Season of the wolves
by AddriannaDestiny
Summary: He always considered Love to be a weakness but when the Alpha male meets his wild untamed match, Mystic Falls becomes the perfect field for two lost souls on the prowl. In a world where the supernatural exists, nothing is stronger than human feelings and soon Klaus and Caroline find out that some things you just can't fight forever. AU Meme
1. Pilot

The little boy with brown hair was walking carelessly and kicking a few rocks on the dirt road.

He didn't realize he was moving into the main road where the wagons made their way to the weekly town market.

"You are on my way boy" A stern voice startled him and he stopped scared.  
"I'm sorry father" he said with a low chin and his eyes on the ground.

Mikael hurried the horse that pulled the empty wagon leaving a gush of dust behind him.

"How many times have I told you not to stray away from us Henrik?"

The boy looked up at Kol "I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention"  
Kol ruffled the boy's hair and smiled "It's alright... I'll race you to the market"

Henrik's face lit up and he started running after Kol.  
Elijah shook his head "You cannot break one from the other…"

"I often wonder if your children will be like that" Klaus teased his brother.  
Elijah laughed in his usual calm way as he walked beside his favorite brother towards another market day "My children? I think you forget by whom the girls are smitten with"

Klaus smiled at two girls that came their way and they both blushed and then giggled between themselves completely enchanted by the tall blonde man with long wavy locks.

"You exaggerate. Clearly" Klaus said smugly.  
"Fake modesty is a poor quality to share with the rest of the world Niklaus" Elijah said a bit stricter than what Klaus expected.

The younger Mikaelson tugged at his sword hiding the shame of disappointing his role model.  
"I just know that love isn't for me Elijah" Klaus said with deep conviction.

Elijah soothed his leather vest closer to his chest "Why must you think this way Niklaus?"  
Klaus smiled and looked at his brother "Because love is a weakness"

Elijah stopped on his way watching the blonde flirt with another girl who nervously giggled.

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2013 **

Anna stepped out of the car and looked at her new house.

She sighed deeply and turned the volume of her Ipod louder, Amy was soothing her today and she had been listening to her favorite Evanescence album on repeat since they left New York.

She looked around, typical small town neighborhood, she hated it already.  
Her mother snapped her fingers in front of her eyes; it probably meant she was trying to talk to her.

Anna sighed and reached inside her leather jacket, she turned the music down a little "What?"  
"Do you mind taking that off?" Pearl asked her serious.

The petite girl gave her a look but her mother was determined.  
She raised her hands in the air and smiled "Don't stake me"

Pearl fumed upset at her "Behave Annabelle" she whispered.  
The Mayor came out of the house "Miss Pearl, you finally made it"

Pearl smiled in that manner that old-fashioned women smile and gave away her hand to be smoothed by the attractive tall black man.  
"Mayor Hopkins, I don't deserve such a warm welcome"

"Please call me Rudy…" he returned the subtle flirt which made Anna roll her eyes disgusted with the two of them.

The girl had enough and went inside the house, she looked for her bedroom, hating all the pink in it and deciding she would have fun setting fire to the offensive doll house.

She sat on the bed, her army boots messing with the hideous quilt; she turned the volume up and closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall.

"That was incredibly rude of you" Pearl said from the door with crossed arms.  
Anna smiled at her mother without looking at her "I'm sorry if I was disgusted by the hand sex you were having with the Mayor"

Pearl tapped her arm still upset "I'm taking you to school, please drop the attitude Annabelle. We are supposed to mingle and act normal"  
"I am being normal mamma" She smiled sliding effortlessly from bed.

She went by the older vampire that grabbed her arm "I know that you weren't pleased to leave your friends behind but Klaus needs me here"  
"And I had to come along"

Pearl eased on her grip and stroked the girl's face "Annabelle… you are my daughter, I wouldn't leave you behind, never"  
The girl eased up on her hard features as well "I just don't like this place"

"You didn't like New York at first either because it was too crowded"  
Anna smiled finally showing that sweetness that her mother enjoyed so much.

"It's your first day here… try to have fun"

Anna turned the music up again and left to the car.

* * *

Bonnie felt the sun hitting her skin and moaned giving into the nagging thought that she needed to get up.

She wasn't surprised when her alarm went off, she was supposed to be up already but instead she turned on her side and tugged the warm sheets closer to her.  
She smiled when her door cracked open and the bubbly blonde stepped inside.

"Seriously? I had to drag my ass out of bed and you are there just having your beauty sleep?"  
"I just need a few more minutes Caroline" Bonnie said unwilling to leave her bed.

Bonnie chuckled because her friend pulled the covers and sheets off her "Get up now"  
Bonnie sat up with much effort "Do I have to go to school? It's boring and dull and everyone hates us" she pouted.

"So? I hate them more" Caroline folded her arms huffing.  
"Have you talked to him yet?" Bonnie asked cautiously.

"No and I won't. I don't need his help, I can do this alone" Caroline said determined.  
Bonnie smiled, she loved the determination in her friend and admired it but this was worrying her.

"Tyler has more experience in this…" Bonnie tried but stopped as soon as Caroline showed her the conversation was over.

"You should wear a bright color today, you look kind of gloomy" Caroline made a face and went to Bonnie's closet.  
Bonnie came to the feet of her bed and sat there watching Caroline go through her clothes.

"You need new clothes… they all look..." she looked at Bonnie "… special" she said with a judging face.  
Bonnie shook her head and stood up, of course the perfect looking Caroline in her tight Jeans and red top, the fitted blazer and flawless French Braid would judge her care free style.

Bonnie snatched a dress from Caroline's hand "I like being special, if I wanted to be just like everyone else I wouldn't be your friend"  
Caroline laughed at the comment and sat by Bonnie's window waiting for her to get ready.

Long gone were the days when Caroline was popular and Cheerleader Captain, now she was the resident bitch and had very few friends.

Bonnie was like the last one standing after her best friend left town, she still checked for messages but he was keeping his promise.

He was staying away just to keep his creep brother away from Caroline, she shivered remembering the blue-eyed bastard but quickly pushed the image away.

She smiled at Bonnie that looked actually hot in the short tight dress, of course that she hated the shoes but it was better to bite her tongue with the only person still talking to her.

* * *

"Miss Pearl has just arrived" Rudy said to the two men standing in his living room "Since you are here as well, I suppose that Klaus will arrive shortly" he addressed the one in a suit.

Elijah nodded "My brother doesn't answer to anyone so it's hard to know when he will be here but expect him soon"  
Rudy nodded "Can I… offer you anything?"

"Your support is more than enough Mayor" Elijah assured the man whose heart was giving him away.  
Elijah tilted his head, the sound of two young voices set the Mayor's heart on a faster race, he was worried about them.

Something natural, Elijah knew he had a daughter and having two Originals in his living room was exposing the man's main concern.

"We won't harm anyone, you have my word. As long as you keep your part of the agreement" Elijah assured him once more.  
Rudy fixed a drink and took it shaking "Whatever Klaus wants"

"In return for your wife? That's a lousy bargain if I ever heard one" Kol finally spoke annoyed.  
Rudy clasped the rest of his drink "My daughter doesn't know about this, so can we keep it a secret for now?"

Elijah scolded the rebel Mikaelson that simply smiled.

"Hey dad I'm going to school" Bonnie showed up on the living room but stopped "Sorry… I didn't know you were having a meeting…" she seemed really troubled by it.

"Yes... the rest of the Mikaelson's are returning to town..." he spoke hoping she remembered how she had to stay away from the original family " Do you need a ride to school?" Rudy came to her like he was trying to shield her from the ancient vampires in the room.

"No… Caroline is here. I'm going… with her" she quickly said and glanced a look at the hazel-eyed boy who looked puzzled.

Rudy smiled when she hurriedly kissed his cheek and left, she avoided looking at the vampire again but he looked after her.

The little interaction didn't go unnoticed by Elijah though but that was a matter for later.

* * *

Anna searched for her classroom avoiding looking at anyone; she was an expert in avoiding humans by now and chose the table at the end of the room.

It slowly began to fill with the usual popular girls in the ridiculous cheerleader outfits, she had seen too many of these, they felt naked without their popularity shield.

Then there were the geeks that could hardly keep tamed their thrill for the useless homework, she knew it was like porn to them but utterly small in the big scheme of things for someone who had too many lives to endure.

The couple that came in caught her attention; she returned the slight nod with the brunet.  
It wasn't often that she was allowed to be in the same room than royalty but that was all about to change now that Klaus was calling in all ranks.

Her mother was working for him and he was planning something big, the beautiful girl smiled at Anna and took the seat in front of her, they would be seeing a lot of each other from now on.

The boyfriend was cute for a big Sports guy, he had dark hair and she could tell he wasn't loyal, she almost felt sorry for the poor guy that was dating the half-sister of the most powerful creature on this Earth.

He had his days numbered once Klaus arrived to Mystic Falls.

The girl leaned over to the cute guy and nibbled on his ear, obviously on purpose as it came exactly at the same time a tall beautiful blonde stepped inside the classroom.

"I thought this was History…" another beautiful girl wearing a dress said taking the chairs next to the couple.  
"No… it's Slut one on one" the blonde said with a vile smile.

Anna licked her lips, someone had a very big death wish if she was going against Hayley Mikaelson like that.  
"Jealous Caroline? It's way too early in the morning for that" Hayley teased.

Anna had a name to go with the brave blonde.  
She laughed "I wouldn't want Tyler even if he came begging to warm my bed again… oh but wait… he did already"

Hayley made an animal sound that left Anna on edge, she wasn't in the mood to watch this fight, in case it ended bad, she would have to serve as witness before Klaus.

Tyler eased the fight with a kiss on Hayley's lips "Ignore her, she's probably having a bad day" he moved his head to say what he couldn't and Hayley softened in her seat.

She leaned her head to look at the blonde while making circles on the boy's neck "I hope you find someone to keep you entertained tonight. I know how I will be spending my night…" she licked her lips.

Caroline shook her head looking away "Enjoy the animal sex Hayley. It will be the worst one minute you ever had"

It was the boy's turn to growl upset but the blonde was over the talk already and fondled with her cell.

Her friend looked sweetly at her but Anna could tell how strong the blonde was or at least she was one hell of an actress and she decided on spot she liked her.

A handsome man came inside the room ordering everyone to settle down.  
"That means we will be using that _No cell policy_ today Forbes"

Caroline sighed and put her cell away.  
Again Anna's attention was stolen by a boy who came in with a hoody covering his head and a big portion of his face.

He slowly made way to the only chair left next to Anna, he was surprised to find her there "You are in my seat" he removed the hood exposing a hot face.

It took a second for Anna to react properly "I… didn't know…"  
He simply shook his head annoyed and roughly sat next to her; he dropped his bag loudly on the table which made Anna frown.

The handsome professor with a weird name that Anna didn't memorize started his class but Anna wasn't paying attention.

She was intrigued by the quiet boy with black nails and his dark amazing drawings that he spent the hour doing.  
She smiled catching his name when he signed his work.

Jeremy sounded sweet and yet powerful like she suspected he would be.

* * *

Caroline closed her locker dreading that the day was rushing so fast.

She wished she could just stop the clock or skip this night, this was her second time and the first had been so horrible that she spent days crying in bed.  
She was too proud to kill herself but the thought had danced in her mind.

But enough, she could do this, she could do anything because she was Caroline Forbes.

"Hey Caroline, I was wondering if you would like to take part of the Prom organization" a girl cheerfully spoke.

"I don't do parties anymore April, unless they include body shots" She smiled at the kid.  
The daughter of the reverend blushed and straightened her black hair "You shouldn't quit just because Hayley took over your place in the Squad and the committee and took your boyfriend..."

The girl bit her lip and waited for Caroline to pulverize her.  
But Caroline had other things to worry "Go pray or something April"

The girl waved at Caroline that ignored her, she sighed, one day she would be like Caroline.  
Well, without the fighting and setting cars on fire and cursing and drinking and all that.

April chewed on her lip walking away, she would pray for Caroline today.

* * *

The day had been a daze for Bonnie; she couldn't believe this was happening.

She didn't have time to deal with this, she had to get to Caroline, be there for her friend tonight.  
It was dark in the woods and she couldn't see much but she focused on the little flashlight she was carrying.

She heard a noise behind her and turned around on alert "Hello?"  
The silence was scary, she was in the middle of the woods and should be surrounded by noise, yet all was quiet.

She looked up at the full moon, not a good night to be running around the woods, check.  
She took in a deep breath and rushed forward but the dim light wasn't of much help and she barely saw anything in front of her.

Bonnie pulled her cell in hope that the light would be of any help and it actually worked.  
She smiled when she finally saw the cavel, she was a bit late, her father had been keen on having one of his father to daughter talks again and by the time she managed to get away it was night already.

Her smile vanished when she saw the door open, shred to pieces and she gulped down.  
Bonnie quickly dialed a number, it went straight to voicemail like all other times, she waited for the beeping sound to launch another speech at him.

"Ok, this is serious, we have no clue how to do this alone and we really could use some help. I know that you think that you are doing the right thing but you need to come back. We need you. Caroline needs you"

Her last words came with willpower; she would not give up until he returned.

Then out there, in the middle of nowhere in plain dark, there was a loud snarl and she gulped down in fear.

She slowly turned around to meet the menacing sound.  
The white wolf bared his teeth at her, set on jumping for the kill, Bonnie raised her hand slowly to try to prevent what was coming.

As soon as the angry wolf came at her she saw her life flash before her eyes but then she realized she was actually flashing.

Something was carrying her, racing through the woods until it reached the main road in safety.  
She stumbled when she felt the concrete under her feet and looked at her savior.

She smiled "Thanks"  
"You lied to me" he said sternly "You said your name was Bonnie Bennett"

She folded her arms angrily, losing her smile instantly "I am. I have my grandmother's surname and you didn't tell me that you were one of the Mikaelsons. I almost had a heart attack when I saw you with my father this morning"

"I didn't have time to indulge in my family history. We were a little busy darling, if you remember" his smile igniting all sort of feelings inside of her.

How could she forget that weekend with him, the one time she had decided to forget how she always did the right thing and how cautious and righteous she could be and simply gave in to a stranger.

"I can't believe that you are here… I didn't expect to see you again Kol" she whispered looking away from his eyes.

Kol's perfect lips twisted into a smile "If I knew you were here darling, I would have come looking for you a lot sooner"

She laughed hating his flirty ways "We are not in a Club, I'm not about to do something completely insane so let me stop you right there"

Kol came closer to her, she could feel his heat as he stopped inches away from her, a wave of memories cursed her.  
He grazed her chin and all these images surfaced but she didn't want them so she pulled back from him.

"I don't know what you and your family are doing here but nothing of what happened between us that weekend will happen ever again. No one should even know that we ever met so let's just pretend that nothing happened"

Kol smiled amused as she walked away down that road determined to leave him and their brief but intense past behind but he knew better.

* * *

Klaus couldn't believe he was back where it all started.

So many centuries ago, they had all been turned here, now after travelling the world he was returning home like he always did every 18 years.

He wasn't surprised by the little smile that graced his lips, small towns had their own little charm.  
He looked outside the window to the big beautiful moon shining on that dark sky, what a perfect night to return to Mystic Falls.

"Look out Niklaus" The girl next to him shouted and he returned his attention to the road.  
His fast instincts weren't sharp enough to stop the car before it hit the animal standing there with a tremendous impact.

He rushed out of his SUV and felt his heart heavy, he had hit a wolf.  
The beautiful white wolf with blue eyes looked at him in pain.

Klaus was astonished that he wasn't howling in pain, he touched the wolf covered in blood in one side, it flinched at it but still didn't make any wounded sound.

"Aren't you just a brave little thing?" he whispered.  
The wolf locked these big sad eyes with him and Klaus had to squint, there was something about the wolf connecting to him in an unexpected way.

The girl ran in her really high thin heels "Is he dead?"  
The wolf made a sound finally, a snarl of disapproval that made Klaus chuckle.

"She has a broken arm"  
"She?" The girl was definitely not amused which only got worse when Klaus picked the wolf in his arms.

This time the wolf whimpered in pain.  
"Shuuuu" he said sweetly and carried her to his car.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"  
Klaus didn't bother to answer her; she quickly realized she had to hurry back to the car before he left her stranded there.

* * *

Caroline woke up slowly feeling the smoothness of fresh soft sheets.  
She sighed feeling the comfort of it all soothing her and moved.

She pulled her eyebrows together concerned; she was in a strange large bedroom and her arm was hurting, she moaned as she tried to move it.  
"You will be alright. You heal quite fast"

She startled as the deep accented voice came from the window; she pulled the sheet closer to her very naked body.

"I haven't looked. I covered you before you started shifting back" he smiled answering her burning question.

"What happened?" Caroline asked averting her eyes from the God leaning casually against the window.  
She forced herself to look at him again when he didn't speak, he was just looking at her.

He had a fascinated look in him and it made her blush but maybe she should blame his looks.  
Caroline had never met anyone like this, she was conflicted between looking at his intense blue eyes or his chest outlined by the long-sleeved purple shirt.

"I hit you with my car last night" He finally said as if he finally snapped from his little wonder moment.  
The woman was absolutely beautiful, quite breathtaking and that was saying a lot from someone who had seen so much like him.

Her eyes decided that his eyes were more interesting for now and she searched them, they didn't speak to each other but werewolves don't talk, they just feel.

And there was a connection between them, unexplainable and almost so strong that it was even uncomfortable.

Both finally breaking eye contact when the door was slammed open by a very mad woman.  
Caroline frowned at the brunet with the long wavy brown hair "There is a woman in your bed Niklaus"

He smiled and Caroline smiled as well because his lips were perfect and full and just… inviting.  
"I'm well aware of it sweetheart"

"She is naked in your bed" The woman insisted, obviously set on proving her point.  
Klaus sighed "If you could get her something to put on sweetheart, that would settle things"

The woman went to one of the drawers and took a dress throwing it at the bed "Get dressed and leave"  
"Tatia…" Klaus voice came swiftly with a warning.

Caroline reached for the dress, now she realized where and with who she was.  
Niklaus… Klaus Mikaelson and Tatia Petrova, his long time girlfriend.

For what she heard, they had been together for at least 500 years or something, some said even more.

Their fights were epic and they destroyed cities because of it but always got back together.  
Tatia looked at Klaus defying him "Are you sticking around for the show?"

"Enough with the drama Tatia"

She responded to the threat by storming out of the room and Klaus quietly gave Caroline some privacy by following her.

Caroline sighed, so this ended before it even took off.  
She shouldn't be too surprised and got dressed fast, listening to the fight happening not far from his bedroom.

She was gone when he came back, finding the bed empty, the enchanting woman vanished but her scent lingered inside the room.

He smiled looking at the sheets that were lucky enough to hug such an exquisite being.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Good enough - _Evanescence_

Drive by_ - Train  
_

Enjoy the silence – _Depeche Mode_


	2. Lone Wolf

Tyler kissed Hayley's shoulder as he helped her get dressed.

He sweetly kissed the skin there moving slightly to her cheek as she leaned back and faced him with a lazy smile.

They were forced to spend the night in chains but things quickly developed once they shifted back in the morning and the raw sex with that hint of rough was something Hayley always pulled out of him effortlessly.

"I wish we had more full moon nights" she stroked his cheek with her sore wrist.

"I don't think I would survive it Hayley" he rested his lips against hers, only briefly because the door from the underground cave opened up.

Hayley had chosen the house location precisely because of the hidden cave and Klaus had built the house on top of it, this morning as he stepped inside slowly, he was everything but in a good mood.

"Klaus" Hayley gasped happy and rushed to him but he didn't welcome her as she expected.  
He kept his eyes on the other werewolf quickly pushing his shirt over his head.

"I'm so happy that you are back" Hayley insisted with a gorgeous smile hoping to soften the hard image on her half-brother.  
But Klaus paced around the cave looking at the boy who was with her.

"When I said that you were allowed to stay in Mystic Falls Hayley, I meant that you were to start a pack that would protect you, not that you were to sleep with the help" he scolded her serious.  
Hayley's lips became a worried line "This is Tyler…" she informed him like a soldier.

Klaus squinted looking at the boy "I always enjoy to know the name of the ones I kill"  
"Klaus please…" Hayley stepped in front of Tyler.

The boy wasn't following the tension inside the cave but decided to be a man and move Hayley out of his way to shake hands with Klaus.

"I'm Tyler Lockwood, I've been seeing Hayley for a while and we really like each other" he said with a strong tone to him, like he was very sure of his words.  
Klaus smiled and held his hand out to him "Was this your first time with her?" he easily asked smiling.

The question left Tyler uncomfortable "What?"  
Klaus forced his grip on the young werewolf's hand "You understood the question"

Hayley shook her head "Let him go, brother"  
Klaus snarled mad that she was using the line that linked them and smiled in his usual dark way.

Tyler tried to be strong and not complain as he felt bones shatter under Klaus firm hold, when he finally was released he clutched his hand.

"She's a big girl, she doesn't need permission from you to have sex. Trust me, she was the one teaching me a lot of tricks" Tyler said tired of the silly game.

Hayley wheezed unable to stop Klaus as he flung at the boy holding him by the neck, Tyler was surprised with his strength and dangled his feet above the ground, he wrapped his hands around Klaus' grip trying to break free.

"Stop it Klaus" Hayley beg him.  
"Don't strain yourself Hayley, I'm sure you can find another useless boy once I'm done having fun torturing this one"

She came to Tyler's side so she could face her brother "I'm begging you Klaus"  
He snarled again, upset that she was begging like a pathetic human.

Tyler couldn't breathe now that Klaus squeezed his throat even harder.  
"I love him" she said with a voice that was holding back tears.

Klaus shoved the boy aside like a piece of furniture he no longer liked.  
"Love?" he turned his anger towards her.

She nodded "I fell in love with Tyler and I wouldn't stand if you killed him"  
"I shouldn't have allowed you to stay here, falling for an unworthy boy and begging for his life… after you humped him in some cave like a cheap wolf" he spoke with despite and slowly but the words hit her as hard as if he had shouted them.

She looked down from his stern look "I wasn't thinking…" she apologized.  
He looked at Tyler "Then start using your head Hayley, because you are a Mikaelson and you should act like one. If you want to go back to that dodgy life I found you in, I can easily take back the name I gave you"

Hayley pressed her teeth upset watching Klaus leave the cave, she couldn't risk losing what she accomplished so far.  
"What a dick" Tyler said rubbing his throbbing throat.

"Don't speak like that about my brother" she said without looking at Tyler.

* * *

Bonnie paced around the living room, she looked at the door waiting for it to open.  
She tried his cell again but his number was disconnected now.

Bonnie shook her head, this was too much for her to handle and now Caroline was missing.  
Finally the door to the boarding house opened to let the blonde one in.

Bonnie threw her hands in the air thanking all the Gods.  
"Are you ok?"

Caroline smiled nodding "Don't worry, I'm in one piece"  
She sat on the big couch wearing a dreadful long dress that touched the floor.

"Why are you wearing a shower curtain?" Bonnie gave her a look.  
Caroline reached for her hands leading her to sit in front of her in the table "Something happened last night"

"What happened?" Bonnie was worried now.  
"I was hit by a car… but I'm fine" she assured her friend at once "Just that the guy that hit me took me home and I woke in his bed and then his girlfriend came in and it was all very surreal"

Bonnie couldn't form any words, she just stared at her friend.  
Caroline smiled "He was hot"

Bonnie smiled "How hot?"  
Caroline stood up eager to strip out of the ugly dress "The kind that is bad for your heart"

Bonnie looked after Caroline that headed for the bedroom "Hey Care…"  
"Yeah?" Caroline asked cheerfully.

"It can wait, go have your shower, we'll talk later"  
Caroline frowned but went to her room while Bonnie tried to gather the strength to tell her about Kol.

* * *

Hayley came up the stairs straight for the bedrooms, she had to talk to Klaus but instead ran into another Mikaelson.

She tried to force a natural smile "Hey Kol, it's nice to see you again"  
Kol ignored her completely and she could have let it slide but it was just stronger than her.

"You should try to be nice to me, I am your sister after all…" she said smiling when he stopped on his way down.

Kol flashed so fast that she only realized he was breathing down on her when his hand gripped her throat and she found her back dangerously away from the safety of the staircase.

"Or I could just let you fall down and call it a happy accident" He hissed at her.  
Hayley defied him "Good to see that you are still the unstable little freak"

"And you are still the annoying little slut that found her way into this family"  
She pulled a bigger smile to defy his "How's Rebekah?"

Kol graced her chin with his thumb "Do you know how easy it would be to just remove this pesky little head of yours?"

"Kol, step away from her"  
His brother's insufferable girlfriend came to the rescue.

He rolled his eyes "Stay out of this Tatia"  
She stopped on top of the staircase, just a few steps from them with her arms crossed "Get your hands off Hayley"

He slowly looked at her "Fine" he released the werewolf that almost fell down hadn't Tatia flashed and caught her by the wrist.  
Kol smirked and bounced down the stairs.

"Thank you…" Hayley said when her feet touched ground again.  
"You shouldn't push Kol like that; you know how volatile he is" Tatia scolded her.

"He should be afraid of Klaus" Hayley fixed her shirt mad.

"So should you… just because he has that insane love for his family doesn't mean you should poke him" Tatia spoke low so that no one heard their talk "We managed to turn him against Rebekah, with time we will push them all away from him but we need to be careful. We can't afford any mistakes Hayley"

The werewolf nodded "I know… he was really upset this morning. I need to find him and talk to him, ease my way into family bonding again"

Tatia reached her long fingers out and stroked Hayley's dark hair "He went out but he should be back in a few hours. Use that sweet family side that he loves so much. Be the sister that he craves so desperately, the one that no matter what stays by his side" she whispered.

Hayley smiled, if it wasn't for Tatia she would still be eating out of garbage cans and doing whatever necessary to survive in Haiti where the vampire found her with a proposition that she just couldn't refuse.

Her life had changed drastically when Klaus recognized her as his long-lost sister from his father side.

There was a noise by the front door, announcing Elijah's arrival and Tatia ran her fingers slowly through her long straight hair, she fixed her high pony tail and gave Hayley a side look "Now go, I have a wedge of my own to work on"

"Try not to have too much fun" Hayley teased her racing up the stairs.

Tatia came down to the small office where she found Elijah going through a few papers that Klaus left for him; he tried to focus harder as her sweet fragrance taunted him.

She sat on the couch like a queen; her legs crossed and her hands casually tugging at the tight wet metallic black leggings that she was wearing.

He couldn't help but wet his dry lips which pulled a devilish chuckle from her, she stood up always in her small taunting game that made him look at her.

She rested against the door closing it behind her, turning the key and locking them inside.  
Elijah shook his head but she was already flashing to him.

He closed his eyes the second her soft hands warmed his chest already exposed as she tore the buttons easily.

"Tatia I beg you… this has to end" he said trying to resist the urge to pull her clothes away from her body.

"I've missed you Elijah… Moscow was so boring without you…" she kissed his neck, sneaked her hand around to his bare back and made a sound that made his blood boil.

He still found the strength to push her away from him, holding her burning body away from his "I can't keep doing this to my brother… he doesn't deserve this"  
Tatia gave him that sad stare that tore his heart apart.

"Niklaus doesn't love me, he only likes showing me off like I belong to his precious art collection. I tried to leave him so many times but he always comes back for me, you know how possessive he can be" she said in a sad cunning way, alluring him knowing exactly what to tell him.

Elijah cupped her face in pain "You should be granted free will and a choice to be happy"  
She smiled leaning in for his warmth "I am happy… when you are with me Elijah" Her sad eyes shifting to that smoldering Tatia way "Every time you make me yours"

The words made the noble man's blood heat up, no matter how much he knew there would be no redemption for what he was doing to his brother, he loved the woman searching for his mouth with a desire that left him unbalanced.

It wasn't a surprise to either that he stripped her off her clothes and took her right there on that table.

* * *

So this was the Grill…  
Kol grimaced into his whiskey glass; this town was getting even more dull by the second.

And he genuinely thought that was impossible when he first arrived.  
"Can I get you a refill dude?" the blonde man asked him obviously happy to have a costumer at this hour.

"Make that two" a young voice said.  
Kol stood from his stool with a stunned smile "Henrik"

The boy laughed at his expression "God, you look like you need some entertainment"  
Kol threw his head back "You have no idea, I've been here for two days and already I want to kill myself or... the entire town" he said and quickly pulled the boy who looked like his twin brother into a tight embrace.

Henrik was a bit taller and had darker chestnut hair but his eyes sparkled in all that same hazel as Kol's.  
"I missed you mate" Kol said almost serious.

Henrik laughed "You missed having a partner in crime"  
"Of course" Kol shrugged and handed him a glass.

The younger Mikaelson took it in one take.  
"I see college is doing wonders for you"

Henrik laughed loudly at the comment "I have to admit you were right, leaving the family for once and doing this alone has been very rewarding"  
"Can you draw a house yet?" Kol teased him.

"I can do a landscape…" Henrik said proudly.  
"Here's to how proud I am of you" Kol called the blonde boy in a blue shirt again and asked for a bottle.

Henrik smiled happy to be reunited with his favorite brother, his bond with Kol was too strong for words and he could count by his fingers the times he had been away from him during all these centuries.

As a human he grew up close to Kol, as a vampire that link only became unbreakable, when the time came and when he chose to be like his siblings, it had been Kol that turned him.

"Bekah called me…" He said when they were half way through the bottle and over his college tales.  
Kol looked at him hopeful but Henrik shook his head.

"She mentioned Panama but I don't know if she was telling the truth"  
Kol took his drink in silence, he missed her.

They all did, even Klaus that was so cold and too proud to admit it but Kol knew he had his wolves scattered around the world looking for her or for any news about their rebel sister.

Henrik smiled and moved his head after the two girls that just came in, they chose a table near them.  
"This town may be boring but it has really, really attractive women"

Kol chuckled not bothering to look where Henrik had his attentions.  
"Wait, I think I'm in love Kol..." Henrik said in a daze as another beautiful girl came inside avoiding the bar on purpose.

The flawless petite features caught his attention; he could swear she had green eyes as well.  
Kol looked this time; he knew his sweet brother well and took the long staring as a sign of some beauty being marked.

She seemed to know exactly when to look and they locked eyes that held one too many secrets.  
"She's off-limits" Kol simply said and looked away from her.

"Do tell" Henrik was very interested now.  
Kol finished his drink under the heavy look of someone who won't rest until he gets answers.

"Remember that weekend I spent in New Orleans when I was supposed to be looking for some wolf that Nik needed and instead I spent it locked inside my house with this really hot witch?"Kol looked at Henrik slowly.

Henrik opened his mouth in dismay "I don't believe you brother"  
Kol pursed his lips "Neither did I… she's the Mayor's daughter and she lives here"

Henrik laughed with will, loudly which didn't sit well with Kol but he said nothing, this was already complicated.

* * *

Caroline waited nervously outside, she paced around a little until she finally gave up and walked away.  
"Caroline?" the woman asked coming out of the patrol car.

"Hi" she waved at her.  
"Is everything alright?" The woman asked tugging at her gun.

Caroline didn't miss it "I'm not going to hurt you" she sighed.  
The moment was awkward between both and Caroline made her best to smile as her history teacher went by them.

"I have a town meeting. A Council meeting to be accurate" the blonde beautiful woman seemed even afraid to be seen talking to Caroline.  
"Sheriff" The reverend said going by them and lingering his eyes on Caroline.

The girl felt that he was burning the sin out of her and faced the Sheriff again.  
"I just wanted to say that I'm ok… that I survived my second shifting…" she held back how painful it had been, this all sounded so much better in her head before coming here.

"Look Caroline… I'm glad that you are ok but I really have to go"  
The blonde nodded "I understand"

The Sheriff smiled and then left quickly disappearing inside the building.

"Well that was unpleasant and highly uncomfortable to witness" the deep voice came from the man leaning against his SUV.

Caroline smiled "Believe me, it's a lot worse to experience it. She's my mother"  
Klaus lost his smile a little "She doesn't accept what you are"

"What I became" she quickly corrected him.  
He allowed it and changed subjects "I wanted to apologize properly for harming you last night. You disappeared this morning before I could even engage a decent conversation"

"Your girlfriend seemed ready to give me a wolfsbane bath"  
"Tatia has a temper that I easily disregard, I was more interested in finding out your name"

Caroline twirled a few wavy hairs in her fingers "Someone as powerful as you should have a big file with my name already"  
Klaus smiled "Who says I don't?" he asked clasping his lips in a cute way.

Caroline licked hers "Tell your girlfriend that I burned her dress. It reeked and I know vampires hate our scent"

He laughed amused with the girl, she was different from the ones her age and that left him curious for more.  
"Is it safe to assume that you know who I am then?"

Caroline's blue eyes didn't seem as sad as they stared at him on that road last night but they still held a maturity that was filled with a lot of history, he could tell this girl had been plagued by a lot of bad events.

She was serious when she addressed him "I know that most of us won't make it if you bring your war into our doorstep but I'm not about to start kissing your hand and call you Alpha anytime soon"

Klaus was truly astonished as how quickly everything changed between them and how the petulant young werewolf dared to openly challenge him.

He pondered his next action but he had nothing to gain if he killed the beautiful girl just for having a strong opinion.  
"I have to keep in mind that you are very young and still with a lot to learn"

A small smile danced in her lips "Let me introduce myself properly my Lord Niklaus Mikaelson, I'm Caroline Forbes, I'm a lone wolf that refused to join your sister's pack so she turned my life into a living hell. She turned everyone against me and took everything I had and I still refused to follow her. Even if she sends the big brother now; my answer is still the same. I will not answer to anyone but I"

Klaus slowly tipped his head to the side fascinated as she walked away.  
It wasn't the first time he encountered a werewolf that tried to resist him but the challenge always rewarded him for the effort.

His cell ringing pulled him away from his thoughts; he answered it without much enthusiasm.

"Yes Tatia?"  
_"Will you be home soon? I miss you Niklaus" _

He recognized the alluring tone in her voice "What do you want Tatia? I hate when you circle your way around something"  
She sighed _"I'm bored and I could use the company… come home soon"_

Klaus stared at his cell when she hang up, Tatia was only sweet when she wanted to acquit herself for something that would make him mad.

* * *

"Seriously?" Caroline couldn't believe her eyes "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to check on you…" Tyler's smile reminded her of all their time together but she stopped her lost feelings right away.

"I'm fine. As you can see, what doesn't kill me…"  
She went around him towards the house, he turned to her.

"Caroline… I'm sorry"  
Anger ignited inside of her "For what?" she faced him "For sleeping with her or for getting caught?"

"You slept with Damon as well" he shot back.  
"He compelled me" she shouted mad "But you slept with Hayley on your own free will"

"I was… drawn to her. I couldn't explain it, I still can't"  
"It doesn't matter any more… everything changed" she sounded ready to give up.

"I never stopped loving you. I know it's hard to understand but I know that a lot of what happened was my fault as well" he quietly turned around to leave.  
"Do you love her Tyler?" she couldn't help the question.

He stared at the ground for a little while before answering her "I feel that I have to love her most of the times… the rest of the time I think about what we had, how we made plans to have a bunch of kids and grow old while you judged our friends' wrinkles…" he smiled at the memory while she felt tears leaving her sad eyes.

"Before I turned my life was perfect Care… now I'm just chasing it and sometimes I have that with Hayley. With all that happened between you and me, we would never be able to forget it and go back to what we had… I'm with her now and I love her in a different way but still…"

Caroline went inside and cried as she rested against the door, she stared at the floor as fat tears streamed down her face.  
Everything was changing and she hated it.

She saw the black boots stopping in front of her and slowly looked up, feeling the will to cry harder.  
She moved from the door lacing her arms around his neck hard, he held her closely, his strong arms around her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to return gorgeous but I'm here now" Stefan assured her, holding his best friend while she cried.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

At your door – _David Fonseca_


	3. Strange connections

"I don't believe you" she said smugly and pushed the beautiful wall of curls behind her shoulder.

Elijah smiled walking beside the angel that graced his company this morning "I tell nothing but the truth Tatia"  
She gave him a sweet smile but her eyes were mischievous "Prove it my Lord"

Elijah shook his head astonished with her ways "I would bring shame to my family Tatia if I indulged in your every wish"

She laughed and twirled around in her beautiful intricate dress, just like a little girl but there was nothing of innocent about Tatia.  
Elijah knew this better than anyone.

She waited until he was close enough to her and then whispered "If you don't please me my Lord, then who will?"  
The older Mikaelson accused the meaning behind her words "You belong to my brother Tatia" he reminded her once again.

Tatia came too close for a woman of respect to stand to a man who was not her promised one "I am with him but I don't belong with him, I belong with you my Lord Elijah and yet I am not with you. How sweet and bitter is our irony"

"It is not irony that I have to see you with my brother every day Tatia, it is my constant torment"

She wasn't smiling because he wasn't either and walked beside him in silence now, at least they had these morning walks when she pretend he was courting her and waiting to steal a kiss from her.

* * *

**Present Mystic Falls**

Stefan handed a bourbon glass to Caroline and sat across her on the table, he looked around his living room "I see you kept the house style, I expected a lot of pink when I returned"

She smiled tapping the glass but not drinking from it "It's hard enough keeping this huge house under control as it is, but thank you for letting me stay here"

He gave her that sweet Stefan smile and stroked her knee "How are you holding up?"

Caroline pressed her lips into a thin line "She still makes my life pretty unbearable and Tyler showed up today saying he still loved me…" she shook her head "If only I could get past the vivid image of Hayley on top of him in his bed, we could pick up exactly where we ended, planning a June wedding"

Stefan lowered his head piercing her with his intense stare "You can fool everyone else, not me. You still love him"

Caroline moved her teeth clicking them against each other "I don't know if it's love... He was everything Stefan and then he was nothing… I thought we were meant to be, perfect mates"

"You have a lot of years ahead of you, werewolves aren't like vampires but you will still outlive a lot of your friends and during that time you will find your perfect match"

Caroline pulled her eyebrows together in suspicion "Are you dating anyone? You have that one true love look on your face… it's similar to the, I'm your best friend and I just care for you look but only shiny"

Stefan laughed "Caroline, I really missed you gorgeous"  
He stood up which only made her open her mouth and point at him "Don't you gorgeous me… spill"

Stefan went for a drink and then faced her with a big smile.  
"Oh my God" she stood up as well, excited and forgetting about her gloomy mood at once.

"I met someone" he said touching the back of his neck "She's a vampire"  
Caroline touched her chest "Is she pretty? Forget that, I'm sure she is" she rolled her eyes.

"She's… beautiful and fun and intense…"  
Caroline gave him a naughty smile "So the sex is amazing"

Stefan gave her a serious look in return and had his drink.  
Caroline giggled "Oh come on, I need details, I need to forget how awful and dreadful my romantic life is"

Stefan sat down on the couch, he stretched his arm over it, his firm arm showing the muscles under the tight buttoned white shirt "I met her in Central America during one of my expeditions, she was ranting in the middle of the road over a flat tire and throwing all these charming not so lady like names at the poor woman on the other side of her expensive phone"

Caroline had that romantic look on her face now as well and sighed "You were the hero"

"I helped her change the tire and we started talking… it kind of happened fast. I met her again a few nights later in town and we had a few drinks… we left together that week and have been travelling the world"

Caroline had her drink slowly "I hate you, I'm just going to put that out there. You went away and found love, I was stuck in here and miserable"

Stefan straightened himself "I'm sorry I left but I couldn't stay in town while Damon was a loose bullet" he leaned over playing with the drink in his hand.  
"Have you heard of him?" she asked in a whisper.

Stefan shook his head "He left this town believing he had his revenge. Because I left as well, he thinks he was successful and that I went away to mourn my friends"

Caroline trapped her bottom lip with her teeth "If he ever finds out that we tricked him…"  
"He won't but if he ever comes back, I will deal with him Caroline. Permanently"

She looked down on the floor and finished her drink, not that she wasn't happy to have her best friend back but his presence also steered up a lot of memories she wanted to keep buried.

* * *

Bonnie finished her text message and sneaked another look at the bar, the two handsome men were still here, talking and laughing.

She didn't know the other tall young man who arrived later but she knew the sneaky model looking vampire that occasionally would search her table with his devil stare.

It was in one of these moments that her green eyes were trapped with his hazel ones and all of these images that usually creep in during the lonely nights came surfacing fast.

Bonnie quickly averted her eyes to the front door, she rather focus on something else, she utterly refused to remember how much she loved being under him, scratching his back in pleasure.

Thankfully the door opened to let in one of the Sheriff Deputies, the young blonde nodded at the boy behind the counter and then walked towards the bathroom hall.

He gave Bonnie a slight nod and she waited a few seconds before following him.  
The young Deputy, not much older than her and Caroline waited in the discrete hall.

"Did you get it?"  
"I could get in trouble for this Bonnie"

She smiled at him "No one will ever know that you got me this Matt"  
The blue-eyed boy wasn't too convinced but he owed Caroline for getting him the job that he wanted so badly.

He knew how close Bonnie was to her so this was a small way of getting her back, he handed Bonnie a folded paper that he took from his green parka.

"Thank you Matt" she took the paper a bit shaken by the vital information inside.  
"Just promise me that you won't go alone. Don't do anything stupid Bonnie" he said in his slow husky voice.

She nodded and put the paper away without looking at it.  
Matt stroked her arm and smiled "Don't make me regret helping you" he warned again before leaving.

He stopped before he bumped into a man who came in their direction but looking away.  
"Oh sorry mate… didn't see you there" he said casually.

"That's ok" Matt inspected the stranger.  
The new man in town that he knew belonged to the royal vampire family, gracing them all with their unwanted visit.

"I will be more careful from now on. I promise… Deputy Donovan" he said with a snarky smile reading the tag on Matt's shirt.  
Matt looked back at Bonnie, he didn't feel comfortable leaving her behind with this one but Liz had forbidden everyone from enforcing any kind of force or law against the Mikaelsons.

Personally he hated that they all had green card just because everyone feared them but he had an obligation to the town and they were all known to punish ruthlessly whoever pushed them.

He nodded at the vampire and then left.

Bonnie didn't move an inch as the smug vampire came slowly towards her "So we meet again in a dark, shady little hall" he teased her.

Bonnie laughed scorning his words "Actually we met at the bar"  
"I watched you for an hour before I decided to finally talk to the hypnotizing woman at the bar" Kol said tilting his head, he smiled as the sweet memories filled his mind.

Bonnie tried to keep her confidence but it was hard, Kol was too good-looking and too much of a sneaky bastard to stay immune to it.  
"And you compelled my cousin to go home"

He smirked proud of his deeds "You didn't stop me darling"  
Bonnie locked her eyes with his "I wasn't thinking… it was a mistake"

Kol came near her and laughed, his breath tickled her face.  
"You didn't stop me then… and you won't stop me now" he said in a terrible alluring voice.

Bonnie felt her skin wrinkle in a shiver when he touched her chin, he moved his skillful fingers to her cheek and she closed her eyes because he was so close to her.

Kol deliberately ran the tip of his nose along her neck, leaving a small kiss on it which made her whimper.

He smiled happy that he had the exact same effect over her as he did that night and laced his arm around her waist to support the shaking woman in his arms.

"It's still a mistake" she whispered with a little trouble breathing and pushed him away from her.

He watched the sparkling green eyes that hadn't left his mind since that weekend and went serious, he could easily bring her back to where he wanted but he allowed her to walk away for now.

His smile returning because he could listen to her heart racing.

* * *

"I'm sorry for taking your seat yesterday, I'm new in school and I didn't know"

Jeremy took his eyes from the paper in front of him and looked surprised that someone was talking to him.

He looked at the girl with small features, Asian traces in them that gave her an exotic and unique beauty.

"It's ok" he simply said and focused on his drawing again.  
Anna tilted her head and looked at the images, she couldn't tell much from them but they looked like a man screaming, the mouth too wide and open in horror to be normal or human.

"Personal experience?" she asked him with a frown.  
This time Jeremy didn't look up, he smiled "You should look for the popular squad; it will be bad for you if others see you talking to me"

Anna laughed "Do I look like the type of girl that fits with the popular kids?"  
Jeremy only raised his eyes enough to catch the army boots, the black leggings and long shirt that matched the grey nail polish.

"The Goths usually hang out around back"  
"Where do you usually hang out?" she asked smiling.

Jeremy sighed and closed his sketching book, he stood up grabbing his bag annoyed "Anywhere I can be alone" he said walking away without looking back.

Anna chuckled and turned her Ipod on; he just got so much interesting.

* * *

Hayley stood by the door, she wasn't too sure if she should go in because Klaus was painting and the heavy black that stood from the canvas was a bad sign.

"Are you going to stand there for all eternity Hayley?"  
She smiled, of course he knew she was there.

"Depends on how mad you are at me"  
Klaus didn't look away from his canvas, he swiftly put his brush away stepping back and looking at his work.

"You don't belong with that boy, he reeks of weakness"  
Hayley pressed her teeth, probably an awful idea to remind him how much she loved him.

"He is loyal" was the best she could say not to upset him more.  
Klaus cleaned his hands on a cloth with a lot more strength than needed, if she mentioned again that she was in love he was going to lose it.

"Was he alone when you decided to take him into your bed Hayley?"  
The question was odd and surprising that it came from Klaus.

He turned his head just enough to look at her "There was a girl in town very upset at you. I know that wasn't just because you tried to round-up your own pack, taking the popular humans since there are so few werewolves in this town to make a proper pack… Am I far from the truth when I assume you took Tyler from her?"

Hayley shook her head slowly in response.  
"Then tell me Hayley, how loyal is this werewolf that isn't even able to stick to one girl?"

She was appalled at the words and the cheeky smile "I'm your sister Klaus, shouldn't you be at least a bit on my side?"

"Fight your own battles sister" Klaus said serious "And don't ever assume I will get in the middle of them"

Hayley felt her blood come to life and rush in her veins in anger, the sound she made was one of an animal mad and she turned around furious, leaving him behind.

She barely missed the original that stood in her way, she snarled mad at him; just what she needed, the other half of the duo from hell.

"Dog" he whispered as she went by him.  
He laughed listening to her curse all the way down the hall and came inside the painting room with a smile.

"Gosh, you all get so depressed when I'm away. Kol was drinking half the bar in the local Pub and you are giving Cézanne a run for his money during his dark period" Henrik raised his eyebrow at the black canvas.

Klaus chuckled "I missed having someone who appreciates art around me"  
The two brothers shared a look and a smile, Klaus wasn't really the affectionate type but Henrik loved him just the same.

"How is architecture working out for you?" Klaus asked tossing the cloth away.  
"Much better than medicine, that wasn't me at all" Henrik grimaced remembering the last college adventure with Rebekah.

Klaus moved to the table crammed with papers, brushes and pads, he easily found the one he wanted and smiled turning to Henrik.

The younger Mikaelson took it quizzically "What is this?"  
"I still believe that you should pursue your true talent"

Henrik relaxed into a nostalgic smile as he went through the worn out pad.  
"I can't believe you kept this" he said slowly looking at his very first attempts to draw anything.

He chuckled when he saw a bunch of lines from a pencil filling the page, he showed it to Klaus "I believe this was supposed to be a horse"

Klaus laughed in that easy way that not many were allowed to witness "You came a very long way Henrik"

Henrik closed the pad and handed it back to Klaus with a smile and a warm heart for their little moment "I could never come even close to your talent brother. You are the artist in the family"

"Kol might disagree" Klaus said with a squint.  
The two of them laughing at ease again.

Klaus returned the old pad to the wonderful mess over the table and Henrik decided to give it a try, since Klaus was in such a good mood.  
"Bekah called me…"

Klaus dropped the pad heavily on the table "I don't know who that is"  
Henrik scolded his brother "She's alright but she misses you"

"Well I don't miss her at all" he faced Henrik with a stern look showing that this conversation was over.

Henrik shook his head and left the room with his hands inside the cool leather jacket, he knew when not to push Klaus by now.

Klaus pressed his jaw mad and looked at the canvas, an irresistible urge to destroy it, it reminded him of her.  
Of how she made him feel, truth be told everything reminded him of Rebekah and her smile.

He would never accept her back because of what she had done but he couldn't rip her image from his heart, not even when he shut all his emotions off.

"Niklaus, I need to speak to you" Tatia came inside the room with a smile.  
"Be quick about it" he said without much patience.

"I'm throwing a party to let the town know that we are here" she said excitedly.  
"Why are you bothering me with this Tatia?"

She lost a bit of her excitement but still shook her curly hair "I miss the old big dances so I was thinking something in the Victorian age maybe? Big dresses and hair"

"I like the idea of the party, I could use the opportunity to see who is on our side… but ease a bit on the costumes Tatia" he warned in his serious manner.

She smiled and came closer to him, she trailed one of his necklaces slowly "Once you were a fan of those" she smoldered him with her heavy stare.

Klaus slowly took her hand a lot harder than he needed and she cringed with the pain "Once I cared for you and for whatever we had… sweetheart" he said bitterly.

"What we have is stronger than that Niklaus" she tried to pull her hand back but he kept her inside his grip.  
"Let's not get keyed up about it love" he finally released her hand.

Tatia rubbed her hand but smiled when he walked past her to the door "I love you Niklaus"  
He laughed by the door "Spare me the human display Tatia"

Her hand still sting when she dialed his number, his playful voice answered from the other side.  
"He's losing interest… again. And this time I won't have a lost sister to offer at his feet to win his gratitude and another century of his… occasional attention for me as a woman"

She gritted her teeth mad that he was laughing from the other side, she faced the wall like someone trying to hide a forbidden talk "Stop laughing, we need to find something to keep him from sending me away. If we lose Niklaus now our entire plan crumbles so you better start thinking of something really good"

Tatia ended the call mad but trying to keep it together, maybe she could do this the old fashion way and actually seduce Klaus.

* * *

Without much thought he drove into the woods, trying to place this current landscape with his memory.

Klaus stopped the car when he wasn't allowed to drive any more.  
He stepped out of the car slowly and made the rest of the way on foot, all these memories of his human days calmly coming to him.

It had been too long but he still recognized the well and smiled, the tree next to it was still here, witness to his first efforts to capture images on paper.

Klaus walked further into the woods, he came to a halt and looked around, the huts were gone but there was an old mansion abandoned among the trees and heavy landscape.

It looked cursed, standing on forsaken land as it was, Klaus felt a sting of something he had left behind in Mystic Falls along with his humanity, pain.  
On this ground he was turned into something that prevented his death.

Klaus stood inside the house that had no roof and went back to that night when his parents made the first vampires, not really caring what became of him, not bothering at all.

But Klaus pushed away the pain and the memory of Rebekah being forced to drink blood; again she was haunting him.

He quickly left the house but didn't go far, there was a cave nearby, the iron door destroyed but the chains were new, not old like everything in here.

Klaus couldn't help the smile as he came to the door and found the blonde that made an entrance in his life as a flawless stunning white wolf.

She was trying to yank some chain from the wall and blew a few of her locks away from her face.

Klaus leaned his head to the side watching her, the tall ivory legs inside the brown boots, the flowing blue dress that moved along with her curved body.

The golden hair that shook with every push she made, making the waves quite hypnotizing, he was smiling and he wasn't even aware of it.

It had been so long since he was even interested in anything else but his army.

"Can I be of assistance sweetheart?" he asked her sweetly but with a smile.

Caroline jumped startled and faced him with a hand over her heart "Why would you do that? You scared me"  
"If you are trying something dirty with those, it works better when there are two involved"

She rolled her eyes and went back to her work, she yanked the chain and it seemed to finally start to give in.

Klaus leaned against the wall watching her, he was terribly amused and the view wasn't that bad, he could stay here for a while just watching her efforts.

"Mind if I ask you what you are attempting to do?" the view was nice but he could add her voice to the picture.

She clasped her lips and looked at him holding the chains "Trying to figure out how I managed to get free from these the other night"  
"You chained yourself? Without any help?"

"Santa was busy, he texted me. Of course alone" she snapped.  
"Why are you mad at me? I simply made an inquiry" he pretended to be offended.

"Because I'm almost certain this has your stinking sister's finger all over it"  
Klaus wasn't smiling and was the one clasping his lips now "It's not very wise to go around accusing my family like that"

"I didn't include the rest of them, I don't know them but I know your sister and I hate her"  
Klaus slowly straightened himself, he came inside the cave and Caroline gripped the chains in her hands, they would be useless against him but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

He stopped near her and she could feel his eyes piercing right through her as his hand went down between them.

Caroline gasped because she felt his hand on hers, always looking at her with intensity he took the chain slowly from her grip.

She went from his eyes to his lips and then took in the perfect stubble, the way his jaw seemed to form a little dimple in the middle.  
Her gaze even spotted the small mark on his neck and the amount of necklaces he wore.

"I hit you with my car and you were bleeding, by the time I laid you down on my bed you were already healing. A creature so strong needs stronger chains sweetheart" He said in a low, husky voice that pulled her attention back to his eyes.

"You think?" she asked surprised that her brain was actually obeying her.  
Klaus smiled and she didn't know what was happening, there was a strange attraction to the stranger that she only knew by reputation and Hayley's speeches about her hybrid brother.

There was a movement between them and Caroline was almost disappointed that it wasn't him closing the gap between them, instead he raised the chain that he easily ripped from the wall.

He dropped them on the ground with a smirk "Next time use stronger ones"  
She lost the connection between them, thinking about the next full moon was enough to put a damper in any amazing mood.

"I only have four weeks to torment myself until the dreadful night"  
He looked at her wanting to frown at the comment.

"If I survive until then that is" she said and returned her sad blue eyes to him.  
"Why would I harm you?" his remark was honest and he was addressing her unspoken real question.

"Because your name is Klaus" she said touching the rim of her dress, she knew she was stretching the rope here.

"One could say you have a death wish Caroline" he said too slow and too low.  
It was eerie.

She gulped down reacting to the way he just said her name and she forced herself to look down from his eyes.

"Fear… always a good thing to have when you go face to face with the _Klaus_"  
She smiled "I'm not afraid of you"

He smiled amused "And all the things you heard about me? They are not weighting now?"  
"Again, my problem isn't with you. I know what others say about you but I don't judge people without knowing them and so far you've hit me with a car and took me home like a stray dog"

"What can I say? I have a soft spot for wolves..."  
His smile and the way he said it made her laugh softly.

"I look forward to know you better Caroline Forbes, it's not every day you have Miss Mystic Falls on your bed and then chained to a wall" he dropped before leaving.

Her mouth went open with his comment and looked down on her wrist.  
She was chained to the remaining iron restrains attached to the wall and she hadn't even realize he did it.

"Seriously?" she yelled angry but he was gone.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

****I'll never hang my head down –_ David Fonseca_


	4. Surrounded

**New Orleans 2012**

Bonnie loved the view of his bare back; she tried not to giggle because he had the best back she ever seen in all her life and it still made her nervous.

She scooped herself on the counter lazily sitting next to him while he made breakfast.  
"I did not see you as the cooking type" she said with a stern nod but then smiled.

He gave her a side look "This would destroy my reputation"  
"Your secret is safe with me" she whispered and dangled her bare feet.

He smiled and handed her a plate when he was done "I hope you are hungry"  
She took a piece of the perfect thin pancake on the plate with strawberry and cream and closed her eyes "Oh My God, this is so good"

She easily finished all and handed the empty plate back to him satisfied "Thank you for that"  
He smiled smugly at her, happy that she had that huge smile imprinted on her face because of him.

"It was a pleasure darling…" he trapped her loose dark hair behind her ear and then sweetly touched her cheek.  
"I should…" she meant to finish with the word go but he stopped her from doing so.

His lips were strong against hers and she maneuvered her legs around him, she slowly messed his hair and stroked his back, she smiled into the playful kiss when he freed her from his shirt feeling her smooth small body that matched his so perfectly.

* * *

**2013 Mystic Falls**

Stefan came inside the house taking the hood from his head, he wasn't sure if Caroline had gone to school already but she probably did.

He took the sweater off and stayed with the white tank top that was glued to his body in sweat.  
He was making way to the stairs that led to his room when he heard a noise.

He turned around "Caroline?"  
There was a blur and he realized someone was flashing in a taunting game with him, it wasn't Caroline but another vampire.

He slowly moved near the mantel and picked an iron "Why are you in my house?"  
He asked into the silence that the huge house gave him; there was another flash and he was pinned to the floor before he could properly react.

He shook his head frowning, a beautiful woman with blonde hair reaching down her shoulders looked at him in a sexy way, she pursed her lips into a smile.  
"How was the morning exercise?" she asked in a sexy voice with an ancient accent.

"Sweaty" he said underneath her.  
"Ummm" she moaned and ran her flawless nail over his strong chin "You must be tired then…"

He smiled and dropped the iron in his hand "I'm never tired for you"  
She trapped her tongue between her teeth and sat up, she smoldered him with her big blue eyes and ripped his tight shirt away from his chest that she touched licking her lips now.

Stefan ran his hands over the faultless legs that were covered in some very tight Jeans and came up her back, his hands found the way inside her shirt and she closed her eyes because she had missed his touch.

Stefan easily found his way to her underwear and toyed with that clasp, it was enough to make her tear his belt apart and for him to roll them over in a flash.  
She crashed with a gasp against the floor smiling when he bent down and kissed her neck.

His hands got rid of her clothes fast and she couldn't really tell if there was anything she could savage from them.  
She moaned loudly into a kiss when he eagerly took her lips leaving his own little possession mark on them.

Her leg went around him, touching his bare back, he trailed her chin with slow kisses and she caressed his large shoulders and kissed his tattoo slowly.

His hands helped ease the desire she had for him and then she pulled his hair "Stefan…" she happily whimpered in pleasure with his slow steady moves.

* * *

Caroline yawned and dragged her feet to the living room, she rubbed her eyes sleepily, trying not to ruin her makeup and then frowned, there was panting and moaning, she came into the living room scared with the muffled noises.

"Oh my God…" she yelped and covered her face "I'm sorry… Oh God" she removed her hand and closed her eyes instead; the vision of Stefan having sex was now imprinted for life.  
"Caroline…" he hastily said in a tired voice.

She shook her golden hair and touched the wall to make it to the door "It's ok… keep… going and… yeah. I have school" she said loudly and was relieved when she found the door.

She slammed it shut and opened her eyes outside, then she closed them again and shivered disturbed.

* * *

Bonnie closed the door to her room in a rush, she was running late for school and Caroline wasn't waiting for her today.

She grabbed her keys and made way to her father's office, she knocked and peaked inside "Hey dad, are you here?"  
"Yes, come on in" he said from inside.

Bonnie wasn't expecting the visit, like… seriously?  
She wanted to use Caroline's trade mark expression but restrained.

"I was just leaving for school… I'm running late"  
Her father gave her a judging look "You are always late"

Bonnie felt her cheeks burn; there was no use to say that in front of _him_.  
"I overslept and Caroline promised to take me to school but then she bailed at the last minute" Bonnie avoided the original next to her.

"We are done here and I'm headed her way…" Kol easily said.  
She looked at him, regretting it because it meant meeting his hazel eyes "No thanks"

"How rude to refuse such a kind offer" he said with a hint of a smile.  
She looked at her father for help.

"I appreciate it but I can drive her…"  
"Nonsense" Kol smiled "It's on my way besides Pearl is waiting for you Mayor"

The man wasn't happy but he couldn't afford to say no to the family.  
Kol held the door for her "After you darling"

Bonnie looked at her father before leaving, she was scolding him for not standing up to Kol.  
Rudy knew she was safe nonetheless, they weren't making any waves without Klaus' consent and so far he had the original' support.

Kol was terribly amused at the way Bonnie stormed away headed outside; she stuffed her cell on her back pocket on the way out and didn't bother looking at him.

Once they reached the sunny day he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, in one swift move she was pinned against the wall and looked perplexed.

"Do I have your attention now?" he teased her trapping her between his hands that now were on each side of her head.  
Bonnie was upset and tried to shove him off her which had the opposite effect on him.

She felt his body outline hers in a very evil way "What are you doing? My father could see us"  
He laughed "Was that supposed to be some sort of issue darling?"

"What do you want Kol?" she shot those piercing emerald eyes at him.  
His hands were doing the talk for him, they moved from the wall and rested on her shoulders, he took them slowly to her back and came down as slow as his evil eyes lingered on hers and then her lips.

Bonnie gasped slightly when his hands reached below her waist; he smirked and reached for her back pocket.  
He took the phone and looked at it dialing his number "Give me a call one of these days darling. I'd love to reminisce about the old times"

She laughed through the knot that clenched her stomach "It might take a while though"  
He was finished with her phone but took his time putting it back, she gasped louder as he pressed her to him.

"Get away from me Kol" she pleaded knowing her voice was failing her.  
He smiled and trailed her chin with his finger now; his eyes were down to her lips until he looked up at her.

"Is that what you really want? Your lips are saying one thing and yet your heart is racing a very different one"

She closed her eyes, of course he could listen to her heart giving her away, the sound of a car pulling at the driveway and honking made her open her eyes.

She smiled in relief that Caroline changed her mind, she looked at Kol that knew their moment was annoyingly disturbed.  
"I don't need a ride any more but thanks anyway" She slid from the wall getting away from him.

He looked at her with that smile of his "The offer still stands darling"  
Bonnie ignored him and focused on the blonde looking at her with a strange expression.

"I'll tell you all about it later" she simply said when she came inside the car.

* * *

Elijah hesitated before walking inside the office; Tatia was using it as her headquarters for the party she was arranging.

She smiled because he didn't dare to look at her and fondle with some papers that he kept in the safe.  
He staggered with the painting in his hands on his way to cover the safe again when he felt two very naughty hands touch his chest.

"Tatia… Niklaus is around" he whispered.  
It only seemed to ignite her because her hands came down while she whispered in his ear "You know he wouldn't even be bothered about it…"

Elijah placed the painting where it belonged and turned to face her, he grabbed her wrists so she would stop with her dirty games "I am. This needs to stop" he said determined.  
She broke into a dark smile "Force me to stop"

He pushed her away without much strength, he was unable to hurt her and she knew it.  
She crossed her arms as footsteps approached the office "The party will be in four days, the weekend is always a good time to celebrate…" she said loud enough to distract Klaus from her doings with Elijah.

The older brother closed his suit jacket and looked at the door as Klaus came in.  
"Are you ready?" Klaus asked him.

"Elijah is always ready" Tatia said taunting him enough to press his jaw.  
Klaus didn't have the patience for Tatia's remarks and left as quickly as he came, Elijah followed him giving the Petrova an angry look.

She waved her fingers at him in an open tease and then called someone.  
"Are you busy this weekend? I'm throwing a party and I could use the extra fireworks..." she said with a vile smile.

* * *

Caroline kept looking at Bonnie, she could feel her friend burning her silence into actual words but she took her time with it.

Caroline resisted all morning but by lunch Bonnie knew her time was up, she looked at Caroline that stood next to her with her arms crossed.  
Bonnie took the apple from her mouth before she managed to take a bite from it "Fine… I'll explain"

Caroline smiled and sat on the green grass across her friend dying to know about the mysterious man.

"Last year… when I went to visit my Gran and had a spontaneous one night stand with a total stranger that I didn't ask the name…"  
She frowned in a slow response "I'm trying to follow…"

"It wasn't a one night stand, it was more like a weekend that I spent with a man named Kol"  
Caroline shook her head surprised "And you kept this from me?"

"I only knew his first name, he was really attractive and I didn't think nor had any doubts. He took me to his house and it was all very in the moment and kind of perfect but I didn't expect to see his hot face again"

"Bonnie…" Caroline chewed on bottom lip "Kol is a very unusual name and I'm scared to ask but is he one of them?"  
"I didn't know..." Bonnie clasped the apple in her hand and looked down on the grass.

Caroline took her sunglasses off "You didn't just go off to New Orleans to have sex with Kol frigging psychotic Mikaelson"

"I didn't know" Bonnie repeated with determination "He made me laugh and feel beautiful and forget about all the problems we were having in here. For two days I didn't think about Damon trying to kill us, Stefan trapped inside a cave and my mom…"

Caroline knew her friend didn't have the easiest of lives but she still couldn't believe she actually had something with the Original that was known to kill people while listening to music.  
"Wait, did he… hurt you or compelled you?"

Bonnie was appalled "NO"  
Caroline sighed in relief.

"He was sweet and fun and very hot. It was the most intense two days I ever had Care but I did it all willingly and had a really hard time getting back to reality after I left him"  
"And now he's here…" Caroline reminded her.

Bonnie played with her apple "And he saved me the night you shifted because you got free and almost had me for dinner…"  
Caroline gripped her sunglasses "You left that bit out when we met the morning after"

"I'm ok… don't worry about it"  
Caroline looked away mad "Yeah… I'll just pretend everything is fine until the night I do kill someone again… those chains were supposed to hold me down inside that cave but I bet slut Hayley tampered with them"

"You are very scary as a wolf by the way" Bonnie said gulping down.  
Her blonde friend smiled awkwardly "Sorry…"

"No harm, no more talking about it" Bonnie moved on and took a paper from her bag, she handed it to Caroline "I got this from Matt"

Caroline didn't have to look at it to know what it was "You promised me you were giving this a rest Bonnie"  
"I said I was taking a break not giving up Care" Bonnie quickly answered slightly upset.

Caroline handed Bonnie the paper back without unfolding it "You need to stop looking for her"  
"I deserve an explanation Caroline" Bonnie said hurt with Caroline's reaction and hastily took the paper from her hands.

Caroline stood up as Bonnie grabbed her bag and prepared to leave "I'm not saying you don't but think about this, she left for a reason Bonnie. You don't know what she might tell you, she might end up hurting you more with what she has to say"

She tried but Bonnie was already turning away upset, she looked back once before going "I deserve to know why my mother left, why she thought I wasn't good enough for her to stay with me"

"Bon…" Caroline tried but she knew Bonnie was upset with the lack of support and needed to be alone.

"Nawwww best friends fighting? Help us all now that you have lost the only person still talking to you" Hayley said walking by Caroline.

The blonde looked at her fuming "Go worship the devil and leave me alone Hayley"  
"Is that what you called Tyler?" she asked viciously and winked at Caroline.

The blonde felt the blood inside of her come alive and left to grab her things from her locker, she had enough Hayley for one day and was done with school as well.

* * *

Bonnie quickly pressed green on that number before she lost courage.  
_"Well that was quick darling"_ he answered after only two waiting signals.

"I need to go to a town nearby but I don't have anyone to go with me and my father can't know about it" she said all in one take still holding on to that sudden courage fit.  
_"I'll be there in five minutes darling_"

She took a deep breath and went to wait for him by the gates.

* * *

Caroline slammed her locker door, she was pretty sure she made a dent in it but she was too mad to even stop and look at it.

April showed up out of nowhere "Caroline please, I really could use your help with this. I have to give my plans for Prom today and I'm not confident at all… I could use your opinion" she displayed a huge file in her hand.

"April I can't do this right now" Caroline tried to go around her.  
"Please Caroline… I'm desperate" April asked in angst.

"It's just Prom April, no one cares about it" she dryly said and walked away.  
April tried to keep a straight face as tears threaten her sad eyes.

"Well that was harsh sweetheart"  
Caroline spin around searching for the voice, she was shocked to find Klaus sitting on a classroom table.

She slowly walked inside the empty room "What are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for your Principal" he easily answered.

"Mr. Saltzman? Why?" she asked curious.  
"So many questions, so little will to answer them all"

She rolled her eyes at his perfect smile "I bet you are just using him for his history encyclopedia abilities"  
He was pleased with her quick thinking.

"I'm happy you found a way out of those chains"  
She sat in a table across his, she crossed her legs and straighten her short padded black skirt "I had to call a friend with supernatural strength. Thanks for the concerned though"

He laughed at her fake smile "I couldn't help myself sweetheart, when I'm around chains…" he shrugged.

"You can't help all those homicidal torture feelings from surging. I totally understand" she pretended a smile again.

"What exactly do you know about me Caroline?" He asked with a curious squint.

She twitched in her seat, entangled her legs and moved her black boots back and forth "That you are over 1000 years old, that your family was turned by a powerful spell and that they almost lost you because you were a werewolf and vampirism didn't work at first. Until the most powerful witch in your time, made a sacrifice to please nature and offered her powers in exchange to save you. That and that you occasionally wipe out entire families because you get bored"

Klaus smiled showing his dimples that caught her attention.  
"I admit you know a lot more than I assumed"

"Your sister was very talkative when she arrived to town and keen on spreading the admiration she has for you"  
She noticed the pride in his smile and rolled her eyes again.

Klaus watched the girl closely, she was beautiful, strong-willed and intelligent, where was the flaw in this woman?  
There had to be one, no creature was this perfect, it would unbalance nature itself.

"If you know all this, then you must know why I'm in town"  
Caroline kept moving her legs slowly "The solar eclipse"

His lips twisted into a satisfied smile "Every 18 years a solar eclipse happens here or as I like to call it, a hybrid eclipse. Every 18 years I come to the town where I was born and turn a handful of very well-chosen werewolves into magnificent and perfect creatures. Hybrids like me"

"I bet I know who will be first on that line this year…"  
The hatred in her words left very clear she was talking about Hayley.

"My sister needs to change her ways until then"  
She was surprised by his words "I have a problem with your sister and that won't change because I simply loath her and since the feeling is mutual I sense this won't end well…"

"For one of you at least" he interrupted her.  
She ignored him "But I don't understand your reluctance here"

"My sister is still young and spoiled. I'm afraid I am the one to blame for protecting her so much from the others that refuse to accept her as one of us… but she has to learn how to fight her own battles if she wants to take that place among my chosen ones. This Hayley that keeps gushing about her feelings to me and talking about love makes me want to sever her head from her shoulders" he spoke in a rare honest moment that caught both by surprise.

"I'm sure you understand that I fully support your last choice. It's a scenario I often dream off" she said slowly.

Again Klaus laughed and his dimples easily returned to the perfect stubble, he was happy that she finally gave him a sweet honest smile.  
"I have a proposition for you Caroline" he said weaving his way into a serious tone.

Caroline grimaced "I've had the strangest day so far, starting with walking in on my best friend having sex and my other best friend walking away mad at me, please don't turn this talk into something really dirty and obscene that includes that top model of your girlfriend"

Klaus lowered his head laughing, his body shook with laughter and Caroline found herself relishing in the perfect sound and image of it.

He looked up and his eyes were blue and intense but unlike the ones that had caused her so much pain these were wise and full of life.

She felt her cheeks cover in a strange heat and broke their connection; strangely she wasn't able to put up that strong wall with him all the time.

"I would like to turn you into a hybrid Caroline"  
She jolted her head at him stunned "Why?" she murmured.

It was loud enough for him "I've been around for a very long time and I can tell when I have a fighter in front of me"

Caroline gulped down and shook her head still in disbelief "You hand-pick your hybrids, I know this much"

"And many make crazy things to get my attention, to make me notice them. And then they have to prove themselves worthy of being chosen by me"

Caroline felt that heat return to her cheeks, everyone knew the stories.  
"There are easier ways to cheat on your girlfriend" she said again in a murmur.

"Now Caroline, you mustn't believe everything you hear about me"  
She crossed her arms gaining her strength back, the first shock was over.

"I heard that sometimes werewolf girls are very determined and that they will do unspeakable things just to get on that exclusive list and I also heard that Tatia often kills them after finding them in bed with you" she bluntly said.

Klaus' smile was dark and twisted, disturbing almost "They are free to show their love and affection towards their Alpha and please him as they see fit"

She was disgusted and her face showed exactly how much.  
"But then again, you mustn't believe everything you hear about the _Klaus_"

She was confused again "Why are you offering me something that werewolves kill each other for?"  
This time there was no smile, she was finally scratching the truth and he was compelled to be honest with her.

"You are a hybrid in the makings Caroline, strong, untamed and beautiful" he lingered on that last word.  
It sounded too good in his accent, just like her name did.

"I didn't know beauty was a requisite for this" she met his blue eyes and stayed there.  
"Think about it love… not having to shift every full moon and experience all that pain. You would be able to control the wolf in you and only release him when you wished for it"

His voice was gentle, alluring and inviting, all the things she should be running away from.  
"But then I would be sired to you" she informed him again of the truth.

"Indeed I do sire every hybrid to me" he stated without difficulty.  
But she was astounded that again there was no smile in his perfect raspberry lips.

"I think we are done here Klaus. I was abused and compelled to please a vampire once, when I woke up next to him on that bed and realized everything he had done to me against my will and knowledge I promised myself I would never allow anyone else to control my life or will"

She got on her heels and walked away without looking back, to her this was over.  
To him though, things had just started because there was an unexplained wrath growing inside of him.

Elijah crossed paths with Caroline and joined his brother surprised by the guest leaving his side.  
"I have the documents that Alaric kept" he informed his brother.

Klaus simply nodded, he looked troubled and Elijah came near him.  
"Niklaus? There seems to be something bothering you"

Klaus faced his older brother, the only one able to sooth him "I have a sudden urge to kill a vampire"  
Elijah frowned lost.

* * *

Caroline opened the door slowly and peaked inside "Is it safe?" she asked with her eyes closed.  
Stefan smiled and stood from the couch "Yes"

Caroline sighed and pushed the door open, she came inside not sure how to really face Stefan after seeing him naked.

"I'm sorry about this morning gorgeous… I didn't know you were home"  
"Hey it's your house, you can have sex in the middle of the living room if you want…" she smiled fretfully.

"It's your house too" he said with that warm smile of his.  
Caroline melted, how amazing was he?

A blonde, tall woman came from the hall joining them; Caroline was a bit struck with how beautiful she was.  
Stefan removed his hand from inside his black pants and stretched his hand out to the woman with a flawless dark short dress.

"Caroline, I want you to meet Rebekah"  
"You've seen me have sex, you can call me Bekah" she smiled and took Stefan's waist with her arm.

Caroline licked her lips "You wouldn't be related to the Mikaelsons would you?"  
Rebekah narrowed her smile "I am"

"I need to sit down" Caroline said feeling dizzy.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Die young – _Ke$ha_

Beautiful lie – _KeeMo Feat. Cosmo Klein_


	5. Nice to meet you

Rebekah rushed through the woods, her throat was burning in pain but she finally saw the tall man standing outside the cave.

She held her dress and ran as fast as her tired legs still allowed her.  
Elijah took the fresh clothes from her hands when she made it to his side.

"How is he?" she asked, concern and pain in her voice.  
Elijah tried to fool her "It wasn't as bad as the other times"

Rebekah sniffled and teared up a bit knowing he was lying.  
Elijah stroked her cheek "He's strong Rebekah…" was the best he could tell her now.

He went inside the cave fast, ready to find him like all other times which he did but it still pained him like it was the first time.

He pulled the axe and broke the chains that held Klaus; his brother didn't move, apparently not acknowledging his presence yet.

Elijah covered the naked, shivering body curled into a tight ball on the cold ground, it wasn't until he was close enough to Klaus that he realized the soft weeping in him.  
"Niklaus" he worriedly called.

"Elijah…" his voice was weak, tired and heavy with pain.  
Elijah pulled him close to him, rested his head on his lap and checked his bleeding wrists, only now healing from the strength and constant fight to get free while shifting through the night.

"I can't do this any longer Elijah" Klaus whispered.

Elijah breathed out in pain for his brother and held him closer.  
"I can't…" Klaus broke down in the arms of his brother.

"Then we need to find a way to set you free brother" Elijah said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Present time**

Bonnie looked at the house without moving, not even when Kol stopped next to her.  
"It's a very nice house but did we come all the way from Mystic Falls to admire a house?"

She looked at him and it was impossible not to smile as he stood there with an easy smirk on his face.  
"Why didn't you ask any questions on the way here?"

He shrugged "I was enjoying the company and the way you were so fiercely ignoring me" he finished with a mocking serious face.

Bonnie shook her head smiling and looked away from his trapping eyes "I was scared of what you might ask"  
"I'm not picky about sex positions…" he opened his arms easily.

She gasped and looked at him.  
"As long as you are happy darling…" he carried on with his shameless ways.

She shoved him away "Urgh you are awful Kol, just awful" she reproached him and went to the front door.  
He smiled because he knew she was smiling against her will.

After a few shaky knocks the door finally went open but while Bonnie waited for a woman, a young green-eyed boy showed up with a smile.  
"Can I help you?"

Bonnie cleared her throat "Yes… I was looking for Abby Bennett?"  
Kol squinted standing in the back and realized that maybe he should have asked the stunning witch why she was having sudden road trip urges.

The boy clutched the door "I don't know who that is"  
Bonnie searched for the paper Matt gave her "I have this address; it's her last known address"

The boy barely looked at it "Well she doesn't live here" he hastily said and tried to close the door quickly.

Kol flashed and held the door; Bonnie looked at the original and smiled happy with the help.  
He compelled the boy "Tell her the truth"

But the boy just laughed at him "I'm on vervain…"  
Kol smirked and quickly grabbed the boy's head slamming it hard against the door, he started bleeding at once.

"Vervain makes you stupid. Future reference if we ever meet again" Kol said and pulled the kid outside.

Bonnie bit her lip nervously, this should be a good time to stop Kol but she was on a mission.  
"Tell me where she is" She said and only glanced once at Kol that smiled with her determination.

The boy touched his throbbing head "She left last week. She got a phone call and got all weird and just left. I have been looking for her as well"

"Did she mention her daughter?" Bonnie asked clutching the paper in her hands afraid of his answer.  
The boy was surprised "She has a daughter?"

Bonnie was done, she left to the car and took deep long breaths holding back her tears.  
Kol grabbed the boys neck harshly "Do me a favor? Forget about this little encounter or I come back and rip your tongue out"

The boy nodded in fear and Kol left after Bonnie.  
He found her silent waiting for him inside the car and considered telling her what he knew but then again, why would he risk getting her in an even worst mood?

Her phone started ringing and Bonnie looked numb as she saw her father's name on the screen, she wanted to ignore the call.

"I'll ask Elijah to go compel him, he won't call every two minutes if he can't remember that you are gone"

And just like in New Orleans she didn't stop him, instead she turned her cell off and faced him "I could use a drink" she forced a smile.

He swiftly led his fingers through a quick message to Elijah and then put his cell away with a big smile "And I'm just the right man for that darling"

Bonnie had no idea why she gave into Kol so easily but the truth was that when she was with him, she didn't have to think about anything else and this time her smile reached her green eyes.

* * *

Caroline smiled awkwardly at the blonde sitting on the opposite couch, she tapped her braid and then motion to speak but restrained and instead smiled again.

Rebekah finally had enough of the awkward situation "I'm sorry about this morning... I'm a bit crazy and Stefan is amazing and we just like having fun"

Caroline nodded with a big smile, she looked where she had caught them on act and quickly looked somewhere else.  
"Maybe I should get my own place…" she said slowly.

Rebekah stood from the couch which made Caroline frown "He says that you are his best friend and I know that you are important to him so I don't want you to leave his life because of me"

"I'm not leaving his life" Caroline stood as well "I was talking about getting a new place to live that's all"

Stefan entered the room getting his leather jacket on "Are we all ready? A night at the Grill with drinks on me?" he asked opening his arms happy.  
Rebekah nodded and went to him; he gave Caroline a look "Are you coming gorgeous?"

Caroline hesitated "I'll meet you there… Bonnie isn't answering my calls and now she even turned her cell off so I want to go over and talk to her face to face… so she can slap me for being a bad friend"

Stefan pulled away from Rebekah at once and came near his friend "What happened?"

She smiled because he was being warm and fuzzy again and she wanted to punch him for being so perfect "She's still looking for Abby and I don't want to see her get hurt. Abby left, she just left and Bonnie is amazing and she didn't deserve that and I wanted to keep her protected and away from that nasty awful woman and whatever she might use as an excuse to leave Bonnie"

Stefan smiled and soothed Caroline by touching her arm "Bonnie needs to make her own choices, even if they might hurt her in the end. It's her choice Caroline"  
"I hate you" Caroline pouted.

"Only because you know I'm right. So do go over there but support whatever she decides and don't let her go anywhere alone. Bring her to the Grill and we'll all get wasted" he laughed reaching Rebekah that smiled.

Caroline picked up on the forced ways behind the original blonde but ignored it "I'll see what I can do" she said as the couple left.

She tried Bonnie's cell once again but got the same voicemail message.

After a quick shower and changing into a knee-length dress and a Denim jacket, she grabbed her keys and made way to the Mayor's mansion.

* * *

Tyler kept looking behind him as they made way to her bedroom, Hayley laughed.  
"Stop being so afraid silly, none of them is home. Well I think Henrik is but he's like a puppy…"

Tyler closed the door to her room fast before anyone saw him "That's the human one right?"

Hayley started taking her dress off with a naughty smile "Out of them all, he is the one most attached to his human side, probably because he got a chance to grow up as one and choose when to be turned unlike the others. Elijah is very assertive and guided by rules that don't apply to this world any more and then there's Kol that is reckless and unstable as hell. Rebekah was a bitch that no one misses and Klaus is… everything"

He didn't miss that admiration for her brother "Way to get me in the mood Hayley… look, I'm not even comfortable here, we are about to have sex with the threat of having Klaus' storm in here ready to kill me…"

She took her bra off "Don't be silly Ty… my room is off-limits so be a good boy and take your clothes off"  
He reluctantly smiled but she didn't have to ask him twice.

* * *

Caroline stood in the big lobby wanting to rush to Bonnie's room, it was only a formality for Christ sake, she grew up with Bonnie, she was practically part of this house but still she waited for the Mayor to give her permission to run upstairs and clear everything with her friend.

"The Mayor is in a meeting" Klaus informed her out of nowhere.

She wasn't expecting the voice or the man wearing all black tonight to step into the lobby.  
"I can wait…" she said quickly recovering from how handsome he looked.

"He's with my brother Elijah and they are discussing Lincoln's life. He was a man of many ideals so that's going to be a very long talk"

Caroline wasn't happy and pursed her lips, this was unsettling "Then I won't bother them, I'm here for my friend anyway"

She walked past him and Klaus smiled, her attitude and beauty were a terrible combination for someone who enjoyed a challenge as much as he did.

"Bonnie is away from town with my brother Kol"  
Caroline froze on her way and then faced him "Is there anyone that your family isn't clawing their way into in this town?"

He squinted at the comment, not sure who else they were hogging and why she was so bothered.  
"She asked my brother to go with her, for what Elijah informed me, they have a bit of a scandalous history together"

She rolled her eyes at his smile "It's none of our business"  
Caroline made way to the door, if Bonnie wasn't around, she had nothing to do in here.

Klaus followed her set on his mission.  
"Have you thought about my proposal yet?"

She laughed going down the stairs "We had this talk what... two hours ago and already you forgot that I said no?"  
He showed up in front of her which made her jump a little.

"You said that we were done… that was not a proper answer to my irrefutable proposition"  
She laughed at him, toying with his strong words "Such determination. Allow me to crush your big ego here… I don't want anything from you"

Klaus' lips parted into an evil smile "Sweetheart… it's an honor that you shouldn't dismiss so easily"  
"Klaus… I don't want the honor" she snapped.

"You should be careful with the way you talk to me love" he said in a warning that came disguised by the enchanting smile.

But Caroline wasn't scared of him "I figured if you were going to kill me at least make it in style"  
"Kill you?" Klaus was surprised by her choice of words.

"Turning me into a slave is killing me, turning me into a hybrid with no shred of free will is worse than what I have now"

"Shall we go for a walk?" He asked stretching his hand out to her.  
Caroline didn't budge an inch.

He lowered his head and raised his eyes giving her puppy eyes.  
She was out of breath flabbergasted with his expression.

"Please" he added sweetly.  
"Will you leave me alone after this?"

He smiled and started walking, knowing she was following.  
It took her a few long seconds to give in though.

"You hate being a werewolf" He stated as they walked through the long property with amazing landscape bathed by the moon and dim torch lights.

"No" she pulled a horrified expression "How could I ever? Shifting against my will and having the amazing experience of bones breaking and knowing I have to go through all that again in the next full moon? Please Klaus, it's awesome" She looked at him with a fake smile.

He was getting used to these but he still hated them.  
"Hence why you should really take my way out" he said like it was as easy as the sun rising tomorrow.

"Klaus… I know how this works; you are trying to break me by siring me to you and then make me like and tolerate Hayley in my town. It's not going to work. Just give up already" She stopped before this went any further than it should.

He slowly sighed and looked down on the grass "Is that really what you think that I want?"

"You keep forgetting that you are famous and everyone knows how obsessive you are about your siblings" she twisted her lips "Plus my father was the werewolf so when I turned 18 he came back to town and handed me a postcard and dropped the news. I was a werewolf and that night I was to shift for the first time, his legacy" she rolled her eyes with the gift.

Klaus nodded once "I got mine from my father as well, a legacy that he sneaked into my mother that was married to another man"

"My father is gay" she said like they were sizing parental qualities.  
"Mine obviously wasn't" he said looking at her with a hint of a smile wanting to sneak out.

She laughed and he allowed the smile to come, that was more like it.

"As I was saying…" she shook her head and started walking again much to his amusement "… he was the one that told me all about you and your family. All the stories and legends about the infamous Klaus Mikaelson. The first of our kind"

He spotted the mocking tone in her voice and turned, standing in front of her looking absolutely adorable with his hands behind his back.  
"I believe I have found the problem here"

"I can't wait for this" she said crossing her arms.  
"All that you know is coming from what you heard about me, tales passed on from generation to generation with the usual artistic liberties of who ever tells the tale" he shrugged "You know the Klaus, the hybrid, the legend…" he said in his thick accent.

"The modest" she raised her eyebrow.  
Klaus laughed and she gulped down caught in the way his lips parted and his firm chest shook inside the tight black shirt.

"I admit, 1000 years behind me have left me a little deficient on modesty but you said it yourself, you should only judge someone after you get to know them"  
She bit her tongue, it was her own stupid logic and she had to give in.

"Get to know the man behind it all, not Klaus" He said serious now.  
"The man who has a stunning ancient vampire waiting at home for him while he makes a move on a baby wolf in someone else's backyard?"

He attentively watched the beautiful woman fearlessly poking the beast "Again… that's Klaus" he started pacing backwards always facing her.

Caroline wanted to roll her eyes at him again but she was in danger of looking like the scolding bitch she could be when she wanted.

She resumed to his side, walking closely next to him, both now facing the same direction and the seemingly never-ending green scenery.  
"I don't understand and I'm usually not this dense"

Klaus' chuckle was soft and he looked lost in his memories "Back when I was human Mystic Falls was very different and afraid of the unknown"

"It hasn't changed that much, believe me"  
Again Klaus chuckled, she was truly young and impatient, unable to keep a comment to herself but instead of being upset he found her adorable.

"But in my times they burned you on the public square and everyone that was known to help every supernatural creature. Of course my siblings kept my secret even from my parents for a very long time; it's what made us so united. We've learned to keep things in the family"

Caroline smiled "It must be good to have that kind of support, when my friends found out what I was, one by one they all stopped talking to me. Bonnie was the only one that remained by my side"

"A true friend" Klaus smiled and they walked a bit further looking at each other.  
"And Tatia?" she couldn't resist, even if she tried to they both knew the question was coming.

"Tatia was the friend that stayed"

Caroline looked at him as he sat on the bench, so she was wrong, they had been together for longer than she assumed and that was overwhelming.

She sat next to him wanting him to go on.  
"I know how painful it is to shift and how hard it is to handle all that anger you have inside. I have an easy way out of this"

"You really don't know how to quit, do you?" she asked him serious.  
He laughed in response to her question and she had her answer.

"I just turned 18 Klaus, I still haven't gotten the hang of being a wolf and already you want me to be a vampire on top of all this mess my life already is"

He lost his smile and looked at her serious "I know that you can do this"  
"I'm sorry…" she folded her arms with a hasty move "Have we met in another life where you suddenly know all about me and what's best for me?"

"I would certainly remember if we had" he said still serious.  
"Seriously…" she looked away from him "You don't know me"

"Fair is fair, I can't demand that you don't judge me as the Klaus and then go all out of my way assuming I know Miss Mystic Falls"  
She looked at him with a bit of dismay "True" she whispered.

He had a lot of smiles but she was in awe for the honest one that lived on his lips now "Before you fled my chambers that morning I was going to introduce myself"  
"Your girlfriend killed the mood"

"Forget about Tatia Caroline, she's not important to me"  
"I'm too smart to fall for this" she left him no room to move further.

"Whatever may _this _be sweetheart, I know that you are"  
She clicked her teeth together "I'm a simple wolf, I don't deserve all this attention from an Alpha"

He laughed softly and his voice came out thick "_Your _Alpha decides who gets the attention"  
Caroline flashed that magnificent smile of hers and her voice became seductive "I'm a wild wolf and I can't be tamed. Believe me, others have tried"

"I don't want to tame you sweetheart... where would the fun be in that?" he asked with his chin low and his eyes on her.  
She remained quiet, she didn't know what he wanted and he was confusing her.

Klaus sighed and moved closer to her, she looked at him suspicious.  
"Being a werewolf doesn't have to be a curse love, I could show you that and improve it by adding the power of being a vampire"

"Like I wanted that..." she said without any enthusiasm.  
Klaus' lips were dark as he smiled now and he leaned over, Caroline frowned and pulled away from him.

He took hold of her neck so fast that she didn't have time to react "Don't be frightened love, I'm not going to hurt you" he said in a low whisper.  
She held her breath as he came closer to her ear.

"As a vampire I can listen to the blood rush, to your heart racing and pumping blood to the rest of your body..." He gently traced that vein in her neck with his thumb smiling when her skin shivered under his touch "I can feel the increasing adrenaline rushing through you"

Caroline closed her eyes when his lips barely touched her neck "I can feel it all and it's exhilarating because it's like I can feel what you are feeling right now"  
"Cool... being a vampire is all about knowing how to arouse someone" she dryly said.

Klaus laughed and she bit down hard on her lower lip because his stubble just scratched her skin.  
He stroked her chin now, moving from her neck and smiled "It's about power sweetheart"

And in that second Caroline's eyes changed, they sparkled and he knew that he just pushed the right button.  
"Power to do whatever you want, in your own terms"

Her eyes drifted from his lips to his eyes "And who is offering me this? Klaus?"  
Her whispered voice had the strangest effect on him, it left him faltering and he slowly traced her flawless face with his finger.

He touched one of her golden locks and then he wasn't smiling, he was honest.  
"No... Nik"

* * *

Bonnie looked at her cell fighting if she should turned it on or not.  
Kol placed a bottle in front of her and took her phone away.

She turned to face him but he was keeping it away already inside his jacket.  
"Give me that back"

"No" he simply said and filled her glass.  
"Caroline is probably worried sick about me and I just want to tell her that I'm ok"

He shook his head "You can call her on our way back, now you are enjoying your drink" he picked her glass up.  
She took it hastily and slammed the glass back down on the counter of the dodgy road bar they were in.

He pressed his lips upset "Can you please relax darling and have some fun?" he filled another glass.

She pushed it away "I said one drink and I already had one, can we please go now?"  
Kol picked the bottle upset that she was so fickle and left after her.

He dropped the bottle on top of the roof and searched for his keys but didn't open the car because she was facing away from him resting against her door.  
He came around to her side.

"She just left you know? One day I woke up and came downstairs and dad was holding a stupid note saying she couldn't stay. That's all she said" Bonnie looked at him sad.

"I don't think she wants to be found Bonnie" he rested on the car next to her.  
She nodded looking ahead "Yeah... I kind of got that message"

Kol reached over her head and grabbed the bottle, handing it to her.  
Bonnie smiled and took it, maybe it was time to give up.

"What happened... before she left?" he asked quietly.  
Bonnie took a big portion of the bottle to numb the memories.

"Damon was always obsessed with Caroline, his brother's best friend but Stefan always managed to keep him away somehow. Until he... seduced my mother and convinced her to lock Stefan inside a tomb so he could have his way with Caroline. Which he did and when I found a way to free Stefan all hell broke loose. The plan was to kill Damon but we killed his girlfriend instead and he was mad, raging mad and came after us. My mother left in the middle of all this..."

"And I thought my family was intense" he took the bottle from her, having a drink.  
"I went to New Orleans shortly after my mom left and... you made me forget about her"

Kol smiled smugly and she looked away not giving him anything else to gloat about.  
"I'm right here if you wish to forget about anything again" he said easily.

"Shut up Kol" she mumbled but again she was smiling and tried to hide it from him.

* * *

Rebekah looked into her glass quietly which made Stefan suspicious, he lowered his head so he could look at her "What's with the heavy expression?"

"I was thinking about my brother, how he will react when he finds out I'm in town"  
"There's only one way to find out"

She seemed to sink in her chair even more "You don't know how Nik is… he doesn't open up to anyone besides us, he only trusts the family and when one of us betrays him…"  
"For what you told me, you didn't do anything wrong"

She ran her thumb over her glass slowly "He believes I did and that is enough. Nik is closed up to any kind of feelings besides duty and loyalty, he takes them too close to his cold heart"  
"And yet you love him, unconditionally" Stefan smiled admiring the blonde's heart.

She nodded "I love him with all my heart because I know that's the only love he is able to feel. He never believed love was for him"  
Stefan moved his lips into a sad pout and it made her smile.

"I don't like seeing you sad" He said and cupped her cheek, leaning in for a kiss.  
She answered happy and gave him this amazing in love look as they pulled away from the kiss.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you are in love sister"  
She frowned and moved her head so she could face the sweet voice "Henrik"

Her smile was huge as she stood and rushed to hug the boy, Henrik laughed as she crushed him in her arms.  
"Missed me?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You have no idea" she pulled away stroking his face and making a strange one as she tried to tame his wild brown hair stubbornly covering his forehead.

Henrik laughed and pulled his head away from her "Stop embarrassing me Bekah, I'm not 14 any more"  
She rolled her eyes "You will always be the baby in the family"

His turn to shake his head in disapproval and move away from her, he reached his hand out to the man who had been kissing his sister.  
"I'm Henrik" he said with a warm voice and smile.

Stefan stood up and smiled as well shaking his hand "Stefan Salvatore"  
"Now I must ask, how were you able to make her so docile? You must share the secret with the family"

Stefan looked at Rebekah that punched his shoulder scolding him as she took her previous seat.  
"It wasn't easy, she's quite determined when she wants" Stefan laughed because Rebekah stood up ignoring them and going for a bottle and a glass for Henrik.

* * *

Klaus was buried in his task, he easily made lines around what would be the eyes, the white was done, all he needed was to focus on the eyes, the sad eyes that today had softened up to him.

It was a piercing blue able to leave any man powerless but they should be filled with joy and life, not the sadness that lived in them so he decided to make them as he wanted them to be.

Klaus stepped back from his work with a deep sigh and smiled happy, he hadn't been so pleased with a piece in many years.

He heard the heels and quickly pulled a sheet over the canvas covering everything to the set of eyes that were dead to him.

"Hello Niklaus, I didn't know you were home"  
Klaus pretended to be busy with his black canvas "I wanted to finish your birthday gift"

She smiled touching her chest "Niklaus… it's been so long since you've done something for me… I'm touched"  
"You should be sweetheart, it reminds me of you" he smiled and waved his hand at the canvas in front of him.

Tatia grimaced staring at the heavy black painting, nothing more than black lines painted obviously in anger over the canvas "It's… dark"  
He chuckled amused with her lack of words "I find it boring"

She glared at him and his not so subtle comment.  
"I'll try to find inspiration to do a better one" he said and came to her, he kissed her cheek affectionately.

Tatia gulped down as he left the room, she felt a wave of panic, Klaus was being nice and snarky to her instead of ignoring her.

She looked at the painting in horror; then her eyes spotted the one covered in a sheet and how the sheet was wet from fresh paint.

She flashed and removed the sheet quickly; she made angry fists gripping the cloth in her hands.  
Before her eyes stood the reason why he just gave her the kiss of Judas.

A beautiful white wolf with blue eyes captured in perfection, to the last detail, except for the wound and blood that were missing from the night she met her.  
The immaculate white wolf stood there staring at her, defying her in all its magnificence.

"I could be wrong, my art knowledge is not that great but I'm pretty sure that is not you" a taunting female voice came from the door, too familiar to Tatia.

Tatia slowly looked at the door, her breathing became shallow in shock "What are you doing here?"

"Sis… I've missed you" She laughed mockingly and came inside the art room in her very tight sexy clothes, she looked at her twin with a foul expression "Brown doesn't suit you" she looked away from the dreadful brown dress.

Tatia closed her eyes, too many surprises for one night only "I asked you a question Katerina"

The other Petrova laughed and twirled a perfect curl in her finger "I heard that the entire Mikaelson clan was gathering this year, I like to think I'm part of the family so how could I miss the family reunion?"

Tatia covered the canvas and gave her sister a very painful forced smile "It's good to have you here sister"

She got another laugh as an answer.  
"Thank you for sending the invitation, I mean I am sure you sent one but maybe I ate the messenger?" her twin tapped her chin pushing Tatia to the edge.

Elijah passed the room with no intention of going inside but his quick glance inside stopped him on his ways.  
He came inside the room with a smile "Katerina… when did you arrive?"

She gave him an innocent smile and offered her hand that he took between his warmly "Just now my Lord"  
"Ah… you need to stop calling me that"

She coyly smiled "And you need to stop being so handsome Elijah. I have no idea how my sister still resists the temptation. If I were her I would warm your sheets every night"

Elijah smiled and licked his lips nervously while Tatia gritted her teeth.  
"Well maybe now that I have you here my lovely…"

She threw her head back laughing and took his arm "Only if you call me Katherine… I changed my name; I was bored with my old one"  
"Katherine? Sounds very interesting… maybe I should change mine"

Katherine left with him but still looked back once catching Tatia's jealous eyes "You really shouldn't my Lord, Elijah is such a wonderful name to moan"

Tatia smelled blood as she dig her nails hard into her own flesh with the fierce fists she made in anger.

* * *

Caroline drove a bit lost in her thoughts, she tried to focus but it was proving hard.  
"Nik..." she whispered and touched her lips.

It sounded so good, it was amazing to say and it was probably a sin how much she loved the name, she knew his closest family called him that and that he didn't allow anyone else to call him this, it somehow always brought her some sort of joy that Hayley called him Klaus.

She pulled back to the house shaking her intense night away, she shouldn't even be thinking about him when he had a woman and all.  
Besides he was old and dangerous and known to be evil.

Caroline smiled again when she opened the door, but that was Klaus.  
Not Nik.

"You are not dead. You are very much alive and that... makes me very angry"

Caroline dropped her keys on the ground and gasped clutching her ribs.  
"Damon..."

He smiled when he saw the sheer panic in her "The one and only" he said and flashed bearing his fangs into her neck harshly and painfully.

Caroline screamed in pain and fear.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Black Silk - _Emily Jane White (acoustic)_

For you - _Angus & Julia Stone_


	6. Damon

"You are doing everything wrong. We are supposed to bow before we do the turnaround" Rebekah pouted in his arms.

Klaus smiled and twirled his sister around so fast she had to clutch his velvet long coat before she fell.  
She was laughing when she landed against his chest again.

"We are most certainly not supposed to do that" he teased her easily with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

She huffed "I just want everything to be perfect and you are the best dancer in the family so why are you not helping me properly?"

Klaus sighed and held his carriage like a young man should, she smiled happy that he always indulged her in everything.

This time there was a bow and only then the turnaround, she couldn't hold her smile as they looked at each other side by side.

He held her hands gently and even if they were the only ones in the big ballroom she imagined music and noise, just like a real ball was happening.

"Thank you" she politely buckled her knees and held her beautiful long dress in her hands when they were done with the practice.

He placed his hand on his chest and bowed to her "It was my pleasure Miss Rebekah, I hope you save a dance for your brother tomorrow"

She laughed "Don't be silly Nik… You know that I'll need to save you from all the swooning girls sighing loudly over the blonde with the long hair and the piercing blue eyes anyway"  
"Tatia will be there obsessively taking my arm" he reminded her.

Rebekah fixed her dress, she tried to hide her disapproval over his brother's love choices but he knew her well.  
"But all eyes will be on you little sister, of that I am sure. Your birthday party will be perfect"

Rebekah looked at him with a smile "Only because you will be there"  
Klaus held his hand out to her "As I always will be"

She took his hand and the promise, she couldn't bear the thought of a life without him.

* * *

**Present**

"I loved how you were all bonding with my brother Henrik… there has to be something wrong with you Stefan but I just can't find it…" Rebekah closed the door to his red car happy.

He smiled but he wasn't really paying too much attention to her, he saw Caroline's car and took his phone, she hadn't sent him any messages or called, this was strange of Caroline.

Rebekah tried again to push the nagging thought away from her mind but Stefan was different now that they were back and that it wasn't just the two of them any more.

"I just don't know why she didn't go to the Grill…" he sounded worried as he stepped inside the house.

"I'm sure she was just tired… Stefan?" Rebekah frowned because he knelt at the door.  
He touched a few red spots on the floor quickly realizing it was blood.

"Caroline?" He called out load into an empty house that gave him nothing but panic.

* * *

"Waky waky" Damon shook her head to the sides.

She felt his grip on her chin and fought to open her eyes.  
"There you go blondie" he smiled and tapped her cheek with his hand.

Caroline gulped down with a foul taste in her mouth, her neck was burning and her head was throbbing.

He smiled with the moan that came from her struggle and waited a little longer until she properly became aware of where she was.

Caroline touched her neck and looked around, she was sitting on cold dirt and surrounded by graves, she looked at him.

"Poetic isn't it?" he asked taunting her with a perfect smile.  
"Damon…" she tried but he shushed her by resting his finger against her lips.

"It's ok… I understand…" he tilted his head and pressed his lips to a close, he stroked her hair and she felt the tears come "You didn't mean to deceive me… you just forgot that you were suppose to die for real when I pushed that knife into your heart"

The way he finished his sentence with an eerie tone made her tears fall.  
Damon flashed his fangs "We should do something about that though"

She shook her head but he was already going at her, he tilted her head to the side and sank his teeth hard into her shoulder.

Caroline screamed in agony and tried to push him away but he made sure this one left a mark as he finally released her.  
She was shaking with the pain and closed her eyes touching the open wound left by his harsh bite.

Damon licked his fangs satisfied and sat against a tombstone "I had forgotten how tasty you were"  
She looked away disgusted by him but he flashed and cupped her chin "Look at me when I'm trying to torture you"

Caroline shook his hold away "If you are going to kill me, just do it and cut the theatrics"  
"And miss all the fun? Never" he waved an empty syringe at her and chuckled with her frown expression.

"Are you wondering why you haven't started healing yet?"  
Caroline pressed her lips upset "Wolfsbane"

"Yes, your system is full of it so I can take my time with you Caroline"  
Caroline tried to get away but he harshly pushed her against a tombstone, she was dizzy after hitting her head against it.

* * *

"Here we are darling, delivering the sweet daughter of the Mystic Falls Mayor safe and unkissed" Kol said as he swiftly parked his car in the driveway.

Bonnie smiled with his innuendos and stepped outside.  
"Thank you for everything… you were actually really… nice" she said knowing he would flinch at the word.

"I must have done something wrong then" he said worried.  
She looked at him wanting to say anything bad about him but she wasn't one to lie.

"I'd like my phone back now" she held her hand open to him.  
There was a nasty smirk from him as he opened his arms "It's inside my jacket"

Bonnie shouldn't be as bewildered as she was "Are you joking?"  
He leaned his head to the side with that smirk that told her how serious he was.

But Bonnie wasn't one to have a hot Original break her so easily and huffed going straight where she had seen him put her phone away.  
Kol smiled with her closeness and her hands touching his chest.

"I hope you are enjoying the groping… freak" she mumbled upset.  
"I got to spend an entire day with you and as our night ends, I have you close enough to a kiss. I'd say my intentions were perfectly valid"

Bonnie laughed retrieving her phone, she softly shook her head "It was just a weekend that none of us intended to repeat Kol, I don't get the chase now"

He didn't say anything but his smile faded and she wasn't pulling away from him as fast as she should.

Instead she looked at him and he reached out to touch her face.  
The warmth of his skin brought back a lot of memories that she was trying to keep under.

This was that moment she was supposed to run away as fast her human legs allowed her but she didn't.  
She didn't fight him at all when he brought her face closer to him wanting to rest his lips against hers.

But Kol didn't do it, he stared into her devilish green eyes but didn't kiss her.

"I need to go... thanks again" she whispered breaking their moment and looked down from his eyes.  
"Anytime darling" he stood by his car watching her go inside.

Bonnie closed her eyes once inside the house and then moved to the window watching with a tight chest as he drove away.  
She wouldn't have stopped him if he tried to kiss her tonight.

* * *

"I can't find Rose's grave…" Damon was going around the cemetery looking at graves.

Caroline was so dizzy from the pain and the poison in her but still she fought hard to focus and search for her phone.

He waved it in the air a couple of feet away from her "Looking for this? Don't be stupid Caroline, you are not the first girl I torture"

She clicked her teeth mad as he threw the phone away into the woods surrounding them.  
"She's not in here… we buried her in the main cemetery in town, this one isn't used in centuries Damon"

"I forgot that detail... I wanted somewhere special for our little reunion"  
Caroline stood up with effort but she needed to find some way to fight Damon.

He looked at her from the middle of the graves, such a poetic image of the vampire wearing all black and baby blue eyes, all that was missing was the crow.

"I meant to go for you, I never meant to bite Rose and doom her to such a painful death"  
Damon's eyes were the ones of a devil accompanied with a snarl "I had to stake her so I could put her out of her misery… the pain I had to watch her go through will be mine forever"

"I'm sorry Damon, she didn't deserve that death, you did"  
Damon flashed grabbing her neck "I will rip you apart and watch you die slowly"

"If only I was afraid of dying" she hissed.  
"Then know that I'll go find your mother next and kill her painfully as a farewell gift"

Caroline pushed him away mad but he held the back of her neck hard and she prepared to be bitten again but instead there was a cold pain in her chest, she slowly looked down and felt her body shutting down.

Damon pulled the knife out and whispered in her ear "I missed the heart on purpose"  
He released his grip on her and Caroline fell to the ground.

Damon looked down on her wondering how to finally end her when a smile came over him.  
"Hello brother" he slowly turned to face his younger sibling.

Stefan looked at Caroline barely breathing "Haven't you done enough to her Damon?"

"No" Damon said serious and flashed the bleeding knife in his hand "Though I admit I got carried away when I found out she was alive and living in our house, did you have to rub that in my face?"

Stefan could hardly believe this was the same man he grew up loving "There is nothing but death around you Damon, wherever you go, it follows you"

"Says the ripper" Damon smiled "Just because you found a bubble of life that showed you how wonderful life was doesn't mean you are better than me"

"That's what it was always all about, wasn't it? You were always jealous that Caroline saw good in me and not in you"

Damon laughed dismissing his theory "I am not good, I am bad and I like it Stefan. You all decided I was the one that wasn't worth being saved so why not do what was expected of me?"

Stefan started walking around him "I knew you would bring her here, it was where we were both turned… doesn't that tell you anything Damon? Deep inside all you want is to be one of us but you can't be, you keep finding ways to hurt everyone around you. Rose's death is on you, not Caroline"

Damon flashed and pinned Stefan to the ground "You allowed her to shift in our home, where Rose was suppose to be safe from everything"

"We were aiming at you but at the last minute you decided to leave Rose in the house and go to the woods to look for Caroline"

"I was going to kill her while she was shifting but you being the good brother that you are, screwed me over and didn't let Rose out of the house before Caroline chewed her arm out"  
Stefan smiled "I liked Rose but she would have come after us once we killed you"

Damon laughed and pulled away from his brother standing up and cleaning his hands like they were covered in dirt.

"You couldn't take me then… you won't be able to take me now. Feeding from bunnies and forest animals doesn't only make you pathetic, it also makes you weak"

Stefan smiled and moved so fast Damon had no idea what hit him until there was a stake in his chest, he gulped down his own blood.

"A lot happened since that night you left thinking you managed to kill Caroline and Bonnie, I started feeding from humans again and I have it under control. Now that makes me not only smarter than you but also stronger"

Damon laughed from the ground as Stefan scooped Caroline in his arms.  
"You missed the heart brother"

Stefan pressed his teeth mad looking at Caroline weak and bleeding "I couldn't find it"  
Damon smiled relishing in the pain of the wood in his chest, it was always nice to feel something.

* * *

Kol dropped his keys on the table upset and looked at the drinks, alcohol always did wonders for him.

The bourbon was fantastic but even after two drinks he still felt the same way.  
"What are you taking out on Nik's fine stash?" Henrik asked sitting by the couch watching Kol with a smile.

Kol took his third drink with him and sat across Henrik "I'm conflicted"  
Henrik leaned over "Tell me about it"

"I..." Kol struggled with the words "I sort of..." he sighed and then shook his head giving up.  
Elijah sat next to Henrik having caught the last part of the conversation "Can you translate?"

Henrik laughed "He's conflicted over a woman"  
"Impressive" Elijah said, Henrik and Kol always had the most peculiar relationship.

"I was going to kiss her and then I didn't" Kol said moving his free hand "And I know something about something she has been searching like mad and this will all backfire on me when she finds that something that I know"

Elijah looked at Henrik that shrugged.  
"He lost me on the something about something..." Henrik frowned confused.

Elijah smiled "Well, moving on from the major conflict that obviously consumes you" he bowed at Kol respectfully "I have news. Katerina Petrova just took one of the guest rooms"

"Oh wonderful, not only I have to deal with slutwolf, ignore annoying Tatia now I will have to dodge Katerina's advances as well" Henrik said with an urge for a drink that he fetched at once.  
Kol smiled into his "Well, maybe she has moved on from her fixation to... _deflower_ you"

Henrik laughed sarcastically loud "You slay me Kol, why don't you go upstairs and work on your conflict issues with her?"  
"I'm not the one that she wanted to teach how to... rough things up" he said into his glass.

Henrik rolled his eyes annoyed while Elijah sighed with the manners in front of him.

* * *

Rebekah came inside the bedroom following Stefan that carried Caroline "How is she?"

"Bad… Damon really hurt her before I got to her" he rested her carefully on the bed, stroking her hair slowly "I'm sorry gorgeous, I shouldn't have left you alone. Or return home… he was probably tracking me and followed me back here"

Caroline smiled through her throbbing pain, it seemed her entire body was burning at this point "It's ok Stef… I always knew he would be back one day to end what he started…"

Rebekah handed him quietly a few things to disinfect the wounds, she looked at the blonde barely conscious and visibly in pain.  
Then she looked at Stefan again that seemed buried in regret and pain for his friend.

Caroline clenched her teeth and held back a small cry as he cleaned the bite wounds.  
"Why are you not healing yet Caroline?" he asked between his anger for what Damon did.

"I have wolfsbane in my system, I won't start healing until it's out…" she started crying now that she couldn't bear the pain any more.

Stefan stroked her ivory face, so white now that it was ghostly to me "What can I do Caroline? My blood doesn't heal werewolves"  
She nodded at him "I know… stay with me?" she said between tears.

He took her hand into his "Of course gorgeous, not going anywhere"  
Caroline found comfort in his hand, nothing could help her now but she would heal like werewolves naturally did and then she would return the favor and hurt Damon.

Rebekah stood there looking at the two friends realizing she had no idea how to cope with their deep connection, she felt like an intruder to be honest.

* * *

Bonnie stared at the ceiling of her room, the sun was warming its way inside letting her know that a new day was starting but she was still caught up in last night.  
She smiled touching her lips remembering the almost kiss and the man behind it all.

* * *

Stefan frowned finding the bed empty, he dropped the coffee mug on the nightstand "Caroline?"

She stepped out of her bathroom slowly wrapping a scarf around her neck, she smiled at him.  
"What are you doing?" he asked hastily.

She took the coffee "Going to school. I'm not going to stay home and mope over Damon. I won't give him that taste of victory"

Stefan shook his head with sheer determination and ready to stop her at any cost "You are not fully healing yet and I won't let you go out there, he can easily get to you again"  
She dropped the mug and looked at him "Are you taking away my will Stefan?"

He sighed with her tricky ways "No but I'm worried about you"  
She picked her school bag and almost put the strap over her bad shoulder; thankfully she was able to think fast and switched to her left shoulder.

"I'm going to school and I will carry on with my life like he wasn't here, let him come for me again, I will be ready this time"

Stefan still wasn't convinced but he knew how assertive Caroline could be and had no choice but let her go.  
He still was worried and didn't like this a bit.

* * *

"Pearl and I were able to decipher part of the manuscript" Alaric handed the old paper back to Klaus.

"Are you sure that you have done a proper job at this? I can't afford any mistakes" Klaus warned him.

The Principal nodded "I think the others before me were reading this wrong, this isn't just an Aztec text, this is a spell"  
Klaus looked at Kol with a smile.

"Aren't you the only smart teacher I know?" Kol teased Alaric.  
"I don't know that much about magic but this kind of spell is the kind that witches don't want to perform"

Alaric was nervous and not happy that now he knew so much about Klaus and his real plans this year but he was also nervous over the innocent kids in the hall unaware of all the evil deeds that went by so near them.

"You are drifting Alaric" Klaus warned him because he had been talking and the man wasn't paying attention to him, he didn't like being ignored.

"Sorry… can't we do this later? I have obligations, things that I have to do"  
"Kol?" Klaus asked standing from the table he had been sitting on.

"I'll keep watch" Kol simply said and went to the door; at least he had pretty faces to look at.  
Faces that soon disappeared as the bell rang calling them all to class.

There was a muffled scream as Klaus broke Alaric's arm upset that the man was daring to put a bunch of kids before his loyalty to him.

"Keep it quiet…" Kol said in a low voice smiling as one girl rushed down the hall towards her locker.

* * *

Bonnie knew her teachers were going to snap at her any time soon, she was always late and she wasn't looking forward to have another long talk with her father.

She jumped scared when Jeremy showed up out of nowhere "Jesus Jer…" she touched her racing heart.  
"Sorry…" he said in that uninterested voice of his and then handed her a piece of paper folded in two.

She took it slowly "How is everything?"  
"The stuff you gave me is helping with the nightmares but not the visions, they are worse" he simply said and left.

She turned on her heels fast "I wish I could do more for you Jeremy..."  
He faced her and actually smiled "You already do Bons"

She raised her hand at him watching him resume on his way; it was nice to see him smile again.  
Slowly she unfolded the paper and gulped down.  
**  
I saw him, Damon is back in town.  
Be careful.**

Bonnie searched for her phone that had been disconnected since yesterday and gritted her teeth mad that now it had no battery.

She wondered if Caroline knew about this, maybe she could call her from one of the offices, this was an emergency.

Bonnie ran down the hall opening the door to another hall that led to the library but hastily stopped on her way.

Damon was standing there with his hands crossed in front of him smiling "Bonnie Bennett, you are always a sight"

She turned around fast, trying to get away but he was on her back just like that.  
She felt his arm around her and he dragged her to the middle of the hall shoving her against the wall.

Bonnie lost her air crushing against it hard.

"Amazing how I was so well-played by the dynamic duo" he rested his hand on the wall next to her face and grabbed her chin with his other one.

"I actually thought you and blondie were dead, turns out I only saw what I wanted to see. Shame on you for fooling me witchy… it won't happen again"

Bonnie held her own and focused, Damon closed his eyes in pain but he still held her strongly.  
"I missed the headaches but maybe you are losing your touch…" he smiled at her.

Bonnie smiled as well and touched his head, this time Damon bent down in pain.  
"Let's try this again" she said and stepped away from the wall.

Damon couldn't even open his eyes at first but he pushed through the pain and she saw his eyes change, fangs coming out.

She tried to hold her magic but it was always harder when they were in vampire form and Damon knew it.

He smiled sighing in relief when she was forced to break the link, she couldn't hold it for that long; she was still working on that.

"Some things never change" he said happy that he knew all her tricks by now.

Bonnie stepped back when Damon came fast at her but something stepped in between them.  
Well, not something but someone.

Damon was astonished with the man who showed up out of nowhere "Who the hell are you?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry, how rude, I haven't properly introduced myself" he said with a smile.  
Damon hated him already.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson" he said and flashed to Damon snapping his neck so quickly Damon had no idea what was happening.

Bonnie flinched in surprise and looked at the ground and then at Kol.  
He looked at her waiting for a shriek perhaps or something girls usually did when they witnessed a temporary death.

But Bonnie dropped her bag on the ground and came at Kol fast, she grabbed his face and her lips were eager against his.  
Kol pressed her to him and kissed her thoroughly, maybe he should snap necks more often.

* * *

Caroline finally made it to school, she closed the door to her car and shielded from the sun, it was so strong today.

She walked slowly to the front gate but with each step she realized this wasn't the best idea ever.

For once she should have listened to Stefan, her shoulder was numb with excruciating pain; her neck was burning.  
Actually her entire body was burning.

She stumbled dizzy and rested against a car, Caroline touched her forehead, now she was sweating and her bag slid down her arm all the way to the ground.

She took a deep breath and gathered herself, all she had to do was get inside and then sit inside a nice cold classroom and get through this day.  
By night her system would be back on full function and she would start healing.

Feeling a little better she took her bag and unconsciously did what she always did without thinking, placed the big strap on top of her right shoulder, the throbbing pain that it sent through her entire body made her slump to the floor fainting.

* * *

She licked her dry lips and fought to open her eyes, she felt the ground move under her but she wasn't walking, she was being carried somewhere.

There was darkness which was soothing and she was gently placed on top of something soft but there was heat and too much light and she whimpered shielding from it again.

Then a noise followed and she could at least say it was from heavy curtains being closed, again she was buried in soothing darkness.

She wanted to open her eyes but she was really tired and felt weak.  
She felt her scarf being removed slowly and tried to prevent it but her hand was caught on the way.

She wasn't scared though, the hold was strong but in contradiction gentle, like someone who would never hurt her.  
There were fingers pushing the shirt down her wounded shoulder and an angry slow snarl filled the room.

Caroline felt the same fingers touch her neck, someone was checking all her wounds and she tried to grab her buttons but her shirt was already being slowly opened and the small knife wound in her chest touched slightly.

There was a weight on the bed, someone sitting next to her and Caroline whimpered as her body was scooped up in strong arms and rested against a very solid chest.  
"Your wounds are infected sweetheart and I need you to trust me"

She smiled recognizing the voice and accent behind it.

"Do you trust me Caroline?" he asked quietly against her ear, his stubble scratching her fevered cheek.  
"Depends… on whose asking me" she answered between a sharp pant.

Talking was too painful.

"You know the answer to that one sweetheart…"  
Again she smiled with the sweetness in his voice.

There was a noise of biting into something and then she felt blood in her mouth, at first she clasped her lips fighting it.

"You need to drink my blood Caroline… my blood is different and it will make you heal faster" he assured her.

Caroline slowly gave in and trusted him, she clasped his wrist and allowed the blood to fill her mouth, part of her wished all this was a hallucination and that she was still passed out on the school parking lot but the other half of her wished it was Nik that was saving her from all this pain.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Twisted Transistor - _Korn_

On call – _Kings of Leon_


	7. Thick walls

She woke up with a soft moan; there was an awful taste of blood inside her mouth but not enough to make her nauseated, just uncomfortable.

Her hand found the shoulder that wasn't burning anymore, it was healed and Caroline rested on her elbows checking her open shirt.

She touched the skin where it was supposed to be a very nasty little hole from the knife Damon buried in her but instead it was soft and completely healed.

So were the rest of her wounds and Caroline remembered the blood he fed her and his words.  
When she finally looked around the room, she was stunned.

Unlike what her barely conscious mind guessed, she wasn't in his bedroom but she was in a very large bed.

She pushed the expensive bed cover away and left the bed, the room was dark but as she moved away from the bed and the closed curtains she found an area full of light and canvas scattered everywhere.  
Her curious eyes took everything while she closed her shirt and then she saw him.

Standing in the middle of the room.  
There stood her savior painting like he was just some normal human artist struggling to sell his work.

"Good morning sweetheart" he said without facing her.  
Caroline kept her eyes on the man half way through a snowflake lost among the black paint.

"How long was I out?" she asked quietly, almost afraid to interrupt him.  
Klaus stepped away from his work and smiled at her.

She literally held her breath, how perfect could one man be in his element.  
"A few hours, your phone wouldn't stop so I had to assure your worried friend Stefan that you were safe"

"He is like a brother to me…" she smiled knowing how she could always count on Stefan.  
"You seem healed" he came closer to her and Caroline shivered remembering his fingers scanning her wounds.

"Thank you, though I don't really know how your blood was able to heal me"  
"I'm a hybrid, I'm capable of many things love"

She smiled with his smug tone "Nature has been kind on you"  
Klaus laughed because he wasn't sure if she was simply thanking him or making a comment about his features.

"Well sweetheart sometimes Nature enjoys re-balancing everything and the perfect creature is born" he returned the compliment, because she was just that, perfect.

He saw the way she hid the blush that creep in and followed her with his eyes as she started pacing around the room.

She wasn't far from the wolf he made the other night and Klaus suddenly wasn't too comfortable about her finding it.

"Are you feeling better love?"  
She nodded quietly and started looking at his work.

* * *

Tatia shot her eyes mad at her sister that came inside the room with a vicious smile.

"Is that what you are planing to wear for the party?"  
Tatia kept her eyes on the mirror in front of her "It's one option"

Her twin pushed the heavy wall of curls behind her shoulder with a chuckle "If you want an opinion… it's dreadful"  
Tatia looked down on her smooth one strapped dress "I like green and I haven't asked for your opinion Katerina"

"Please call me Katherine. I like my new name" she said sitting on a chair looking at Tatia.  
She could tell how much the other was annoyed with her visit and that only made her happier.

"Why are you here Kat?"

It took her by surprise the affectionate name but she still held her taunting smile.  
"The entire family is here, I just had all of these family urges all of a sudden…"

Tatia looked up and laughed watching her through the mirror "To sleep with them or kill them?"  
"I'm not you…" Katherine answered with a whisper and a big smile.

"I don't want you here" Tatia said serious.  
"You don't get a say in this Tatia, I do as I please and you can't do anything about it" she stood up straightening her perfect sexy top.

"I wouldn't be so sure Kat"

Katherine came near her sister and pushed the long hair away from her face, she stroked it like she had done so many times when they were growing up and then looked at the mirror, her eyes speaking of all the malice that lived inside of her.

"How is Klaus? I haven't seen him yet"  
"Busy with his plans and his hybrids" Tatia said staring back at Katherine.

"Well he can't look better than Elijah… now that's one original that makes my blood rush"  
Tatia bit hard into the flesh inside her cheek in anger "Stay away from them Katerina"

She smiled wider and leaned over still looking through the mirror and whispered next to her ear "Relax Tatia, I can smell the blood from here. You can have your men, play your twisted little games with them… we both know it all ends this year"

Tatia gave it away by giving her sister a double surprised look.  
Katherine stroked Tatia's chin slowly "I know that Klaus plans to end the hybrid line this year"

She pulled away slowly and Tatia turned baffled "Who told you?"  
Katherine stopped by the door "The pivotal question is… what happens to you once Klaus has no use for your blood any more?"

Tatia watched her sister leave the room and clutched her dress hard, she didn't notice when it tore around her fingers.

* * *

"Stefan?" Bonnie called into the big house closing the door behind her.  
"Hey, are you ok?" he rushed to the living room in the boarding house.

"Yes, I was kind of saved by my personal walking knight in the Original Armour" she chuckled remembering Kol and his heroic action that granted him some serious heated kisses.  
Stefan squinted confused "What do you mean original?"

Bonnie didn't answer because a beautiful blonde came down the stairs and joined them.  
"Hello"

The deep British accent left no doubts that she was from bigger places than little Mystic Falls.  
"I'm Rebekah" she said with a big smile.

"I'm Bonnie..." the other girl answered swearing she had heard the name Rebekah somewhere.  
"You have a very unique name and you are very exotic and beautiful. Plus the original line from before points to a Bonnie my brother Kol spent a month nagging me about"

Bonnie gulped down hard "Who?" she tried in vain some sort of resistance.

Rebekah laughed and touched her hair caught in a long side braid "He met with me after that weekend in New Orleans and instead of helping my depression over Nik, he spent the entire month gushing out about the amazing girl he met on a shady Club and how hot and sexy, smart and interesting she was"

"It wasn't shady..." Bonnie murmured and avoided Stefan's surprised look.  
"He was very impressed by you and that's saying a lot with Kol, I had to send him away because I didn't bear to listen to him any longer"

"This isn't awkward at all" Bonnie took a deep breath.  
"So you two met and it was hot and heavy and you didn't tell anyone?" Stefan asked using his fingers to add the missing parts in the conversation.

Bonnie looked at the way he was verbalizing everything and gave him a cute smile, the only one she managed at least "I told Care that I had a one night stand, you being the guy in the holy trinity makes some things hard to tell you"

"I'm not happy" Stefan said and turned around with a pouting expression.

Bonnie laughed and looked at Rebekah that again felt uncomfortable, it was hard arriving as the new girlfriend to a friendship as solid as the ones Stefan had with apparently not only Caroline but also Bonnie.

"Does Kol know that you are in town?" Bonnie asked the blonde.  
"Henrik does so I think that he will be looking for me soon"

Bonnie played with her phone "I don't know that one"  
Rebekah crossed her arms "But you know Kol... thoroughly"

The phone in Bonnie's hand slipped in that blushing fit of hers and she nervously dropped it.  
Rebekah easily caught it and handed it to the girl now really close to her "You weren't the first, Kol is very into women and he likes his witches but you sure left an impression"

Bonnie took the cell shaking "Thanks..."  
Rebekah took her time eyeing the girl who so easily caught Kol's restless attention, she sure was pretty and she could just feel it in her bones how powerful she was.

Bonnie wasn't sure what was happening but she felt the urge to touch Rebekah's hand.  
The original didn't fight her and Bonnie gasped when a series of images appeared in her mind.

Rebekah smiled and placed her hand over hers "Don't be frightened" she said sweetly.  
And a big soothing feeling came over her, it was peaceful.

"You are one of us" Bonnie whispered smiling.  
Rebekah flashed a big smile "My brother Kol chose well, I never liked any of the other wenches he went after, I always knew he was destined to end with one of us"

"Wait... you are a vampire, right? How..." Bonnie was so bewildered.  
"I'm an original Bonnie; some of us have a special gift" the blonde whispered.

Bonnie understood this was a secret and that this was a talk to have another time.

* * *

"We should get you some food" he said trying to allure her away from the paintings that she now slowly scanned.

"I'm not hungry" she smiled and looked back at him.  
She looked down after their eyes met and went back to probably mock his art, so he assured himself.

"I would like the name of the vampire that did this to you, he has a date with a stake before the day comes to an end"  
Caroline turned her body completely so she could face him properly "You will not kill Damon"

He smiled and lowered his chin looking at her "Why am I sparing this _Damon_?"  
"Because I am the one that will kill him"

The determination and lack of emotion in her left him astonished.

Caroline looked down again from his eyes but this time didn't go back to her previous tour among his art work.

She stood in that room before him vulnerable "If anyone is killing Damon slowly for what he did is me. I will be the one making him pay, slowly and painfully. I missed the first time, I sure as hell won't miss the second"

Slowly it fully rested with Klaus who this vampire was "You have history with this man?"  
Caroline laughed bitterly "History... my life is deeply entangled with the Salvatores. They were the brothers I never had and I grew up in their home. My parents were always working and Bonnie and I just kind of took them as family because they were always there. But Damon was always different, always wanting what he couldn't have"

"Somewhere along the way he added you to that list" Klaus quietly said.  
"Is it strange that I was raised by two vampire brothers and that I still didn't see any of it coming?"

"Being different Caroline makes us accept what is different as well"  
She smiled "Personal experience?"

He smiled as well and she caught cute dimples on his cheeks "My family was always different but having a brother that became a wolf on every full moon surely opened their horizons"

Caroline laughed and the sound of it seemed to fill the room, he couldn't help but be serious as it filled his chest as well.

"But we were indulging in your story sweetheart, not mine"  
She relaxed from her laughter "It's a boring story"

"It looked far from it when I found you fainted on the parking lot" he said without a smile.  
She lost hers as well "Damon has the ability of making me feel powerless against him and I hate him for it"

Klaus silently looked at the girl, so young and already with so much pain inside of her.  
But there was a switch, she was easily able to snap out of her pain and show the strength she had in her as well.

"But I'm a werewolf so I'm used to pain, I wear it as a second skin" she dropped with a smile and went back to the dark part of the room to retrieve her things.

"How come you have a bed in here?" she asked lacing the scarf around her neck.  
"I sleep in here" he easily said.

"In here... here?" she walked back to the middle of the big room where he was.  
"I haven't shared a room with Tatia for many years now"

Caroline clutched her bag strap harder than she should, everything inside of her was screaming.  
And a bed?

Klaus seemed to read her mind and smiled "My commitment to Tatia has its own terms"  
Caroline was nervous but she was half gone anyway "A thousand years is a long time to spend with someone... I can't even commit to a gold-fish"

Klaus laughed taken by her innocence "You have a very long journey ahead of you. I'm sure you will find the will to commit to something. If anything, to your Alpha"

Caroline snapped out of her cute nervous break, now she was upset.  
"I will never commit to you or to anyone"

Klaus was surprised by her reaction "Sweetheart you will be turned soon, you should get used to show some respect"

She opened her arms and pulled her head back in surprise "Turn? Why? Because you gave me your blood?"  
"Because you just said you wanted to avenge this Damon yourself and never be powerless again. I can give you that" he said obviously getting mad as well.

Caroline shook her head "Unbelievable"  
"I'm sorry sweetheart what did you think this was? I saved you because you are on my list, as my protege"

She gave him an angry look "I don't want to be a hybrid or to be on your list. What did you think this was? Me falling for you?"

He pulled his eyes to a near close and took her challenge, it had been centuries since someone was able to make him react or take action upon a feeling that wasn't planned.

"You are young, foolish, reckless and full of ideals, perhaps I have misjudged you after all"  
She held her head high with his harsh words "I'm sorry you wasted your blood on me then"

Caroline turned her back on him fast and he looked away from her.  
She came back tough for a final round though.

"On a second thought, no. I'm happy we had this little talk, for a second there I was afraid I might catch a glimpse of the man who wasn't all that I ever heard. The Nik that you tried to sell me isn't far from the Klaus that my father warned me about or that Hayley so proudly advertised. So, thank you Klaus"

He pressed his lips upset that she just called him that but maybe what was really eating him up was what she saw when she looked at him.

* * *

Tyler rushed down the hall quietly, praying that no one saw him sneaking out of her room.  
He turned a corner fast and bumped into Caroline that came from another hall.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a low voice.  
"I don't need to ask you that question" she said mad and walked to the front door.

Tyler grabbed her arm hard "Answer me, what the hell are you doing in this house? Leaving at dawn?"  
She fought him for freedom "Like I would play the obedient ex and tell you"

He clasped his lips upset with the possibilities and his grip was harder around her arm.  
"You are hurting me Tyler" she said with glistening eyes, it was more the implication behind his actions than the actual physical pain but he was still leaving a bruise on her arm.

"Now that's very low of you... I would let go of the lady's arm at once"  
Caroline and Tyler looked at someone who came out of a room and down the hall reaching them.

Tyler had no idea who it was "Stay out of this"  
Caroline tried to get her arm back but Tyler was still holding her too hard.

"You are in my brother's house, sleeping with his sister behind his back, I advise you to release this girl and go away"  
Tyler nodded and left at once, it took Caroline a second to comprehend he had just been compelled.

"Who are you?" she asked scared that she was having the same fate.  
The terribly handsome boy smiled at her "The name is Henrik, may I know your name fair lady?"

She chuckled loudly and then laughed a bit "Fair lady... I'm Caroline and by the talk I can assume you are one of them"  
"Yes" he nodded serious and then flashed a perfect smile that was so typical of someone who is happy with life.

"Thank you for that, Tyler is such a moron" she sighed.  
"I'll walk you home to make sure he doesn't bother you" he said looking at her with curious eyes.

He started walking determined and she realized how serious he was about it.  
"Wait, you don't have to..."

But he was already holding the door for her.

* * *

Damon rubbed the back of his neck slowly and looked at the teacher nurturing a silly broken arm.  
"I can give you my blood Ric"

The blonde man laughed pouring a Scotch into a glass, he was shaking and half missed it "I don't want anything from you, I can't believe how stupid you were... going after Caroline the second you got back"

"I lost it when I found her pink stuff with her annoying perfect scent in one of the rooms. In my house" he added aggravated.  
"And Bonnie?" Alaric asked already on his second drink.

"Stop judging me, you know I'm not good at this whole being good thing"  
Alaric fumed at him with a stern stare "I already have a lot of problems on my end Damon, they aren't here to play nice" he showed his arm tugged to his chest.

"You know... I expected a different welcoming..." Damon said awkwardly.  
Alaric shook his head "I missed you too... dick"

Damon smiled "Yeah... me too"

The door of Alaric's office burst open letting a tall woman in with straight long hair "Well if you two are done kissing each other, I would love to know why you are here already causing trouble when I distinctly remember our plan was to have you crash the party on Saturday"

Damon sighed dramatically and stood up "I have a hard time following rules"  
Tatia smiled and looked at Alaric, he immediately knew he was in trouble.

She flashed and grabbed his neck biting him harshly, Alaric yelled with a muffled sound as she covered his mouth.

She pulled away and cleaned her lips "I think you need a lesson on who is pulling the strings here"  
Damon looked at his only friend "I'm sorry?"

Tatia threw Alaric against a wall and smiled at Damon "I don't tolerate mistakes Damon"  
"I didn't make any mistakes" he opened his arms defensively.

"Katerina is in town" She said what was really bothering her "And she knows about Niklaus wish to break the curse"  
"We've been able to fool everyone so far... I'm not worried" Damon smiled smugly.

Tatia smiled finally easing up "Nothing can go wrong Damon or we lose everything we accomplished so far"

"Stop worrying that pretty little head of yours Tatia, we've got this" He handed her the Aztec translation Alaric made for Klaus.

* * *

"Are you sure that you are ok?" Bonnie asked the woman on the other side of her phone.  
She smiled when Caroline rambled about one of the original's taking her home and how polite and cute he was.

Bonnie took her jacket off "I know you Care... you just giving me the fresh easy news so I get distracted by the shiny things while you sneak your way out of what really happened and by the time you are taking, I would say it was really important"

Caroline excused herself saying she was tired and Bonnie stared at her phone not believing she just ended the call like that.  
She didn't have time to recover as the door to her father's office opened up and Kol stepped outside with Rudy.

"Thank you for all your help once again Mayor" Kol easily made his goodbyes.  
The Mayor smiled "It's what I'm here for, anything your family needs"

Kol shamelessly looked at Bonnie that didn't dare to breathe "That's just what I like to hear"  
"I should have the maps Klaus asked ready by tomorrow" the Mayor tried to dismiss the original, it wasn't the smartest move but he wasn't too happy having them around when Bonnie was home.

"I know my way out" he smirked at the man and then totally checked Bonnie as he left.  
She held back a blush, a smile and a sigh altogether and looked at her father.

"I'm tired... I'm going to rest a bit before doing my homework"  
"What about lunch?" he asked hoping they would for once share a meal.

Bonnie smiled a bit "I had food at Stefan's..."  
She left him before he could try again, it was too awkward being alone with a man that she really didn't know.

He had been busy with his work and her mother and she only became visible when there was only the two of them left.

Bonnie rather spend all day locked inside her room listening to music and that's what she planned to do when she opened her door.

"You have an adorable bedroom"  
She jumped startled with the voice and then slammed her door shut "What are you doing here?" she whispered at him.

Kol laughed easily from the desk he was leaning against "I could be reading this darling but I'm scared that it's filled with fantasies that I would love to make happen"

Bonnie angrily walked over to him and took back the diary that she never opened.  
"It's empty, it was Stefan's idea but I never used it"

"Ummm and here I was hoping you would write how much you love spending time with me darling " he said too close to her.  
Bonnie put the journal away without looking at him "You need to leave Kol"

"Don't be silly Bonnie... your heart is doing that thing again when it says one thing and those irresistible lips of yours say another"

She wanted to be strong and send him away again but Kol was already pulling her closer and searching for her lips and then she was easily kissing him back.

* * *

Caroline slumped on her bed; she stared at her ceiling feeling confused and tired.  
She touched her neck, how could a man heal her with no apparent reason and then leave her so confused by using some stupid hybrid legacy behind his actions?

Klaus was definitely complex and she was getting confused by all this.  
Not to mention mad.

Caroline reached under her pillow and took the diary Stefan gave her for her birthday, to put all her painful and troubled thoughts down on paper but until now she never had the urge to do it.  
Slowly Caroline crossed her legs and opened the diary on the first page.

With a sigh she stared at it, at first clueless what she wanted to write about, so many things occupied her young mind.  
But there was one standing out.

She rested the pen to the paper and then wrote.

**Nik.**

Caroline watched the three little letters that intrigued her so much and then started putting on paper all that troubled her.  
Everything concerning him at first, then Damon.

* * *

Klaus smiled when he found Henrik buried in something, the little one didn't even acknowledge his arrival.

"What has you so consumed Henrik?" Klaus asked getting a drink.  
Henrik smiled looking down on the paper "I just met the most beautiful girl Nik"

Klaus smiled easily into his drink "She must be extraordinary to have you in such a committed state, are you drawing again?"  
"Yes and it's not a house" Henrik laughed.

"Well, am I allowed to see your muse?"  
Henrik turned on the couch so he could look at Klaus and handed the sketch over to him.

Klaus licked his lips slowly when his eyes landed on the perfect captured girl with the blonde wavy locks and the amazing smile.

"Her name is Caroline; she was here by the way... I walked her home but forgot to ask why she was here" Henrik laughed with his distraction "Well you can't really blame me, I was so struck by her; she's remarkable isn't she?"

"Yes, she's very pretty" Klaus pushed his walls back up, so high he couldn't even feel the urge to finish his drink.

He felt nothing when he handed the sketch back to his brother or so he tried to convince himself.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Wicked game - _Chris Isaak_


	8. Dancing around fire

"Nik please listen to me" Rebekah asked between her tears.  
"How could you Rebekah?" He took her arms strongly.

"I didn't do this…" she tried again.  
"There are only two witches capable of doing that Rebekah and we both know there is only you left…" the words came out in pain, he couldn't believe his sister would do this.

Rebekah shook her head, tears streaming down her face "It wasn't me Nik…"  
He pressed his lips and pushed her away "You betrayed me Rebekah"

"I didn't kill them…" her words were coming out harshly; the pain was leaving her weak.

Klaus looked around the campsite, every single hybrid was dead victims to a powerful spell that split their vampire side from the werewolf one; they had all bled out and died in an excruciating pain.

It pained Klaus that his army had experienced such suffering, they were special to him, he had chosen every single one of them.  
They were family.

Sure his siblings understood him but none of them were werewolves and able to relate to his will to shift and be one with nature, his wolves understood him.  
His pack.

Rebekah shook her head and tugged the side of it, she didn't know how she got here, only that she woke up in the middle of his dead hybrids.  
"You have to believe me Nik…"

Klaus closed his eyes burying the pain for what he had to do "I would have killed any other that dared to stand in my way Rebekah"  
"Nik… please… I'm your sister" She said sitting on the ground, unable to stand up.

Klaus held back his tears that rarely saw light and pulled his strength back, he took a sharp painful breath and then faced the woman on the ground "I only have one sister, her name is Hayley. You are nothing to me"

Rebekah cried harder as he walked away coldly, this was worse than death to her and everything was aching inside of her.  
Her very heart was breaking and bleeding as much as the hybrids around her.

* * *

**Present time**

Caroline waited by her locker with a smile, Bonnie leaned against hers and looked at Caroline.  
"Are we cool?" the blonde asked cautiously.

"I shouldn't have snapped that day because of my mom"  
Caroline twisted her braid "I should have been more supportive"

"It wouldn't be of any use… she doesn't want to be found, she really left and I need to get that into my head and find a way to deal with my father"  
Caroline pulled her bottom lip over her upper one "Sucks B"

Bonnie grimaced "I just have no idea how to live in a house with a man I don't know"  
"You could always move in to the boarding house"

Bonnie smiled "Poor Stefan... I couldn't do that to him"  
"We already spend all our time there anyway. I mean, I live there" She added and looked at the random faces making way to Class.

April's locker was close to theirs and they both looked at her waiting for a cheerful good morning but the girl just grabbed her things in silence.  
"Hey April… is everything ok?" Bonnie asked.

April closed her locker and looked at the girls "Hayley won the presentation for Prom, she's organizing it and I was assigned to help her"  
Caroline pulled away from her locker "How did that happen?"

April shrugged "She just had all these ideas and the girls all went with her proposal to have an 80's theme"  
Caroline fought a gag reflex "I'll rather be dead than caught wearing bright pink and big hair"

The other two girls smiled and April waved walking away "Maybe we could all skip it together and she is stuck with only her annoying posse"  
Bonnie waved at April "Poor kid… she really wanted this…"

Caroline banged the back of her head on her locker "I'm such a bitch… she came to me for help and I totally dismissed her"  
Bonnie looked at her friend with a warm smile "You are a bitch but with a good heart"

Caroline laughed but she was already forming a plan "You know… maybe April was on to something… I need to talk to Stefan before but maybe there is a way to rain on Hayley's parade"  
"You have that look" Bonnie squinted at her.

But the blonde wasn't going to share the very early foundations to her plan "What do you have now?"  
"Alaric…" Bonnie rolled her eyes "I swear I hate history, I couldn't care less who died on some stupid war that no one remembers the name anyway"

"Yeah… I have English with Hayley and Tyler sitting in front of me… Vomit"  
Bonnie felt her phone give away a message and Caroline smiled teasing her.

"Is that a certain hot vampire that you hooked up with in New Orleans"  
Bonnie put her phone away "Ummm… not really. It's Rebekah"

Caroline couldn't be more confused "Stefan's girl?"  
"I don't really feel like going to class and Alaric is going to make my life miserable because I'm late again…" she gave her friend puppy eyes.

"The Grill?" Caroline smiled.  
Both girls moved and opened their lockers exchanging their books for their bags and left school.

* * *

Anna looked at him again; he was sitting on some table alone and writing.  
She didn't know if this was homework but he sure looked very into it.

The girl sitting near him packed her things and left the library and Anna liked that she now had full view to the beautiful human.  
There was a buzzing sound on her table and she took her mother's call quickly "Yes mamma"

Anna looked down on the table listening to the older vampire that once again reminded her of what she had to do.

She looked at the human and grimaced, she hated that he was a mission and that she had no choice in this but a duty was a duty and no one went around saying no to Klaus just like that.

"Ok mamma" she said and put the phone away.  
It was time.

* * *

"…and I just felt it. She had this energy about her and she's really strong. She wants to meet with me so we can talk alone about this but I'm not sure I'm at ease with that" Bonnie explained as they walked inside the Grill.

Caroline smiled but it wasn't with much will, she was having a hard time accepting that both her best friends were so comfortable around the Originals.

She did however smile warmly and meaning it when she met the blonde man staring at them sternly.  
"Hey Matty…" she said and moved to peck him on the cheek.

It chipped away his strong stance a little "What are you both doing at the Grill at this hour? You should be at school" he still said with authority.

"At least here we don't cause any trouble" Caroline smirked like a little kid.  
"Right…" he looked at the man behind the counter "No alcohol for them"

The man nodded and Matt returned his glare to the girls "You may skip school but someone needs to set limits here"

"My mom must be so proud of you" Caroline said warmly.  
He wrinkled his strong forehead "She mentioned you the other day"

Caroline's smile became sad and she touched his chest before walking away "Liar…"  
Matt looked behind him but Caroline was already by the tables, he exchanged a look with Bonnie when she went after her friend, it pained them both that Liz so coldly cut Caroline out of her life.

"I'm fine" Caroline assured her at once.  
Bonnie didn't push the subject but was upset that Matt restricted their drinks.

"I mean, it's not like I expected her to miss me or anything…" Caroline huffed and shoved her hands into her long coat.

Bonnie thought about what she would tell her friend but she was lacking in the mom department as well.  
Caroline made a displeased sound "You know what? Who needs a mother anyway?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but someone else did it for her.  
"I for one think they are overrated" the man with the hazel eyes and brown wild hair sat next to Bonnie.

She looked at him baffled but there was no time to react as he unexpectedly moved and trapped her lips in a soft kiss "Hello darling" he said pulling away slowly.

Bonnie made a couple of incoherent sounds but he smiled and took her lips again, this time she felt the tip of his tongue softly touch her bottom lip and she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she asked quickly afraid that her words would fail her like her steady heart.  
He simply smiled, now that was a dull question.

"You can't do that" she looked around the bar worried that someone saw them.  
Kol smirked "Darling… I happen to know all the things I can do"

Bonnie closed her eyes and covered her face with her hand, this was not happening to her.  
"You know… never mind me" Caroline said quietly from her seat.

Kol forced himself to look away from the beauty in front of him to the girl across them "Hello"  
Caroline returned the easy smile "Kol?"  
"Caroline?"

She nodded and stood up "Nice to finally to put a face to the endless talk about New Orleans"  
Bonnie shot her head at Caroline that winked at her friend "He's hot"

Kol laughed and Bonnie felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, she gathered herself and faced him "You need to go and not do that again"

Kol gave her the most adorable puppy eyes "But I want to"  
"People can see us" She whispered trying to melt against the wall and away from him.

But Kol seemed to move like gravity around her and smiled closing the gap easily between them "I don't really like people therefore I do not care for what they think"  
It made her smile and she hated herself for it "I should go see to my friend that you scared away"

His hand was on her face before she even noticed the movement itself and his face was coming closer to hers.

Bonnie looked at him hopelessly, she had no idea how to resist Kol, he smiled at her and then she was touching his face and moving to his neck and kissing him forgetting where she was and who could see them.

* * *

Caroline walked without any direction, after sulking into her Soda she decided to leave the Grill.

It was obvious that Bonnie was having a good time with Kol, they had been serious in their quest to prove that no air was necessary between the really long kisses.

At first Caroline was torn between looking away and taking kissing tips, then she decided to simply leave.

She came down the street leaving the town square; it was a slow morning like every morning in this small town.

Caroline avoided the main buildings knowing she might bump into her mother or Bonnie's father, to whom she had no will to explain that his daughter was skipping school and learning Original anatomy instead.

Right she was to try to avoid the streets as she caught her mother's police car doing patrol, Caroline casually looked at the shop on her right and remained there until the car finally disappeared out of her sight.

She looked down, part of her still hoped that her mother would come around and talk to her, when she looked up, she saw the tall man standing behind her.  
Caroline gave him a judging look through the window shop in front of her.

"You are terrible at this, she saw you standing there trying to hide from her"  
"Well I'm not James Bond am I?" Caroline snapped and walked away.

Klaus followed her with a smile "By your tone I can see that you are still a tad upset at me"  
Caroline laughed "You insist on turning me into a brainless zombie with no free will… I'm sorry that I'm not really into slavery Klaus"

He smiled even more, she had a fire that was just all sorts of appealing.  
"But then you would be able to do anything you wished for Caroline. No restrains"

She shook her head trying to walk faster away from him "God, you are annoying"  
"Give me one good reason you don't want my kind offer?" He asked effortlessly keeping up with her fast pace.

"I happen to like my life as it is" she crossed the street fast.

Klaus showed up in front of her forcing her to stop "No lies sweetheart"  
"I'm not lying" she whispered without conviction.

"Sad eyes tell no lies Caroline and the wolf I saw on that road was magnificent but sad"  
She didn't help the scorn "So you want to turn me to make me happy?" she shook her head and then faced him again "You don't get it, turning me into a hybrid won't change my life, everything will stay exactly the same, I'll just have the overwhelming ability to feel everything twice as hard"

"Do you ever think about leaving Mystic Falls Caroline?" he asked her sweetly.  
"Every single day" she admitted.

There was a smirk on his lips taunting her but the truth was that he was pleased with the answer.  
"What's stopping you sweetheart? Certainly not family"

Caroline opened her mouth surprised with his blunt ways but he didn't allow her to form a decent sentence.

He offered his hand to her instead "Allow me to show you something Caroline, I promise to leave you alone after this if that is still your wish"

It was impossible to give order to all the racing thoughts that went through her head right this instant but common sense was nowhere to be found and his intense stare, the hand so openly inviting her to everything she should stay away was too strong to resist.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked slowly.  
He became serious "I intend to change your mind love, harming you would be a contradiction to my intentions"

Caroline softly bit her bottom lip and then took his hand.

* * *

Elijah buttoned up his shirt ashamed to look at the woman lazily stretching her arms.  
"That was amazing Elijah… like always" she teased him and moved on the bed.

She grabbed his pillow and sat up placing it in front of her naked body "I always did like your bed better"  
"Tatia… why can't you leave me alone?" he faced her regretting already that he had once again succumbed to the woman he loved and craved.

She made little circles on his pillow, the same sinful pattern she made moments ago on his chest "Because you don't want me to leave you alone"

Elijah grabbed his suit jacket not able to look at her again, she was a devil that spoke only the truth.  
"Be careful that no one sees you" he said and left the bedroom fast.

Tatia touched her skin that was still warm from his touch and then pushed her own feelings aside.  
She got dressed fast and scanned his books, finding the one she needed.

Tatia took pictures of the images she needed with her phone and touched the perfect notes he made on each page.

She was never supposed to fall in love with him, Elijah was to be a means to an end but somewhere along the way every line got really blurred.

* * *

Klaus killed the engine of his car in the middle of a dirt road that led to the woods where Caroline had only been as a little kid and then when she shifted but as a wolf she couldn't remember anything.

"You meant what you said about not hurting me, right?" she stepped outside shaking a bit.  
"I have not brought you here to kill you and bury in the middle of nature" he came around the car with a chuckle.

She nodded "Right"  
Klaus moved his hand so she would follow his direction "After you sweetheart"

Caroline felt her legs wobbly as she made way further into the woods, she knew he was right behind her and pushed a few branches along the way.  
After a while she started listening to a sound, music and looked behind at him quizzically.

Klaus smiled close to her "Have you ever been among a pack?"  
She shook her head "Before Hayley came to town Tyler was the only werewolf, then I became one"

Klaus knew better but his hand was moving and he touched her cheek "That's a true shame… there is nothing like a werewolf on his element"

Caroline frowned but he took his hand away from her warm satin skin and started walking, she hesitantly followed him.

There was a group of young boys and girls laughing and drinking on a campsite, some were sitting by a bonfire while others danced to music blasting out of the radio.

A kissing couple was the first to see Klaus between their kisses and it was like they were seeing God.

"Klaus" the girl said with a huge enthusiastic smile and came closer to him.  
"Our Alpha is here" The boy called and everyone left what they were doing at once.

Caroline stood in the back watching as everyone gathered around Klaus happy to see him, it was obvious this was his pack of hybrids when a wolf came out of the woods surrounding them and shifted back to human.

Someone covered the wolf and a beautiful girl showed before her eyes with really long blonde hair and another one of these enthusiastic smiles, Caroline could see a range of emotions in the girl as she wrapped the quilt around her, from happiness to admiration but there was no hint of pain from her quick transformation.

Klaus looked back at Caroline and offered his hand again, this time Caroline had the feeling he was evil itself tempting her.

"This is Caroline, she is having some doubts about us hybrids, I expect you all to welcome her and answer any questions she might have. I would love if she became one of us" he said in that cunning way of his.

The words seemed to bring everyone to life and Caroline was the one now surrounded by a smiling group.

She searched for Klaus nervous as they led her to the middle of the camp but he was already speaking to someone else.

Caroline fought to see through the pack and caught Klaus giving her a look followed by a smile, then he turned around leaving her to an unknown fate.

"Don't be scared… we won't hurt you" A warm voice said and she looked at the tall girl with blonde hair and clear green eyes.  
When she searched for Klaus again, he was gone.

Caroline chewed on her lip and sat on the big log by the fireplace, her eyes were sparkling in doubt and concern; they could easily kill her if they wanted.  
"Let her breathe a little" someone huffed and made way through the thick group watching the new werewolf.

Caroline recognized her as the girl shifting earlier, she was fashionably dressed now in a short ruffled skirt and a tight white top, her long hair waving as she pushed a few hybrids away from Caroline.

"Go hunt or something, I'll take care of the guest" she made one of the boys turn around.  
Caroline had found him staring at her and was thankful that he went away.

The blonde rested her hands on her waist and smiled at Caroline "I'm Lexi"  
"Caroline…" She whispered clasping her hands nervously.

Another girl arrived with beers and Lexi easily opened them with her thumb, she gave one to Caroline and sat next to her.  
"So what's your story?"

Caroline took a sip from her bottle "I don't know what I'm doing here" she confessed with angst.  
Lexi looked at her with a frown "Aren't you trying to get on the list this year?"

Caroline shook her head "I want out of it"  
"Out?" Lexi was perplexed.

"I shouldn't be here…" Caroline had a longer sip this time and searched for Klaus again.  
Lexi pushed her long hair behind her shoulder and smiled "He is talking to Mason, it could be hours so you might as well make the most of your time here"

"Mason?"  
"He is the leader of this pack" Lexi explained and looked ahead of her "The pretty blonde is Jules, his girlfriend. The rest I don't know the names"

Caroline looked at her not getting a word and Lexi laughed.  
"I'll explain, my pack is in New Orleans but I go where Klaus wants me and it's not every day that one gets to know the birth place of our Alpha"

"So you live in New Orleans?" Caroline eased up to the conversation, the girl was really sweet and very easy-going.  
"I don't really live there; it's just where I spend most of my time with the pack I lead. We travel a lot"

"You do?" She grimaced a bit, it's not like she ever left Mystic Falls.  
"One of the perks of being a vampire, we get to do anything we want. It's easy when you can compel your way through. I honestly can't remember the last time I paid for food or clothes" Lexi laughed easily.

"Do you like being a hybrid?" Caroline nervously pealed the label from her bottle.  
"It's the best that ever happened to me. When I turned 18 I went into depression, I hated being a werewolf" Lexi made a painful sound "Urgh"

Caroline smiled relating "I'm still processing… the first shift was the hardest for me"  
"I don't have to worry about that any more or hurting anyone by mistake. As hybrids we can control the wolf in us and… well… the sex with another hybrid is just… Hot" Lexi whispered.

Caroline laughed; she wasn't really interested in that.  
With Tyler it all had been so fast and honestly she wasn't that into it, most of the times she just waited for him to be done so she could smile and say how wonderful it had been.

She finished her beer; she never really got why they said werewolves were always in heat, she found herself very disconnected and cold to be honest.

Caroline nodded occasionally at Lexi that went on to tell her all about the wonders of being a hybrid and all the countries she had been to.

* * *

"Hello Henrik" The seductive voice came from the door making Henrik jump.  
He stood from the couch "Kat"

She purred at him "How I love when you call me that"  
Henrik gulped down and grabbed his sketch trying to move away from her but the vampire was faster predicting his thoughts, she cut him off by the door "Going somewhere?"

Henrik backed away and casually tried to lean against a table "I was... just… trying to…"  
Katherine smiled "Dodge me, run away from me, hide and seek? I love a good game"

Henrik laughed with a nervous tic "I was going to look for Kol"  
Katherine leaned against the threshold, her really tight and sexy top revealed her cleavage and curves "He can't protect you forever, one day you will have to let me have a little fun with you"

"Oh I'm the opposite of fun, I'm dreadful" he made a sad face and nodded "Awful"  
Katherine laughed with will, the kid was the most adorable creature on the face of the Earth and she just wanted to eat him all up.

"Henrik…" she called in a low hum.  
He pushed himself against the table knocking a few glasses which pulled his attention, when he looked up she was just inches away from him.

She trailed his really well-defined chest with her finger making him look where she was going, there was a smirk as she went down to the rim of his dark Denim Jeans.

"God… there's just something so hot about you…" she whispered having fun teasing him.  
She loved the deeply aghast expression he always made.

"Kat… step away from the innocent prey" Kol said coming inside the room.  
She smiled and looked at the couch where he took his place, she didn't like to push Kol, he was too unstable for her taste and slowly she opened her arms and walked out of the room.

Henrik breathed in relief and rested the pad against his chest "Thank you"  
Kol shook his head in disapproval "And to think you are all I have left to show the world… she's just a woman, have I taught you nothing?"

Henrik rolled his eyes at Kol and his opened arms and took one of the glasses filling it with Rum.  
"That's not a woman, that's a Black Mamba always ready for the kill" he widened his eyes and then drank harshly.

Kol laughed loudly and Henrik faced him, he pushed the glass forward pointing at his brother.  
"You are in an awful good mood… where have you been all day?"

Kol shrugged "Around"  
"With whom?"

"Not important"  
Henrik moved to the couch "You are hiding something from me, no... wait, someone"

"Not really" Kol easily said and stood up leaving the room.  
"I know you" He said before Kol disappeared.

"Good for you" Kol said from the hall.  
Henrik smiled, Kol was hiding something big.

* * *

"It's fine Bonnie… really. I could use the alone time to be honest. I'm just taking a walk in the woods. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I expect a lot of sordid details by the way" Caroline teased before saying goodbye to Bonnie.

She put her phone away and smiled as someone handed her another cold beer, she already lost track of how many she had but she was starting to loosen up and everyone seemed so nice and cool.

A few girls were laughing and dancing around the fire, the day now turned into night and slowly the group allowed her to have a little time alone to breathe, they all seemed very interested on the new girl under the Alpha's wing.

Caroline moved closer to the small group she was before taking her call and eagerly listened to some boy with a thick French accent describe his first kill as a hybrid.

Apparently killing a wild animal was really special because everyone became super excited and the group became bigger.

Caroline quickly disconnected from them and drifted her eyes away; she wasn't that interested in hearing about his hunting techniques and searched for the nice blonde that had spent the afternoon with her.

She found Lexi far away from the main gathering and close to a tent, she was talking to someone, a man and he touched her hair.

Caroline was going to look away but Lexi bowed her head and she saw Klaus.  
He was smiling and cupped Lexi's chin making her look at him, he told her something and the girl nodded.

Caroline could tell from the way his lips moved that he was thanking her and her imagination went wild, what could it be?

I mean, they were close to a tent and she hadn't seen any of them for a while, Caroline finished her beer with a strange feeling of disapproval.

Someone told her they were going hunting but she paid them no attention, she was looking at the man walking towards her.

"Did you enjoy your day sweetheart?"  
"It was ok" she moved her shoulders trying really hard to sound uninterested.

Klaus smiled "Lexi said you didn't ask that many questions"  
Caroline touched her forehead straightening the loose hairs from her braid "I bet she did..."

Klaus squinted with her words and expression.  
Caroline had some more beer "This honestly looks like a cult, if you want me to be honest"

"I suppose that's one way of seeing it"  
Caroline looked around and was stunned, they were alone with only a bonfire breaking the silence.

"They went hunting…" he explained.  
Caroline clutched her beer bottle "Are you joining them? If so, hand me the car keys, I'm going home"

It made him smile that she wasn't looking at him but he wasn't having any of that, he came to her and took her by surprise when his hands trapped her face making her look at him.  
"You can also ask me sweetheart"

"They seem happy and close, I see what you wanted to show me but this isn't me. They all love being a werewolf, I don't" finally those big eyes of hers met his "I don't want any of this"

Klaus released her face and nodded "Very well sweetheart. You can't say I didn't try"  
She immediately recognized the change in him and barely caught the keys as he threw them at her coldly "You can leave, I will find my way home after I hunt with my pack"

Caroline turned in time to catch him before he vanished into the woods but didn't call after him.

* * *

Rebekah looked up from her Grimoire with the soft knock on the door, she smiled putting it away under the covers when Caroline shoved her head inside the bedroom.

"Hey… I was looking for Stefan"  
"He went for food, it's blood deliverance day at the hospital"

Caroline twisted her fingers and pursed her lips, she needed to talk to someone.  
"May I help?" Rebekah asked with a smile.

Caroline couldn't think too much about this or she would regret it.  
"Your brother Klaus wants to turn me into a hybrid and he is trying to show me how awesome it is but I don't see it and I don't want him to do it but he doesn't listen to me. I don't know what to do" Caroline sat on the bed across the other blonde.

Rebekah felt her heart ache with the mention of her favorite brother "If you don't want to become one, he will never force this on you"

"Are we speaking of the same man? He has a switch in case you don't know"  
Rebekah smiled faintly.

"I was there when he first shifted and then when he was turned into a hybrid. It was all done against his will so I know he wouldn't want this on anyone, not even on his worst enemy. The hybrids became a family to him, they understand him in a way that none of us could but there is a reason why he only turns a handful of them every 18 years, they need to show him that they really want this"

Caroline was more confused now, then why was he trying so hard to convince her?  
Rebekah could read her like an open book "I know my brother can be really intense. He has this way of making you love him even when you are supposed to hate him"

"I don't hate him, I just don't like the way he looks at me" Caroline admitted to the stranger "He... makes me feel a lot of things when I'm with him and this isn't me. I'm not very emotional Rebekah. I only had one boyfriend that ditched me for Hayley the sex master and that broke me because I felt like I wasn't enough but still I went on with my life. I cried over it but... my world didn't stop"

"You are very young Caroline..."  
"Seriously? Look, I was devastated when Stefan left town, I cried more over that and I feel nothing romantically for him"

Rebekah enjoyed this particular sentence and smiled "Do you feel anything for my brother?"  
"I hate him with passion occasionally" Caroline said slowly.

Rebekah laughed "That's something, it's almost as powerful as love"  
Caroline gave her a look "Please..."

"Does it bother you that Nik gets under your skin so easily?"  
Caroline was stunned with the truth she only saw now "I would never listen to someone like him or go into the middle of the lost forest with a stranger... yet, I was mad that he only saved me because he wanted me to be one of his stupid hybrids"

Rebekah pressed her lips smiling, ah how things were clear now "What really bothers you Caroline is that he is trying to win you over to become one of his hybrids and not win... _you over"_

Caroline opened her mouth is dismay "Nonsense... I would never... no" she said determined and felt her breath change, she was really upset or was it slightly embarrassment that took over her?

"He has a girlfriend for a million years now" she said reasoning with herself and the poor logic behind her desperate words.

But Rebekah smiled at the young werewolf, she wasn't blind to any of it like Caroline tried to be.  
"Do you know how Tatia became part of this family?"

Caroline only shook her head now.

"Time for a tale then children" Rebekah smiled "When my brother first became a werewolf shifting on a full moon, we were terrified. No one knew what was happening, there wasn't a kind introduction to any of it. One night he just dropped to the floor and started convulsing on the ground in excruciating pain, we were all so frightened when hours later a large brown wolf appeared. Still we kept it all from our parents and the next morning Elijah found Nik lying on the dirt naked with no recollection of what happened, we didn't know what to do, it was obvious his werewolf gene tricked somehow into actual manifestation. Elijah was always the one to take action when it came to Nik and he found of a way to keep him trapped inside a cave for the next full moon but it still broke him, having to watch Nik go through that and having to chain him like an animal. So he did the one thing he knew, he tried to help Nik"

Caroline got comfortable on the bed "What did Elijah do?"  
"The village had two twins, known for the troubles they made concerning the boys but also for the suspicion that one of them was touched by the devil"

"Huh?" Caroline asked with a strange face that made Rebekah laugh.  
"One of them was a witch and a friend of Elijah's. I'm sure Bonnie has told you by now about my abilities... I was barely discovering my power back then but this witch was able to bring down big animals to their knees in pain. She was a black witch so Elijah thought she could reverse the transformation in Nik"

"Oh… did she?" Caroline asked licking her dry lips invested in the story.  
"She tried but there was nothing she could do to stop the pain" Rebekah said with sadness "Still we all tried to work on something, a way to end all this. A cure for him Caroline"

Caroline's eyes went wide, a cure.

"Only that my parents found out about everything and they became so frightened and prejudiced that they wanted him out of our home and our lives. All of us stood by him but they still fought back by ultimately wanting to protect us against him. They found a way to turn us into vampires so that we could properly fight Nik in case he ever turned on us"

"I heard about this, the night they changed you all, he was turned as well but almost didn't make it because he was a werewolf"

"My parents counted on that... they trapped us all inside our hut with a binding spell, while we all slept, my father drove a sword through our hearts, he saved Henrik for last. When the original spell worked we woke up different and my father told us to drink blood or he would kill Henrik as well. Kol was the first to take that blood not caring about the consequences, he just wanted to protect Henrik"

Rebekah stopped gathering her memories.  
Caroline touched her hand with a smile, the other returned the smile and carried on.

"Once Kol fully shifted into vampire he took Henrik and..." she looked down on the bed "... Elijah and Nik killed our parents"

"But Klaus didn't react well to the blood... did he?"  
Rebekah shook her head "He started dying and we were once again faced with something we knew nothing about. I was a witch but I was only able to keep him alive, we needed someone stronger to make the transition successful so we turned to the witch my mother used on the original spell to make us vampires, the same one trying to help him before"

Caroline became serious as the words slowly starting forming inside her mind, she really hoped she was wrong but Rebekah carried on.  
"It took a very powerful witch to sacrifice not only her powers but also her life in order to save Nik's. That witch was Tatia"

Caroline felt like she was sinking into the bed, it was more than love between them then, it was gratitude and loyalty, it was her sacrifice to save him and unexpectedly this brought a new level of sadness to Caroline.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Fire - _Bruce Springsteen _

Undisclosed Desires - _Muse_


	9. Rainy Days

"Hey" Anna said with a smile and sat down close to him.  
He ignored her.

"You are messing with the school statistics Jeremy; everyone has been really nice to the new girl, except you"  
He smiled without taking his eyes from the book he was reading "It's been a week; you are no longer the new girl, just another really annoying girl"

"Are you gay?"  
Jeremy looked at the pretty girl "Are you that desperate for a friend?"

She moved her head to the sides with a silly smile "You are really cute, very shy and you have a really hot girl trying to make a move on you but you keep ignoring me… it must be something"

He laughed revealing an amazing smile "You can stop being modest now, I'm not gay but you are not my type"  
She gave him a lazy smile "And what is your type?"

Jeremy closed his book with a loud noise "The living type. I don't like vampires"

He got up leaving the table and headed back inside the school, the day was grey and it should be raining soon so there were very few hanging around back.

There were two kids having a smoke but they were so high they didn't understand why a girl just showed up behind Jeremy and slammed his head against the wall hard, only that she looked hot doing it.

They even smirked at her when she carried Jeremy away, then they turned their Ipods up and enjoyed the first drops of rain falling.

* * *

Caroline tapped the wheel of his expensive car, she looked around and found it cold as him, there was nothing in here that told her this belonged to him.

Her eyes landed on the glove compartment and she glanced outside into the woods, there was no movement except the heavy wind and the first drops of rain.

After tapping the wheel a few more times she went for it, she changed seats and opened it, there were a few mandatory car papers but there was also a black notepad, the pages inside seemed worn out though and she became intrigued, maybe she s_tumbled _upon signs of any Klaus' life inside the car.

There was a guilty smile on her lips, maybe even Nik.

Her hand was strangely shaking in excitement when she moved to open the pad but was left shaking all together when a door closed next to her startling her.

"Good morning sweetheart" he said from the driver's seat.  
Caroline licked her lips and tried to look innocent when she looked at him "Morning…"

That was all she managed to say, Klaus had his hair slightly wet from the rain just like his black leather jacket, his blue eyes were sparkling in a light she hadn't seen yet, the scruff drizzled and there was a smirk that made her heart react.

It beat harder when he leaned over, her mind went on a crazy trip expecting him to kiss her, his strong smell of wet dirt after rain mixed with his natural smell was very in her face as he stopped inches away from her.

Caroline gulped down loudly when he slowly reached for the notepad taking it back.  
"I was just…" again she just couldn't finish a stupid sentence.

Because he was smiling and his damn teeth and lips were perfect and she caught a thin drop of water sliding down his neck and wanted to touch it, or lick it.  
Oh God, what was wrong with her?

Of course he was on to her and rested his hand on top of the dash where the glove compartment was trapping her on her side, in instinct she melted against her door and away from him.

"Lurking around? Trying to keep busy while you waited for me?" He asked in a husky low voice.  
Her lips were stubbornly dry so she licked them again "I came to return the car"

"So the werewolf would walk home while the hybrid had the car" He smiled too amused with her excuse to see him again.

"You were going to give me a ride back" she snapped out of her strange dazzle.  
"Well I have hunted all night, one could say I am a bit tired"

She kept her eyes on him and became one with the door when he moved to put the notepad away.  
He looked at her smiling before settling on his seat, Caroline wasn't sure if she was relieved when he started the car.

* * *

"Thanks dad" Bonnie said in a hurry and reached for her door.  
"Wait Bonnie…" he said and she slumped in her seat.

Typical of her dad to be silent all the way to school and then when she was about to leave engage on a conversation.

"I'm already late dad…" she stated the obvious and well, the typical in her as well.  
Rudy took a couple of deep breaths which wasn't a good sign "You were seen yesterday at the Grill kissing a Mikaelson"

Bonnie didn't move, she wasn't going to have this talk with him.

"I thought I was very clear that you were to stay away from that family. They are dangerous and if we are lucky they will all be gone once the eclipse happens" he shook his head in disapproval "I can't have my daughter all friendly with one of them"

"What I do with Kol is my own business" she said bluntly but quietly.  
Her father gripped the wheel upset "I'm your father Bonnie and you will listen to me, I want you away from that vampire"

She grabbed her books and reached for the door but he also reached for her arm stopping her "I'm talking to you Bonnie"

She felt those angry tears reach her eyes and looked at him "My father? Where were you when I started freaking out because I could start fires with my mind? When I first became aware that I was a witch? Where were you in every school play or when my mother left?"

"I was right there, you are being unfair. She left me as well"  
She fought to have her arm free "You were never there for mom and me and when she left, you decided this town was more important than me so now you have no right to pull the father card"

Rudy reached for his phone after she slammed the door getting away from him as fast as she could.  
After a couple of seconds a warm voice answered from the other side.

_"Rudy… what an honor"  
_This was close to painful, he never liked the woman "Bonnie has been seeing someone she should stay away from and she doesn't listen to me"  
_  
"I'm trying to be surprised here Rudy but you did neglect your daughter… besides you were the one that sent for her when she wanted to stay here with me"  
_"Everyone might want to forget but she is my daughter and she will be where I am"

_"Then fix your own narrow-minded issues. Bonnie is a beautiful, strong young lady and I'm surprise she's not avoiding the big line at her front door, if she found a boy she likes, let her enjoy it and be happy"_

He laughed at the patronizing tone of the old woman "Even if that _boy _is Kol Mikaelson? She was seen kissing him and for what they told me, they seemed really acquainted"  
_  
"Rudy, is there anything that will make you put your daughter before that damn town? How could you let Kol get close to her?"_

"Your granddaughter doesn't listen to anyone"  
There was a big pause followed by a deep sigh _"I will leave today, she might listen to me"  
_  
"Thank you Sheila"

* * *

Thankfully the parking lot was empty and the way to the front gate as well, everyone was in class and Bonnie could cry without having to worry about being seen.

She stopped to clean her face before she went inside school when she saw the new girl Anna closing the trunk to her car, it would have been random if it wasn't for the bag in her hand; it belonged to Jeremy.

Bonnie ran before the girl left "What are you doing? Where's Jeremy?"  
Anna looked at the surprise guest "This has nothing to do with you, stay out of it"

"What have you done to him? Is he in there?" Bonnie fiercely pointed at the trunk.  
Anna didn't answer but Bonnie wasn't going to leave this just like that, she moved towards the back of her car and Anna cut her off by showing her pointy fangs.

Bonnie was already mad so it was easy to use that fuel and give Anna a major headache.  
The girl closed her eyes in pain and dropped her keys as well as Jeremy's things.

Bonnie didn't waste any time and took the keys rushing to set Jeremy free, she got the trunk open when Anna recovered and she waited for a very nasty comeback but her day was about to get a lot worse.

Damon was here and Anna stared at him as bewilder as Bonnie.  
"What are you doing here?" Anna asked just feeling that he was going to mess with her easy task.

And so he smiled proving her right, Anna tried to take him on but Damon easily snapped her neck.  
Bonnie shook Jeremy but he was completely out, already with a big bruise on his forehead.

She held her breath when she felt Damon standing next to her.  
"I need _vision kid_ over there"

She faced Damon that was waving Jeremy's notebook in his hand.  
"What do you want with Jeremy and how come Anna knew you?"

Damon gave her a theatrical sigh and forcefully cupped her chin "You are going to forget about that little detail and you are going to behave because I'm going to bite you out of total frustration that unfortunately I can't kill you for now. No witchy stuff" he warned her.

Bonnie nodded as he widened his eyes and yelped in pain as he tilted her neck and sank his fangs into her neck.  
"Damon stop…" she asked crying now because he was really hurting her.

But Damon with a grudge was worse than his usual wonderful self.  
Bonnie slumped on the floor harshly when he released her and felt everything dizzy around her, she saw a blur and imagine it was Damon taking Jeremy with him.

She reached for her phone dialing Stefan's number.  
_"Hey Bon"_ he said cheerfully.

"Damon snatched Jeremy from school and I couldn't stop him" she said slowly.  
_"Are you ok Bonnie? Did he hurt you?" _

She could heard his concern and knew he would come for her but Jeremy needed help now, not her.  
"I'm ok Stefan, just find Jeremy. Damon seemed determined to get something out of him"

_"I'm on it" _Stefan ended the call.

Bonnie pulled her talisman from around her neck, apparently her mother had done one good deed before leaving, the note said it would protect her against compulsion and it actually worked.

But it wasn't helping with the horrible pain in her neck, she dialed another number but it was out of service; it made her sad and she tried Caroline's standing up now.

Caroline's wasn't available neither and Bonnie realized she was having the worst day ever; she looked at Anna still dead.  
She had to get out of here before it became horrible.

* * *

"Where are we?" Caroline asked staring at the huge mansion before her eyes.  
Klaus opened his door with a smile "It's pouring, I couldn't let my wolves out on the wild"

"Seriously? You brought me to your pack again… do you ever give up?"  
He looked at her displaying his dimples "Never sweetheart"

She folded her arms with an attitude that included a big scold, he came around the car and opened her door.  
"Are you coming love?"

"No" she answered sternly.  
He moved and opened the glove compartment taking the pad out; he easily tore the first page and folded it neatly in four placing it inside the pocket of his jacket.

"Can't leave my plans to take over the world simply lying around for your entertainment"  
Caroline laughed dryly at him and watched him walk away, she wasn't going to stand around just like that.

"Urgh I hate you" she yelled when she realized he took the keys with him.

* * *

Henrik heard someone knock on the door but didn't move, he was busy exchanging text messages with Rebekah, well, he was busy trying to understand her battle with auto correct, he laughed when she sent him something that sounded very sexual.

He knew she meant to say that she was bored already in Mystic Falls not what she sent instead and teased her about it.  
This time she sent him an attempt to a smiley that was only a few dots put together.

There was another knock and Henrik looked at the hall, where was everyone in this house?  
He gave up on his hopeless sister and her battle with new technologies and answered the door before another knock.

"Hey… I'm looking for Kol" a very beautiful girl said with a bleeding neck and trying to keep her balance.  
"He's not here, he will be gone all day" he remembered the girl from the Pub.

She closed her eyes touching her neck "Ok… thanks anyway"  
When she turned around to leave, she stumbled and he caught her.

"You are the girl he has been seeing, aren't you?"  
"I don't really know my competition" she tried to joke.

Henrik easily laced her arm around his neck and took her inside the house.  
"What happened to you?"

"Damon" she said slowly sitting on the couch "A _Damon _happened to me"  
Henrik fixed her a drink and handed it to her with a smile "I'm Henrik"

"You look like Kol… sort of" she said taking the glass.  
"I get that a lot" he smiled happy with the compliment.

She coughed with the really strong scotch "I'm Bonnie" she said between coughs.  
"I'll get something to clean that nasty bite but you should try to hold that down, it will help you with the blood loss and the burning sting in your neck"

She already felt her throat burn "I should believe you… I mean you are the vampire here"  
"I was also human for very long and the easy target when everyone was mad at my siblings"

"I see" she took another deep breath and carried on with her struggle to hold the strong drink inside.

Now her neck was numb so that had to be a good sign, she finished her drink before Henrik returned to the room.

* * *

Caroline moved her head on the seat and looked at the house, no sign of Klaus at all and they had been here for almost an hour.

She tapped her fingers one by one on her arm and then unfolded her arms; she opened her door and thought about this for another minute.  
Truth was that she was curious and she was tired of waiting for him.

It was still raining so she had to run to the front door, she was cleaning her face when she spotted the man sitting by the porch.

"Seriously? I've been waiting out there for an hour, sitting in your car like an idiot" she snapped.  
Klaus laughed quietly with a drink on his hand "I had fun guessing how long it would take you"

"You are an idiot" she fixed her ruined curls.  
He didn't say anything; he kept having his bourbon peacefully.

The front door opened which startled Caroline.  
"Hey you came back" Lexi said excited.

"Not exactly…" Caroline tried to explain but Lexi pulled her inside the house.  
Caroline tried looking at Klaus but he didn't move from his chair and Lexi closed the door dragging Caroline towards the noise.

They were having another party and Caroline wasn't too convinced there was anything else they ever did.

Well as Lexi pulled her hand to the kitchen she had her answer, half of them were busy making out in any place they found discrete enough.

A few others were playing pool and two were having some sorts of an arm wrestle competition with proper bets and all.

Lexi took a couple of beers and handed Caroline one, she smiled "I'm happy you decided to give us another try"  
"I didn't Lexi. I was tricked… again"

Lexi sat on the table having her beer "I was scared too in the beginning, you know. I really wanted to be a hybrid but I didn't know what to expect. But when it happened, it changed my life. You can ask anyone in here, they will all tell you the same, this was the best that happened to us"

"I'm not that naive, I know that it's not all about the parties, the hot sex and seeing the world, there is a catch and it's too much of a price to pay. I don't know how you can all be happy to be sired to him"

"It's not a duty Caroline… it's the least we can do to pay him back, just a small sign of gratitude for what he did for us"

This sounded more like a cult every day.  
"He can do whatever he wants with all of you… that's not right"

"It's not wrong" a boy said upset next to her.

She recognized him from the camp where he had been staring at her in a really uncomfortable way.  
"I'm sorry but that's how I see it" she said quietly hoping he would go away, she didn't like him.

"I know that you are his protegee, but if he doesn't teach you some manners, I'll volunteer"  
Caroline wasn't happy with his ways and pulled her eyebrows together "Go ahead"

He smirked and took a step closer to her in hopes to scare her but Caroline only faced him even more intensely.

Lexi watched the tall attractive man with the surfer vibe arrive to the kitchen, he stepped between the fuming couple, his back to Caroline.

"Do you have a sudden death wish Brady?"  
"No Mason but she shouldn't be speaking about something she has no idea"

"That's why she is here Brady, to ask questions and to learn about our life"  
Brady laughed dryly "It's unfair, there are hundreds out there trying desperately to get on that list and she has that chance handed to her and she only uses it to ask pointless questions and judge our sire bond"

"Tone it down dude… he can hear you" Lexi said in a low perplexed voice.  
Brady looked at Caroline "I'm sorry, I got carried away" he smiled obviously not meaning it and left.

Mason looked at Lexi sharing the sudden tension inside the room, then he turned to Caroline "Forgive Brady, he has been on edge…"

"I'm the one that apologizes; I shouldn't have been so verbal about my thoughts"  
"Brady has been trying to get his girlfriend on the list this year but…" Mason shook his head.

Caroline understood the hostility now; she nodded smiling at Mason that left the two girls alone.

"Another beer?" Lexi asked with another one of those sweet smiles.  
Caroline shook her head dropping hers on the table "I'm obviously not welcome and he is right, there are so many out there wanting this and I'm just taking their place against my will"

Lexi became serious "You see it as an obligation, we see it as a gift. The will to do anything he asks of us is only a natural feeling to us. Being in control, having the means to do anything we ever wished for is worth it all Caroline. And it's a constant rush that makes me feel alive and eager to take on the entire world. There's nothing like power and we are the most powerful creatures around, because he chose us" the pride in Lexi was tangible.

Caroline didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

Pearl read her part of the transcript in Aramaic while Elijah wrote it down in English with his eloquent handwriting.

Kol on his hand took what Elijah wrote and turned it all into Latin, they had been at this for hours today and everything was starting to look the same to Kol.

He stopped and read what he had so far, Elijah looked at his brother worried when Kol narrowed his forehead.  
"Something wrong Kol?"

"There is something missing"  
Pearl stopped her work as well "What do you mean?"

"Either you skipped a few words or Elijah doesn't know his Aramaic as well as he used to. One of you is wrong"  
They both gave him a look that he shrugged.

"It's not me, I'm the Latin expert. I could turn it into a living language if I wanted so I'm not the one that is missing a few words"

Pearl ran two fingers through her perfect black hair caught on the sides calming herself and went back to the first line, they couldn't afford any mistakes and they were only by page 2 of 4 that they needed perfectly turned into Latin.

There was a loud noise of a door being slammed and Anna burst into the office.  
"Mamma"

"Annabelle… I'm busy" she sternly scolded her daughter.  
"Damon is here and he snapped my neck and took the boy you wanted and all his notes"

Pearl shook her head aggravated "I need to pay a visit to Damon then"  
"I don't know where he can be, I was still at school and I didn't have time to see if Jeremy had the visions on paper" Anna avoided looking at anyone, she was upset of how everything turned out today.

Pearl came near her daughter and smiled "It's alright Annabelle. I know you did your best"  
Elijah looked at Kol that now turned his phone on, it was always easier to do this without any distractions but it appeared Kol was concerned and this intrigued Elijah.

After his brother saw something on his phone that he obviously tried to keep only to himself he simply turned towards the door and left.

"Where is he going?" Pearl asked Elijah.  
Elijah smiled "I really would love to know that one myself"

* * *

Damon slapped Jeremy to wake him up, the kid pushed him away once he was able to focus.  
"Good, you are awake" Damon said and handed the bag to Jeremy "You have been busy drawing your little dreams"

"I'm not going to help you"  
"I haven't asked anything yet" Damon opened his hands surprised.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not helping you" Jeremy said without fear, he had learned by now how to live with Damon's threats.  
Somehow everyone in town had.

"Gilbert... I just want a little help here. A few missing keys to a song I need to sing"  
"Spells are with Bonnie not me, I just dream about stuff"

Damon didn't like the smile in the kid, arrogant little human.  
He was just testing Damon because he had no one, which meant Damon couldn't use anyone against him.

"I'll be right back" Damon said and closed the door to the empty room behind him.  
He found Hayley on the big lobby.

"Let me guess, he isn't saying a word"  
"I can make him talk"

Hayley shook her head "Let them search for him a little longer, then release him"  
"Why would I do that?" Damon was getting annoyed with the constant change of plans.

Hayley handed him a couple of written pages "Just make sure he writes these on his pad, then compel him to forget about it"  
Damon took the papers smiling "This is what they are looking for"

Hayley smiled "We want him to break the curse... he just doesn't need to know why"  
"Are you on that list yet?"

She laughed at him "Don't be greedy Damon... I'm not saying more than I should"  
He caught her hand before she left "I've done a lot of things for you and Tatia, if you cross me or leave me out of anything..."

"What will you do? Throw a tantrum?"  
He narrowed his eyes upset.

Hayley pursed her lips "Don't do anything stupid Damon... Tatia would kill Stefan without blinking... and then Caroline"  
Damon gripped her arm harder but she smiled knowing they had him where they wanted.

* * *

Caroline tried her phone again but it was dead, no battery, she put it away and looked around.  
Lexi was now dancing to Bon Jovi which was surreal and a little too much for Caroline, she decided the fresh air would do her well.

She found Klaus exactly the same as when she left him, sitting on a chair, his boots over the balcony and a drink on his hand, the bottle almost empty by his side.

Caroline rested against the balcony facing him "You don't party with your pack?"  
"My taste is a little more refine than Spin the bottle"

It made her laugh and she swiftly sat on the balcony "I can actually imagine you playing beer pong"  
It was his turn to laugh "It is with shame that I admit sometimes I find myself in need of the most trivial human emotions"

The image of him and Lexi popped into her mind "You have very beautiful wolves on your pack, it should make some things less trivial"

Klaus smiled into his glass and had his drink slowly before answering her "After centuries, everything becomes trifling sweetheart"

Her comeback was mostly surprising "I'm not there yet and already everything is just…" she sighed deeply and in pain "… unimportant"

"How come sweetheart?" He asked in a soothing way.

"My father chose another life that didn't include me, my mother is ashamed that I became a freak or maybe she just hates that I remind her of a man that she still loves. My boyfriend traded me for your sister, the upgrade to everything I was. Involved in school, community, with a social life and able to give him everything that I couldn't. As everything started happening in my life I became detached, it's not that I'm depressed Klaus, I just don't feel anything any more"

Klaus left his glass next to the bottle and slowly stood up, he came near Caroline and stopped in front of her.  
She became worried, he was too close to her.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked and his fingers touched her hair, wild from the rain.  
Those big sad eyes of hers searched his "Why do you want to do this to me? And don't say it's because I'm an amazing candidate, I'm nothing like the others"

The question came as a sharp blade, Klaus wasn't expecting it, he licked his lips and his fingers moved to her cheek.  
Caroline's heart triggered into a fast pace "Why are you so set on this Nik?"

"I find you without flaws Caroline" he finally said and felt her skin warm under his touch as she began to blush.

It made him smile and Klaus leaned over a bit listening to her heart really race now, the rain was thick around them, hitting the house and the ground harsh and loudly.

"I would change if I became a hybrid Nik" she spoke with sweetness and honesty.  
"You would never die"

She gasped slightly because his honesty came forward as well and she realized he was the first to ever wish for such a thing but then she looked down from his piercing blue eyes.

"You already have the eternal girlfriend..." she clicked her teeth together and then looked at him again "And I don't want to be just another one of the wolves you sleep on the side"

"I would never do that to you Caroline" his eyes drifted to her lips.  
"No, you would do so much worse... you would make me fall in love with you"

Klaus was the one slightly shaken by her words now.  
"I don't believe in love Caroline"

If it was pain that she touched with his words, she wasn't sure but they still made her sad.  
"Maybe love isn't for us"

There weren't many words that would describe the perfect moment when two lost souls just find a way to touch each other but the most extraordinary thing happened, if he still had a heart it would be racing as well now.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Hummingbird - _Alex Clare_

Never Let Me Go - _Lana Del Rey_


	10. Hurt you

**2012**

"Can you see Tyler?" Caroline fixed her earrings.

Bonnie leaned over the balcony to have a better look "I can't see him, only Stefan…" she looked at her flawless friend in the green dress "I can't see my father either"

Caroline smiled and stroked her arm "I'm sure he is out there eager to see his beautiful daughter in the white dress be presented to the entire town"

Bonnie tried to smile but it was hard "I don't even know why I'm here… I don't stand a chance against you"

Caroline laughed with the sulking expression "You never know, though my letter was remarkable, you might just surprise everyone and become Miss Mystic Falls"

Carol Lockwood hurried the other girls and then stopped by the duo, she smiled at Bonnie "You look lovely dear but I should warn you that since you are the Mayor's daughter, we at the town committee have decided that you shouldn't be a formal candidate"

The woman who was in charge of every official party and every charity event gave Bonnie a very patronizing smile, Caroline knew that Bonnie wanted to push the woman down the stairs.

"Have you seen your son? He is supposed to be my escort" Caroline shifted the attention back to her.  
"I'm sure he will be waiting at the bottom of the stairs" Carol left with a half-smile, she wasn't too happy about her son's love choices.

"I'm going to change" Bonnie mumbled upset.  
Caroline folded her arms "Seriously?"

Bonnie sighed "I want to get out of this dress and into my Jeans and get drunk"  
"Later" Caroline placed her hands over Bonnie's shoulders and led her to the stairs.

"Miss Bonnie Bennett" Carol said with a forced smile that Bonnie returned.  
Caroline held back a giggle when Bonnie pretended to be really into all this and waved at the crowd as she came down the stairs.

She even blew kisses and Stefan welcomed her with a frown.  
"This is ridiculous" she said taking his arm.

Stefan smiled "Try to keep a straight face during the dance. If you so much as make one funny twitch I will crumble as well" he warned her as they reached the sunny day.

"Miss Caroline Forbes" Carol introduced Caroline and she came to the top of the stairs with a smile.  
She quickly lost it as no one waited for her, she looked back at Carol that simply shrugged.

Caroline gripped her dress tightly with her right hand, as she reached half the staircase she wondered if she should just turn around and run away from the humiliation as fast as she could.

People were already starting to talk between them and she took each step with growing fear until a familiar face showed up with a smile.

She took a deep breath relieved and then Damon's hand.

"Have you seen Tyler?" she whispered.  
"Probably got into another fight" he answered taking her outside.

Caroline was sad that he wasn't the one escorting her but Damon was actually being a good friend lately and at least she had someone to dance with.

"Thank you Damon" she smiled at him before they started the classical dance.

* * *

**2013**

The rain seemed to fall harder now, the sound was deafening to her, strong around her, it was pouring so much that the water hitting the roof was falling on the porch fast and making a ricochet movement, her face was becoming as wet as her hair.

Klaus wasn't paying attention to the rain, he was busy listening to her heart and her heavy breath, he couldn't part his eyes from her face, cold now as the rain began to hit them both.

She was just a girl, some random wolf he hit by accident and somehow she lived on his thoughts lately.

Sure she would make an excellent hybrid and end a line that he was most proud of but Klaus caught himself thinking that maybe she was more than that, he just didn't know what.  
Well he did but he wasn't a man of hopes.

They hadn't move yet and his hand was still on her face and she wasn't fighting his touch, she was looking at him like he had no recollection of.  
There were so many questions in those sad eyes of hers that he couldn't answer.

Klaus moved away from her and the flawless ivory skin he craved to keep touching.  
He wasn't blind to the disappointment crossing her face but he wasn't one to be that weak about silly things like love.

The front door opened up to a laughing Lexi "Hey we were thinking about going hunting under the rain"  
"I'm taking Caroline home" Klaus came down the stairs not waiting for the girl.

Lexi waved at her "Come back soon?"  
Caroline smiled but Lexi noticed the slight sad tone to it and found it strange.

Klaus closed the door to his car taking the wheel and gripping it harshly, he was breathing equally hard and pressed his lips together troubled.

He quickly started the car when she sat quietly on the passenger side.

* * *

**2012 **

Caroline covered her face in surprise and laughed, she was so happy it was overwhelming.  
Everyone was clapping and she felt so special when Carol placed the Tiara on her blonde hair with classic waves, she was Miss Mystic Falls.

Her life would only be amazing from now on; she could feel this was the beginning of something wonderful and blissful.

She would marry Tyler in a few years; have a bunch of kids and at least two large dogs.  
They would move in to their own house and she would compete with his mother to organize all main events in town.

Caroline posed for the pictures having her entire life planed out, she wandered her eyes a bit; she only had to find Tyler.

* * *

**2013**

Henrik stood from the couch as Kol came in hasty "What happened?" he bent down by the couch checking on her.

"A _Damon _happened" Henrik repeated her words.  
Kol moved her long straight hair away from the small bandage with blood on it.

"I gave her a lot of alcohol so it was fairly easy to give her blood and for her to keep it down" he explained knowing what was coming.

Kol stood quickly facing him "You got Bonnie drunk and then gave her blood?"  
Henrik smiled nervously "Tame your temper while I explain"

"Explain" Kol dragged the word distressed.

The younger Mikaelson opened his arms slowly "She needed blood to heal and I couldn't reach you"  
"I had my phone disconnected because of that absurd spell Nik wants in Latin" Kol said returning to the girl he scooped easily in his arms.

She barely showed signs of consciousness as he did so and he scolded Henrik before leaving to his room "There was no need to give her all the alcohol we had in the house"  
Henrik smiled "You really like this one"

"I'm going to beat you into a pulp when I have the time" Kol returned the smile.  
Henrik laughed, how silly was his brother "You are very funny…"

Kol gave him a smirk as he left with Bonnie and Henrik's smile faded a bit.

"I mean, you are joking. Right?" he asked loudly but got no answer.  
Henrik lost his entire smile "Kol?

Kol was by the stairs already and carried her to his bedroom; he left her on his bed and then sat next to her.

She felt his touch and struggled to open her eyes, she smiled when she saw him and went back to her slumber knowing he was here now and that really soothed her.

* * *

**2012**

"Congratulations gorgeous" Stefan hugged her in that sweet caring way of his.  
Caroline smiled happy "I didn't expect it but I did work really hard for it"

"Yes you did" he nodded serious now "And you camped out in my house until you had the perfect winning speech"

She laughed and shook her head to the sides pretending to be annoyed.  
"Well Damon helped me with that"

"And today as well" Stefan looked behind him where Damon was doing a silly dance with Bonnie.  
"He has been doing well, he seems set on this new page of behaving and changing his ways"

Stefan wasn't too happy with the proximity between them lately, the really long hours and nights that Caroline was spending at the house was bringing them too close.

He was never the kind to forbid his friends of anything but this was Damon and he knew his brother well.  
"Now that you did this, maybe you should… stay away for a bit"

Caroline grimaced "Are you asking me to stay away from you?"  
Stefan shook his head "Not me gorgeous. From Damon"

"He changed Stefan, he has been really nice to me and we've grown closer as friends. He started trusting me and we have been talking, sometimes all night and he showed me a different side of him. I believe he can be saved Stefan, no matter how much trouble he has gotten himself into in the past"

She sounded so candid about this that Stefan didn't want to ruin her perfect day by stating the obvious, Damon would never change.

* * *

**2013**

"Thanks for the ride" Caroline said as she saw the boarding house grow closer.  
He hadn't said a word since they left his pack and their intense near something moment.

She almost expected a kiss but maybe it was all in her head because he was really cold towards her now.

"Last chance to say yes sweetheart"  
"Tell Lexi I'm sorry" she said opening her door and avoiding to look at him.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, he drove away fast and Caroline stood there watching him leave aware that she was saying no to a lot of things.

At least it stopped raining.

* * *

Klaus parked behind Kol's car in the driveway and gathered his thoughts before leaving the car.  
She was just a random wolf, he told himself for the hundredth time.

Just that and her beauty clouded his judgment and that's why he wanted to kiss her.  
Good thing he shut his petulant feelings in time, that would have given the girl some sort of false hope when all he wanted was for her to be part of his beautiful pack.

Everyone one of them were perfect in their own way and he was proud to lead such an outstanding group but it was time he started looking for someone else to fill that list of 12 werewolves to be turned in only a couple of weeks.

Klaus left his car in need of a shower, blood and some rest, he found the very unsettling opposite when he saw Rebekah waiting for him.

Rebekah smiled at him but he quickly recovered from the shock and went to the house set on ignoring her.  
"Nik please…" she called wanting to hold her tears back.

Klaus didn't stop until he reached the door but then he didn't go inside "What do you want Rebekah?"  
"My brother, I miss you" she said with a heavy voice, about to cry.

He smiled shaking his head "A brother you so easily betrayed?"  
"It wasn't me Nik and I found a way to prove it to you"

Klaus faced her wanting to believe her.

"I can prove that Tatia and Hayley have been deceiving you all this time"  
"Again with that Rebekah?" he came to her "This isn't about them, you are the one that chose to kill those hybrids and destroy my creation"

She shook her head "I woke up among them and I don't remember how I got there"  
"How convenient"

She hated the cold way he was looking at her "Why can't you believe me? I'm your sister. That werewolf that no one knows anything about shouldn't matter more than me"

He smiled at her pain breaking her heart even more "She's related to me by my real father as you are by my mother. When so many want me dead, I hold on to those who show their loyalty to me. Besides if she's only half-family, am I not the same to all of you?"

Rebekah's first tears came down her cheeks "I love you more than I love my other brothers and you are the one that can't bring yourself to believe me, to trust me. Even after all we have been through Nik... I was there through it all, not her. Not this Hayley that showed up from nowhere"

"And yet you disappointed me more than anyone else. I know it was you Rebekah, any other witch would have died performing that spell and it was your name they whispered to me before they died"

Rebekah showed the shock on her face.

Klaus smiled without emotion, for so long she had been his favorite too.  
The one he protected with his life, until that day.

He didn't look back as he walked away from her again knowing that this was far from over, he could only get ready for what Rebekah had planned, this much he could count on.

* * *

Bonnie pealed the bandage away from her neck and touched the skin, it was smooth and showed no signs of what happened.

She faced away from the mirror and smiled at Kol.  
"Are you sure about this?" he sounded anything but happy about her decision.

She nodded "I had a big fight with my father this morning and he has been calling me nonstop. I don't have the strength to have another fight so I'm going home and I'm healing my hangover there" she smiled which eased him.

"I could take you home myself"  
Bonnie loved the slight pout in him and the way he had his arms crossed showing exactly how much he wasn't liking this.

"Caroline finally saw my messages and she's picking me up… but you could come over later" she said slowly, not sure where they stood in this sort of relationship.

But it made him smile and he unfolded his arms coming near her "I'll be there as soon as it gets dark so you might want to warn Caroline to leave early"

Bonnie laughed and easily found this amazing comfort in his arms, she closed her eyes loving it all too much.  
"How are you feeling darling?" he asked enjoying the moment as well.

The girl was not a sizzling memory any longer, she was becoming something else entirely to him.

"My head is still spinning, you have really strong Scotch" she touched the side of her head smiling.  
He smiled too but he was still going to settle scores with Henrik and then find this Damon mate.

Kol scanned her face, she looked tired but he knew she had Henrik's blood for such a small wound so that meant she was very high from that, the heavy drinking didn't help either and she would need time to let it all leave her system.

For now she was inviting him into a kiss with those irresistible lips of hers and he wasn't one to refuse a good invitation.

* * *

"Niklaus are you in here?" Tatia came into his despicable excuse of a bedroom.  
He came out of the bathroom, the fog told her he just had a shower and she smiled with the view.

He was closing his big black belt and his hair was wet, just like his chest and his back barely touched by the towel she was sure.  
"What do you want?" he asked uninterested.

She lazily approached him and touched his chest, her palm got wet as she trailed the skin she somehow missed kissing and scratching.

Elijah was sweet and passionate but Klaus still unbalanced her with his raw ways, it was hard denying how attractive he was and she did nurture feelings for him once.

He harshly grabbed her hand when she reached his wet necklaces "I made you a question Tatia"  
She shortened the space between them.

"You could always stop this nonsense and come share the bed and the woman who belongs to you" she said seductively and her free hand found his neck, then came down his broad back.

"I'm sure Elijah is company enough" he said releasing her hand and going for his shirt.

Tatia laughed but it came out as fretfully as she felt "Don't be ludicrous Niklaus"  
Klaus smiled taking the leather jacket into his hand "I find it extremely amusing that both you and my brother believe I have no idea of what happens under my own roof Tatia"

She ran her teeth against each other quickly searching for a way out of this one "There might have been an occasional slip" she tried mending the damage.

Klaus was laughing as he went to the door "I have very little respect left for you Tatia, try not to ruin the very last sparkle between us. I am trying hard to remember that my debt to you is not the only thing keeping me from draining you from your blood entirely and then leave you to rot on some forgotten cave"

"Such bitter words from a man who I have given everything to" she closed her eyes dramatically.  
"It's a long list Tatia, I only took what others already had before me and after"

She dropped the act he knew by heart now and rose her eyes to him "Am I to forget about your wolf ladies as well?"

There was a smirk on his lips that vanished "I really didn't take you to be that dense Tatia. A wolf mates for life"

She saw sadness in him but she was smiling "Then I guess you are stuck with me my love"  
His smirk returned "You are not a wolf Tatia"

Again she was left searching for words as he left the room, she could feel the floor being taken from under her feet.

He was planning on removing her from his life and he wasn't even jealous or upset that she was sleeping with Elijah.

She had to do something, Tatia looked down on the floor assembling her thoughts and her plan when she noticed the piece of yellow paper folded.

It probably had fallen from his jacket and Tatia unfolded it without much interest but of course nothing was that casual with him.

The white wolf from the canvas was now accompanied with a face and a name.  
Tatia moved to the mantel holding the paper with a wolf, the blonde girl smiling and her name under it all.

"Caroline" Tatia said slowly digesting the anger inside of her.  
The logs inside the mantel started burning with the same fire that lived inside of her and Tatia tossed the drawing towards the flames.

She watched them destroy her sudden competition, it was the first time Klaus ever made a drawing of someone else but the family and she was not going to let this one slide quietly.

* * *

Caroline was about to knock when Klaus opened the door.  
She smiled at him but he went by her without stopping, she turned on her heels "So now you are going to ignore me?"

He opened the door to his car "I'm sorry sweetheart, I have things to do, wolves to interview, I seem to have an open spot on my list"

"There's more to me than just this you know? There is an actual person with feelings and you are ignoring all that because all you see is a number on a list"

"So now you have feelings? Two hours ago you didn't feel anything"  
Caroline opened her mouth but quickly closed it, he just messed with her, confused her so much.

"Well I'm not the one that went into jerk mood because we almost kissed. For someone who has no interest in me as a woman you sure got all touchy and feelings panic alert... thingy" she said waving her hands in the air.

"So you wanted me to kiss you?" he asked her quietly with a small smile that was enough to tick her off.  
"Don't be an idiot, of course I didn't want you to kiss me. Please" she made a disgusted face.

Klaus licked his lips smiling so much he showed his dimples "Next time we find ourselves in danger of committing such an atrocious act, I will try to remember that I'm dealing with a woman and not a feisty cat"

"There won't be a next time" she stated determined and then added "And I may have nine lives but I'm not a cat, I'm a wolf but I'm also a woman. Remember that"

The easy smile gave way to a very different one "Believe me Caroline, it's harder than you think to forget that"

And again he shifted everything and she was left questioning his smiles, his words and his intentions.

Caroline watched him race away wondering what were all these things he made her feel that weren't there before he stroll into town.

She pushed the troubling thoughts away when Bonnie came out of the house.  
"Hey" she said shaking her head and focusing on her friend instead.

Bonnie smiled and went around the car, she looked at the main door where Kol stood watching her leave but she wasn't sad, she knew he was spending the night with her and she was excited for that.

Caroline wasn't much in a talking mood, she kept her eyes on the road but forced a couple of mandatory questions about Bonnie's well-being.

"… he was upset that Henrik gave me blood but he was just trying to ease the infection and the pain" Bonnie said with a sigh.

Caroline smiled and looked at her "Yeah… Henrik walked me home once as well, he looks really nice and very human which is strange coming from that family"

"He asked a lot of questions about a certain blonde werewolf" Bonnie teased her.  
"Stop…" Caroline gritted her with a double look.

Bonnie laughed "He was very happy to know you were my friend and single"  
"You didn't" Caroline said on edge.

Bonnie laughed and looked at the road.  
"Caroline…" she gasped holding to the dash in front of her.

Caroline hit the brake when she saw Damon standing in the middle of the road with Jeremy by his arm.

Slowly the girls stepped out of the car, Caroline looked at Bonnie then at the kid that obviously was compelled.

"I'm returning the item on the lost and found list" he smiled and ordered Jeremy to walk with a nod from his head.  
Jeremy walked numbly towards Caroline's car, she looked at Damon suspicious.

Bonnie left her door and went to Jeremy, she grabbed his face looking for any sign of life in him "Are you hurt?"  
He didn't answer her, just shook his head.

Bonnie gave Damon a scold that he easily shrugged.  
"I just wanted someone to play X-Box with for a few hours"

"That Anna girl was after Jeremy as well, what are you both up to?"  
Damon tilted his head to the side "How do you remember that?"

Bonnie licked her lips and Caroline got worried.  
"Let's get out of here Bonnie, Jeremy is safe, that's all that matters" she tried to hurry her friend.

But Damon was on to the witch and flashed grabbing her neck, forcing her away from Jeremy, he pointed his finger at Caroline that moved to them as a warning.  
"Stay"

"Damon, let her go" Caroline asked fearing for Bonnie's safety.

His eyes landed on the silver around her neck and pulled it away faster than Bonnie could blink and then he used his powers.  
"Don't fight me"

She nodded compelled.  
"Damon" Caroline pressed taking a step closer.

He looked at the blonde "What?"  
"Let Bonnie go, we'll just leave and we won't tell anyone what happened"

"I can't decide who to hurt between the two of you"  
Caroline took a deep breath "Me. Hurt me instead, I know that I hurt you once and that you hate me for it so… hurt me instead"

Damon looked away from her and she knew she was getting to him.  
"I'm sorry for what happened, for making you feel and then hurting you the way I did but I also know you still feel something for me Damon… you could have killed me back in the cemetery but you didn't. So I'm begging…" she looked at her friend.

"Don't do this Caroline" Bonnie asked her.  
But Caroline was determined "Let Bonnie and Jeremy go and hurt me instead, for what I did to you"

Damon nodded slowly "Okay…" he whispered and looked at Caroline.

She caught her breath recognizing the pain that lived in him but also the light proper of those who have lost all hope and faith.  
"No" She gasped.

Damon pressed his lips into a hard line and snapped Bonnie's neck like it was nothing.  
Bonnie fell to the ground in a painful slow motion.

Caroline ran to her yelling her name while Jeremy sat on the ground harshly unable to believe what his eyes just witnessed.

"Oh my God, Bonnie… Bonnie… oh God… Bonnie" Caroline started crying touching the lifeless face of her best friend "What did you do Damon?" she asked him as he started walking away "How could you?" she yelled at him.

* * *

**2012**

"Champagne for the owner of the city now" Damon stood behind Caroline and dangled a glass in front of her face.

She took the glass eagerly and sipped a bit from it before her mother caught her and caused a scene.  
"You are officially my favorite person" she faced him with a big smile.

"I'm the only one providing you with alcohol so sorry if I'm suspicious of your compliment"  
She giggled and sneaked another big sip of the strong beverage.

"So you did it" he said touching the Tiara on her beautiful hair.  
Caroline smiled with a sigh "I really wanted this"

"I know" he said slowly having his drink and not taking his eyes from her.  
Someone came their way and Caroline took his arm "Let's walk"

"Of course" he teased her with a serious expression.  
They moved away from all the commotion and ended on a more quiet part of the big garden that belonged to the Lockwood's property.

"Thank you for the dance, I'm sure that was a big part of why I won" she savored her champagne.  
"You won because you are beautiful and bubbly and yes, you had a dashing man by your side"

She laughed and shook her head finding a tree to rest her back, she looked at Damon still smiling but he was serious.

Not in a mocking way strangely and she frowned at him, Damon took his hand from inside his black tuxedo and touched her cheek.

"I'm proud of you Caroline. I wanted you to win because you deserve it…"  
She blushed and looked away from him "No more champagne for you mister" she joked.

"Look at me Caroline" he asked with sweetness.  
Caroline chewed on her bottom lip "Damon…" she shook her head.

"You helped me when no one else cared about me. Not even Stefan"  
"Don't say that, he loves you, he is your brother" she fiercely defended her friend.

But instead of answering her, he came near her and leaned over for a kiss.  
Caroline pushed him away at once "What are you doing?"

"What I wanted to do for the past month" he said with a vulnerability that she hadn't seen before.  
Caroline covered her lips and shook her head "I can't Damon"

He smiled and took her hand away from her lips "Don't be silly Caroline…"  
"Ummm" she whimpered and forced her lips shut when he tried to kiss her again.

She slowly pushed him away once more "I don't like you that way Damon"  
He looked surprised "All those nights we stayed up talking and laughing…"

"I like you as a friend Damon… I'm with Tyler"  
"Tyler is probably trying out the rest of the contenders in daddy's office" Damon snapped.

Caroline pursed her lips ready to cry and her eyes sparkled with tears, he faced away from her with anger.  
He felt stupid now and shook his head "I was played by a teenager"

"I didn't play you Damon…" she sniffled.  
"You made me fall in love with you" he snapped closer to rage now.

She met his eyes in surprise as he turned mad "I'm sorry for misleading you but I don't see you like that. You are a friend to me Damon… nothing else" she whispered.

He took her face with his hands "I know you feel something for me Caroline…"  
"I do, I love you like a friend Damon" she said with tears " But I could never love you the way you want me to…"

Damon released her face and nodded "My bad…" he said and everything in him changed.  
His voice, his stare and even his way of walking.

Caroline clutched her stomach as he walked away; she had witnessed the very switch changing in Damon.  
His emotions were off now.

* * *

**2013**

Damon walked away numbly, they were even now, he had hurt her as much as she had hurt him but it still didn't make any of it go away.

He tried to shut everything down but Caroline crying on some road clutching her dead friend close to her was just reminding him of how much he still loved her.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Bang Bang – _Nancy Sinatra _


	11. Some kind of Unique

Bonnie gasped and sat up roughly on the bed with a jump, she touched her neck and tried to focus.

"Oh my God… what happened?" she asked on edge.  
Everyone surrounding the bed looked at each other, no one wanting to be the first to set her confusion straight.

"Damon… he… I think he…" she shook her head and felt the first tears arrive.  
Caroline cleaned her face; she couldn't stop crying and looked down on the floor.

Bonnie looked at her and then at Stefan that came near the bed.  
"Bonnie… you had blood in your system when Damon…" he sat and reached for her.

Bonnie pulled her legs closer to her body and melted against the headboard avoiding his touch, she was confused but she could remember the pain she felt when he twisted her neck.  
She shook her head "No…" she looked at Caroline again.

Her friend just cried these huge silent tears avoiding to look at her.  
Bonnie felt Stefan's touch trying to sooth her and pulled her arm back "Don't touch me"

Stefan was calm when he tried again "Bonnie it's ok… we are here for you"  
"It's not ok, Damon killed me" she shouted with tears falling "He just snapped my neck like I was nothing"

Bonnie hid her face between her hands crying and Stefan gently tried to comfort her by taking her into his arms but she quickly shoved him away.

"I said, don't touch me" she said angrily and there was a snarl followed by a strange twisting in her face, she touched it and gasped in horror, she had a wrinkle under her eyes and her mouth was now displaying fangs.

"Bonnie…" Stefan tried to stop the shock journey that she was on but it was too late.  
"I don't want this, I can't be this" she mumbled still trying to understand her fate.

Her friend tried once more to sooth her but she showed him nothing but anger "Your brother did this to me, I don't want you here. I don't want any of you here" she looked at Caroline again "He did this to me just to get back at you"

Caroline closed her eyes allowing the truth to really hurt her; she was responsible for what just happened, no one else.

"She's just in shock" Stefan told Caroline but the blonde quietly turned around and left the room.

She rested against the wall outside Stefan's room and slid to the floor crying.

"Get out as well, just get out. I don't want you here" Bonnie shouted at Stefan.

Rebekah came down the hall and looked at Caroline crying on the floor and moved to the bedroom door, Stefan was still trying to reach the girl who pushed him away determined.  
"You shouldn't be alone now Bonnie" he said quietly.

"Kol, I want Kol. Get me Kol" she cleaned her tears and tried to steady her breath.  
Bonnie looked at Rebekah "Call him, please… I need Kol"

But Rebekah didn't move, she didn't have to.  
Kol was making his way already down the hall and into the room, Bonnie seemed to come to life when she saw him and Stefan moved away from the bed giving way to the original that quickly came near Bonnie.

Bonnie gripped his shirt and hid in his chest shedding a few quiet tears now that he took her into his arms.

Rebekah watched her brother and his protective silent ways, the truth was she never expected to see such behavior from Kol aside from Henrik; the girl must be really special to him.

Stefan left the room and found Caroline crying on the floor, he moved her hair away from her wet face "Don't blame yourself gorgeous"

Caroline couldn't even speak, her childhood friend was in the next room about to transition into a vampire because of her.

She slowly stood up and cleaned her tears away; she used her sleeves to properly dry her face "What are we going to do about Damon?"

Stefan was surprised by her question "I was looking for him when you called"  
"Obviously you didn't find him" she snapped.

Stefan was older and able to understand that the girls were just shifting their pain towards an angry attack on him just because he was related to Damon.

He sighed "Gorgeous, I'll go out again and I will find him"  
"Ok" she said slowly and turned around.

"Where are you going Caroline?" he asked suspicious.  
"To the Grill, I need a drink"

"Caroline" he called but she was downstairs already.  
"I need to go after her, before she does something stupid" Stefan told Rebekah.

His girl nodded and answered his quick kiss watching him rush after his friend, Rebekah still couldn't decide if she was jealous of how close he was with the girls or just sad that she never had that.

* * *

Caroline turned the engine off slowly, she managed to dodge Stefan's car just outside of town.

She stepped outside knowing that she would find Damon here.  
It was natural that she found him by the old unnamed grave; he moved his head slowly acknowledging her presence.

"You lied to me, you said she was buried in town"  
"I guess you compelled your way to the truth" she said slowly as she walked.

Damon closed his eyes and smiled "I can smell anger and rage"  
"How could you do that to me Damon?"

He faced her knowing she would be looking just as she was, with despise for him "How could you walk all over my heart and then kill the only person that stood by me when you all turned your backs on me?"

"Rose didn't mean that much to you, she was a poor replacement for me"  
Damon narrowed his eyes "She deserved better than to die hallucinating and screaming in pain"

"I deserved better than waking up naked next to you with no recollection of what you did to me" Caroline unraveled all that pain inside of her.

Damon faltered and looked away from her "I did a lot of things Caroline that maybe I'm not proud"

Caroline pressed her lips together mad and came near him; she slapped Damon so hard across the face she expected to have her neck broken next.  
But instead he just faced her slowly.

"Of all the things you did Damon… I expected the worst to be in the past but doing that to Bonnie just to get to me?"

"You are the one that wanted to believe I was good and still, I wasn't enough"  
Caroline shook her head as tears fell down "I wanted you to be my friend and you were the one that decided that wasn't enough"

"Well it's all done now, you made me shut my emotions out, I hurt you, you killed Rose and I killed Bonnie. We've been inventive and managed to outdo each other. It's been fun Caroline" he smiled and turned away to leave.

"This isn't over" she said determined.  
Damon stopped and sighed deeply, then he faced her with a sadist smile "I'm done with you Caroline, killing Bonnie was just my last deed. I'm leaving town because in the end… you just not worth it"

Caroline was taken aback with his words.

There was a bigger smile in Damon as he approached her slowly, he took her hair into his hands gently and then stroked her face "You are not worth the fight and the chase Caroline, you are shallow and petty in your own little idiotic world and you think you are strong as a werewolf but in the end you are just pathetic. No one wants you, not even my imbecile brother than never had the guts to admit he was attracted to you. Thank God he moved on but… didn't we all?"

She clasped her lips and pushed him away fighting the sting in her eyes, she would not cry any longer in front of Damon.

He took her face harshly into his hands now and made her look at him "I had you remember? Not that special Caroline and in the end you are nothing more than a blonde waste of space, a worthless easy girl who even Tyler got tired of"

Damon pulled away from her and turned away coldly, Caroline covered her mouth unable to prevent the tears, she felt broken and the pain would have brought her to her knees but Caroline wanted to forget his words and what was happening to Bonnie.

She closed the door to her car and started it fast, she just wanted to be numb and forget about everything.

It appeared that she was driving aimlessly but she ended outside that house, without the rain the porch didn't seem the same or maybe because he wasn't there.

Caroline could listen to the music from inside her car and because it sounded like a mistake, it was exactly what she needed.

She took her jacket off and then her shirt, the black tight top under it would just have to do.  
She opened a few buttons making sure her cleavage showed enough and then left her car.

If she was the easy girl, she was using it to her advantage; Caroline shook her blonde curls and strutted towards that opened door.  
She needed to forget and she needed it fast.

She turned a few heads as she smoldered her way into the loud party, she spotted Lexi and grabbed a beer as someone went past her with a couple of cold ones.

The werewolf was going to protest but then he smirked at the bombshell wearing red underwear.

Caroline gave him a smile and took a sip from her beer; she made way through the kids casually swinging her hips inside the really tight Denim that were her trademark along with the dresses she loved to wear with boots.

"I can't believe my eyes" Lexi said loudly and moved away from the group she was standing with.

"I needed a good drink and a good party, you can guess who came to mind" she opened her arms smiling.

"Ah I'm happy you are here, I like you" She said with a huge grin and Caroline expected a hug but instead the blonde took her hand and pulled her to the middle of the action.

A smaller group was hanging by the couch talking and laughing, Lexi smiled at Caroline "My pack just arrived today"  
Caroline smiled, obviously she was about to meet them.

"Everyone, this is Caroline" She looked at Caroline "This is everyone"  
"She doesn't know our names so she keeps calling us everyone" a black boy said.  
Caroline found him really attractive with a flawless smile and green eyes.

Lexi rolled her eyes "Of course I know the name of my own pack, he's number one, that's number two and so on" she made a hand gesture that made everyone laugh.

Caroline had her drink watching them, they seemed close, even among all the wild party they stood up as a group and although they all looked different, they acted the same somehow; it was strange but alluring to watch.

"I'm Luka, aka number one" the boy said and reached out his hand.  
Caroline recognized a different accent, she remembered Lexi being mostly in New Orleans so she related it to the city.

A song came in and Lexi froze "I _love_ that song" she dragged the love bit and Caroline knew she was serious.

Luka laughed "She has a thing for Bon Jovi and Shakira" he managed to say before she pulled his hand to the dance improvised area, she did that a lot apparently.

Caroline had her beer watching the couple sizzle the dance floor to a really well danced _Rabiosa_.

"Do you want to dance?" someone asked her and Caroline held the beer a little against her lips before declining.  
She was on a mission but not completely out of her ways to dance happily.

Caroline took another beer and moved to the porch, when the same guy from before followed her, she knew she was doing something right.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new to some pack?" he asked in that same deep accent like Luka.

Caroline leaned against the balcony and shook her head having her beer slowly.  
He smiled and she found him appealing, they all looked like models to be honest.

"Do you have a name? I feel like I'm doing all the hard work here" he chuckled.

"Caroline" she said smiling and lowering her head enough to make her hair fall perfectly in waves.  
Then she rose her blue eyes to him "What's yours?"

"Marcel" he said and walked to her with a confidence that told her he was powerful and older than he looked.  
A hybrid as well.

She locked her eyes with his knowing he would do exactly what he did, no matter how old a man was, he was still a man.

Marcel touched her side, moved his hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him; Caroline had her drink indifferent to the urge building up in him.

She wanted to forget, about everything and everyone and her spiral of doom was finally coming to an end.

His hand became eager and Caroline pressed her teeth keeping it together, it wouldn't take him long once he really got into it, she was sure.

Finally he moved and she felt his lips on her neck but like she predicted, that's all she felt.  
There were no feelings whatsoever, only Damon's words keeping her pain and despair afloat.

"Marcel"

The man looked at the stern voice that called him and slowly pulled away from the flawless woman "I didn't know"

Caroline wasn't able to understand what just happened but Marcel left her alone in the porch with Klaus.  
She looked away from him and finished her beer, when he didn't move, she did.

Caroline went for another drink inside the house but didn't make it far, she gulped down feeling his grip around her arm.

"Henrik told me what happened with your friend; I'm surprised you disconnected from losing your friend and just left" he said with a bit of harsh tone to him.

"She didn't want me there" Caroline looked at him "And why are you here? Did any of them send you?"

Klaus lowered his chin "No one _sends_ me sweetheart"  
"You came to check on your wolves… then go find a pretty one and leave me alone" she took her arm back strangely surprised that he allowed her to go.

Caroline grabbed the first drink she found, after the first taste, she quickly found out it was vodka.

* * *

"What happens to me now?" Bonnie asked against his chest.  
Kol had managed to calm her down by just being here but their time was ticking fast.

"You need to drink human blood"  
Bonnie shook her head without looking at him "I can't. I can't become a vampire, I just turned 18... I barely accepted that I was a witch and now I have to drink blood and..." she faced him scared but also sad "I haven't lived at all Kol..."

He looked behind at Rebekah and Henrik that quietly left the room giving them privacy.

Kol took her face into his hands, she felt his fierce and strong grip.  
"You will drink that blood, even if I have to force it down on you"

Bonnie sniffled in response and his features eased up a bit.  
He even smiled at her "These aren't the most perfect circumstances but I'm here and I've been through this so you will have that blood and you will become one of us and then you will have all the birthdays you want. Forever"

"Is that your way of telling me that you don't want to lose me?" she sniffled again.  
"I just found you darling, why would I want to let you go so soon?" he smiled easily now.

She smiled and nodded at him.  
Kol moved and left a small kiss on her lips.

She took his neck making him stay there, close to her "Do that again..." she asked him because the kiss didn't make her think so much about being dead.

"I can't linger, I have to go find Damon and sever his head from his body" he said kissing her again.

* * *

"Maybe we should go inside and tell them that Bonnie is running out of time" Rebekah said outside in the hall.  
Henrik smirked "I just heard one of them moan. I'm not moving close to that door"

"I'll go find some human that she can feed from and then send the blood in, once it's safe"  
"I'll help you" Henrik followed his sister happy that they were moving away from the bedroom.

* * *

Even with the strong drinks, Caroline still felt everything, nothing was numb enough and it was pretty clear that Marcel was going to stay away from her.

She tried flirting with another cute guy but he quickly left because she kept looking away from him and to the porch where Klaus was with a bunch of girls.  
Caroline gave up on the drinking and refused a beer Lexi tried to give her.

"Are you still having fun?"  
"I was until Klaus got here" Caroline huffed.

Lexi looked where a few more girls gathered.  
"Watch them all go like moths to the light"

Caroline smiled at the comment "Don't they ever get tired?"  
Lexi laughed "Are you kidding?"

"No" Caroline answered serious.  
Lexi pulled Caroline to the side "Do you know why so many girls try to be on that list?"

Caroline folded her arms, the infamous list "So they can sleep with him?"  
Lexi left her beer on some surface and dragged Caroline to a corner where they found silence.

"There are rumors that Klaus intends to end the hybrids line this year. He won't be making more after this eclipse and he is leaving Tatia after she hands the blood that he needs to make the hybrid transition successful"

"Sucks for those who will be boring like me forever" Caroline threw a smile.  
But Lexi shook her head "You don't get it Caroline, up until now Tatia was like the Queen with a name but with no rights to the King, all hybrids kind of respected her and allowed her to boss us around but when Klaus leaves her, we will only show allegiance to him and to the one he chooses"

Caroline looked at Lexi with a twinkle in her eyes and it made Lexi smile.  
She leaned over whispering "Klaus will be choosing a mate this year and I can guarantee that it won't be some tainted bloodsucker that doesn't have the wolf fire in her. Klaus will be taking a werewolf as his mate and every woman in our world wants that place Caroline"

Caroline could swear she was dizzy after listening to Lexi's words but then again she did have a lot to drink already.

* * *

Damon was definitely not expecting the visit at his rented house "How did you find where I was?"

"You are a creature of many habits Damon. The biggest house with the only human was this one. Where is the sweet old lady that lives here?" Pearl asked standing up from the couch.

"Gone to visit relatives" he said cautiously watching her, she was older and stronger than him.

"You hurt my Annabelle" she said slowly.  
Her slow motion was a sign that she would make Damon pay for what he did.

"She was slightly defying me" he still eyed every inch of a movement she made.  
"Klaus will not be pleased that you are messing around with his collaborators"

"This isn't the 18th century Pearl, you can use the word slave freely"  
The tall beautiful woman laughed and came near Damon "I'll ask him personally to allow me to kill you"

"It's a long list, you might take a number" he tried to joke but he wasn't too comfortable with the proximity.

Pearl flashed her fangs and gripped Damon's neck hard "You do not go against my daughter and live to laugh at me"  
Damon was surprised by her strength but she was only warning him and released him fast.

Pearl took her purse and left slowly "I'll pay you a visit soon" she said and opened the door.

When she turned she saw Tatia standing there and the surprise left her unable to react fast enough.

Tatia shoved a stake into Pearl's heart watching her turn grey without any emotion, she stepped over the dead vampire looking at Damon.

"What are you doing? Why did you go after the Bennett witch?"  
"I thought you wanted to get rid of all the witches"

"She had Henrik's blood, the same I did and Rebekah when we turned" she said between her clenched teeth.

"Oh" Damon said watching her take a bottle and pouring it over Pearl's body.  
"Does that mean…" he narrowed his eyes thinking.

Tatia looked at him and then looked down on the body making it burst into flames with her mind.

Damon grabbed a bottle upset and left the house that was beginning to burn, he really couldn't get rid of the girls; they just kept coming back to life.

"You should leave town for a few days, things will be sizzling around here" she joked and drove away in her black Porsche.

Damon jumped into his blue convertible and drove away in the opposite direction, he missed Stefan parked across the street.

* * *

Caroline was getting tired but she didn't want to go home.  
Watching a bunch of strangers having fun was however draining and she went outside for some fresh air.

It was much calmer now that the girls slowly returned to the party.  
Klaus was sitting on that chair like it was his throne and she looked away from him with a sigh.

"How come Hayley doesn't show to these parties and pretends to be the gift from God to all werewolves?"

"There were too many incidents between my sister and the packs, she clashed too often with them and I was forced to keep her away. I didn't want to have to choose between any of them"

Caroline smiled and tilted her head looking at him "I like them all even more now"  
Klaus' perfect raspberry lips parted into a flawless smile "They all fancy you as well, especially Lexi. She has taken a special interest in you"

Caroline looked at the hot man wanting to ask if Lexi was the only one.  
"I like her as well" she said with a smile.

"Why did you come here Caroline?" he asked her intrigued.  
"I was trying to get a good distraction but you ruined that, no one has come closer to me now that you are here"

He smiled and dropped the bottle on the floor "I'm sorry I ruined your plans sweetheart"  
She looked at him wondering how he could even sound honest.

"I understand that you want to forget about what happened but I'm a bit upset that you are using my pack for your own agenda" he added.

Caroline came to that place in front of him and rested there with a smirk "Marcel didn't seem too bothered by my shameful behavior"

"Marcel is a fine soldier, he lacks however good judgment and a part of his brain I'm afraid"

He sounded annoyed and that made Caroline smile even more "He is good-looking, I wasn't searching for an eloquent conversation Klaus"

Now he looked even more annoyed and that strangely made Caroline react to it.  
"I could always ask him to oblige to you" Klaus stood up and she expected him to call the other one with the power of his mind.

"You would do that for me?" she asked him enjoying the gush of wind that came and closed the front door and kept the loud noise inside, leaving them in this strange bubble of privacy.

Klaus came to Caroline and moved her flowing hair away from her face; the sudden wind was messing with the perfection in front of him.  
"If that was your wish"

His quiet words and his touch on her skin made her talk without thinking.  
"I just want to forget everything, to not think about what I did to Bonnie because I wasn't able to stop Damon"

Klaus was silent but he took in every detail about the brave girl who blamed herself for something that was utterly out of her control.

"Can you make me forget?" she asked him slowly.

Klaus licked his dry lips slowly and she knew he was thinking about it.

"Can you do that for me?" she pushed him just enough with a low needy voice.

And he stopped thinking.

Klaus leaned over and Caroline felt her heart begin to race, he didn't kiss her but his lips were inches away from hers.

She moved her hand to his neck and Klaus closed the space between them, she was not expecting the way her heart shot when his lips enclosed hers slowly.

Caroline moved her lips against his and her hand was stronger around his neck, she needed some sort of support because the second he traced her lips with his tongue she felt about to collapse against his strong touch.

His hands went around her and she felt her body being pressed against his, she parted her lips to him knowing this was not thought through and under her control but all that caution disappeared because she had never been kissed like this before.

His tongue slowly tasted hers and then she was answering him back with everything.  
She was getting her hand lost in his hair and melting against him as much as her body asked for it.

Klaus traced her tongue once more before breaking the kiss, he was breathing hard against her lips but she wasn't in no better shape.

"That was…" she whispered without a clue how to end it and let out a silly little moan.  
"How does it feel to be treated like a woman?" he teased her lips with his, slowly touching them.

"I wouldn't know..." she answered honestly.  
Her breath was racing, her body was tingling and it felt like everything was exploding inside of her.

Klaus stroked her heated cheek and frowned, why was he feeling?  
Why was his body reacting to her so much, why was not this like any other kiss he randomly took to forget about his inability to love and crave for someone.

Why was he suddenly feeling alive?

Too many questions between them but none was about to answer them because he kissed her again, this time she moaned loudly and pulled his hair.

Her leg laced around him and she battled his tongue sweetly wanting more of this strange feeling that awaken inside of her.

She actually wanted someone, there was desire sparkling inside of her.  
Klaus' breath was hot against her lips once they broke the kiss and she smiled at him.

Such an evil thing to do and it took him a while to fully understand what she was saying.  
"I want to be on that list"

There was a squint from him.  
"For Bonnie" she added "If I was really strong I would have been able to stop Damon…"

She was confused when Klaus moved away from her, he seemed upset or was it hurt?  
"Is that what you really came here to do?"

Caroline didn't know what to say, she definitely was confused about how she ended up kissing him.

"I want to be a hybrid Nik" she said determined, ignoring the part of her that was battling with the real reasons to her choice.

"Leave" he simply said and turned his back on her vanishing inside the house.

Caroline touched her burning lips not daring to follow him; instead she ran to her car and drove away fast.

She was still shaking when she closed her front door, her bones were cold and she tugged the shirt that was back over the top but she wasn't well.

Caroline came to the living room shaking.  
She asked him to be a hybrid and she kissed him.

And even if her bones were cold from the fear, her body was warm with all these things she didn't understand and her lips were still ticklish from his scruff.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God Caroline, what did you do?" she mumbled worried and paced around the room.

Henrik came down the stairs from the bedrooms and immediately smiled when he saw the blonde but she looked disturbed.

"Are you alright?" Henrik asked concerned.  
Caroline stopped her crazy rambles and looked at him, she shook her head and pursed her lips about to cry "No"

"Alright…" he said stressing a bit when he saw her crying and slowly approached her "I'm going to hug you now" he warned her.

Caroline smiled through her tears "Thanks"

Henrik only came to help Kol with his girl, he was not expecting to have the beautiful blonde in his arms by the end of his night but this was one turn of events he loved.

* * *

Klaus dropped the glass on the table with a lot of thoughts consuming him, he poured another drink carelessly, half of it ended on the wooden surface and he took the alcohol as quickly as he could.

This time the glass found the table loudly and he moved his head a bit listening to the door open.

He cursed himself because he expected Caroline to come in defying him like it was natural in her but the scent that came in was very different from the woman who was making a mess inside of him.

"What do you want Lexi?"  
"I just came to say that Brady arrives tomorrow with his girlfriend to try for that open spot and I will be in Mystic Falls High as you asked, keeping an eye on Hayley and her boyfriend"

He could listen to her turning around to leave "Lexi"  
She stopped and looked back "Yes Klaus?"

He slowly dragged the moment but it was stronger than him "I'm giving you another assignment"  
"I'll do as you ask of me" she stated without a doubt.

He looked down on his empty glass "Caroline has been added to the list" he said refilling his drink.

Lexi smiled but controlled her grin "I'll introduce her to our world"  
Klaus waited until he was alone and smiled before having another drink.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Hell on heels - _Pistol Annies_

Wonderful - _Annie Lennox_


	12. Just one of us

Bonnie washed her mouth again; she couldn't get rid of that awful taste of blood.  
She looked at the mirror in Stefan's bathroom and hated what she saw, the fangs were gone, the red eyes as well now that she fed but there was a hunger still there making it all very real.

She was a vampire now and her life would never be the same again.  
Bonnie looked at the door, she could hear him even if he wasn't making a sound, the new senses allowed her to listen to Caroline and Henrik downstairs as well.

Kol just stood there, not saying a word and she had no idea what to say either.

* * *

Caroline gave Henrik a small smile "Sorry for the dramatic scene"  
He easily smiled at her "It wasn't so bad, I somehow expected more tears and perhaps some abusive usage of the word God"

She laughed which was a nice change.  
"Were you upset about Bonnie's new condition?" he asked her warmly.

Caroline liked that he had this kind of soothing vibe about him, it reminded her of Stefan.  
She randomly played with the buttons on her shirt "I think I lost my mind there for a bit and I might have gotten myself into a situation that I probably won't be able to get out easily"

"Riddles are fun" he smirked at her.  
There was a squint and then she started laughing again "I can't explain it yet because I literally have no idea what I did"

"Sounds like most morning talks I have with Kol"  
Caroline became serious "Is he going to help Bonnie?"

Henrik had a sweet smile, so easy and warm to watch, he came near Caroline and gently sat her down on the couch, he took a place next to her and spoke as warm as his smile.

"Kol fought for me harder than any of them, I was too young to be a vampire and he allowed me to choose when I wanted to be turned. When that time came, I asked him to turn me and I spent my first week as a vampire alone with him. Many of the things that happened during that week are a bit rated because it involves a lot of embarrassing moments concerning my… initiation in other fields as well"

Caroline giggled and crossed her legs getting comfortable in the couch.  
Henrik carried on "But I forgot that I was now a vampire and that this was my new reality and all I remember from that week is how close I felt to my brother and that nothing had to actually change. I could lead my life as a human just that now I had to add blood to the mix"

"I'd say you turned out pretty well" Caroline said sweetly.

Henrik smiled happy with the compliment but turned his head listening to Bonnie and Kol come down the stairs.

Caroline jumped from the couch "Bonnie, how are you?"  
Her friend made a huge effort to smile "Turned into a full vampire now"

Caroline came near her "Can I do anything?"  
Bonnie shook her head "I don't know what I will do now; I don't think I can even go home because I might hurt my father if things get out of hand" she chuckled bitterly "What am I even saying? I can't go inside my house if he doesn't invite me in"

"You can stay with us" Henrik quickly offered.  
Bonnie looked at him "I think you did enough already Henrik" the words came out harshly but he still held his warm smile, she was just lashing out like everyone expected from her.

"If he hadn't given you blood, you would be dead" Caroline stepped in for Henrik.  
He shook his head at Caroline understanding this was not worth it.

"Yeah…" Bonnie looked away from everyone, she was building up such a resistance that she didn't even search for Kol's support.

There was someone knocking on the front door and Caroline moved without much will, a guest was the last they needed now.  
She became still with the woman at the door.

"Is Bonnie here?"  
Caroline looked behind her slowly searching for her friend that was as surprised as she was.

"Grams?"

Sheila smiled and came inside the house but quickly stopped eyeing Bonnie with a hint of a shock to her "What did they do to you?"  
Her granddaughter looked down on the floor with tears forming at her eyes.

* * *

Hayley paid for her expensive clothes with the shiny credit card that Klaus gave her and took her bags.

She struggled to fit them all into the car and missed the blonde that startled her when she closed the door on her.

"Rebekah" she pressed her lips uneasily.

Rebekah smiled and slammed Hayley's head against the car window.  
She looked at the girl as she fell unconscious to the floor "Hello peasant"

* * *

"What happened in here?" Sheila pressed on looking around the room.  
"Damon killed me but I had vampire blood in me" Bonnie solemnly explained.

"Oh baby…" Sheila said sad and came to Bonnie.  
Bonnie started crying again when she found herself hugged by her grandmother.

"How did you allow this to happen? Where was Stefan?" Sheila scolded Caroline.  
"I tried to stop Damon but he was set on hurting me by using Bonnie" Caroline said not taking her eyes from the floor.

"When will you learn to battle your own fights? Everyone gets caught in the middle of the mess you made when you trusted Damon"

"Grams…" Bonnie begged looking at Caroline that started to chew on her lip about to cry.

But Sheila was ruthless "Everyone warned her that Damon was no good, that he would never change but she still wanted to be his friend and gave him all those false hopes, when it came down it crushed everyone close to her"

Caroline took her jacket and left to her bedroom, she felt bad enough that Bonnie was now a vampire, she could barely cope with the guilt as it was.

Sheila took Bonnie's face into her hands and smiled at her "I'm taking you to New Orleans with me, enough has been done to you baby"

Bonnie slowly looked at Kol.  
Sheila followed her stare and met the Original's that wasn't happy with the new woman barging in like this.

"Bonnie doesn't go anywhere"  
"Is that so?" the woman smiled and Kol fell to his knees clutching his chest in pain.

Henrik came to his brother worried.  
"Grams stop, please" Bonnie asked.

The woman easily released her hold on Kol but came to him, he was panting when he faced her really angry.  
"Don't even think about it. I'm not her father that bends down to your family, I will take my granddaughter and I will protect her from all of you"

"I don't want to leave him" Bonnie quietly said.  
Sheila sighed and came to Bonnie, she took her hands and smiled "Has he told you about your mother?"

Bonnie was confused and looked at Kol that slowly stood up, he looked like he was about to apologize and Bonnie shook her head.  
"What about her?"

Sheila looked at the Original "Of course you would be that much of a coward"  
Henrik held Kol's arm when he meant to flash and kill the woman about to ruin everything between him and Bonnie.

"Think about what you are about to do" Henrik told his brother slowly.  
Sheila smiled "Listen to your brother" she turned to Bonnie and placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders guiding her to the door.

But the girl fought her and broke free easily "What's going on? What is she talking about?" she asked Kol.  
He couldn't find the right way to tell her; foolishly he had hoped it would never come to this.

Bonnie's eyes were glistening with tears "What did you hide from me?"  
He was the single thing keeping her sane so far and a grip to some sort of reality and Sheila was about to end it.

"His brother Klaus compelled Abby to leave and she can't come back until he tells her to. As a way to keep your father under his control for whatever he needed and to keep you on a leash as well. He couldn't afford the Bennett line to mess with his plans"

Bonnie's tears were silent with Sheila's words, she looked for any sign of denial in Kol's expression "You knew… when I went looking for her you knew that she was forced to leave me…"

"I didn't know that you were looking for her" he said slowly, unable to find a good defense.  
"Was everything a plan? Did Klaus send you on a mission to keep me tamed as well? Was I a mission?"

"No" he said surprised that she was taking things there.  
"Everything has been so random and unexpected between us since New Orleans… no… I don't believe you" she said numbly and left the house shutting down all that pain inside of her.

"Bonnie" he motion to go after her but Sheila cut him off.  
"If I find out that you even came near New Orleans, I will find a way to kill you and believe me there's not much a Bennett witch can't do"

"She will turn her emotions off and everything that she is will vanish" he hissed on the verge of his own found feelings for Bonnie.  
Sheila stopped by the door "Now that will be on you. On everything that your kind is"

Henrik looked at his brother wanting to help him but when Kol flipped the table on the living room and left the house he knew that this was going to be a challenge.

* * *

"Thank you blue eyes" Damon flirted easily with the girl behind the counter.  
She returned the flirt and kept looking back at him even if she had other costumers.

Damon smiled filling the two glasses, he moved one to his side as the man arrived behind him.  
"Bourbon, your favorite" he said and took his drink.

Stefan took the stool next to him "When did you saw me?"  
Damon smirked without facing his brother "Two hours ago when I started slowing down"

Stefan took the drink and looked at the beautiful girl gazing at them.  
"I know you are here to kill me, so… let's have one last good drinking hour before we find out if you have the courage to do it" Damon's smirk was cheeky.

Stefan took the bottle and poured more bourbon "I won't miss this time Damon, you've done enough"  
"Cheers to that" Damon said with a sad tone.

Stefan watched his brother trying to understand where along the way he got lost.

* * *

The alarm went off and Caroline rolled on her back happy that the night was finally over.  
She hadn't been able to sleep at all and had no will to go to school but had no choice.

Her tired mind kept telling her that it was better than staying home crying over the loss of her friend and she put away her journal, now filled with all her thoughts about Nik, Damon and now Bonnie.

After last night, there were two entire pages dedicated to Bonnie and a small cute entrance about Henrik that made her laugh.

After a long shower she made way to school, the house was heavily embedded in silence and she found it a perfect omen.  
She was really alone now.

The trip from the lockers to class was done without thinking or looking at anyone.  
The first hour was spent staring at her book, the table next to her was empty, Bonnie had really left and this was almost unbearable for Caroline.

Through it all, Bonnie had always been there, when Liz suddenly rejected Caroline and even when Stefan left and Tyler traded her for Hayley, Bonnie was that one constant in her life.

When everyone around her started making noise and standing up, she realized class was over and slowly closed her book.

Jeremy stopped by her side "I dreamed that Bonnie went away"  
Caroline nodded in silence but the boy touched her arm smiling "You are not alone"

The blonde looked puzzled at him but Jeremy placed his hood and turned the Ipod on leaving her behind.

She tugged the strap of her bag over her shoulder and walked to the door, there were only a couple of other students inside the room now.  
Tyler rushed inside and cut her way "Where is she?"

Caroline frowned "Who?"  
Tyler waited until they were alone and then grabbed Caroline's arms mad "Where is Hayley?"

"How would I know?" Caroline asked him clueless.  
He pressed his lips and his hold on her "I haven't seen her since yesterday and no one would be stupid enough to try anything with Klaus' sister"

"Except for the major stupid here" Caroline said and pulled her arms back "Well it wasn't me"  
Tyler cut her way out by putting his hand on the wall "She doesn't answer her phone, she's not home or at school… just tell me where she is and I might not hurt you Caroline"

She faced him with a faint smile "It might be too late for that Tyler"  
"Tell me what you did Caroline" he insisted, moving so that he was now on her face.

She faced him fearlessly "I was busy crying over my friend that left town so it wasn't me"  
Tyler waited a second, then there was a sound close to a snarl and Caroline backed away knowing he was going to hurt her.

He angrily pushed a table out of his way and she was taken back to his anger fits that she always feared.  
She clutched her bag and waited for him when a blur appeared between her and Tyler.

Took both a second to comprehend it but Caroline knew the blur.  
Luka smiled at Tyler "Walk away now brother. I don't enjoy hurting fellow wolves"

"Who are you?" Tyler asked very confused.  
There was a big group now taking Luka's side and blocking Caroline completely from Tyler's view.

"If you come near Caroline set on hurting her again, Hayley will have to start looking for a new boyfriend" a blonde girl said.  
Tyler knew determination when he saw it and he knew his odds were very scarce here.

Grudgingly he turned around and left.

Lexi looked at Caroline "Hi"  
Caroline couldn't return the smile stunned as she was "What are you doing here?"

"We started school today"  
"Huh?" Caroline looked at the rest of the pack.

"We missed our first class though, last night's party was a bit wild" she pulled a face and then whispered at Caroline "Number one has some serious skills"

Caroline laughed, Lexi in her school; this was going to be interesting.  
"I need fresh air" she said and they followed her outside.

Some of the other students gave her odd looks, it wasn't usual to see Caroline among a group these days, even more among a bunch of strangers.

"Why did you help me with Tyler?" Caroline asked ignoring the stares the others gave her.  
"Klaus told me that you made it to the list, now you will become one of us and each pack leader has the right to choose one newborn to be part of their packs. Guess who I chose" Lexi grinned.

Caroline's breath faltered, so she _was _part of the list.  
"I'm scared of what that might mean" she admitted.

"Means you don't stand alone any more" one of the cute guys said.  
Caroline smiled at him and then looked around all the faces eagerly looking at her.

"Why was that moron on your face?" another asked as they found an empty table.  
Caroline had no idea what was his name "He was my boyfriend before Hayley snatched him"

The name made everyone pull a funny vomit face at the same time, it made Caroline laugh.

"Apparently she's missing and he thought I had something to do with it" She added more at ease with the group.

"If only we could bother to care about her" a girl said playing with her hair bored.  
"Aren't you sired to love Klaus and everything that is related to him?" Caroline asked.

The girl laughed "Where did you hear that? Being sired doesn't mean he controls our feelings. We are free to hate and love as we please; we are just extra motivated to follow his orders. That's all"

Caroline nodded trying to understand, this still made her so confused.

"Anyway, I have no idea where Hayley is and I really hope some vampire is having her as food. Would be nice to see her in pain for a change"

Lexi and the others laughed with her vicious ways but it was Lexi that ended her fun.  
"It doesn't work; she comes from the original werewolves' line so they heal naturally. Vampire bites won't infect her"

Caroline was mostly disappointed now "Are you sure?"  
Lexi nodded fixing her sunglasses and leaning back on the table to catch some sun "Yes, it's how Klaus knew she was his sister"

Caroline pursed her lips and pulled the girl's jacket "Explain"  
The rest of the pack drifted away from them taking a football ball from a couple of boys that didn't fight them at all.

Lexi rested on her side and moved the sunglasses up her long hair "When they brought Hayley to Klaus saying she was his long-lost sister, he had to make sure of it. So he bit into her wrist and watched as the wound closed by itself within a matter of seconds. Like him, she heals fast and that's how he knew she was the real thing"

"I hate her" Caroline huffed.  
Lexi laughed and leaned back again on the table pushing the sunglasses down "We all do Carebear"

Caroline laughed but rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"We're bored" Luka said and Lexi sighed.  
"Me too" she moved so fast Caroline didn't have the chance to blink.

She was being forced to sit up and walk.  
"Wait... where are you taking me?"

"Number four?" Lexi called.  
The girl smiled dropping the ball "There's a Pub in town"

"The Grill, yes. But I have school" Caroline tried to point behind her but one of the guys laced his arm around her.  
"We'll teach anything you need to know"

"I speak seven languages" An Asian looking boy said.  
"Show off" Lexi made a hand gesture.

Caroline was released and then warmly tugged by Lexi's side "Do you know how to play pool?"  
Caroline nodded slowly.

"That's all you need to know for today. Soon you will have eternity and a lot of time to go back to school"  
The blonde werewolf bit her lip hard as they all made their way past the school gate.

* * *

Klaus smiled recognizing the loud voices that walked into the Pub, there weren't many people around at this hour and he loved how his wolves had all this life to them.

He turned his head knowing it was Lexi's pack; out of all of them she had the best hybrids.  
She had an eye for the good ones, the faster, strongest, smartest and even the best good-looking ones all belonged to her and he shouldn't be that surprised when he saw Caroline among them.

She looked a bit lost but she was laughing at something and that was a look he liked in her.  
They all made way to the pool tables and one by one slightly nodded at him; eventually Caroline looked at the bar but quickly averted her eyes from him.

Caroline dropped her things on some table and asked for beer when they started collecting orders.  
They quickly formed groups and Lexi called dibs on Caroline, it made the girl smile with all this attention and she tried to loosen up.

After a while she managed to forget Klaus was here and stopped glancing stares his way.  
Not that he saw her because he was facing away from them.

The beers were coming fast and she grimaced when it was her turn to go get more.  
She knew she was pouting when she went to the bar.

"Are my hybrids treating you well?" Klaus asked without looking at her.  
She hated that her body seemed to react to his voice alone "Of course" but she had other matters in her mind.

"Bonnie left with her Gran and Henrik told me that you compelled her mother to leave"  
Klaus dropped the glass over the counter "I am not a very nice man, unlike my sweet baby brother"

She looked at him with hopeful eyes "Maybe if you called Abby back Bonnie would return as well. I need my friend here"

"I had nothing to do with her being turned into a vampire and just because we kissed don't go around getting any silly ideas sweetheart. I am still here on this town with an agenda and I am not my generous brother"

"I'm part of that agenda now, I hoped you would show at least a bit of a heart" she said clenching her teeth as a response to his cold ways.

He smiled at her and took his drink "Sweetheart, I don't have a heart"  
"You could have fooled me when you kissed me like that" she took the beers and rushed away from him.

Everyone took a beer and she had a large sip from hers before her turn to play.  
She was about to win the game with Lexi so this was an important move, Caroline leaned over the table, her fit Denim outlining her ass perfectly, her hair fell to the side covering her face and then she wasn't breathing.

Klaus was by her side.  
"Leave me alone with Caroline"  
She closed her eyes, what now?

Everyone did as they were asked and Caroline straightened herself only to shiver when she felt his hand on her back.  
She tried to hold it together when she turned around to face him but this was just mean.

Klaus was serious, his blue eyes sparkling in that intense way and he was pressing her body against the table, his hand was feeling every bit of skin he could find between the rim of her Jeans and the tight top she had.  
Caroline was genuinely surprised he wasn't staring down her cleavage.

"You don't need your friend here, you need to embrace that you are a werewolf and that us wolves run in packs, a family that will always protect you no matter what. That will never turn on you or hate you for something that you could not prevent"

"She doesn't hate me, she's just having a hard time"

"And yet she made you go all rogue and play with the big kids. There you were, among us all pretending you didn't fit in, that you didn't enjoy the way the men were longing after you. That you didn't feel powerful when Marcel was seconds away from becoming a silly teenager with sweaty palms and a fear of being shut down by the flawless blonde that had him exactly where she wanted"

Caroline looked down from him feeling guilty with his words.  
There was a faint gasp when he pressed her to him harder and she felt his body outline hers completely.

"You are all this and much more and you did play me, the mighty Alpha because you wanted to be part of all this. Not for Damon, not for Bonnie or any of your silly excuses. You wanted to be on that list because deep down inside you know this is where you truly belong. With us"

"I thought this was exactly what you wanted"  
His hand came up her back and got lost in her wonderful blonde wall of hair "I know what I want Caroline but you are not ready for it"

Caroline had to hold on to the table when he harshly let her go.  
And she touched her tight chest with a heavy beating heart, she forced herself to react and rushed after him.

Caroline caught up to him outside on the way to his car "Ready for what?"  
He didn't stop on his fast pace but she wasn't done by any means.

"Do you want to know how I really feel? I feel constantly whiplash by you, one minute you act like you want me and the next you are cold and send me away. You save me and then treat me like I'm just some number on a stupid list but then you touch me and kiss me and I feel all these things I can't explain"

Klaus faced her without a word which left her mad.  
"Say something, you can't just bring me to a point where I want to know you better and then turn your back on me like there's a switch. I'm not a vampire yet and I can't just shut everything off like you do"

"You are not exactly the easiest person to deal with either"  
"I'm sorry if I don't know how to handle properly a thousand-year old vampire and werewolf that strolled into my town with a girlfriend on his arm and a strange unexplained fixation to turn me into a hybrid"

"I fancy you, is that so hard to believe?"  
"Yes"

Klaus walked to her slowly "You defy me and confuse me. I wanted to turn you into one of us and you so strongly went against me and then you worked your way into that list. Every time I say yes, you say no, when I don't want to kiss you, you ask me to. I doubt you are the only one being whiplash here Caroline"

"What are we playing at now? Because this tension between us is seriously messing with me"  
"It's called sexual tension Caroline"

"You are with Tatia, work that out with her"  
He was upset now and took her face almost roughly with his hand "Stop bringing her up in every conversation we have"

"Not talking about her won't make her go away"  
"She's not important to me"

"I bet you say that to every girl before you have your way with them" she confronted him.  
"Stop talking Caroline" he said in his husky voice.

She wanted to be mad, to shriek and push him away but she loved how his hand was on her face, how he pushed her stubborn hair away from her face and how he leaned over for a kiss.

"Ready for what Nik?" she defied him one last time.  
"To be my mate"

Caroline gulped down and felt her heart pound in her ears, her breath race and she wanted to stop herself from kissing him back, from melting against his body and for tugging his hair with her fingers.

From parting her lips for him and for feeling all this fire inside of her.  
She wanted to stop herself from falling in love with a total stranger but that was asking a lot from her when he pressed her to him deepening the slow kiss.

* * *

Hayley dropped the car keys on the small lobby table; she was so dizzy and confused.  
The last she remembered was shopping and then she woke up in their driveway, it was all so strange.

She just needed to lie down and went to the staircase when the ground started failing her, the house was spinning and she held on to something.  
When it spoke, she realized Elijah was holding her.

"Are you alright Hayley?"  
She nodded and tried to smile "I'm fine" she said and moved away from him.

When she reached for the rail he pulled her hand and she was struck by his actions, Elijah was surprisingly harsh on her and she was plain shocked when he ripped her shirt above her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked shaken by his behavior.  
"You were bitten" he said bringing her closer.

Hayley only now realized the sudden burning on her skin and touched the infected wound.  
"Why are you not healing?" He asked slowly and eerie grabbing her other arm menacing.

Hayley knew she was going to collapse now, from pain and fear.  
Her life hanged by a thread only added by the two other originals arriving.

"What's going on?" Kol asked with a lot more dark to him than usual.  
Elijah moved her so Kol could see her back.

There was a malevolence smile gracing his features now "Isn't this just my lucky day. I get to torture and kill a lying double-faced dog"  
Hayley closed her eyes terrified about her fate.

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**

Cigarette burns -_ Flunk_

She is love - _Parachute_


	13. Dream of me

"I don't know what's happening" Hayley tried to keep a decent face before she burst into tears.  
"What's happening is that you lied to us" Kol was swift grabbing her neck.

She shook her head within the very little space he allowed her.  
"I don't even know how I was bitten" Hayley tried to remember anything that could help her.

"That's not important" Henrik said looking at the top of the staircase where Tatia showed up.  
She wasn't too happy with the image "Do you have a good excuse for having your grip around Niklaus' sister like you are ready to end her life?"

"Better than yours for existing" Kol smirked at her.  
She wasn't oblivious to his stern ways; he wasn't in a good mood.

"Hayley has been bitten and she's not healing" Elijah quietly informed her.  
Tatia moved the wrecked shirt inspecting the wound, she shrugged "There has to be a good explanation"

"She's not Nik's sister and she has been deceiving us all this time" Kol moved Hayley out of his view and the girl choked with the strong grip around her.  
Kol practically held her in the air as he spoke to Tatia "And you were the one that found her"

Tatia ran her fingers casually through her hair that fell down her chest all in one side "I searched for her for a very long time but the test was done by Niklaus, like it was his right. Let him arrive home and decide what he wants to do with her"

"He can bury her head in the backyard" Kol looked at Hayley.  
The werewolf was turning into a shade of green and he smiled at her "I knew you were a fake"

She rolled her eyes before the lack of air stole her consciousness, Kol slumped his shoulders "I wanted to torture her..."  
Henrik could almost see the pout in him.

Tatia lazily touched Kol's arm that frowned at her.  
"Don't touch me" he warned her.

Tatia sighed and retrieved her hand "I know that you are all radical but even if she's not his sister, Niklaus will want to deal with this matter himself. He will not be pleased that you went and killed Hayley before he had the chance to know if she really is family or not"

Kol looked at the girl passed out and opened his hand, she fell harshly to the floor "She's not healing so she will be in pain. I can live with that for now"  
Henrik was careful not to step on the girl as he followed Kol upstairs.

Elijah that had been silent watching everything confronted Tatia by taking her arm and leading her to the office.  
"What if she escapes?" Tatia asked as he closed the door to the office.

"Kol will hunt her down and we will all be done with her"  
"Do you not believe that she's family?"

"I believe that you have something to do with this"  
Tatia smiled at his stern ways and stroked her long hair "Everything has an explanation"

Elijah came near her and gently stroked her chin "If you have anything to do with this Tatia, I will kill you for using Niklaus' family side against him"  
"Your brother has no weakness in him. Stop pretending he has"

Elijah's hand moved slowly resting over her collarbone "Is Hayley a fake? Did you have anything to do with that?"  
"He knows about us" Tatia deflected and there was a smile living on her lips.

She moved her hand to Elijah's chest and his button was a joke to her strong fingers, she sneaked her hand inside to feel skin "And he doesn't care" she whispered.

Elijah looked down pressing his jaw "You've forced shame into my connection with my brother"  
Tatia laughed softly moving closer to Elijah, she kissed his lips only slightly gracing them.

"My sweet noble Elijah, I haven't forced a thing between us. Not all the lust that comes out when we touch each other nor the love that we will never admit to feel for one another"  
She lost her smile after her honest words and turned around leaving the room.

* * *

Damon closed his eyes when he reached the street and got his hands inside the leather jacket.  
"I guess this is a good night to die. As much as any other"

Stefan knew they were alone in the back alley and that Damon wasn't nearly drunk enough for this, or he.  
"Are you going to be a hassle?"

Damon laughed with will and faced his brother "Of course not, I will even help" he rested his index over his heart "It's right there. You can't miss it this time"

Stefan shook his head letting the stake inside his sleeve slide to his hand "When did we lose you Damon?"  
His brother smiled sadly now "When you turned me so that you weren't alone. I never wanted to be this Stefan"

Stefan felt the guilt crush him "I know that I doomed you into this life but I didn't want eternal life without my brother"  
"And now you are taking it away"

"You hurt Caroline and you killed Bonnie"  
"And before that, I killed half the town, slept with Abby and convinced her to trap you inside a tomb" Damon smirked with a hint of pride for his actions.

Stefan clasped his lips serious and handled the stake "You did this to yourself Damon"  
Damon waited for his move but he wasn't counting on the noise that came from the back door, the waitress was coming to leave the garbage.

Stefan tried to flash but Damon was quicker and grabbed the girl who screamed with the fright.  
"Shhhhh don't make a sound" Damon whispered.

She started shaking with the dashing man from before behind her, his arm locked around her throat and his lips on her ear.

"This won't hurt a bit" He said and she heard a strange noise, when she tried to glance to her side, she started screaming.  
He had fangs.

Damon quickly sank them into her skin and she felt horrible pain, his hand covering her mouth that let out all the fear she was going through.  
"Damon… let her go" Stefan ordered him.

Damon pulled his lips away from her neck before he drained her completely "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the perfection of what I became"  
Stefan looked at the girl; she would die if she didn't have blood soon.

"No one told you to be a monster"  
Damon smiled taunting his brother, he held the girl close to him ready to drink again "You all did, someone had to be the bag guy. You were busy being the perfect best friend"

"She would never love any of us like that Damon, she's a werewolf and she will only truly love her destined mate"

"Yeah… I just didn't want to be the lame best friend that listened to her ramblings about a boyfriend she didn't like and that had the cheerleader squad on speed dial"

"So you decided to sleep with her using your compulsion methods. Congratulations brother, you passed with flying colors on the despicable personality"

There was a moment of silence from Damon and he eased his hold on the girl under his arm, then he spoke and Stefan saw nothing but humanity in him.

"I didn't touch her. I was going to; I was set on having her even if I had to make her like me for an hour but then… I couldn't do it. She looked so scared and… I just made her think I did it"

"Damon…" Stefan whispered but his brother was snapping out of it already and he also snapped the girl's neck on the way to his emotions being shut again.

Stefan gasped and held the dead girl as she fell and Damon flashed away.  
He looked at the girl but his mind was with his brother.

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe she was still kissing him, this was not her.

The more she kissed him, the more she wanted his lips on hers, when he pressed her closer, she wanted to become one with him and his hair was just heaven under her fingers that would drift away occasionally to his neck.

Before tonight, she didn't enjoy kissing that much and hands on her body made her itchy.  
Caroline didn't like being touched and after Damon, she simply shut down and no matter how much it hurt, she knew she was responsible for driving Tyler into Hayley's slutty arms.

But forget about all that, she was kissing Nik in the back alley of the Grill and she was walking backwards.

He pushed them against a wall for what she was very thankful because she needed the support.  
She gasped as her back crashed with the wall and he took the opportunity that her lips weren't busy with his to savor her neck.

Caroline moaned in heaven, so this was what Bonnie rambled for months after New Orleans.

Dizzy head? Check.  
Incoherent sounds leaving her body unwillingly? Check.  
Every trail his hands and lips made setting her sweetly on fire? Check.

"I need a moment" she pushed him away suddenly.  
Klaus seemed surprised and she shook her messy locks "I can't"

"What are you talking about Caroline?"  
"That's just mean… with the accent and the swollen raspberry lips…" she mumbled and closed her eyes.

There was a soft chuckle and she was scared to look at him "Go away"  
"Sweetheart… you don't want me to go away"

She cursed that his voice was close, she felt his breath on her and slowly looked at him, she bit her lip because his eyes were blazing blue.

He smiled and cradled her cheek; he pulled her face closer and kissed her again.  
She whimpered giving in and parted her lips so he could slowly melt his tongue against hers and she was again pulling his hair, finding his necklaces as her hand stroked his neck lost in a sweet familiar routine.

But she was strong and stopped answering his kiss pushing him away once more "We need to stop"  
Klaus didn't answer, he was in love with her lips, he nibbled on them which made her groan in disapproval.

He kissed the corner of her mouth and then her chin, he pulled away to look at her knowing she had shortness of breath.

"I don't want to stop" he said with conviction and easily toying with her sanity.  
Caroline forced her lips shut; she was done and shook her head.

He stroked her cheek and smiled "Is there a problem Caroline?"  
She shrugged "Not really, just a really old vampire that happens to be your girlfriend and that could easily end my life with a stroke of her hand" She finished slowly.

Klaus took a streak of her blonde hair and played with it "No one will touch you. I will never allow it"  
Caroline raised her hands putting space between them "This needs to stop now. I already went too far by kissing you… twice" she closed her eyes again.

"Good thing I restrained from pinning you against the wall and doing what my instincts were urging me then"  
She snapped and pushed him away "I am not sleeping with you or kissing you again. Just no… just… go"

Klaus was amused with her adorable resistance to him, that was definitely new.  
"I want to show you something" he said touching her locks again.

She gave him a look "Seriously?"  
"Yes, I'm very serious" he teased her.

"What is it?" she asked him slowly.  
"A little trust would be nice"

She laughed "I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me where you are taking me and for what"  
"A glimpse into your future" he easily said.

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip considering it.  
He stroked her face gently "Come with me Caroline, take a chance. Get to know me better before you decide that you don't want anything else with me"

This was a mistake but she wanted to go.  
"I'm going to get my things"

She came inside the Grill to find the hybrids having their fun apparently without much interest for her kissing marathon outside.

She took her jacket and her bag and smiled at Lexi that scooped on the pool table "Leaving already?"  
"Klaus is taking me home" she tried to avoid any judging looks but Lexi found it natural.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school"  
Caroline trapped her hair behind her ear "What if he is expecting me to sleep with him?"

Lexi laughed with the sudden comment "Then you would beat a lot of wolves to it"  
"You included?" Caroline asked cautiously.

Lexi shook her head "I have a mate"  
Caroline was surprised but then it made sense "Number 1?"

Lexi nodded with a smile "Luka and I have been together since he was turned into a hybrid"  
"I saw you with Klaus once by campsite and you seemed very close"

"He trusts me with missions that are very special to him and I am thankful for that, makes me feel like I'm important to him and that's amazing"

Caroline smiled "I don't really know what I'm doing…"  
"Stop thinking so much Caroline and have fun. You are allowed to lose your mind once in a while, you are only 18" Lexi said and stood, she went to Luka and laced her arms around him.

Caroline melted at the perfect image of them kissing and made way to the door.  
On the way out every hybrid in the pack smiled at her and she felt strangely like she belonged.

* * *

Anna paced around the big lobby, finally snapping from her finger twitching when the Mayor came into sight.

"Annabelle, I don't have much time for you. My daughter left and I have been trying to reach her"  
"My mother has gone missing. She hasn't returned home since she left yesterday"

Rudy sighed deeply "I'm sorry for your concern dear but I haven't seen your mother for days now"  
Anna clutched her car keys "It's not like her to just vanish"

"Have you talked to Klaus yet?"  
"I called Elijah but he said he had some matters that needed his full attention… maybe I should go over there" Anna said slowly.

"Yes, dear. You go and if I hear anything or see your mother around I will let you know"  
He practically led her to the door without much choice from the young vampire; he took his phone and dialed Sheila's number again.

* * *

Sheila stared at the phone wondering if there was a way to dodge him again but they stopped in a motel to rest and she should really take the call, after all he was Bonnie's father.

Sheila moved the small curtain in the bedroom; Bonnie was standing outside, staring at nothing.  
She hadn't said a word since they left Mystic Falls and Sheila was still keeping a strict eye on her.

She focused on the call to end Rudy's worries quickly so she could later convince Bonnie to rest and get some sleep as well.

* * *

Bonnie heard the man close his door, he leisurely came down the hall.  
"Hey beautiful, all alone? Waiting for someone or leaving someone?"

Bonnie smiled and moved her green eyes to him "Maybe I was waiting for you"  
He smirked and fixed his cowboy hat and the hideous belt that was huge "I would love to take that offer but you are a big too young for me beautiful"

The remark made Bonnie lose her smile "I'm not offering… I'm taking"  
The man pulled his eyebrows together and she flashed her fangs flying to his neck and biting him hard.

She felt the blood cover that darkness inside of her, she just wanted to forget that she was dead, that she would never have a beating heart again.

But she kept drinking and felt the man losing his life because she wanted to forget those hazel eyes and the hair she loved messing and all the lies between them.

"BONNIE" Sheila rushed out of the room and narrowed her eyes.  
Bonnie clutched her head in pain and the man tumbled dead to the floor.

Sheila placed her hands over Bonnie's shoulders "What are you doing baby?"  
Bonnie breathed hard with the pain in her head and the guilt of taking a life creeping up inside.

But she pushed all of that away and buried the pain deep again, she didn't want these feelings; they belonged to another life that wasn't hers any more.

Sheila saw Bonnie straightening up and her sweet granddaughter smiled at her with no emotion at all.  
"I'm sorry. I will wait in the car" she said lethargic and walked away.

Sheila covered her mouth worried about her baby girl.

* * *

Caroline tried to tame her heart; it was beating fast now that she was in his bedroom.  
How subtle he had been, straight to the lair of the wolf.

"Can I get you anything sweetheart?" he asked closing the door behind them.  
Caroline made a weird sound moving her lips one against the other nervously.

He smiled and came to her, the bag in her hands was swiftly taken and she gulped down.  
"Anything strong"

He chuckled leaving her bag near the table filled with drawings and moved to the Scotch.  
She was feeling hot and took her jacket off "So how does this work?"

He smiled without facing her "I'm open to suggestions"  
Caroline was chilly again and pushed her jacket up her shoulders "I need to be really drunk for this"

It came out in a strange mumble and Klaus smiled so much his dimples showed.  
"Sweetheart… I was counting on your input" he hid his smile as he faced her.

"Input…" Caroline mumbled again and snatched the glass from his hand harshly; she almost spilled it before she took the drink in one fast take.  
She coughed and handed him back the glass "More please"

He smiled and lowered his chin, then he raised his eyes to her "All you have to do is ask. I'm one to please"  
She hated the innuendo behind his words "I meant the drink Klaus"

He took his calmly "Shall we move to the table?"  
Caroline felt her cheeks burn with a sudden blush "You want to try it… on the table?" she licked her very dry lips.

He smiled but it was so restrained "Where else would we do it?"  
Caroline clutched her empty glass "The bed?" she whispered knowing she was blushing red.

He squinted at her "Why would I want to show you the plans I have for the future on a bed?"  
He watched terribly amused as she pressed her teeth together mad and then her lips; she closed her eyes finally letting it all settle in.

"Plans?" She asked opening her eyes mad.  
"What did you think that I brought you here for Caroline?" he asked having his drink unaffected by the building rage in her.

She stormed headed for the drinks and served herself "You are so funny Klaus. I can barely stop myself from roaring"

But he was, he laughed out loud and she hated him for it.  
She just made a fool of herself and he was laughing.

Caroline felt him close to her back as he reached out for the bottle still in her hand.  
She faced him coldly "What stupid plans are these?"

He moved to the table and took the bottle with him "I'm breaking a curse on the next eclipse"  
"A curse?" she walked to him without much enthusiasm.

"The sun and the moon curse. The one thing that keeps werewolves tamed and vampires forced to hide from the sun. I found a way to free all wolves, all I need is to break a curse and vampires can walk in the sun and werewolves shift as they please"

Caroline was baffled "What?"  
He spread a manuscript over the table filled with ancient symbols and a language Caroline couldn't understand.

"I have half of it already deciphered but there can't be any mistakes or this won't work and I only have this one shot. When the moon and the sun meet during an eclipse" he looked at the ancient paper with sparkling eyes.

Caroline shook her head and left his side, he looked after her confused "Caroline?"  
She grabbed her bag "Unbelievable Klaus"

"I don't understand why you are upset" he lowered his head to the side.

"Of course you wouldn't" she faced him "There is a chance that I could be free from this pain that I have to endure every full moon and you simply forgot to tell me that, before I asked to be on a list that _you _wanted me in. I don't have to be a hybrid if you break a curse that will free us all"

He dropped his glass on the table "I am offering you something much bigger than being a simple wolf, as my mate you should be as strong as I am, invincible"

She raised her hands between them even if they were standing apart "Your mate? You can't just expect that I will fall into that place because we kissed"

"You came here expecting a little more than a kiss" he said with a smile but he was cold in his words.  
Caroline went to the door not bothering to answer him.

He lowered his head and fought with himself "Caroline"  
She clicked her teeth and stopped by the door.

"I didn't mean it that way"  
Caroline reacted to his whispered excuse, that had to be hard for him to do so she looked at him.

"You can't demand that I be your mate like you demanded that I was on that list. This doesn't work like that Klaus, being someone else's other half comes naturally, it doesn't happen because the mighty Klaus snaps his fingers" she crossed her arms shielding her heart inside her chest "No matter how much I'm attracted to you, I can't just look past everything that you do. All that you are and this needs to stop because you already have a mate, she lives in this house, not me"

Klaus turned and faced the plan that pushed him forward for so long and it almost seemed unimportant as her heels echoed away from him.

"You had a visit…" Tatia came inside the room and Klaus rolled the papers putting them away.  
She didn't bother seeing where he kept them "But that's to address later, I'm worried about Hayley… she might have deceived us all"

Klaus tried to get his head in order "What are you talking about?"  
Tatia sighed sadly and came near him "Elijah found that she was bitten and she's not healing"

Klaus turned around slowly facing her "What?"  
"It's awful Niklaus, what if she tricked us all?"

"I will kill her and then kill you because you were the one that found her and brought her to me"  
Tatia clasped her hands "Kol wanted to kill her already but I asked him to wait for you. If she did lie to us, you should do the honors"

Klaus moved a few papers from the clutter in his table and grabbed a knife, he rushed out of the room while Tatia looked at her nails unaffected.  
She did hear the footsteps that approached and looked at Katherine that leaned against the door.

"The spell you made so that Hayley was immune to the bite from Klaus when he first tested her lineage was superb. I give you that"

Tatia sighed "Go away Kat"  
"Why would I? There's so much fun in this house, I don't want to leave plus I can't wait to see how you get out of this one"

"What do you want in return for your silence?" Tatia callously asked.  
Katherine came near her twin "I want to know why you stopped Kol from killing Hayley"

"While Niklaus is busy proving her true lineage, he isn't looking for his rightful sister"  
"She's here?" Katherine's eyes glisten with excitement for the news.

"All I know is that she has dark hair and small features. Elijah has the original manuscripts, the ones that Niklaus' father wrote about his children. I have been trying to decipher them but it's proving harder than I expected. I don't have much to work with and he wasn't too specific, just that the girl heals naturally, a feature passed from the family of werewolves plus I'm also busy with Elijah's other books"

"Why do you think she's here in Mystic Falls?"  
"The Gilbert kid had a dream that he captured in a drawing, Alaric saw it and it was of a girl with the Original werewolf mark"

"So she may be here, how will you stop Hayley from telling the truth? That you made her up and all that nasty stuff that will make you lose your head?"

"I only need her alive until the eclipse"  
"Are you killing his hybrids again?"

"I need a werewolf sacrifice; she's as good as any other. My reasons are kept to myself, I'm sure you can understand that"

"Sister, you are too evil for your own good"  
"I'm tired of being used as a blood bag"

"Your choice, you were given the chance to leave him but you still stayed, because you love the power of being able to create hybrids with your blood, just like you created him"  
"Niklaus is my creation but… it's time that it all ends"

Katherine laughed "You can't kill him"  
"Don't lose hope in me just yet"

Katherine frowned as her identical sister walked away with her own plans.

* * *

Klaus reached the cellar where they kept Hayley and pushed it open expecting to find a weak and pleading girl.

He found the cellar empty and chains abandoned on the floor, he pressed his features in wrath.

Not only the girl seemed guilty, she also managed to get away without anyone detecting it, he was mostly disappointed and now suspicious of everyone in the house but he knew who deserved his first visit.

* * *

Caroline left the bathroom shaking her wet hair; she scooped to bed and her hand went down under her pillow to retrieve her journal.

So many things to write from such an eventful day that she had a hard time organizing everything.

She banged the pen on the paper fighting with what would would be first, Lexi and the pack or Klaus and her almost _getting it on_ in the back of Grill.

It was kind of obvious who was winning this round.  
_  
__**Nik and I kissed.**_

Caroline looked at what she wrote and the words felt surreal.

_**He wants me to be his mate. **_

She looked at it again questioning if they were real.  
_**  
What is that anyway? What does that mean?  
That he is the only man for me and I'm the only woman for him?**_

**He can't demand that I'm his mate, we can't choose or decide over it.**  
**It just is.**

**My dad told me once that some wolves never find their one true match and go through life feeling incomplete and hallow.**

**I don't know what he brings out in me, just that I never felt this way before.**

_**I think I'm falling in love with him and I know nothing about this man, known by so many yet not really known.**_

**No one knows Nik, Klaus or Niklaus.**

**It's all so buried inside that hard chest of his and I'm scared of what else he hides in there.  
**  
**The pain and maybe the love he might feel for Tatia scares me and makes me sad at the same time.**

**I don't want to be hurt but with him it seems almost inevitable.**  
**He doesn't know a thing about love and I'm too damaged to help him.**

**Damon broke me and Tyler finished me, what will Klaus do?**  
**Kill me and turn me into a slave.**

**At least I will have Lexi, I like her.**

Caroline rested on the pillow; she didn't feel like writing any more.  
She touched her lips, still tingly from the kisses and smiled closing her eyes.

She fell asleep tired but thinking of him.

* * *

Rebekah came to the door with a smile, she expected the man who was at her door.  
"Is she dead yet?"

Klaus stepped inside the boarding house upset "She's gone missing. From a very guarded and secure prison inside my home"

"She has someone helping her from the start. They knew no one would touch her after you took her as a sister, so all they had to do was fool you enough but she's not healing now"  
Klaus sat on the couch upset "I don't trust anyone inside that house now"

"You don't trust anyone Nik, I'm the perfect example"  
"I don't see a dagger in your heart sweetheart"

Rebekah smiled "Does this mean I'm finally forgiven?"  
"It means I need a powerful witch to turn a dozen hybrids and break a prehistoric curse" he stood from the couch "Don't leave town"

Rebekah's smile became huge "I missed you too Nik"  
He ignored her words but smiled as he left, her crime was still inexcusable but so far she was the only one proving to be on his side from the start.

* * *

He looked at the girl, her hair now drying scattered over the pillow and smiled, he touched a few locks randomly and then the back of his finger caressed her cheek lovingly.

He trailed her face slowly and then came down her neck, her tight shirt was revealing her cleavage and his eyes lingered there.  
But she was clutching something, a journal and Klaus took it.

He didn't read it meticulously, he only glanced over the page but his name was there.  
He ceased his eyes on the part that she spoke about their kiss and then his expression went somber, she was sad and scared of what he wanted for her.

She didn't see what he was trying to offer her.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was sleepy.  
He hadn't notice that she was awake, he looked at her guilty and ashamed of reading her thoughts.

"You think that no one knows me" he said sad.  
She moved to sit "You don't want anyone to know you"

He sat on the bed next to her holding her now closed journal "I want you to know me Caroline"  
She smiled and reached for his face "I want to know you too Nik but you are always making me mad at you..."

"And if I changed my ways?" he asked in a whisper.  
"You will never change but I could come to love you despite everything between us"

Klaus leaned over and kissed her, it was a slow kiss and Caroline pulled him down with her.  
She ran her hand through his hair and felt the smoothness of his neck; Klaus kissed her deeply and moved his hand down the side of her body.

His lips searched for her neck and she arched her back when his hand sneaked inside her top.  
He smiled with the satin skin on her stomach and she was happy that they weren't kissing now, she trailed his stubble lazily with her fingers.

"Do you feel that Caroline?"  
She frowned a bit "What Nik?"

"It's meant to be" he answered.  
Caroline smiled and pulled him closer, yes, she felt it with all of her body, he was her mate, the right one for her.

* * *

There was a very loud gasp and Caroline woke from her intense dream, she sat roughly searching the room for him.

It felt so real and she touched her neck, it still burned from his kisses but he was nowhere, it was only a dream.

A very vivid one and Caroline searched for her journal, it was lying on her pillow open and with the sketch of two wolves standing closely together.

She looked around the bedroom again but he wasn't there.  
Caroline clicked her teeth uneasily.

* * *

Hayley cried but she knew it wouldn't help her, he was set on hurting her.  
The chains were strong around her wrists.

"Please... Elijah please"  
He sighed hating that he had to hurt her but she had answers he needed urgently.

Elijah made sure the chains would hold her down and then bit into her wrist, she screamed as this pain joined the other she already had in her neck.  
He wiped his mouth and pulled away from her.

"Now... tell me what I want to know or I will keep biting you Hayley"  
She wasn't healing at all and every wound was getting infected.

"What do you want to know?" she easily gave in.  
"Everything related to Tatia and her involvement in all of this"

Hayley looked down on the ground of the cave he kept her in, no one would ever find them here and she was as good as dead.  
Slowly she nodded at him.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Can't stop feeling – _Franz Ferdinand_

I bruise easily – _Natasha Bedingfield_


	14. Bring me to my knees

Klaus stepped down from his horse horrified, the entire clan had been killed and the village destroyed.  
He looked around not wanting to believe his eyes and shook his long blonde hair, this was painful.

There was a soft moan and he searched eager for the sound, maybe Mikael hadn't killed everyone.  
Someone raised a hand in the air asking for help and Klaus ran there.

"Help me… I beg you" an old woman spoke.  
Klaus looked at her warmly knowing her wound wouldn't heal and that she was doomed.

He held her hand for those last minutes of her life "I'm sorry"  
The old woman smiled "Are you my angel of death?"

"I'm afraid so, for this was done because of me. Because I exist the man who raised me has been killing every clan related to me"  
The woman gasped "You are _him_"

Klaus lowered his eyes ashamed to look at her, so many had died because of him already.  
The old woman squeezed his hand "Look at me angel of death"

Klaus pressed his teeth together and slowly looked up meeting the old woman's eyes, to his surprise she smiled at him.

"He may kill us all but he will never kill you and we've managed to save her"  
Klaus narrowed his eyes at the woman "_Her_?"

"You have a sister Niklaus, she was just a baby when Mikael first came to the village and killed my son. Your father"  
Klaus gulped down with the knowledge she was family.

"We sent her away…" the woman spoke between pants, her death was near "… she has turned into a sweet young girl and she is living with the tribes in the North"  
Klaus smiled "I have a sister?"

"She takes after my son with dark hair but she has the sadness that lives in your eyes" the woman whispered.  
There was a small smile in her lips "You must make sure Mikael never gets to her" she said and closed her eyes.

Klaus stayed with her until she ceased to breathe holding her hand, he had a sister that he needed to find and protect.

* * *

**Present Mystic Falls**

Caroline sat on the bed zipping her boots, she was ready for school but before she left her hand drifted to the journal and she looked at the image he scribbled.

She quickly slammed it shut and took her bag, it was a sunny day and she smiled at Stefan as he arrived in his red car.  
"Hey you. I haven't seen you in forever" she made a silly hand gesture.

He smiled with effort "I was looking for Damon"  
Caroline played with her sunglasses slowly taming her vile feelings for the vampire "Did you find him?"

"I have to talk to you but school is important so we'll do this later"  
She could tell serious Stefan meant serious business but she wasn't in the mood to start her day with this and nodded "Okay"

"Do you need a ride to school?" he asked warmly.  
She was about to answer when a black SUV arrived and she smiled "I have a ride today, thanks"

Stefan looked suspicious as she rushed to the car; he could see a blonde girl at the wheel that he didn't recognize.  
She pushed her sunglasses down her nose so she could see him better.

"Who is the hottie?" Lexi asked Caroline sizing the fit man.  
"My best friend Stefan, he is a vampire" Caroline closed the door and threw her bag to the back empty seat.

Lexi pushed the glasses up and pursed her lips disgusted driving away at once "I don't like vampires"  
"Even when they look like Calvin Klein models?"

Lexi smiled "They don't have the moves that werewolves do. It's more organic you know with a wolf, vampires make it less human and more about the tricks. With a wolf it's all about being raw and passionate"

"You are a vampire as well Lexi" Caroline tilted her head amused.  
The other blonde laughed "We may have a little of both in us but the animal side will always win"

"How did you know that Luka was your mate?"  
Lexi smiled so warm and sweet that Caroline could tell she was in love.

"I had to fight for him. A pack leader from Florida had his eye on him but the second I saw Luka, I just knew that I wanted to be with him. I wanted to share my life and my darkest secrets with him knowing he would understand me when no one else did. So I started with the obvious, I chose him to be part of my pack and then everything just happened, he felt the same way about me"

Caroline smiled enchanted "Your story with him is beautiful, like the love you feel for him"  
"I don't have to say a word because he knows what I'm thinking with only a look, he is able to comfort me with only his touch and sometimes I feel like I can't breathe when he isn't around and our first time together was everything. After that first night everything before him just vanished and he became all"

"Sounds very consuming like…"  
Lexi tapped her wheel amused "You can't stop it, you know?"

Caroline pretended to be clueless and looked outside her window.

"You can try to fight it as much as you want but when two mates find each other it's forever and that connection can never be severed"

Caroline had enough of the talk that reminded her of Klaus and decided to shift gears.  
"Where is everyone? I thought the pack was always together"

Lexi smiled onto Caroline "They are all out there looking for Hayley"  
"She's still missing?"

Lexi nodded "I'm on to it as well as soon I drop you off at school. With her gone missing we can't risk it, I'm not entirely sure she isn't just lurking on some corner waiting to cause trouble"  
"Take me with you" Caroline asked eagerly.

Lexi took her eyes from the road "I don't have time to babysit Caroline, I have to find Hayley before sunset or it won't be a pretty show facing Klaus with failure"  
"One more reason to take me with you. I can help"

Lexi answered with heavy silence that Caroline shrugged with a sweet smile.  
"I will be a hybrid soon; I should know how things really work. I know by now that being in a pack isn't all about the parties and the sex"

Lexi stopped the car in the middle of the road "You need to promise me that you won't get in my way or be a reckless bullet that I can't control. If you are serious about this, you must know that Klaus is very strict and he allows no mistakes among his soldiers"

Caroline was surprised that Lexi sounded nearly afraid, she only nodded assuring her to behave.  
The blonde tapped the wheel once more before turning the car around headed for the woods.

* * *

Stefan took his shirt off getting ready for a shower when Rebekah came inside the bedroom smiling; she sat on the bed admiring his body.

"How was your date with your brother?"  
Stefan tossed the shirt away "Eventful. As much as I would love to hate Damon, I can't help but feel sorry for him and for how everything turned out messy and very grey. I wanted it to be black and white but it keeps developing into other shades that I don't know how to handle"

"My brother was here with an excuse attempt, it was very heartwarming"  
Stefan came near her, she looked cheerful about this "I'm happy that he finally reached out to you"

"Maybe there is hope still for you and Damon as well…"  
Stefan loved that she tried to comfort him but knew better "I didn't kill my brother this time but it only means that there will be a next time which will give Damon a chance to mess up again"

"Such faith you have in your sibling" Rebekah ran her hand through his naked abs.  
He cradled her cheek "Just like you know what to expect from Klaus, I know what to expect from Damon" he kissed the corner of her mouth.

She smiled "Stefan… sometimes family surprises you"  
He didn't answer, he was kissing his way down her neck and his hands were taking her jacket off.

She was done talking now as well, she lay down on the bed taking him with her.

* * *

"The old cave where I shift is nearby" Caroline closed the door to the car.  
Lexi quickly sent a message to someone as a reply and nodded "Number 4 says that they managed to narrow down her scent to these woods, they are looking as well but near the waterfall, we will take this side"

"So serious and down to business" Caroline teased Lexi about her stern expression.  
The blonde with the long hair smiled but made her way to the wooded area "Stay close behind Carebear"

Caroline moved her head laughing dryly "I need a new nickname. Number 6 sounds wonderful"  
It was Lexi's turn to laugh "I like Carebear. It suits your sweet personality"

"I'm more like a bitch actually… I don't have many friends and I'm not very nice to girls at my school"  
"That has to do with being a werewolf, you feel like an outcast. You don't belong and you take it out on the popular kids that seem insufferably happy"

Caroline stopped surprised but Lexi kept on walking "This will be a shock but we have all been there"  
Caroline smiled and followed the other one that didn't look back set on her mission.

* * *

Hayley could barely breathe now, the wounds were burning like they were set on fire and Elijah just bit her again, she looked up tired at him "I told you all that I know"

"Why you?" Elijah asked slowly closing his suit jacket.  
"I have a mark, I'm not Klaus' sister but I am related to him"

Elijah nodded and rubbed his hands against each other "Tatia did her homework well"  
Hayley cringed as a wave of pain went through her body "Let me go Elijah"

The original watched the girl held by her wrists in visible pain, he hated harming others but her sin was too big to ignore, she harmed his brother by taking advantage of his long quest for a sister that was lost.

"That's not up to me to decide Hayley"  
She held back the tears as Elijah turned around leaving the cave, she knew Klaus was coming next for her and it would be her end.

* * *

There was a noise as Elijah reached the car and he turned around fast finding Tatia smiling at him.  
"Have you come to settle your affairs? Your plan has turned on you"

She shrugged "I expected her to be that weak. We can't have it all, I was lucky enough to find her and she served her purpose for the time being"

"How could I be so blind to you Tatia and your schemes?"  
She was strong and deflected the pain behind his words "I did what I had to do Elijah. You would never go against your brother and protect me if he tried to take me down"

"You know me well Tatia"  
She smiled sadly "I'm sorry Elijah"

He frowned but the woman flashed and buried a dagger into his heart, Elijah gulped down in pain and fell to his knees while she clutched the weapon that would kill any random vampire.

But Tatia was something else entirely and a group of vampires gathered behind her waiting for her instructions.

"Take him away, be careful with the body" she said watching the handsome features now grey.  
Then she turned to the remaining army "Take the girl as well" she said and drove away in Elijah's car.

* * *

Lexi and Caroline reached the old ruins of a house and the hybrid stopped.  
Caroline almost bumped into her "What is it?" she whispered.

"Someone is around"  
"Yours?" she whispered trying to see past Lexi.

Lexi shook her head and reached for a tree taking a branch that she broke.  
"Oh" Caroline touched her lips and tried to see any movement.

There was a second where Lexi tensed and then there was a blur coming at them.  
Lexi pushed Caroline against the tree and fought the vampire.

It was a bad fight but Lexi won by staking him; then before she could do anything there was a second one and he had a blade with him.

A third Vampire showed and then Caroline lost track of how many there were, Lexi moved backwards cutting their way to Caroline.

The werewolf faced the back of the hybrid but moved to get a better view.  
"Don't… move" Lexi said slowly.

Caroline looked at her.

"Klaus gave me a new mission last night, I'm supposed to protect you with my life"

Caroline licked her dry lips and then looked at the amount of vampires smirking at them.

* * *

One of the boys yanked the chains that held Hayley and the other caught her.  
She was too weak to fight them but there was a sound that pierced through the cave and she saw one falling with a spear into his chest.

The one holding her had the same fate and Tyler rushed to her.

"My hero…" she mumbled as he scooped her up in his arms.  
"Let's get you out of here before more vampires show up, I don't have more stakes"

She smiled and laced her arms around his neck.

* * *

"I hate wolves but you know what I really hate?" the vampire pointed the blade at Lexi.  
"Vegetables? They really make me queasy as well" Lexi smiled easily.

The vampire smiled but twisted the blade in the air "Freaks like you. You aren't one of us and you aren't one of them. A glitch in nature that I despise"

"Thank you for the compliment _dead body_"  
He moved his head to one of the men beside him and Lexi tried to listen around her to any noises of help coming her way, she could fight a few but with Caroline to protect this might turn tricky.

"By the way, your pack might be hold back by a few _dead bodies_" the one with the blade smirked again.

Lexi dropped her fangs mad and snarled at the first vampire that came at her, she would die doing what her Alpha asked of her.

He wasn't much of hassle but she already saw the next one coming at her and they ended on the floor.  
Caroline pressed her eyebrows mad at the one blonde boy who approached her.

"You are actually good-looking for a dog"  
"Who sent you?"

He licked his lips disgustingly "I'll tell you all about it when I'm done"  
Caroline shoved him away when he took her arm "Don't touch me"

"She told us to kill them" the leader said annoyed.  
"She didn't say we weren't allowed to have fun with it" the other snarled upset.

There was a loud scream and Caroline looked at Lexi, she was being held by two vampires but the wound on her shoulder wasn't stopping her, she was going to end them soon.  
Caroline felt the hold on her arm and stubbornly tried to push him away again.

She managed it this time and took her hair away from her face "Whose _she_?" she pressed for answers again.

The vampire didn't answer her, he heard something and looked back, there was someone flashing and their leader dropped to the ground.

Klaus stood behind him holding a heart; he turned his hand down and dropped it on top of its owner.  
Lexi finished the second vampire fighting her and pressed her bleeding shoulder.

Klaus slowly scooped the blade in his hand and swiftly took the head of the one vampire that dared to touch Caroline.

There was one running away but he didn't have better luck as Klaus turned and hurled the blade towards him.

Lexi came to a Caroline watching it all with an open mouth "Are you ok?"  
Caroline slowly nodded "That was seriously hot" she whispered.

Lexi bit her lip and looked away as Klaus gave Caroline a piercing stare with his chin low and a smile.

A few hybrids from a different pack arrived.  
"We caught her scent near a few old caves by the river"

Klaus smiled, now he knew who took her.

* * *

Henrik knocked on the bedroom, any other time he would be afraid to find his brother engaged in romantic liaisons but things had changed a bit.

He stepped inside finding the room empty, the bed untouched and the little table where Kol always left his keys and wallet clean.

Henrik needed to end the nagging feeling inside of him and dialed Kol's number, it went straight to voice mail and he sighed.

"Please tell me that you haven't done something terribly stupid like going after Bonnie. Call me" he ended the call serious.

"Uh I like this side of you, so serious, so bossy and hot" Katherine came inside the room.  
"Stop following me around Kat" he said moving to the closet.

A few empty spaces and the black leather bag missing proved his feeling right.  
"Stupid" Henrik mumbled and closed the closet.

"I was looking for Kol actually" Katherine said closing the door of the bedroom.  
"I think he went to New Orleans" Henrik faced her.

"You don't look too happy about it"  
"What did you want with my brother?" Henrik quickly asked averting the focus on his feelings.

Katherine smiled "I have an alliance to propose"  
Henrik frowned "What are you up to now?"

"A lot of heads will roll when Klaus finds what Tatia has been hiding and working on for all these years. I'd like to keep mine attached to this body that still hopes to be ravished by you" she teased him with a wink.

Henrik ignored her "You know something about Hayley"  
"I know something about everything…" she said with a slow shrug.

"Why am I not surprised that you are turning your sister over in exchange for your neck?"  
She smiled and moved closer to him "Because you are the quiet one and you see and know all that happens around you… and, I do know a bit about everything, imagine the things I could teach you"

Henrik backed away uncomfortable with the proximity "Safety distance Kat"  
She laughed and trailed two fingers over his chest "Henrik… why are you so adorable? I want to bite you"

Henrik gulped down and slowly put his hands on her shoulders pushing her away "Just stay there"  
"Kol isn't around…" she twirled a perfect curl in her finger.

Henrik smiled nervously "What were you saying about alliances?"  
She ran her eyes through his body while she spoke "I want protection, when Klaus finds out about everything no one will be safe"

* * *

Klaus looked at the chains on the ground upset that once again Hayley was not on the other side of them.

"We lost track of her near by, she was taken away in a car"  
"You will not rest, sleep or eat until you find me this coward and traitor and bring her to me, do you understand me?" he said in a very eerie voice.

The hybrid nodded and looked at his pack, they quickly left and Klaus turned his anger towards Caroline.  
"What are you doing out here with Lexi?"

"Looking for the coward and traitor. I like to call her slutwolf"  
Klaus tossed the chains to the floor and looked at Lexi "Wait outside"

Caroline looked at Klaus with a frown "Are you going to chain me, kill me or... stuff?"  
He eased up into a smile "Are you alright? Did that vampire hurt you?"

"I'm fine" Caroline looked around the cave avoiding his blazing blue eyes that distracted her and his lips that begged to be kissed and nibbled upon.  
"Caroline?"

She jumped a little because he was standing in front of her.  
He smiled and cupped her face bringing her closer kissing her.

She was taken by surprise but gave in easily and moved her lips eager against his.

He ended the really sweet kiss with a gentle stroke of her cheek "This is the cave where I used to turn when I was still just a werewolf and Elijah used to chain me up and keep watch outside. I know it was him that brought Hayley here and tortured her for answers. Now they are both missing and I'm finding myself in shortness of people to trust"

"You can trust me. I have no reason to betray you" she assured him "Unless you are planing on chaining me to a wall again. I'm totally not into kinky stuff" she pursed her lips making a disgusted expression.

Klaus chuckled and went outside, she touched her lips simply loving the way they were always left tingly from his scruff.

* * *

It was a fast ride back and Lexi burst into the house looking for her pack, she found them having blood to mend their wounds, she smiled at one that was shivering from the fever of a bite.

"Lexi" he called coming into the room and went straight at her.  
"Luka, are you hurt?" She asked worried.

He shook his head "Nothing important but you are bleeding"  
She simply searched his arms and rested her head against his chest quietly while he held her close.

Caroline smiled watching them, she wanted that for her one day.  
Her eyes drifted to the man already down the hall and she followed him.

"Are you going to give them blood? One was bitten and Lexi is bleeding"  
Klaus laughed as they came inside a random room "I'm not the Red Cross sweetheart, they are hybrids and they will heal"

She was surprised "But they are in pain"  
Klaus looked back at her and smiled "Perhaps I could make tea and we could all take a seat and discuss our feelings"

Caroline crossed her arms upset "Why did you sire Lexi to be my personal kamikaze bodyguard?"  
Klaus opened his arms "You are my mate, consider yourself protected"

She was dismayed by his attitude "You can't just assign someone to me because you got this bizarre idea that I'm your mate"  
Klaus smiled and took his jacket off "Bizarre?"

"We kissed, I get that it's very intense to be around each other but I'm not going to jump on the prophecy wagon just yet. Especially with a pervert that sneaks into my room to watch me sleep, draw cute wolves and give me erotic dreams" she snapped.

Klaus turned to face her again "Erotic dreams? I wish I had given those to you, though now I understand the happy satisfied smile you had"  
Caroline clicked her teeth mad "I strongly feel like slapping you across the face right now"

Klaus' lips twisted happily into a satisfied smile "Go ahead, I do enjoy the rough sometimes"  
She shook her head looking away from him "Tell Lexi to stop protecting me" she gathered her thoughts and looked at him.

"No" Klaus simply said and pulled his shirt dirty with blood over his head.  
Caroline felt the air leave and her legs weak with the sight of his really amazing chest, the big tattoos by his shoulder and a lot of necklaces that made the image out of this world.

She snapped out of it by shaking her head and shielding her eyes with a hand barely covering them "Oh my God, will you just cover yourself?"

"I am in my bedroom sweetheart; you are the one intruding, I should be offended by the pervert ways in you watching me naked"

She sneaked a look through her fingers scattering them and widened her eyes as she caught the sight of his broad divine back.

Finally he put on a new clean shirt and she focused on breathing "Bedroom? How many bedrooms do you have?" she looked around.

"A few, I like my own space"  
Caroline gave him a quick look between pacing around the room "In other words, this is where the girls prove themselves to you"

"Is that what you want to talk about sweetheart?" he asked with a frown.  
Caroline felt her heart race and she didn't care that he could listen to it "Is it true that you sleep around with your wolves?"

"I do it to forget that I can't feel anything and I never forced anyone in my life"  
The honesty threw her for a spin "Should I be flattered that I made it to the list without trying your mattress?"

She wasn't being kind on the bullets either and watched his face become stern.  
"You should be flattered that I killed for you today"

She clasped her lips speechless.

"I never killed anyone for any of the meaningless wolves I've been with or Tatia for that matter"  
"You are scaring me" she said with a tight heart.

"Why? Because I'm blunt and I'm not hiding behind false pretenses or childish games?"  
Klaus closed the space between them and cradled her face "Don't be frightened of me Caroline"

"Why are you still with Tatia if you don't love her?"  
"Her blood is valuable to me" his comeback was fast and cold.

Caroline tried to release his hands from her face but he brought her closer instead and she searched his lips fervent for a kiss that he joined.  
She pressed herself to him and welcomed the way his hands followed her movement.

* * *

Alaric took another drink wanting to drown in all the alcohol the town had.

Damon joined him by the bar looking at the bottle "Professor Alaric, the role model of any student in Mystic Falls"  
"Shut up Damon"

"Snappy" he motioned the bartender for a glass and a new bottle.  
Alaric turned in his chair "You killed Bonnie Bennett"

"She's _unlive_ and happily drinking blood" Damon said annoyed.  
"You snapped the neck of a 18 year-old girl whose only fault was helping a friend"

Damon hated the judging going on "I acted on anger and angst"  
"You were a dick" Alaric filled his glass harshly "And I'm very surprised that you are still walking. I heard that Kol took a special interest for Bonnie"

"I'm still here" Damon raised his glass drinking with a smile "And I have a piece of information that will keep me floating for another while"

Alaric tried to scratch the skin under the cast on his arm "What could possibly grant you immunity with the Mikaelson family?"

"I know who Klaus' true sister is" he smirked and had another drink.

Alaric almost dropped his.

* * *

Her fingers were busy with his hair but she still answered his soft demands for a deep kiss.  
She was going to need air soon but his mouth was heaven and she didn't want to part from his lips.

Klaus kept her close to him as he kissed her, his hand tugged at her waist and then looked for her hair; he removed those wonderful locks away and took her neck with his firm hand.  
Caroline seemed to like that because she silently moaned and scraped his neck slowly.

Finally he allowed her to breathe and she smiled tugged against him on his bed, surely it was wrong of him to wish she never left from it again.

Caroline moved her hand slowly down his neck and found his chest, she moved his shirt on the collar exposing his tattoo, it was imprinted on her memory just like his entire chest in all its magnificence.

"That's an odd tattoo… I didn't take you for a bird guy" she mocked him quietly.  
Klaus ran his finger through that exquisite face of hers "My tattoos and my necklaces tell a story of someone who has lived too much to keep track of it all. So I keep my stories close to my chest"

Caroline liked that and slowly traced his tattoo making him shiver in a new exciting way.  
"Tell me a story Nik" she asked quietly without looking at him.

"My real father believed that my mother was his mate and he condemned entire tribes of werewolves and clans related to him because of it. In the name of a love, hundreds were slaughtered"

She looked at him with sadness in her beautiful big eyes "Is that why you don't believe in love Nik?"

"I promised myself that I would never be that weak and foolishly allow it to blind me to the point it blinded my father. He lost his life for a woman who stayed with another man"

She fell silent, only tracing the ink on his shoulder looking lost in thought and he cradled her cheek so she would face him.

"You make me doubt my convictions every day Caroline" he told her in a low powerful voice.  
She looked down and covered his skin with the shirt, she took a minute and then spoke.

"I'm scared of all that is kept locked in here Nik" she rested her hand over his heart.  
He was the one silent now and she slowly carried on.

"The way you killed those vampires today was cold and ruthless and I know that I've only scratched the surface, that all this is just tamed and that you are waiting for that eclipse to unleash hell on whoever stands in your way and I should be terrified and yet I'm only worried that all this is slowly keeping the man I've seen glimpses of, buried under all that pain. I'm scared for you Nik"

Klaus pulled back the tears he refused to cry and pulled away from her as well, she fought her tears too because he stood up and faced away from her.

"You should leave now Caroline" he said closing his eyes as he heard her walk away from him.

She quickly left the room and rushed down the hall wanting to avoid Lexi and the others as she came into the living room but she was not expecting the cruel fate that waited for her.

Tatia greeted her with a smile "Sneaking out of his bed already? That was a quick one, I suppose he slammed you down on some hard surface and took what he wanted from you. I'm sorry it wasn't as romantic as you expected"

Caroline couldn't even breathe straight let alone talk, she could feel the room full with hybrids watching the entire scene.

"Allow me to shut down this entire circus that you have been making around town with my man. You had your taste of the mighty Alpha, now back down and retrieve to whatever low hole you have weasel your way out" Tatia hissed on her face.

Caroline painfully faced the woman.

She smiled in all her power "I hope you didn't fall for the mate talk, he should get new lines but I suppose you are that naive to believe him"

Lexi's pack stood from the couch eager to stop the entire scene but Tatia gave them a look, then she faced Caroline "Leave little wolf before I have you for dinner"

Caroline heard a few muffled giggles and gulped down her shame for being called out for her ways and ordered her legs to move.

She was shaking when she stepped outside and forced herself not to cry, Lexi and her pack were fast by her side.  
"Care" Lexi tried but Caroline stopped her.

"Can any of you take me home please?" she begged.  
"Of course" Luka said and kissed Lexi's head before going to the car.

Caroline tried to hold her tears as much as she could during the ride; she sniffle only a couple of times and rushed out of the car as soon as she was home.

She was running to her room when Stefan came out of his wearing only his pants.  
"Hey" he said worried but she was already lacing her arms around him fast.

Stefan stroked her back while she cried hard in his arms, he tried to sooth her sobs and Rebekah closed his shirt around her naked body leaning against the bedroom door watching them.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Lose your soul – _Dead Man's Bones _

Melancholy sky - _Goldfrapp_


	15. Caroline

"I don't understand what is happening Kol" the little boy said pursing his lips ready to cry.

Kol dropped to his knees and smiled at him "This is just like those games we play by the river Henrik, I pretend to fight you and you kill me with that play sword Nik made you"

Henrik wanted to believe his brother but mommy and daddy were bleeding on the floor and they had all been yelling at each other and then Kol drank blood.

"Get him out of here" Tatia said rushing inside the hut followed by Elijah.

Kol ruffled the boy's hair making him look at him again "We should go check on the horses; they should be scared from all that silly yelling"

Henrik nodded and took Kol's hand, he looked back at his parents and then at Nik that seemed to have a sudden fever.  
He pulled Kol's shirt when they reached outside "I'm frightened Kol"

The older brother easily scooped him into his arms and soothed him against his chest.  
Henrik rested his head over his shoulder crying silently, something very bad was happening and they were just hiding it from him.

"Don't be scared Henrik, I will never let anything happen to you"  
Henrik laced his arms tightly around Kol's neck, he shut his eyes closed with strength as Nik's screams began to echo through the dark night.

"Nik…" Rebekah called worried and tried to help her brother.  
Klaus twisted on the cold ground in excruciating pain, his bones were breaking but that wasn't the worst, he was somewhat used to that.

Now there was a ripping fire going through him and his heart was pounding in his ears, it felt like it was about to explode inside of him.  
Tatia arrived with Elijah and knelt next to Rebekah that cried.

Elijah took Klaus' face gently into his hands "I'm here brother" he said and it brought some comfort to Klaus.  
There was a heavy pant from Klaus and he leaned his face against the strong hold of Elijah.

"We will help you" he looked at Tatia.  
The witch nodded and moved cutting Rebekah's way to her brother, the original wasn't too happy about that and she recognized the doings of the other.

As soon as Tatia made a cut on Klaus' chest, she pushed the witch away, Tatia was stunned and looked at Elijah.  
"Rebekah, you need to trust us"

"She is linking herself to him, I'm not allowing her to do that" Rebekah felt two sharp things inside her mouth and gasped when she became aware that they were fangs.  
"It's the only way to save him" Tatia gathered herself and crawled back to Klaus.

The werewolf began screaming again, at first he tried to keep it muffled but the pain was unbearable and the fire was reaching his eyes.

He couldn't see Elijah properly now but he still noticed the worried look on his pillar.  
Elijah looked at Rebekah, blood was coming out of Klaus' eyes and ears, he was bleeding to death now as the wound on his chest began to spill fast as well.

"Oh God Nik, no... Elijah... he is dying" Rebekah covered her mouth in horror.

Klaus now ceased to scream, he didn't feel anything any longer, the pain was finally disappearing and it was peaceful.

He closed his eyes faintly listening to Rebekah cry and Elijah urging Tatia to do something he couldn't fully grasp.

There was nothing now, no pain, no sorrow or disappointment for what he was.

Klaus suddenly found himself on that meadow he loved so much, where he always caught a different flower to bring Rebekah, he loved how his sister always braided her hair with them.

He touched a few of them and smiled, he felt a lightness he couldn't explain, dare he hope that it was happiness he felt?  
He wouldn't know.

The meadow seemed bigger and brighter than he remembered and he looked ahead, where the blue sky touched the last flowers, the meadow was endless but he saw something on the far end of it.

Klaus walked a bit faster, there was a shape he began to distinguish and as he came closer he smiled recognizing a wolf.

As he approached it, the wolf faced him and he was in awe for the glorious big blue eyes that sparkled at him.

The wolf tilted its head sizing him and Klaus was absolutely mesmerized by the beauty of such creature.

It was a big, majestic wolf with flawless snow-white fur, the most beautiful wolf he had seen in his short painful life.

The wolf moved its head like it was taunting him to a chase; he bowed the head and then moved it up fast again facing Klaus.

He moved the perfect white paw and gently scratched the dirt astonishingly not allowing it to be tainted.

Klaus smiled "You want me to chase you? Where would the fun be in that?"  
The wolf lifted its head to the blue sky and howled, Klaus laughed amused at the image.

He was finally near enough to touch it and he reached his hand to the white wolf but before he could indulge in the soft fur, the wolf looked at him with those blue eyes that he could tell were taunting him and then ran away.

Klaus instantly rushed after it, he ran as fast as his legs were kind to him but the wolf was getting away, too fast for him and his heart began to pound again.

He had to stop and clutched his chest; he fell to his knees slowly and looked at the wolf now standing on a huge rock looking at him.

Klaus bowed his head, the wavy long blonde hair fell to the sides of his face and a sweet voice called his name.  
"Niklaus…"

Klaus looked up slowly but he didn't see anyone, just the wolf standing there and looking at him.  
Waiting.

Klaus yelled at the top of his lungs and held his chest, his heart was giving up on him and he fell to the side as it finally stopped beating.

Everything was becoming dark and the last he saw was the white wolf waiting on that rock, watching him.

When Klaus came to himself, he couldn't feel his heart or anything at all for that matter.  
He opened his eyes to see Rebekah crying but starting to laugh as she saw movement in him.

"It worked Elijah, it worked" she said stroking his face.  
Klaus looked to the side, Tatia was lying there with a twisted neck and he had a lot of questions but his mind drifted to his death dream.

The white wolf that he had never seen before.

* * *

**Present Mystic Falls **

Caroline sniffled, she smiled with effort as Stefan sat on her bed and handed her a mug.

"I love you for being you but I'm not a tea girl"  
"That's why I got this" he waved a bottle of vodka he was hiding.

Caroline pursed her lips ready to cry again "I'm so happy you are here"  
Stefan went serious for a bit "Will you ever forgive me gorgeous for leaving?"

She shook her head "I will forever hate you for that but I understand why you did it"

He took the mug away and left it on her bed-stand and handed her a glass instead, he filled one for him as well before he faced her "I was trying to protect you and I always felt so guilty for not being able to keep Damon away from you"

"When I got close to Damon, I wanted to believe that he was good, that under all that jerk cover was a guy that used to lay down on the road because he was miserable and no one should ever feel like that"

Stefan looked into his drink "I found him and I was set on killing him"  
"What happened?"

He looked at her with a guilty expression "He's just lost Caroline, maybe too far gone to be helped but he confessed he didn't touch you"

Caroline clutched the glass in her hand "What are you talking about Stefan?"  
"He compelled you to think that he did…" Stefan frowned halting half way through his sentence because Caroline jumped from the bed searching for her boots.

"What are you doing Caroline?" he asked standing up as well.

"Hayley used that on me, she found out and she spread it all over school, that I was the easy blonde that went with Damon and cheated on Tyler. He left me after that and everyone turned their back on me so I want Damon to tell it to my face what he did exactly" she grabbed her keys and rushed out of the bedroom.

"Caroline" he called right after her.  
She stopped by the front door "I need to do this Stefan"

"You don't even know where he is, think about this Caroline"  
"You didn't kill him so I know he is back in town and I know exactly where he is" she stormed out of the house.

Stefan went for his keys but Rebekah came down the stairs with a grave tone.  
"You shouldn't go after her"

Stefan was surprised "I have to"  
"You are not her boyfriend Stefan, she needs to settle her life without you"

Stefan was absolutely stunned "You don't have to be jealous of Caroline"  
Rebekah looked down from him and turned away, she didn't want to start a fight that wouldn't end well but Stefan followed her to their room keen on settling things.

* * *

Tatia pushed the door open slowly with her finger, she found Klaus drinking hovering over some papers on the small desk.

She could tell he wasn't the slightest interested in it but he didn't look at her either.  
"What are you doing here?"

Tatia moved her long straight hair with a slow pace "Do I need a reason to visit my companion?"  
Her choice of words made him smile "You know that the pack house is off-limits"

Her turn to smile "I ran into your white wolf on the way here. She looked a bit upset that I exposed her slut little ways in front of the others"

Klaus removed the glass from his mouth slowly, he gracefully left his drink on the desk and Tatia prepared for a rage fit but he remained strangely calm.

Tatia lost her smile and became vicious in her ways "She should consider herself lucky that I didn't snap her little whore neck"

There was no chance for Tatia to blink as Klaus pinned her harshly against the wall, she had no idea how he managed to break a master of his ancient wooden bed but it was now buried inside her chest.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I decided against the heart at the last-minute" he said slowly and tilted his head "Why are you here Tatia?" he asked eerily slow.

"Besides ending your little side-show with your shewolf? I'm used to the wolf appetite but this needs to stop, you are embarrassing me by the constant affection display you have with her in front of your hybrids"

He smiled and wrapped his hand around the wooden piece removing it, she gasped when air came to her and slid down the wall coughing blood as he went to his drink.  
Klaus hurled the new weapon in the air easily catching it again while he drank without facing at her.

"Is she that special?" Tatia asked clutching the wound that only now began to heal.  
"I have enough blood to change my last wolves, so what exactly is keeping me from killing you?" He looked at her and pointed the piece at her.

Tatia stood with effort from the floor "She's different, this one. You never chased around any of them and the ones that you took into your bed were only a one time fling, why is Caroline so special?"  
Klaus looked at Tatia with a dark smile "I don't need you any longer Tatia"

"So now you are going to leave me and trade me for some mutt? I don't think so Niklaus, I did not lose my life to have a pesky small town ignorant brat taking my place"

Klaus pointed the bloody weapon at her "Henrik called me" he smiled "Your sister wants to talk to me"

Tatia gave him her best smile "For a while there; I actually believed I could get away with it in secret"  
"I almost indulged you in thinking that you could"

Tatia thought of the meaning behind his words but there was a noise and a few hybrids came inside the room dragging Tyler and Hayley.

They were both showing signs of struggle and the hybrids nodded at Klaus throwing them on the ground.  
They left the room without a word and closed the door behind them.

Hayley looked terrified at Klaus.  
He swiftly grabbed Tyler by his neck and made him stand; he effortlessly left him hanging in the air dangling his feet with only one hand on his throat.

"Start talking" he warned Hayley coldly.  
Tyler tried to fight him but it was of no use.

* * *

"I could drive you home Alaric" Damon tried to steady the man who stumbled drunk.  
"I will take a cab; I shouldn't be seen with you because you my friend…" he rested his hands over his chest "Are a dead man walking"

"Do you mean it literally?" Damon asked him with a smile.

Alaric hated the snarky smile but moved his hand and padded Damon's cheek like an older brother or a father does to its youngest.  
"It was nice meeting you Damon, on the few times that you weren't obnoxious I actually enjoyed your friendship"

"I love how you get all teary when you drink"  
Alaric laughed and moved away from Damon and into a cab "I'm counting on you to compel me to forget about all this tomorrow morning"

Damon smiled and shook his head, he shouldn't be so warm to Alaric but he was the only friend he had.  
He heard the car stop behind him but paid no attention to it until she called his name.

"Damon" Caroline's voice was like a blade, sharp and sweet through his chest.  
Damon didn't face her "Go away Caroline before I really hurt you this time"

"Who are you going to kill now? Stefan?"  
"You" he said coldly and walked away but she ran after him.

"Stefan told me"  
Damon felt the stern voice wanting to break with the tears and stopped walking.

Caroline caught up to him and went in front of him "What did you do to me and please tell me the truth this time"  
"I didn't do anything" he confessed slowly.

Caroline felt the sting of those painful tears "Nothing?"  
He slightly shook his head "I wanted to hurt you. That's all that I still want, to hurt you"

Caroline pressed her lips like that was going to stop the first fat tears that began to fall and pushed him away mad.  
Damon barely moved but she was mad and pushed him again.

"I hate you" she pushed once more.  
Damon pressed his lips and took her arms scaring her at first, then she was just shocked.

"Well I don't hate you. I love you"

Caroline gulped down the words, the tears and the painful truth behind what she always knew.  
Damon pressed his hands around her arms fighting two tears that danced in his blue eyes and that he still fought.

"I wanted to be good for you, to be that human Damon that made you laugh and want to be around me. Every time you fell asleep on that couch tired of talking, I watched you sleep and wished that you came back the next day because you made me feel something else than… this. I miss being human more than anything and you gave that back to me"

Caroline didn't fight the tears but she broke eye contact with him.  
"Until you decided to shut me down like I was some idiotic teenager in love with you"

She moved her head from one side to the other slowly "No, no matter how much I crushed your life Damon… nothing gave you the right to make me go through the agony of imagining what happened that night. I was tormented with the unknown and you were a coward for killing Bonnie"  
She shook his hands away.

"Haven't you heard? I'm a vampire and a monster" he said between clenched angry teeth and walked around her.

Caroline didn't follow him but she still wasn't done "All the bad things you do to prove how much you don't care only reminds me of that Damon that didn't mind how much I talked and that taught me how to throw a good punch"

Damon reacted to the memories, no matter how much he made an effort to shut Caroline out, something always held him back.

He turned to face her and they stood silently looking at each other, not much pain was left untouched between them.

A fast movement startled both when Anna appeared next to Caroline and smiled at Damon "I will kill this one in revenge for my mother"  
Damon pulled his eyebrows together surprised "I didn't kill Pearl"

Anna quickly took Caroline's neck "She left to confront you for snapping my neck and she hasn't returned"  
Caroline looked at him with those big eyes of hers a bit lost.

"Don't be stupid, I will just snap your neck all over" Damon smiled easily.  
Anna was angrier by his displayed smile "She was all I had"

"It wasn't me"  
"Who was it then?" Anna asked taunting Damon with her strong grip around Caroline.

"Tatia"  
The name dropped as a soft blast that was enough to make Anna gasp and ease her hold on the blonde.

Damon took the tiny chance and flashed taking Anna with him, he snapped her neck and then took her heart, Caroline looked away.

"Are you ok?"  
She heard the voice next to her and looked into his baby blue eyes so worried now with her, so human.

"Why are you working with Tatia?"  
Damon hated the throb of judgment in her and shut himself down again, he walked away from her knowing he would always be a disappointment to her.

* * *

Hayley looked at Tatia that didn't budge and then at Klaus "Please don't harm him"  
Klaus sighed annoyed and brought the kid closer, he bit hard into his neck and then pulled away with blood dripping from his stubble.

"You have my word" he smiled.  
Hayley looked down wanting to be strong but knowing she would cry soon.

"Tatia came looking for me, she had the plan behind it all" she said without taking her eyes from the floor.  
Tatia remained motionless, immune to everything.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked spotting the still healing wounds on the girl.  
"No one" she said numbly and then looked at him "But I wanted to be, I really wanted to be your sister"

Klaus nodded and looked at Tyler "Start running, I will hunt you down as soon as I am done with my _sister_"  
Tyler grabbed his hand trying to unlock the hold around him but Klaus widened his pupils "I said… run"

He opened his hand and Tyler looked at Hayley before leaving the house running for his life.  
Hayley looked at Tatia hoping she would do anything but the vampire did nothing but scold her for loyalty.

Klaus crouched near Hayley and stroked her hair "It's going to be alright"  
She was confused but smiled and took his hand when he offered it to her, she stood unstable.

"You aren't my sister" he said in a sweet voice.  
Hayley numbly shook her head "No…"

He nodded and placed his hands behind his back "I believed you were for all this time, you were able to fool me, that is not easy"

She was scared of his sweet smile "I'm sorry Klaus; I really wanted it to be true. I loved the idea of being your sister and belonging to your family"

He smiled again sweetly at her and urged her near him with his hand, Hayley hesitated and looked at Tatia again.

"It's alright love, I won't hurt you" He assured her.  
Hayley shaking took a step closer to him and he took her into his arms slowly, she closed her eyes uncertain of her end.

"You aren't mad?" she whispered.  
Klaus stroked her hair gently "Why would I love… you just briskly deceived me"

Hayley tried to pull away from him but he didn't allow her, he kept her close to him by trapping the back of her head with his hand.

"You simply decided to take a place that wasn't yours and that you don't deserve" he whispered looking at Tatia.  
The vampire still held her own serene.

"I am related to you Klaus; my tribe comes from the North, the same that took care of your real sister"  
"How does she look like?" He asked smiling as he felt her shake and her heart racing.

"I don't know" she started crying against his chest "My parents left when I was very little and I don't remember her. They died on our way to another country, I was forced to survive alone"

Klaus locked his eyes with Tatia that didn't breathe; she simply looked away knowing what was coming.  
Klaus gently took a few strands of Hayley's hair playing with them.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you Klaus… I'm so sorry" Hayley cried against his chest.  
"I'm not" he coldly said and snapped her neck so hard her head rolled over away from her body as she fell to the ground.

Tatia licked her lips slowly and flashed away but he cut her off and grabbed her by the hair.  
Klaus pulled her into the middle of the room and forced her to sit next to the decapitated body of Hayley's.

"Off with their head, the Evil Queen yelled" he said amused and cupped Tatia's chin "Go on, tell me a little more about how you truly feel about Caroline"

"I know you well, when you started deflecting I could tell how important she was to you"  
"Since you are so astute, start thinking of all the fun I will have with you now"

Tatia pushed his hand away "She will never accept you for what you are"  
Klaus grabbed her face harder "I didn't ask you for romantic advice"

"She's so much better than me? She has no idea who you are, what ticks you off or what turns you on and believe me, the few times you were kind enough to grace my bed and take me weren't the sweet gentle romantic moves she's expecting"

He smiled with his chin low and his eyes on her "Don't be like that Tatia, I had to endure sex with you when I felt nothing"

She laughed "I guess we are even because I was thinking of Elijah all the time"  
"Where is my brother?"

Tatia wasn't expecting the question and he smiled satisfied about it.  
"My hybrids caught a few sired vampires to you. They were very cooperative"

"He is my leverage, I'm keeping him daggered until I am free from you and out of this awful town"  
"If you hurt my brother…" Klaus snarled at her.

Tatia had 1000 years to perfect her strong face "He is my ticket away from you with my head still attached"  
Klaus growled flashing his fangs "I'm going hunting" he said and pushed her away ruthlessly.

Tatia steadied her breathing watching the horrific view of Hayley's head across the room and how everything seemed suddenly out of hand.  
"You are condemning her"

Klaus pretended he didn't listen to her but she kept going nonetheless.

"She is sweet and all pure and everything you touch turns into blood Klaus. What will you offer her? You can't give her anything but death and you have already doomed me, don't make this her fate as well, do the right thing and let her go"

Klaus didn't stop but he still heard her from the hall.

"She deserves better than you. You will end up killing everything good in her" Tatia whispered now.

But Klaus heard her and met his hybrids on the living room.  
"Follow her if she leaves and do not lose track of her or I will collect heads for fun"

They all looked at each other noticing the anger in him and looked at the door as he knocked an expensive art sculpture in rage before storming away.

* * *

Sheila finished her coffee and took it outside; Bonnie was sitting in the same place she has been since they arrived to New Orleans, the front porch.

Day, night, it was all the same, she didn't move to eat, to sleep or talk.  
Bonnie was a ghost, a shadow of the sweet caring girl that she once was as a human.

She hadn't killed anyone else but she wasn't living either.  
Sheila pressed the shale around her shoulders and came outside "Baby come inside the house"

Bonnie said nothing; she just stared ahead of her, at nothing in particular.  
"Please Bonnie" Sheila touched her head.

The girl didn't react which made Sheila stroke her cheek softly "I could make you some food or fresh coffee"

Bonnie closed her eyes hungry, the sweet scent of her grandmother's skin was sickening and she fought it at first but the skin was also warm and she felt the blood rush through the veins.

Sheila screamed as Bonnie sank her fangs into her wrist hard, she drank harshly and only released it when Sheila gave her a taste of her powers.

But instead of being in pain, the anger was stronger and Sheila backed away scared of Bonnie, the girl snarled eager to have a bigger bite into any flesh she could find.

Sheila was in shock and unable to really hurt her little one.  
Bonnie flung herself at her Gran but ended on the ground instead, she gasped and looked up.

"If you really wanted to be under me again darling, all you had to do was ask politely" he smiled at her.  
Bonnie tried to fight him off her but he didn't so much as flinch.

"Don't make me hurt you" he spoke sternly.  
"Liar. I hate you for lying to me, you used me because of your brother's dirty work" she wriggled under him.

"No I didn't. I had no idea who you were, I knew you belonged to a powerful witch line but I didn't know you were Abby's daughter"

"I look like her" she said trying to fight him as he swiftly held her wrists.  
"I never met your mother Bonnie and even if I knew all this, it wouldn't make a difference"

She pressed her lips mad and looked at him.  
He smiled "Do you really think I was with you because of some stupid curse Nik wants to break? He can turn fish into dogs for all I care"

She eased up under him and he released her wrists, he moved and she was able to sit up, she touched her face and her hair slowly.  
Bonnie looked at him letting all set in "I killed someone"

Kol silently moved and kissed her, he took her face and left his lips on hers long enough to make her feel anything.  
She traced her tongue over her bottom lip when he was done.

"I will try to pretend that I'm not aroused with this new information"  
She unexpectedly laughed and playfully tried to push him away but sweetly gave in when he wrapped his arms around her.

Sheila watched them in silence and worried about what she was witnessing.

* * *

Caroline burst into the house searching for Stefan; she had so much to tell him, her head was spinning with everything and she rushed to his bedroom.

The door to the bedroom was open and she stopped at the last minute not wanting to walk in on another scene between him and Rebekah.  
But they were talking and that stopped Caroline as well.

_"Stop packing Rebekah"_  
_"There's no point in staying here; you obviously have feelings for her and they go beyond simple friendship"_

_"Bekah, stop packing. I don't want you to go"_  
_"I don't want half a chance here Stefan; I don't want to stand in the way of anything"_

_"Stop… you are not on the middle of me and Caroline. She's my friend but I'm with you"_

The brief silence made Caroline realize they were going to make up and she slowly left to her room.

She wasn't expecting the visit waiting for her and was shaking when she closed her door.  
"What are you doing here?" she knew her voice was failing her.

"Tatia confronted you"  
Caroline smiled with his easy calm voice "She called me out in front of all your hybrids like the little skunk that I am for going around kissing a man who isn't mine"

"I'm not hers"  
The single sentence made Caroline snap "Are you even for real? She has been with you for over a millennium and she sure put me back in my place"

"This isn't your place" he spoke hesitant and finally moved from that dark spot he was standing.  
Caroline gulped down because he was covered in blood.

"What happened?"  
"I killed a few traitors"

Caroline couldn't go past the cold tone in him and feared to tell him about Damon and her new findings.

"You are scared of me" he acknowledged slowly.  
As he came closer to her, she found the image harder to take, all the blood in his clothes and face and looked down.

"I want you to take that place I have for you Caroline but you are not ready. I wish you were" he stroked her cheek and she expected his hand to be covered in blood as well.  
It wasn't and she looked at his sad eyes wanting to pull him away from all that sorrow.

Caroline frowned looking at him as he released her face and left to the door "I'm not scared of you"  
Klaus stopped "Could you ever come to see past the blood?"

She gathered her racing thoughts "A lot happened today and I'm not the same that started the day after crying my eyes out because your girlfriend humiliated me so I don't know who I will be tomorrow"

"As I paved those woods tonight after Tyler Lockwood I realized something, I wasn't chasing after him set on having a feast over his blood because he helped a pawn. I was after him because he had been with you"

The words made Caroline slowly forget how to breathe.

"Just like I allowed Tatia to push me over when I shouldn't be provoked enough to make a dent. I realized Caroline that you are slowly becoming a weakness and I can't allow that"

They seemed surreal and false but these words were really leaving his mouth.

"Did you kill Tyler?" she asked trying desperately to avoid what he was going to say next.  
He could tell and smiled sadly; he turned around and opened her bedroom door.

She took a deep breath "I'm not scared of you like this, covered in blood and as a cold, ruthless murderer"  
Klaus didn't go further than the threshold.

"But I am scared of the man who hides behind it all because it's overwhelming to imagine how much you must really be in pain under it all to shut me out when I finally began to know the real you"

Klaus closed his eyes, the tears dancing that forbidden dance inside of them.

"So to answer your question, yes, I could come to see past the blood but not what you keep to yourself and hidden under the walls you won't tumble-down for me"

Klaus closed his hand into a fist and pulled back the strength he needed walking away.

Caroline pressed her chest, she wouldn't cry, she was done crying.  
But she was wrecked and her world was caving in each time harder.

Bonnie left and didn't take her calls, Damon was a mess and she was getting in the middle of Stefan and Rebekah so she had to back off for now.

Tyler was probably dead and there was Nik along with Tatia.  
She slumped into her bed wanting to disappear.

* * *

Klaus walked into his bedroom at loss, he did the right thing.  
He knew he did.

Maybe.

Why was his chest tight and why did he felt worse now than when Tatia was running her filthy mouth about Caroline?

He poured a drink harshly, if he allowed Caroline to become that important, he would lose sight of things, be blinded like his father was.

He drank fast and poured another one; he was shaking and dropped the glass surprised that he was.  
A set of heels made him look behind him, he hadn't heard her arrive.

Rebekah smiled and stopped next to him "I heard you and Caroline, verging the extreme there Nik"  
Klaus looked down avoiding his sister.

She rested against the table "Unlike her, I know you enough to recognize that was your very messed up way of saying that you are in love with her. Against your better judgment, will or even reason"

Klaus reached for the drink but didn't take it, at the last minute he reached for the flowers in the vase and pulled a yellow carnation out, he handed it to Rebekah.

"I miss your braids little sister" he said sweetly but tired, he was wrecked.  
Rebekah took the flower smiling.

* * *

Caroline didn't sleep, she just stared at nothing feeling lost and tired; everything was spinning out of control while she tried to keep balance by staying in the same safe spot.

She had enough and finally decided to get up, Caroline went through a few drawers in the bathroom and took a box she had kept for some reason she couldn't remember now.

She stared at the mirror in the bathroom desperate to make a change in her life, she took the box of dying black ink looking at the hair product while chewing on her lip, then her hand moved to the scissors and she slowly took them.

She grabbed a streak of hair and took a deep breath; she closed her eyes making the scissors cut a huge chunk of hair.

She breathed all that air out and then took another chunk of hair, the sound of metal cutting through hair liberating her.

Caroline kept on cutting her long wavy locks smiling as they seemed to take with them a lot of the pain.

Today a new Caroline started.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Too close – _Alex Clare _(suggested by my sweet, amazing Siri whose love for Kennett is extremely inspiring. Thank you for all the sweet reviews love, hope you enjoyed the little Kennett moment.

Hallelujah – _Jeff Buckley_


	16. Not ready

Caroline finished drying her hair, brushing it as it hang from her head bent forward, when she was done she pushed her head back up and looked at the mirror straightened her new black hair, it didn't go further than her neck and she managed to give it some layers.

The former blonde was heavy on the black eyeliner and took a step back.  
The really tight white top left her cleavage generously showing and she smiled happy.

Stefan was waiting for her on the living room and slowly dropped his jaw in surprise when she showed with her bag and a leather jacket on her hand.  
"What happened?" he managed to ask.

Caroline smiled "I was tired of my hair"  
"But… black?" He asked strangely missing the blonde locks already.

She touched her smooth hair "Call it my rebel phase"  
Stefan followed her to the door with his eyes, he was perplexed and speechless.

So was Lexi as Caroline stepped inside the car.  
"Good morning" she cheerfully said.

"Wow… someone had a statement to make"  
"Too much?" Caroline asked slowly but refusing to lose her enthusiasm.

Lexi smiled driving away "I always wanted to do something different to my hair but never had the actual courage. You are my idol for having the guts to do it"  
That was enough for Caroline that settled on the passenger side.

* * *

"What are you going to do about Tatia?" Marcel asked closing the door behind him.  
Klaus was sitting by the desk with his feet over it and a bottle on the side.

"Torture, kill, mayhem… so many options, so little body" he dryly said and handed the bottle to Marcel.  
The sexy man sat lazily on top of the desk looking at Klaus "All this time and you allowed her to get away thinking she had her game on you?"

Klaus stared into the precious liquid inside his glass "I didn't bother to call her out on her own game. She gave me blood when I needed and the rest I did it to forget I was linked to someone who meant nothing to me"

Marcel was used to Klaus' cold ways and they never truly bothered him but it was uncomfortable to think his friend was in such a dysfunctional relationship.

"So now that the game is on the table what will you do?"  
"Take her blood and turn my hybrids. After Rebekah breaks the sun and the moon curse, I will take my pack and leave Mystic Falls. I'll leave Tatia warming the cold ground at the old cemetery as well"

"You really think she has Elijah daggered somewhere?"  
"It was his choice to trust Tatia, if she doesn't hand him over at least he will have a good rest for a few centuries" Klaus smiled coldly and stood from the desk.

Marcel wavered with his drink watching Klaus reach for another bottle "Klaus… I have been meaning to ask you about that blonde on the porch that I was about to kiss"

Klaus tensed opening the bottle and Marcel knew he had little room to major questions but he was intrigued.

"You never stopped me before with any wolf. Quite the opposite in some cases and I'm wondering why you shut me down with her"

Klaus dropped the bourbon on the glass generously "I had a few matters to discuss with her at that time, however it's all been dealt with now"  
Marcel smiled having his drink "So now that you slept with her, it's ok that I try?"

Klaus pressed his lips upset but took it out on the bottle that nearly broke under his firm hold, he turned facing Marcel "I suppose so, she's just a random wolf on my list"

Marcel tamed his laughter "So she's just another wolf"  
"Yes" Klaus faced away from him and took the bottle and his glass away.

Marcel laughed in his place while Klaus left the room on a near combustion fit "Random my ass" he mumbled amused that he knew Klaus so well.

* * *

The pack was laughing gathered in the parking lot waiting for the girls.  
They all sort of stopped their doings when Lexi arrived and Caroline stepped outside.

The tall curvy girl in a steamy top and tight dark skins with knee-length boots was smoldering.  
The new color was a shock but somehow made her more edgier and sexy.

"Wow" Luka said catching a football that one of the drooling hybrids sent him "Now that's a radical change"  
Caroline smiled touching the dark short locks.

"I like it" one of them said.  
"You look hot anyway" another smirked.

Caroline grinned happy and went with them inside the gates.  
She wasn't oblivious to the heavy stares and the gossip but she noticed how the pack sort of shielded her as they walked in a group.

* * *

"OH MY GOD" April shouted in shock standing in front of Caroline in the hall.  
Caroline moved her hands over to touch the girl around the shoulders "Are you ok April?"

The girl shook her head "You… your beautiful long blonde hair… the flawless curls" she said pursing her lips while the tears formed at her eyes.  
Caroline smiled "April, it's just hair"

April shook her head sniffling "It was perfection wrapped up in flawless golden heaven"  
Caroline laughed softly and took the girl into her arms comforting her.

"It even smells different" she mumbled against Caroline's shoulder.

The pack laughed moving along leaving one behind to have this Class with Caroline, they decided earlier to have shifts so they weren't all forced to attend school.

Caroline laced her arm around the girl truly feeling sorry for the breakdown "It will grow back again and besides, you have black hair as well"

April pushed the books harder against her chest "Maybe I could become a blonde…"  
Caroline laughed and went inside the Classroom with April.

The girl liked the attention she was getting; everyone was looking at her under the wing of the town's queen.  
April was fascinated with everything related to Caroline and saw her as a role model; having the honor of sitting next to her on a Class was truly amazing.

"Are you sure?" April still asked before taking the empty seat next to her.  
"Bonnie went to visit relatives, you can have her seat" Caroline assured her with a smile.

The popular squad walked in owning the place and giving Caroline nasty disgusted looks.  
"What's with the Goth look? God, how depressing" One of them said and touched her chest with disdain.

Caroline banged her pen loudly on the table upset.  
"Do you want us to teach them a lesson?" The girl from the pack asked.

Caroline smiled at her "That's ok Kavi, you don't have to" but then she stopped flashing a bigger smile.  
She turned to the girl in the back "I might need your help though"

The hybrid with spiky short hair smiled "Shoot"  
"I wanted to throw a party at the house I'm living but things are a bit awkward at the moment with the new guest and with Hayley gone missing… I want to take charge of Prom"

April turned on her seat excited "Can I help?"  
The hybrid looked at her "If Caroline wishes"

April gave big puppy eyes to Caroline that nodded.  
"Let's steal Prom" she whispered to the other two girls.

Kavi returned her attention to the book in front of her; she actually enjoyed school so this wasn't a big sacrifice for her.

Caroline slowly faced Kavi "Number four?"  
Kavi looked up "Yes?"

Caroline leaned over closer to the hybrid "Did Klaus ordered you to protect me as well?"  
Kavi shook her head "No… but strangely I have this urge to… please you"

Caroline frowned "You are into men… right?"  
"It's not that kind of will but it's strong and I feel like doing anything you set me out to do"

Caroline looked at the hybrid that stared at her book surprised and then at April that looked lost but happy to be included in anything.

* * *

Katherine eyed the hybrids that were in room waiting for Klaus.  
The door went open for the swag king that came inside with a bottle and a smile "Katerina"

She shivered unwillingly, unlike Elijah that was able to make her name sound dreamy, Klaus was plain creepy.

"Did we have to meet here? I'm not comfortable around dogs" she looked back at the hybrids that Klaus nodded to leave the room.

He offered the bottle to her "A drink to ease your tongue perhaps?"  
Katherine took the hint "I'm sorry if I have offended your pets"

Klaus kept the bottle as it was "I insist"  
Katherine looked at it "What's with the cheers?" she grew suspicious.

Klaus was too fast for her and took her head forcing her to look at him "Drink" he compelled her.  
Katherine slowly took the bottle screaming as the liquid began to burn down her throat.

"Vervain…" she whispered in pain spitting most of it on the floor.  
Klaus moved her long curls away from her face and spoke sweetly "Don't waste any of it Katerina"

She looked at him scared and he smiled.  
"A little insurance sweetheart that you only share the looks and not the mischievous ways of your twin sister"

"I never liked you" she hissed at him before drinking again.  
She coughed with tears burning in her eyes and he took the bottle crouching next to her.

"God forbids if I had to endure the two of you nagging me for eternity. One was more than enough"  
Katherine touched her mouth throbbing in pain "You told Henrik you wouldn't hurt me"

Klaus was appalled "I haven't laid a finger on you"  
She hated the smile he gave her next, she looked after him as he stood and placed his hands behind his back.

"Now… if you are done being all greedy with the booze, tell me everything that you know"

* * *

Lexi gave Kavi and Caroline a suspicious glare as both came giggling to the bleachers where she was sitting.

"You two reek of scheming"  
Caroline laughed sitting lazily "Because we are emerged in dark twisted scheming"

"What have you been up to?"  
Caroline allowed the sun to hit her skin throwing her head back and enjoying it all "Plotting for the party of the year"

April came close to the girls waving slightly "I think it worked. Hayley's friends just backed down from the Prom commission"  
Lexi tilted her head to Kavi that gave her a busted smile.

"I can't wait to be able to compel people. This is going to be awesome" Caroline said with her eyes closed and enjoying the sun.  
Everyone looked at her but it was April that spoke.

"What do you mean?"  
Caroline opened her eyes and smiled "I'm going to be a hybrid and then I'll have all these amazing abilities"

Lexi looked at Caroline stunned "Care… you can't go around saying stuff like that"  
"Why not? It's not really a secret"

April quickly tried to mend the situation so that Caroline didn't get into trouble.  
"I won't tell anyone"

"I could compel her" Kavi easily said.  
Caroline stood fast to protect April "No, she's just a friend and she won't tell anyone"

Lexi wasn't too happy about the slip "It's not a secret among us but what happens in a pack, stays in a pack Caroline" she glared before elegantly going down the bleachers.  
Caroline smiled at April but followed Lexi in a hurry "Wait Lexi"

Lexi didn't stop until she was with Luka and the others.  
"I'm sorry ok? I didn't know I couldn't tell anyone"

"I don't know where this is coming from but if you start being all reckless, you might jeopardize your place on that list"  
Caroline slumped in her shoes watching Lexi leave mad followed by Luka.

Kavi and the others surrounded her, she looked regretful in her ways.  
"I really didn't know"

"It's just that not everyone is as open-minded as the good humans in Mystic Falls and we need to trust the ones in the pack won't go around looking for trouble" the Asian looking guy said.

Caroline forgot his name but it wasn't important because they really didn't care about any of that.  
Number two laughed at her and laced his arm around her tightly "You look like you could use a drink"

Caroline smiled happy, indeed she did.

* * *

"Lexi… will you wait?" Luka called after her sweetly.  
"I need to be alone" she huffed and walked faster.

Luka flashed to cut her way "Calm down"  
"I can't, she just told some human that she was going to be a hybrid"

"You are overreacting, everyone in this town knows about the supernatural"  
Lexi closed her hands into fists mad "It's not just that" she snapped throwing her hands in the air "She's acting out with the hair, the attitude and she's looking for trouble"

Luka smiled "Why are you so worried?"  
"Because I care for her"

Luka frowned "I'm getting worried here… do you have a female mate as well?"  
Lexi gasped and reacted to his cheeky smile by punching him in the chest or at least trying as he swiftly grabbed her and she ended on the grass with Luka on top of her.

"Why are you so worried about her?"  
Lexi calmed down "I don't know but I feel the need to protect her and it's not just because Klaus assigned me to it. There's something I can't explain about Caroline"

Luka removed her long hair away from the beautiful face and smiled "Just like Kavi had the urge to compel those girls on a simple request by Caroline"

"You heard about that?" Lexi asked touching his chest.  
"I think she's Klaus' mate"

Lexi became somber "That would explain why we all feel the need to make her happy like we were sired to her"

Luka nodded "Congratulations beautiful, you just chose the Alpha Female to be in your pack"  
Lexi couldn't smile, this was huge.

* * *

Somehow Caroline expected the Grill or the campsite as the location for the massive drinking she planned, not the house where she had been humiliated.

Thankfully the few hybrids around didn't scold her, she noticed with satisfaction that Brady and his pack weren't around.

Someone handed her a beer that she took fast and was more than happy when someone led her outside to the pool.

At least she didn't have to worry about running into Klaus, he never joined the parties and the pool seemed the perfect place to avoid him.

The music was loud and the beer cold, someone handed her a second one and she was more than happy to take it.

* * *

Kol moved away from her careful not to wake her, he touched the long straight hair and the stunning face before leaving the room quietly.

Sheila waited with her judging look and her wrist wrapped in a pad.

"She's sleeping" Kol informed her, not that he felt the need to but because he wanted to avoid what was screaming in Sheila's face.  
A needless fight.

"Did you compel her to sleep? Because she hasn't eaten, slept or talked since we left Mystic Falls"

Confronting relatives was something he was very good avoiding but he had a burning question on his tongue as well.  
"What were you planning exactly? To perform an exorcism on Bonnie so you could push the vampire demon away?"

Sheila opened her mouth giving away her dark intentions "Not entirely"  
Kol felt his blood burst into angry flames "You were going to put your granddaughter through useless excruciating pain that wouldn't do any more than scar her for eternity but you couldn't leave her with me? I can help her"

Sheila shook his words away "We have different ways here in New Orleans"  
"You have poor brains" He snapped furious that the woman was actually considering hurting Bonnie over silly local legends.

"They've helped others before" she said still claiming her beliefs.  
Kol laughed and she was appalled that he was mocking her.

"Do you know who invented those silly stories that magic could heal the newborns before they fully transitioned?"  
Sheila pulled her shale closer dreading his next words.

"My brother Nik and I. On a really boring night, we sat on a bar and started the silly rumors just to see how many would fall into the idiotic tale"

The woman looked down from him with a mix of anger and shame for falling for it like a fool and left to the kitchen but not without dropping a final warning.

"I don't care how old you are or how you think you can scoop in and take my baby away from me, I will hurt you if you try to take her back to that town"

"I was thinking Europe actually" he smirked and turned his back on her.

Kol couldn't stand the woman but he wasn't planning on spending much time around her anyway.  
He went back inside the bedroom and grimaced to find Bonnie awake already.

"I was ready to go save my Gran" she teased him.  
Kol shook his head upset "She severed the line that was holding your humanity together. I'm finding it hard to remember how sympathy works"

Bonnie sat up on the bed smiling "No she didn't"  
He was honestly overwhelmed with the way she was looking at him now and sat on the bed facing her.

"I would highly appreciate if you didn't leave again like that darling"  
"Like what?" she asked slowly scanning his perfect face.

"Mad at me"  
She smiled with his pouting ways "I thought you had used me"

"I came to New Orleans looking for Lexi because Nik had heard about her pack, I wasn't counting on finding a smoldering little thing that couldn't get her hands off me"

Bonnie gasped and moved on the bed fast, she still didn't have the hang of any of this and instead flashed pinning Kol to the bed, he laughed happily with her clumsy ways.  
"I always wanted to be dominated" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She made a sound of protest and grabbed his shirt "You were the one that was kissing me the second we stepped outside the Club and touching me everywhere inside that cab"  
He smiled satisfied with his work "You were irresistible"

She laughed dismissing the compliment but he cupped her cheek and stroked the skin he had missed.  
"You are irresistible" he said serious this time.

Bonnie missed her heart that would race like crazy for him to tease her about and bent down to kiss him.

He kissed her slowly taking the back of her neck and sweetly pressing her to him while the kiss became long.

* * *

"What do you mean you never used compulsion to get a girl?" Caroline still refused to believe him.

The Asian guy that she still couldn't remember the name shook his head vehemently "I have never used it"

She narrowed her eyes "I don't believe you"  
The others nodded eagerly agreeing with her.

"I don't need it" he said opening his arms "Have you even looked at me? I'm dashing"  
Caroline giggled, ok, he was cute but that was about it.

"Ummm… ok, prove it" she said shrugging and having her beer "This place is full of hybrids that can't be compelled by you"  
The small group hanging by the corner sitting on a Table Tennis came alive.

Kavi looked around "That one. Try to win that one over" she pointed at a tall red-haired girl.  
The boy grimaced instantly "She's from one of the packs in Texas… I heard she's a wrestler" he pulled a strange face.

Everyone laughed and Caroline encouraged him with a hand on his shoulder.  
"You can do this number two, impress her with all those seven languages that you know"

He left his beer and came down from the table "Of course I can do this"  
She made a small fist with her hand and nodded at him "May the force be with you"

He slumped his shoulders while everyone laughed.

They all eased up on their teasing watching his every move, he came to the girl and did a bit of small talk, she seemed to smile and actually like him.

Everyone was impressed but burst into a huge roar when the girl opened her mouth to something he said and laced her arm around him fast, throwing him into the pool.

She stormed away fixing her dress appalled while he stood from the pool soaking wet and walked to the edge of it.

Klaus reached his hand to his hybrid "Trouble with the ladies mate?"  
"She obviously doesn't know French and thought I was insulting her" the boy said discouraged and took the strong hand helping him.

"An obvious waste of your talent Vin, but don't be dispirited mate, some women are worth it" he said and looked at the table where the blonde beauty was now a little darker than usual.

Caroline calmed down from her laughter feeling his eyes pierce her; she looked away and finished her beer unable to face him.

Klaus looked at the boy next to him and smiled "Perhaps we should all go to France next"

Vin smiled and nodded at his Alpha, the attention was making up for the teasing he was headed for.

Klaus stayed behind watching his wolves laugh and mock Vin ruthlessly as he came near them, the kid laughed and looked down on himself all wet.

It was one of the best feelings in the world watching them act like a family but it still didn't come close to what he felt looking at the girl trying so hard to avoid his eyes.

When she slowly drifted her eyes to him, everything inside of Klaus seemed to come alive somehow and he cursed her for it.

Caroline looked away and tried to get back to the talk and he focused on his hybrids.

* * *

"Caroline" a cheerful voice startled her.  
"Henrik" she was surprised to find him here.

"I was looking for… never mind" he stumbled and then flashed a huge smile at her.  
Caroline smiled too and came down from the table "Have you decided to become a werewolf?"

He laughed and shook his head "I'm not a big fan of the entire howling at the moon thing"  
Caroline grimaced "Well thank you"

"No" he quickly amended himself "I didn't mean it that way"  
She nodded "Sure"

He smiled when he realized she was just teasing him.  
"I like the new look, it's very noir"

She touched her new hair "Thanks… I needed the change"  
"You don't look so sad" he said easily.

But Caroline's smile faded a bit "I miss Bonnie… she doesn't return my calls"  
Henrik sighed "Kol went after her"

"That might end bad for him or Bonnie's Gran"  
"Or both" Henrik confessed.

"Is he always this impulsive?"  
"Only when he is awake" Henrik laughed.

"I hope he can help her, she really didn't want any of this"  
"I know my brother, he is the best for her now"

Caroline liked the conviction in Henrik and they shared a long look with a smile.

* * *

"They look friendly" Marcel said arriving next to Klaus that watched the entire scene clutching a beer.

Klaus didn't bother to answer; he was gritting his teeth because Henrik was touching her hair and making her laugh at something, apparently everyone today decided to make her laugh.

"Are you going to drink or just destroy the bottle?" Marcel asked Klaus.  
He looked down on his hand bleeding because he shattered the bottle into pieces without realizing it.

Marcel shook his head walking away "_Random_…" he mumbled.  
Like Klaus could fool him.

"You are bleeding" Some blonde girl said and removed the blue Sarong that she was wearing around her tiny bikini and quickly cleaned Klaus' hand.

He was about to stop her but his eyes drifted to Caroline again and she wasn't listening to a word Henrik was saying, she was holding her beer close to her chest and a killer look.

Everything clicked inside of Klaus' mind and he smiled facing the girl still cleaning his hand.  
"There… all clean now. You do heal fast" she looked at him with a big smile.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked returning the smile but adding his flirt game to it.  
The girl blushed at once "Camille…" she whispered holding the Sarong against her racing heart.

Klaus slowly raised his eyes to Caroline.

* * *

"Seriously?" she murmured.

Henrik looked at his brother and then at Caroline, it was pretty obvious what was going on.  
"I have to go…" he pointed behind him.

"No, don't go" she grabbed his arm and slowly made way down to his hand.  
She gave him her best smile "I like talking to you"

Henrik knew she was playing him but come on, she was drop dead gorgeous.

* * *

Klaus growled under his breath and Camille frowned "Is it hurting?" she asked oblivious to what was happening back and forth.

He looked at her "My apologies sweetheart, I was distracted"  
She shook her head "You are a very busy man, I understand" she wrapped the Sarong around her waist and smiled at him.

Klaus tilted his head watching the girl, she wasn't that bad on the eye and she was serving a wonderful purpose for now, he moved his finger along her bare arm, he smiled evilly when the skin under his touch wrinkled powerfully.

* * *

Caroline had enough and left the pool without even saying goodbye to Henrik, surely Kol would give him hell for getting into a situation like this one and he should have known better.

* * *

"Leaving so soon sweetheart?" Klaus walked fast after her.  
She shook her head laughing "Nothing to do with you"

"I can see that clearly" he teased her.  
Caroline passed the kitchen and grabbed a lotion bottle; she turned tossing it at him "Here, go spread a little of this over her back"

Klaus easily caught the bottle and pursed his lips shrugging "I don't know about her back, I was focused on what was in front of me"

Caroline dryly laughed "I'm sure you will have a wonderful time getting to know her, she seems willing to please her beloved Alpha"

"Well some more than others" he dropped the bottle amused on another table as they came into the living room.

She crossed her arms "Not all of us are in the same league of a girl who wears that to a party. Who wears a skinny tiny bikini to a party anyway?" she asked sickened.

"One that attends a pool party perhaps?" he left the question innocently.  
Caroline rolled her eyes and turned her back on him "Whatever. I'm leaving"

"Not on my behalf I hope sweetheart" he said easily looking down on his shoes amused.  
She walked to the door determined to leave "Don't think so highly of yourself Klaus"

"Are you not saying goodbye to my brother? You might hurt his feelings" he said slowly looking up at her, waiting for her reaction.

Caroline closed the door with a smile and returned to the room "You are not jealous of Henrik are you?"

He tilted his head and the corner of his mouth twisted to a smile that was not pure in any way "Henrik is an innocent child, you should be careful whose heart you decide to toy with just to get to me"

"Please… seriously? I'm not playing Henrik. I like him, he is sweet and yes, innocent and he makes me laugh unlike the epic moron that can't decide if he wants me close or away. At least Henrik doesn't play mind games and goes around killing half the town and then shows up in my room covered in blood. At least with him I would have a decent chance. He wouldn't push me away all the time"

Klaus' smile turned sad "Well... you got me there"

Caroline gulped down pursing her lips regretting her words as he left the room lingering on her eyes only enough to show how hurt he was.

She closed her eyes and touched her face.  
Fine, she was doing it.

Caroline followed him to his bedroom "I'm sorry. I didn't mean all that"  
"Oh but you did" he said without facing her and getting a drink to drown all the feelings he didn't want.

"Can you blame me? You are the one with a girlfriend here, I'm single"  
He raised his glass in the air "And here is the mandatory Tatia reference in all our conversations"

She folded her arms "Because she is part of your life"  
Klaus faced her and touched his chin with his drink "Shall we address Tyler?"

"What?" she asked slowly.  
He tapped his chin with his finger and looked lost in thought "And Damon, Stefan, even Marcel and Henrik seem smitten by you. Anyone else I'm leaving out?"

Caroline lost her balance, she even felt dizzy.

"At least I stuck with one for 1000 unbearable years which thankfully Elijah decided to make it easier on me by taking her into his bed every time he was in town"

She reacted to his cold tone and clicked her teeth together in anger "How faithful of you, oh but wait, that's right, you sleep around with every shewolf that gives you lamb eyes"

"For that is what I am, a predator and a wolf on the prowl" he had his drink waiting for her to leave.

But she wasn't angry; she looked sad.

"Again you are wrong, you clearly don't see yourself. You are so far detached from feeling anything that you don't care how much you lash out on me. You are no predator, you are a damaged little boy who never believed in love and that shielded himself from the world scared to be hurt and let down. You kept Tatia around hiding behind the hybrids blood because you believed that was the best you would ever get in life, some twisted notion of love that you believed you deserved because of all the demons that live inside of you"

Klaus gave her a side look struggling with everything erupting inside of him.

"You should stop hiding behind the wolf and the hybrid shield, because under all that is a man who I am attracted to but won't let me get near the fortress he built around himself. I'm not the one who isn't ready, you are. When you decide to leave the safety of the misery you live in, come find me" she left the room leaving the door open.

Klaus looked down on the table in front of him and dropped his drink there; he placed his hands on it and breathed harshly.

He closed his eyes and two painful tears dropped on top of the table.

* * *

April walked happy to her house; it had been a good day at school.  
She was still over the moon that Caroline had been so nice to her and that she had friends, being that what she missed the most.

She was about to cross the street when she noticed someone following her and quickly turned.

Lexi smiled "Hi"  
April licked her lips clutching her books "What do you want?"

Lexi slowly lost the smile "You seem really nice but Caroline shouldn't have said that to you at school"  
April clasped her lips and clutched the books harder knowing what Lexi was about to do "I can't be compelled"

Lexi taped the concrete with her high heel "Vervain?"  
April shook her head and turned on her back; she pushed her hair away and then pulled her shirt down exposing her shoulder.

There was a small triangle embed to her skin, a mark.  
Lexi's mouth opened in shock "Is that..."

April turned to face her "You can't tell anyone, not even him" she spoke in a different accent now, ancient like them.

Lexi still couldn't believe what she just saw, it was just like his.  
April smiled and moved, everything was different now about her as she gently touched Lexi's arm.

She was older and wiser in her moves, something even regal about her "About Caroline, you have felt it as well haven't you? She is his mate"  
Lexi nodded unable to speak.

"They trust you, I know this much, therefore I shall trust you as well with my secret"  
Lexi closed her eyes, her head was spinning but she pushed back into soldier mood "Of course, anything that my Alpha's sister asks of me"

April smiled and bowed her head slightly to the woman under Niklaus' command.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Wrong – _Depeche Mode_

Pull me down – _Mikky Ekko_


	17. Klaus

Bonnie stroked his hair leisurely and then his face; she reached his neck before he made her moan by running his tongue over hers slowly.

Her leg entangled between his and her free hand sneaked under his shirt feeling the skin she wanted against hers.

Kol cupped her face and enforced the kiss to her delight, she answered him but her hand came up his back pulling the shirt with her.

He broke the deep kiss breathing against her lips "Bonnie, I'm trying very hard here not to make you scream my name" he whispered.

She smiled shamelessly at him "I want you to make me scream your name"  
"Your Grandmother is leaning against the door listening to everything"

Bonnie grazed his lips with her teeth teasing him to carry on but they both looked at the door as Sheila opened it coming inside.  
Kol moved away from Bonnie that fixed her shirt and watched Kol push his down.

"Is this how you are planning to help my granddaughter?" she asked with folded arms and angry eyes.

Kol sat on the bed facing the woman he had very low patience to address "She hasn't felt the urge to kill anyone for the last hour"

Sheila's chest was rising and falling in anger "You intend to heal my baby with sex?"  
"Alright… we just entered the surreal now" he said looking away from the woman and to Bonnie that snuggled close to his back and smiled at him encouragingly.

Sheila was not amused at all "How is this going to fix her?"  
"There is nothing to fix, she is a vampire now" He shot mad.

Bonnie touched his back wanting him to look at her but he was distraught by the annoying talk and Sheila wasn't too kind on her judging stare either.

"Do not gloat so much original"  
Kol stood up slowly "I do not take pride on the fact that Bonnie was turned against her will even more when I had nothing to do with it"

"But it did cross your mind" she narrowed her eyes.  
He wavered slightly on his place and Bonnie picked up on it, she left the bed looking back and forth between him and her Gran.

"You both need to calm down"  
Sheila laughed bitterly "If I wasn't calm, he would be on that ground begging for mercy"

"It still wouldn't force me away from Bonnie" he spiked her foolishly.  
It was enough to make her show her palm at him and Kol bent down with a splitting pain in his head.

"Grams… don't" Bonnie checked on Kol that snarled and showed his vampire face.

Now she was worried and stepped in front of him when he meant to go at the old woman "Kol, please…" she begged him.

But Sheila wasn't stopping and mumbled something that made Kol yell because something seemed to explode inside his head.

"I may not be able to kill you but I still can bring you down to your knees" Sheila hissed with hatred for the ancient vampire.  
"Stop" Bonnie asked her and felt Kol on the verge of snapping in a very bad way.

She closed her eyes battling all the feelings inside of her, troubled that she couldn't use her powers any longer.

She managed to stop Kol with her hand on his chest when he hissed at Sheila that just didn't let him go.

"STOP" She shouted and opened her eyes.

Sheila and Kol had the same reaction, they both gasped in shock and surprise.  
Her eyes were black.

"I said... stop" she said in a slow pace without facing them but there was a strange rush of energy coming from her and they both fell backwards hit by it.

Sheila covered her mouth scared while Kol sat straight looking at his girl.  
"Things appear to have gotten a tad more intense"

Bonnie's eyes returned to normal and she smiled looking down on her hand, she could feel all that energy building up inside of her.

* * *

The two hybrids by the door parted so Katherine could come inside, she found Tatia standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed and a vile look just for her.

"Still walking around with your head?" she asked Katherine inspecting for bite wounds.  
Her twin knew her well "Don't bother; Klaus is just a little trained dog when he hears what he wants"

"What deal did you make with Niklaus?"  
"My head for yours" Katherine easily answered.

"You don't know that much about me" Tatia looked away annoyed with the guest already.  
Katherine tapped her lips "You don't want him to break that curse because then what leverage would you have? If every werewolf becomes free to shift as they please, how would the vampires that you turn and sire be able to fight them?"

"They wouldn't. Klaus would hold both the hybrid power and the werewolves that would naturally bow down to him"

"That leaves the vampires whose only good weapon is the ability to harm werewolves with their bites. With that gone…"  
"I can't allow Klaus to have that much power" Tatia said facing her twin.

Katherine smiled "Elijah won't stand by your side once he knows all the mischievous deeds you have been up to"  
"Elijah is rather busy at the moment connecting to his very original past Kat"

Katherine smiled twirling a perfect curl and turned on her heels.  
"Katerina?" Tatia called realizing she was that easily played but her twin didn't stop.

Klaus waited by the end of the hall for her.  
"I admit I'm a pinch impressed"

"Elijah must be by the old ruins where our huts were. Am I free to go?" she asked him hopeful.  
"I'm not _that _impressed" he said and three hybrids surrounded her.

She gave them a disgusted look "Don't touch me, you reek"  
Klaus walked away laughing not really bothering if she was going to fight them, she wasn't important to him.

* * *

Caroline was just finishing her morning routine, she got a few bracelets and fixed her hair while dialing Lexi's number.  
"Hey leader" she cheerfully said.

_"Caroline, I'm not picking you up today. I have a few things to do"  
_Caroline stopped her movements at once "I want to go with you"

Lexi sighed from her side but Caroline was determined.  
"Whatever you are doing, I want in"

_"Be at the door in five minutes" _Lexi reluctant gave in.  
Caroline grabbed her jacket and rushed to the front door but bumped into Rebekah on the way.

The blonde was finishing a side braid and raised her eyebrow at Caroline "Seeking for attention with the rebel look?"

Caroline shook her head "Just in desperate need to do something about my dull life"  
Rebekah smiled and came closer to Caroline "My brother is interested in you, that automatically leaves you out of the dull list"

"I'm flattered by the constant roller-coaster interest that Nik shows in me but I'm not sitting around waiting for him to decide what he wants to do with his life"

"It's not love that binds Nik to Tatia, he just hates change. He grew used to this life where he wasn't forced to feel anything. He keeps those hints of feelings for his hybrids that see a side that the family doesn't"

Caroline chuckled putting her leather jacket "You are not missing much. Every time he lowers one wall, ten more rise up enforcing the steel armor around him. I'm tired of it"  
"Already?" Rebekah smiled amused.

"The only thing I want from Nik now is to be turned"  
"Wait… you gave into that?" Rebekah grew serious.

Caroline licked her sudden dry lips "I have to go" she looked away from Rebekah and rushed to the door.  
Rebekah looked after her stunned.

* * *

Klaus stepped over the dead vampires and tossed the last heart away, he came near the coffin taking the edge of it and easily opened it.

He tilted his head looking at the man inside, wrapping his hand around the dagger and waking Elijah from his momentary death.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Caroline looked at the big house in front of her.  
"I need to get a few things for Klaus"

Caroline followed her inside the house "Who lives here?"  
Lexi went straight to the dark office and started gathering up everything she needed inside the empty card box she brought with her.

"Pearl was staying here but she has gone missing, we suspect she was killed"  
Caroline played with her fingers "And Damon killed her daughter Anna"

Lexi looked up from her task "Are you sure?"  
"I was there" Caroline simply said.

"Klaus needs to know this" Lexi hurried making sure she had everything Klaus instructed her to take back to his manor.

Once she was done, she got a few bottles open and emptied them on top of the old books that belonged to Pearl.  
She set fire to the house and headed to the car.

Caroline watched the house behind her with the first flames "That's what you do? Take what you want and then erase an entire life by destroying it with fire?"

Lexi started the car slowly "Klaus is ancient and powerful Caroline, we deal with things that most people don't even dream that exist. Those who choose to follow him are aware that we are nothing more than the hired help but we do it happily because we are part of something truly unique and we get to see and live things that are unimaginable at best. Klaus has been around for all these centuries and he will easily replace those who fall down on battle, others will come and take our place and do anything to please and serve him. The world doesn't stop for Niklaus Mikaelson and he waits for no one Caroline"

Caroline looked back at the house that now started to be devoured by flames as Lexi drove away.

* * *

Elijah breathed in a gush of air and opened his eyes to find his brother smiling over the coffin.  
"Hello Elijah" Klaus offered his hand for his brother.

Elijah took it not sure what waited for him.

"It appears you have made your mistress a bit angry" Klaus smiled amused.  
Elijah fixed his tie watching with growing suspicion as Klaus lowered his chin and his eyes to the floor.

"I always wondered if you would have the courage to tell me one day about your doings with Tatia"  
"I feel nothing but shame for what I have done" Elijah said sad.

Klaus smiled looking up at his brother "I was almost certain this was the part you would start unraveling your tale of how you fell in love with the woman who took my side"  
"I was in love with Tatia when she was still a little human girl"

"Tatia was never human Elijah, let us stick to the facts"  
"The spike in your words almost resemble feelings for her" Elijah pulled his eyebrows together surprised.

"I do feel. I'm not entirely soulless" Klaus said opening his arms slowly.  
"I didn't know" Elijah whispered.

Klaus' smile grew bigger "I feel, I care, I love"

"You are toying with me, she meant nothing to you from the start" Elijah said determined in his beliefs "You only took her into your bed because you needed her"

"Tatia was in my bed because she wanted the power that I could give her. The hybrids were her idea; she offered to turn a few so that I had a pack that would pave the world with me. A strong, powerful almost invincible pack made to my image"

"You are not God Niklaus" Elijah judged him quietly.  
But Klaus laughed, it filled the ruins where Elijah had been kept.

"But I never wanted to be God; I'm much more comfortable in the skin of the devil"  
"A devil that feels? Are you not contradicting yourself brother?"

Klaus became grave almost sad in his expression "I do feel, I do care and I do love. I love my family and my brother that betrayed me"

Elijah looked at him with regret "I fell for a trap but I should have put you first"

"Oh no worries there brother" Klaus easily said and started pacing around "I understand the allure Tatia had over you. Had I ever felt anything but spite for the woman and I might have fallen for it myself"  
"So you forgive me?" Elijah asked hopeful.

"Of course brother. Family above all"

Elijah frowned recognizing the sadness in Klaus, the disappointment in his voice.

Klaus flashed and buried the dagger in Elijah's heart again; his brother cried out in pain for the act itself and held on to Klaus' arm strongly "Niklaus…"

Klaus pressed his jaw and pushed the dagger further "Which you should have thought about before you betrayed me for so many years under my own roof" he said with pain ripping through him before he dropped Elijah to the ground.

"Marcel" He called and the hybrid made way inside.  
Klaus pushed his shields back up and faced away from the sleeping body of Elijah "Take him back to the house and keep him locked in the cellar, leave guards with him all time, I don't want surprises. The eclipse is only two days away"

Marcel nodded and took Elijah back to the coffin, Klaus left without looking back.

* * *

Caroline looked around the living room, so well decorated and with a warm feeling to it.  
Klaus really allowed his feelings to shine sometimes through the smallest gestures, the home he provided his family with was nothing but filled with the best, of himself as well.

"I'm not as good as him" Henrik came in answering Lexi.  
The blonde nodded "I know but Kol won't take my calls and Klaus needs this ready by tomorrow"

He smiled at the guest "I'll try my best"  
Caroline waved and smiled at him warmly.

Lexi took a long scroll and gave it to Henrik along with Kol's notes in Latin "Klaus will do the Aramaic part"  
"I will work on my rusty Latin" Henrik sighed and took the couch.

Caroline stood watching them trying to make sense of what Elijah and the others had translated so far but she was bored within the first 15 minutes and slowly drifted away.

She walked along the long hall looking at the art hanging on the walls and lingered on one she found truly intriguing.

Caroline came closer to the wall, it was an old painting considering how yellow the paper looked and there was a big field captured on the painting.

The way it was painted gave the impression that it went on even beyond the paper, it was endless and she wondered if it represented Klaus' immortality.

"Have I sparkled the art taste in you love?"  
She hated that she couldn't listen to him before he was startling her, definitely one of the abilities she wanted desperately as a hybrid.

She hated being surprised by him.  
Caroline faced him uninterested "Nice corn field"

Klaus tamed a laughter as she walked away back to the room where Henrik was with Lexi.  
She sat next to Henrik just to watch Klaus twitch his face muscles in disapproval.

Henrik smiled at her "Do you know Latin? I could use the help"  
"I know Spanish, does it help?" she made a sweet face.

"Caliente but not really" Henrik faced the paper on his hand with a sigh.  
She laughed and casually looked at Klaus that took his eyes from them and into the scroll.

Caroline remained silent and quiet while they worked together deciphering what she soon realized was a spell.

She gasped facing Klaus when Lexi read the paper Klaus handed her after translating part of the last passage in Aramaic.

She took the paper from Henrik's hand reading it twice "_The sacrifice of twelve will separate the moon from the sun_" she looked at Klaus wanting answers.

He remained silent.

Caroline looked at Lexi and Henrik "I need to talk to Klaus alone"  
Henrik gave her a look but Lexi was standing already.

"Stay" Klaus ordered the hybrid.  
Lexi was incredibly divided as Caroline gave her a fierce look.

Klaus squinted "Sit down Lexi"  
"Leave the room Lexi" Caroline said between her teeth.

Lexi closed her eyes, her loyalty was to Klaus; she sat down but felt troubled.

"We could all use a little break" Henrik said and stood up leaving the room, Lexi slowly looked at Klaus.  
He nodded allowing her to follow the original and she closed the doors behind her.

"Don't ever do that again" he warned Caroline serious.  
"What? Ask your hybrids for something? I've noticed they don't like saying no to me" she smiled showing a hint of dark in her that he hadn't notice before.

"They are naturally drawn to you and feel the urge to please you" He smiled "Something common with an Alpha"  
Caroline looked down from him hating that she kept proving his mate point.

"If you ever go against me in front of _my _pack again, I will hurt you Caroline"  
She looked up at his angry ways and waved the paper in her hand focusing again "What is this?"

"The sun and the moon curse" he simply answered, coldly.

"You are planning on killing 12 people to break a curse? Why is it so important that you do this?"  
"Power Caroline. If I break that curse I will have every werewolf in the world grateful for what I did and committed to me, I could add the vampires as well in that admiration and loyalty" he explained naturally.

"You can't buy loyalty Nik or admiration. It's not enough that you sire your hybrids, you still need to control everyone else?"

He looked as if he was unable to believe her words but vacillated in his strong features.  
"This power would extend naturally to my mate" he still tried to keep his strong will.

Caroline smiled not knowing how to cope with his lost ways, she shook her head "I'm not Tatia… she stayed all those centuries with you because she wanted the power and you kept her because of that. I would do it for love"

He didn't call her out on her crime this time and she didn't stop "You are scared… that I would stay with you not because of power but because of love"

She saw the range of emotions that went through his face but nothing was more powerful than the quiet surprise.

"I want to choose you" Caroline said and looked at the paper in her hand "But I don't know what that makes of me, when I want to be with a man who is willing to kill 12 people just to prove a point"

His eyes were sparkling in fresh unshed tears when she looked at him.

"Did you kill Tyler?"

He wasn't expecting the question but pulled back his emotions, this he could do easily "Yes, along with Hayley and a thousand more and that was just this week"

Caroline pressed her lips mad and tore the paper in her hand into tiny pieces tossing them at him "I hate you and I hate myself even more for falling in love with a mass murderer without realizing"

Klaus gasped in pain as she stormed away.

* * *

Stefan dialed Bonnie's number hoping this time she would pick up but it went straight to voice-mail.

He clasped the phone in his hand before speaking "I came back when you called saying Caroline needed me, I'm expecting you will return the favor because Caroline is spinning out of control and I just found out she asked Klaus to become a hybrid which means she will be sired to him and we will probably never get her back. We need to do something Bonnie"

He looked at his phone worried about both his friends.

* * *

Klaus poured a drink that he took harshly; he was in his bedroom now and came closer to the canvas exposing the white wolf.

He took a step back watching his work and her words rang inside his mind like a painful warning that he couldn't bear the looming truth behind them.

Klaus threw the drink furious against the canvas with a loud scream.

* * *

Caroline sat on the floor against her bed writing down all her thoughts, they were messy and confusing but she just kept going.

She wrote all about how Klaus was a monster and how she hated him, how she felt dirty for even kissing him and wanting him.

She confessed to herself by writing it on her journal that she made way to that list of his because the idea of being his mate seduced her.

She was attracted to the power that surrounded him and she was no better than Tatia in that.

But now she was in over her head and didn't know what to do, how to stop her feelings for the man that she wanted.

She changed page and cleaned her tears but kept on writing, she wasn't focused and nothing really made sense but she just needed all this out.

**I hate him.**

She stopped and looked at her words.

"Caroline" a voice interrupted her fierce unravel of feelings on paper.

She looked up to the husky voice "What are you doing here?"  
He looked mad, troubled and moved fast.

She whimpered when he picked her up by the arms and made her stand up, the journal fell on the floor along with the pen and she stared at him bewildered.

"I saw a white wolf when I died as a human. They say you see your mate when you die but all I saw was a beautiful white wolf with blue eyes that made me chase after him" he said with shining blue eyes and clenched teeth.

He was hurting her but she was crying for another reason, his pain was hitting her left and right.

"So when I came back as a hybrid, I searched for you, year after year, century after century but I couldn't find you. I was stuck in that endless field chasing after you"

Caroline felt the tears fall and looked down from him overpowered and made a painful sound as he grabbed her harder.

"I gave up Caroline; I stopped looking and fell comfortable in my own skin. I like who I am. You have no right to judge me and I will never change because I am happy not feeling anything. Being the monster that you called out today"

She faced him sniffling "You are lying, just like I lie to myself every day, thinking that I can stop any of this but everything we have done so far has proved us wrong. You want to feel and I want to stop feeling"

Klaus gritted his teeth and pushed her back; she stumbled but managed her balance.

"It's easier for you to demand that I'm yours, that I become what you saw that day because the very thought that I might want to be with you willingly frightens you so much that you shut me out or lash out making sure you hurt me enough to make me give up on you. You want a mate but it has to be on your terms" she touched her sore arms.

He still fought everything inside of him and gave her a mad side look.

"You think you need to forge everyone's love for you, that no one can love you without a reason behind it" she said with a deep breath to gather herself and bent down picking up her journal.

"I want you to leave Klaus" she said without looking at him.

When he didn't move, she faced him frowning as he came at her cupping her face and kissing her.  
She didn't answer his kiss and he stopped to look at her hurt by her resistance.

"Are you going to take me now to prove a point? That you are the Alpha male?" she asked him slowly like she was dreading some awful fate.

He smiled hurt by the way she was looking at him now and touched her black hair "You may change your skin as much as you want but you can't change who you are Caroline. And I am Klaus"

He pulled back from her and left the bedroom with his words lingering in the air.

She had a long shower and tried to keep her mind away from him but his _Klaus_ comment just nagged her constantly and when she cleaned her mirror in the bathroom and the foggy image disappeared, she saw herself.

She was in love and she could try to disguise under all the changes she made or all the morals that assaulted her but she couldn't deny it any longer.  
As scared as she was, she needed to do something about it before it was too late.

Caroline grabbed some Jeans and a shirt and left the house fast; she drove to the Hybrids house where she expected him to be.

She ignored the packs that gave her a look and went straight to the bedroom knowing he was there but before she got to the door Luka flashed cutting her off.

She smiled at him and tried to reach for the knob but he gently stopped her.  
Caroline grimaced "Let me in Luka…"

He licked his lips and spoke low "Maybe you should come back some other time"  
Caroline gulped down the growing fear "Move Luka…"

He looked down reacting to her order and slowly moved but before she reached the knob, the door went open and the blonde girl from the pool showed clutching a shirt to her chest.

It was visibly destroyed and she lost her smile when she found the couple outside, she blushed and excused herself.

Caroline searched for any shred of strength left in her and moved, he was standing and closing his Jeans facing away from the door, she angrily cleaned that tear that fell down her cheek as he picked the shirt from the floor and pushed it over his head.

She remained there as she was, until he turned around and faced her.

She waited making sure he saw her and then she turned around leaving him there facing the ground knowing that his fear to be loved had ruined everything.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Stay - _Tanner Patrick_ (a cover from Rihanna & Mikky Ekko that is simply brilliant)


	18. Foul Play

"Have you lost your mind Caroline?" Stefan asked again.  
Caroline didn't answer, just like before she changed page in her diary and kept on writing.

He sighed "Caroline you have to think about this, it's insane. You are about to give up on your freedom so you can become a vampire?"

She stopped writing for a bit and he thought he was getting through to her but after a deep breath she started writing again.

"I won't let you do this" he finally said ready to go against his convictions just to make sure she was safe.

"There's nothing you can do" she said and wrote the last lines while a tear came down her cheek.  
She cleaned her face and closed the diary, she had written just about everything she wanted and it took the entire diary.

There was no more space in it but she felt empty now, ready to start a new life.  
Caroline stood from the bed and kept the diary inside a duffle bag, she got her coat and faced Stefan "It's time"

"You are not leaving this room"  
She smiled at him "Are you going to bite me and keep me locked in pain?"

Stefan was visibly hurt "As your friend I'm looking out for you before you do something stupid that you will regret forever"  
"I had time to think about it"

"You spent the last day writing in a journal, you haven't left this room, eaten or even cried. Do you think that you are in any condition to make a decision that will change your life? End it as you know it?"

She wasn't expecting that he yelled at her but she didn't have much to tell him "I'm not missing much Stefan. I'm tired of living like this"  
"Like what Caroline?" he pressed, not mad this time, just really worried.

"Powerless" she said and walked around him to the door.

He flashed cutting her off as soon as she opened it.  
"I'm not letting you do this"

"You have no choice Stefan" she said looking behind him.  
Stefan frowned and looked back, Lexi was standing there with her pack.

Caroline moved and when he motioned she gave him a stern look "They can easily kill you Stefan so don't do it. This is what I want, to be one of them"  
Stefan clenched his teeth worried and upset as she walked away guarded by the hybrids.

He reached for his phone again dialing Bonnie's but she refused his call after a few rings.

He didn't have a choice so he went for that one number he rarely used "Damon? I need your help, Caroline is about to do the biggest mistake of her life"

* * *

Kol touched the red in her phone ending Stefan's call; he looked inside the house where Bonnie was talking to Sheila, trying to comfort her somehow.

He deleted another annoying voicemail the vampire left for her and turned her cell off, keeping it in his coat.

He smiled at Bonnie when she came outside "She went to make relaxing tea… she thinks I'm the Anti-Christ"

"I think you just got incredibly hotter and I believed that was impossible" he smirked and pulled her into his arms.

She gave him a naughty smile "I admit that all that rush was amazing"  
"One more thing to keep your mind away from all those silly newborn urges"

Bonnie trailed his chest with two fingers slowly "I'm still thinking about your first suggestion though"  
He trapped her cheek with his hand and pulled her closer to a kiss that was intense and rough, he tasted her tongue once before breaking the kiss which left her grunting for more.

"I know this little dark Club…" he ran his thumb along her chin.  
She smiled happily "Give me time to change"

He took his phone making a quick call while she rushed inside to get ready.

* * *

Henrik walked fast down the hall closing himself inside the first room he found "Where are you stupid?"

_"Still in New Orleans but not for long"_

"All hell is about to break in here and you are in there chasing a baby vampire, what happened to you?"

_"Spent too much time with you"_

Henrik laughed with no will "I need you in here, I have no idea what to do with everything that is about to go down"

_"Henrik listen to me, you stay away from Nik and his plans for today. Pack a bag and leave now. Turns out Bonnie is a bit more special than we thought and I'm doing everything in my reach to keep her away from Nik and all that is happening in there"_

"Her friend is turning today"

_"Not your problem Henrik, besides that means you can try to have a date with her later, now that she will become the eternal type"_

Henrik wasn't convinced but his older brother knew him well.  
_"Leave now Henrik"_

Kol ended the call leaving Henrik apprehensive and unsure about what to do.

"You should listen to him" A weak voice said from inside the dark room.

Henrik searched for the light finding Katherine sitting on a chair with a knife sticking out of her leg.  
"What's this?" he walked slowly to her.

"Klaus compelled me to stab myself until he returns" she said and pulled the knife out shoving it hard again into her leg.  
"Wow Kat" Henrik flinched with the determination in her.

She looked at the blood "What are you still doing here Henrik? Leave before Klaus gets to you as well. I think he already killed Tatia"

"I will but…" he caught her hand as she prepared to dig the knife into the other leg "… I'm not leaving you in here"

He widened his eyes releasing her from her compulsion and helped her stand and then out of the room.

"We need to leave quickly" she whispered once they were on the hall.  
"Everyone is busy getting ready for the Eclipse so we should be clear" Henrik said leading her downstairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked noticing how the house was seemingly empty, only a few hybrids guarded a cell downstairs.

"We are getting Elijah first, are you in the mood to fight a few hybrids?"  
"Of course" she answered with a smile that vanished as soon as he turned his back on her.

* * *

Caroline looked up at the sky, it wasn't even 10 in the morning and it was getting dark, the sun was slowly being covered by a black shadow and she walked slowly behind Lexi and Luka, she pulled her coat closer and looked around for the other hybrids that drifted apart as soon as they came into the woods.

"Where are the others?" she asked recognizing where they were headed.  
"They will be here" Lexi spoke a little colder than Caroline was expecting.

They stopped near a circle made with stones, Rebekah was standing in the middle of it and Caroline counted exactly 11 other gatherings, little groups that meant that they were packs.

She placed her hair behind her ear expecting him but he wasn't here yet.

Rebekah ended a part of the spell in a perfect Latin and looked up from the paper in her hands "Let them come forward"

Each pack sent a boy or a girl into the circle, Caroline frowned when Kavi arrived with the blonde girl who slept with Klaus.

Her mouth went open when Lexi and Luka parted so she could go in between them.  
"What's happening?" Caroline tried to reach Lexi but Luka cut her way.

"Luka…" she looked back at the blonde smiling beside herself with joy.  
She looked back at Luka "Is she your choice to be a hybrid?"

Luka nodded and Caroline counted again, 12 werewolves stood inside the circle.  
"What about me?" she asked in a very low voice.

Lexi looked down on the ground and then at the girl with a small smile, Luka came closer to Caroline and whispered "The list became 13 with you"

Rebekah kept reading in Latin and then smiled with the new arrival.  
Klaus with a blood bag in his hand, Tatia's blood so Caroline guessed.

He stepped inside the circle and kissed Rebekah's cheek, his sister melted sweetly at the gesture.  
Rebekah carried on with the spell while he easily bit into his wrist and one by one every werewolf came forward to drink from it, the proud and excited look on their faces.

"I'm sorry Carebear, Klaus added Camille this morning so you were out of the list" Lexi said sad.  
"Why?" Caroline asked fighting her tears; this was another blow she wasn't expecting.

Lexi didn't answer; she did what the other pack leaders did as the smiling werewolves came near them.

She snapped Camille's neck and the girl fell dead on the spot, Caroline bit her lip and moved trying to get inside the circle but something powerfully stopped her.

She gasped after hitting a tree far from the circle and expected to find Luka staring down at her, even Kavi or Lexi, not _him_.

"Let go of me" she demanded between clenched teeth.  
"You are not on that list" he hissed coldly at her.

"Why not? It wasn't enough what you did to me? Was she really that good to earn my place instead?"

He didn't show anything in his face, she was certain to not have seen Klaus as eerie as he looked now.

"I'm sacrificing my list" he simply said and freed her arms.

Caroline looked at the circle where the new hybrids were waking up, all drinking from that blood bag he brought with him.

"_The sacrifice of twelve will separate the moon from the sun" _she whispered.

"I finished the translation of that last part of the spell I required to break the curse, turns out I need 12 vampires and 12 werewolves"

"So you are sacrificing 12 of your wolves, that have done everything to be on that list. Have you no soul Klaus?" she asked him slowly wanting to reach anything inside of him.

"No" he simply said and when she tried to move, he pushed her harshly against the tree with one hand as a quiet threat.

"This is not what they signed in for Klaus, you are killing 12 innocent boys and girls just so you can have some insane power"

"Everything comes with a price"  
"Then give me your blood and snap my neck, turn me into one of them" she looked down on his wrist.

"I'm not turning any more hybrids. I have my army already"  
She clasped her lips and pushed him away though he did it on his free will "You better turn me into a hybrid because I paid my way into it"

Klaus raised his eyes to Caroline angry but gave her a sadist smile "Not even close sweetheart"

She was so fast that it actually took him by surprise, she slapped him so hard across the face that her hand was hurting afterwards but he caught her hand furious.

"I have killed for far less wolf" he hissed.  
"Good, then do it" she jerked her hand but he grabbed her by the arms.

"What's with the sheer determination now?"  
"It's not far from yours, for what I remember Klaus, you saw me once and wanted to turn me into a hybrid so what happened? Why are you so against it now?"

"You have enough power as it is sweetheart"  
The confusion was clear in her face.

He pulled her closer "You could do whatever you wanted with me Caroline and I wouldn't be able to stop you"  
"Hurting me is so much easier than telling me this? You are so lost in all that consuming pain that you don't see right from wrong"

"I didn't feel anything with her, just like all the others before. I feel nothing. But I felt it when I kissed you..." the words came out heavy with this tamed hell.

Caroline touched his face "That's just an excuse. I can't keep forgiving everything you do because you hide behind that"

"I'm not seeking for forgiveness" he looked down and released her.

Caroline looked at Rebekah that changed pages and finished the spell, when she was done, a big gush of wind came and put the fire out.

Every single newborn fell immediately losing its life and Caroline felt tears for their doomed fates.

"I hope it was worth it Klaus" she looked up at the sky.  
"Losing twelve wolves that meant nothing to me in exchange for all that will come? I will be an Alpha to every werewolf that will show their respect and loyalty to me" his thirst for power spoke for him now.

"I hope it was worth losing me" she said slowly and walked away.

Klaus looked up with a hint of emotion in him but it was so easily pushed back down inside, he looked up at the sky as the sun became normal again as the moon moved away.

* * *

April saw him as soon as she turned the corner but kept walking like she was ignorant to his presence.

She chose the short-cut to her house because it would give him enough privacy to do what he was expected.

Damon made sure no one saw him and flashed behind April biting her neck harshly, she merely moaned and waited until he was done.

It didn't take him long and she was forced to look at him while he turned her around "I know who you are"

"I know you do, Jeremy wrote my name in Viking language and you are very bright, must be from trying to survive for so long" April said calmly and touched her neck, it was already healed.

"So it's true" Damon watched his test.  
"Yes. What do you want in return for your silence?"

"Klaus is about to turn Caroline, I can't let that happen"  
April smiled "Caroline won't be turned, she can't"

Damon forced her closer to him "I'm not following"  
"Caroline is not just some random wolf Damon, there is a reason why she heals so fast. She and Niklaus are meant to be, a true match that has been forged long ago by Gods that we don't worship any longer"

He snarled mad at her "I'm going to use you as leverage, nothing against you but I don't really believe you"

April changed into that adorable next door girl that everyone in Mystic Falls knew her for "You are not a very nice man Damon"

"Of course I'm not" he said annoyed.  
"I guess I'll have to help you with that" she smiled and swiftly moved snapping his neck.

She trapped her long black hair behind her ear watching the vampire knocked out on the ground.

* * *

The music was loud but slow, dragging all the lust that filled the Club, Bonnie closed her eyes moving with him.

She could feel all the blood rushing around her, the hearts racing in all that sweet arousal and adrenaline from dancing.

She melted against his lips that grazed her neck and moved her hand trapping his neck so he would stay where she wanted him.

He pressed her to him and her back was glued to his chest, her breath changed and she wanted to feed on someone, she had to.

Kol turned her around slowly, her hand came down his chest while they locked stares, he leaned over to kiss her.

Her hand moved to his neck again and pulled him to her, before his lips found her neck again, she found his and slowly felt her fangs come out.

He gripped her shirt when she started feeding off him so slowly and discrete that most would find them just sharing a heated dance.

Kol's hand came up her back and pulled her neck slowly forcing her to stop feeding, Bonnie licked her lips.

"Do you still have that house?" she whispered.

* * *

Stefan looked at all the dead kids and turned a few making sure she wasn't here.

"Nik didn't turn her" Rebekah said coming from the woods.  
Stefan stood "Where is she?"

Rebekah shrugged "I don't know but I am here"  
Stefan didn't say anything and she felt as if he was slowly getting away from her reach.

"I am here Stefan" she insisted and he slowly nodded "Do you want me here?"  
Stefan walked to Rebekah and held her face between his hands "Yes"

She smiled after he kissed her and touched his hand, she brought it to her and took his family ring that granted him freedom in the sun.  
"You won't be needing this any longer"

Stefan smiled watching his hand under the sun, strangely it felt warmer now.  
There was a buzzing sound and he checked on his phone "Caroline is leaving town" he said stroking the screen.

"So should we. I need my Stefan back, the one I met out there"  
Stefan was surprised by her words "I'm still me"

"There's too much past in this town, too many things between us. I did the spell for Nik, he doesn't want more hybrids and he will kill Tatia or torture her for centuries, I don't even know exactly but I don't want to stay here. I want to experience the same happiness I felt when I fell in love with you"

It made sense and he didn't have much keeping him in town either so he took her face and kissed her again.

* * *

Klaus looked down on the empty coffin "How did he get away?"  
Marcel checked on the dead hybrids by the door "Obviously he had help and..." he tried to gain courage to say what he needed.

Klaus slowly looked back at his loyal help with a squint.  
"Tatia is gone"

"I compelled her to stay in that room stabbing herself until I returned"  
"She's gone" Marcel said keeping his eyes on Klaus but expecting to be the last he saw.

Surprisingly Klaus remained quiet until he slowly left the room.

He came to his bedroom with many things in his mind and he was not expecting the defiant guest sitting on his bed.

Caroline held a book close to her chest and stood up as he stopped a few feet away from her.

There was a small smile in him, a sparkle of hope that she might have changed her mind after everything.

"I am your mate" she said and everything came alive with a strange fire inside of him.

But her stern face slowly destroyed his feeble hope.  
"But neither of us is ready for this"

She took a few seconds that were close to an eternity full of pain to him, then she took the book he now recognized as her journal.

"We were both closed to love and feeling anything more than what was expected of us or what we set as bearable for ourselves. The difference is that I embraced what you brought to my life while you decided to reject me"

Caroline left the journal on the small table by his bedside and faced him without tears, just awaiting pain "I'm leaving and I'm taking Lexi and her pack with me. I may not be a hybrid but I need to be among my own. You claim that you don't feel anything Nik but I felt everything you did and I wrote it all down on paper and I'm leaving it to you. So you can see exactly how much you have hurt me and how much I love you"

Again surprise was spread all over his face and he slightly grasped around what she was telling him.

"I can't explain it, how it happened but I know that I was never meant to fight it, as your mate this was my destiny but I refuse to be a victim in this. You knew I was the one and you still chose to be with someone else, they say you don't forgive betrayal so I know you don't expect me to. I refuse to believe this is the real you, the man who kissed me under the rain is my mate. Until you decide to feel anything and let me see into that man who I fell in love with, I'm staying away from you"

She walked determined to the door and he finally reacted "What does this mean Caroline?"

"That I'm going to start living and I'm going to see the world and grow up. That I'm waiting for you to make that move Nik, to show me"

He turned so he could face her "Show you what?"

"What's underneath all of that soulless armor that you wear so bravely"  
"And how much time do I have for that adorable ultimatum of yours?" he asked struggling to smile and show indifference as his shield.

Caroline smiled "I'd hurry if I were you Nik, I don't have eternity, I'm just a simple white wolf"

She silently said goodbye to him and left, when she came outside the driveway was full with the packs and random werewolves that certainly came to show their loyalty towards the man who freed them all from eternal pain.

Caroline closed the front door and made way to Lexi that waited by her car.  
Caroline stopped catching her breath as they all slowly bowed their heads to her and parted so she could walk among them.

After a brief hesitation, she started walking fully embracing her true destiny.

* * *

"Nik?" Rebekah called searching for him.  
She found him setting fire to his art and the image took her off guard.

"Elijah and Henrik left, Tatia got away and Katherine is probably near Alaska by now. Kol is gone... Caroline as well" he said pushing the huge canvas with the white wolf down on the flames.

"Come away with me and Stefan" she asked frowning with the book he held over the flames resisting to let it go.

Klaus looked at his sister like she hadn't seen him in so long and she smiled at him like they were still human and picking up flowers for her hair.

"Let's pave the world as brother and sister once again"  
He pulled Caroline's journal back to him at the last second, saving it from the hungry flames and slowly nodded at Rebekah.

There was a very long journey ahead of him.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Impossible - _James Arthur_


	19. The old way

Kol sat on the chair across the bed looking at her, she was sleeping resting on his pillow sadly covered by the sheet now but he remembered every curve of her body and if the other weekend had been memorable, last night had been powerful and intense.

There was something about Bonnie that left him unbalanced and consequently connected to her, she was the first woman to make him feel this way.

And he could have stayed like this watching her for a couple more hours while she peacefully slept recovering from the night they spent indulging in each other but someone was knocking eagerly on his front door.

He left the room quietly and went to the door stepping aside to let his younger brother in.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked before closing his door.

"I can feel the love" Henrik snapped.  
"What happened?"

"I released Kat because Nik promised me that he wouldn't hurt her and then he made her drink vervain and tortured her, compelled her to stab herself over and over"  
Henrik was frantically pacing around the room and talking fast.

"If Nik as predicted, gave her vervain to drink how did he compel her?"  
Henrik slumped his shoulders "That's the detail I missed and I freed her, undaggered Elijah and we all left"

"Elijah was daggered?" Kol asked before picking his shirt that he found near the couch.  
"Are you going to interrupt me every five seconds? Because while you were here having steamy sex with the exotic witch we were all trapped in weirdo season back in Mystic Falls"

Kol pulled the shirt down his neck and gave him a warning look.  
"So we were half way out of town and Elijah was all moaning in the back seat recovering to life and out of nowhere snaps into David Carradine and all I see is Kat fighting for air next to me"

"She wasn't really Katherine was she?" Kol asked him quietly.  
"She was Tatia and totally fooled me" Henrik threw his hands in the air "I helped Enemy Number 1 get away"

Kol smiled but it soon turned into a tamed laughter "What did Elijah do to the evil twin?"  
"Turns out she's a witch"

"What?" Kol was serious now and very stunned.  
"She did this mind thing and knocked both Elijah and me, when we managed to stop yelling she was gone"

"How can she be a witch? And keep it a secret for all these centuries?" Kol was searching fast for answers that he couldn't find.

Bonnie made sure her sheet was tugged properly around her, she couldn't find her clothes in the bedroom and smiled clumsily at Henrik that looked at his brother quickly.  
"I didn't just briskly interrupt anything… did I?"

"She was sleeping" Kol said looking around for her dress that he found forgotten on the floor close to the front door.

She picked her underwear and took the dress smiling and fled to the bedroom, Henrik gave Kol a silly smile that his brother stopped by sternly pointing at him.  
"She's really, really hot" he mouthed at Kol.

Kol calmly walked towards the bedroom and when he passed Henrik, he slapped the back of his head so hard that Henrik whined like a little kid.  
He was left rubbing his head.

"Are you going after Tatia?" Bonnie asked pulling the strap of her dress up.  
"I have no idea where she is"

"I could perform a location spell" She grabbed her shoes.  
"No" he simply said.

She came near him ready to leave and looking as irresistible as she had been just a few hours ago on his bed.  
"I can do magic, it was a shock but we can use it"

Kol took her neck and pulled her closer "Do you have a sudden hearing problem? I said no. I'll call my sister and we'll figure something out. For all I know you can bloody burn a house down with your mind and turn all black evil witch on us"

"Are you worried about me?" she asked touching his cheek.

"Your friend Stefan has been calling and I sort of deleted his messages" he came clean with her and when she tried to wiggle her way out of his hold mad, he held her by force "Because I was worried that you might want to do something dense like go over to Mystic Falls and use magic around my brother that is power-driven"

"You have no right to keep me away from my friends" she said determined silently ordering him to release her.  
Kol let her go upset because she was walking away fuming with his reckless actions.

* * *

"How about this one?" Rebekah gave a spin showing the black and grey short dress.

Stefan didn't move an inch from the settee inside the expensive store "It looks good, like all the other 45 dresses you tried so far"  
She gave him an acid laughter and then looked around "Where is my brother?"

Stefan moved standing up from the settee "Across the street having a drink on the Pub and I'm headed there because as much as I love you, I can't look at another dress" he kissed her quickly before leaving.

Rebekah wasn't too happy but Klaus shouldn't be alone either, she turned to the booth where a couple more dresses waited for her.  
Definitely she hadn't picked the brunette staring at her with a smile.

"Tatia?" she asked narrowing her eyes and the vampire cringed in pain.  
Rebekah smiled and tried again "Hello Katherine"

She went around the vampire and picked another dress, a torrid yellow one this time "What do you want?"

"My sister bribed one of Klaus' hybrids that wasn't too happy because his girl was killed on the ritual and he set me free, I am guessing she got herself free as well?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to anyone yet" the blonde picked her cell noticing now a few missed calls from Kol.

She turned facing Katherine "You could be very far away from here, what do you want?"  
"My sister dead" she easily shrugged.

Rebekah flashed and touched Katherine's head, the vampire yelled and a girl came to check on the noise.  
Rebekah compelled the girl to leave and then faced Katherine hissing in pain "I hope you forgive me, I had to make sure you weren't Tatia"

"Did you have fun assaulting my mind?"  
Rebekah was actually very serious "I didn't know that Tatia killed your parents"

Katherine slowly stood up still touching her head "She killed them as soon as she became a vampire and turned me. I didn't want this but I was born into it. Tatia is very powerful as a witch, she has always been"

Rebekah took her arm harshly "What are you going on about?"  
"I failed to tell Klaus about Tatia's unique qualities, he didn't make the right questions"

"Allow me then" Rebekah widened her eyes at once.

* * *

Stefan sat next to Klaus on the dark Pub and asked for a glass, he poured some scotch and looked at Klaus that stared down on the closed journal.

"Are you ever going to open it?"  
Klaus touched his lip holding the drink untaken "No"

"It can be overwhelming reading the life of someone"  
"It's not her life" Klaus simply corrected him and had his drink.

"It's her thoughts, hopes, disappointments. It's not edited or politely toned down; she spent an entire day writing until she felt it was all down on paper. It's more than her life in there Klaus, it's her soul"

Klaus touched the black in front of him "She should have given it to someone else then" he moved the journal towards Stefan and poured another drink.

"You don't have many friends do you?"  
Klaus smiled "Does none count as one?"

"How do you do it? So many years and no one to talk to, to joke and get drunk with?"  
"You shut it all out" Klaus easily answered.

"When I was turned, I became a ripper, I killed and chased after my victims and that was all I knew for years. Then I met Caroline. She saw me kill someone and instead of running away crying and screaming, she smiled at me with a little gap in her teeth and said I had blood on my face"

Klaus frowned and looked at Stefan.  
"She was nine"

Klaus smiled; unexpectedly the image of a tiny nine-year old Caroline made him smile.

"I knew there was something very wrong with me when I allowed someone to see me kill and I couldn't compel her, she was just a kid. I started getting my act together and she showed up at my house, fearless and ready to ask questions about the strange man who had fangs. And she kept coming back to the house, years passed; she grew up and became the amazing girl we both know"

"You are in love with her" Klaus said between clenched teeth.  
"She's my best friend and I would do anything to keep her safe and protected but I screwed up with Damon and now you"

Klaus faced the blonde one "Aren't you on the honesty trip today"

"The thing is Klaus, she could have turned her back on me but she wanted to know me before judging the monster I became. She's smart and she knew this thing with you was going to end up bad. Yet she went for it, she rebelled and cut her hair and went all black probably thinking this would give her that edge she needed and strength to resist what was coming but she wasn't prepared for 1000 years of pain and torment hitting her hard across the face"

Klaus wavered with his drink on the way to his mouth, he licked his lips and then sipped on it.

"She is 18 years old, you have over a millennium behind you, how could you possibly believe all this wouldn't crush her?"  
"Caroline is a lot stronger than you believe" Klaus weakly defended himself.

Stefan pushed the journal to Klaus "Is she?"  
Klaus faced him with honesty "She's better off without me then, isn't she? I will bring her nothing but pain and cover her in my darkness"

"I know my best friend, she is fun and beautiful and makes you want to smile even when everything is crumbling apart but she hides behind all that and you pulled a side in Caroline that none of us knew"  
Klaus stared down on the journal again unable to open it.

"You both need time apart to get your heads straight, you are both very stubborn" Stefan poured another drink to Klaus.

"Tatia was with my brother Elijah and I didn't care for her betrayal, only for my brother's that I trusted with my life. With Caroline, I wanted to kill my own hybrids because they were looking at her"

"Very intense but I'm dating the cheerful side of you"  
Klaus smiled again "Good luck with that mate, Bekah is plain crazy"

"I'm in it until she rips my heart out… literally" he laughed and left the stool.  
Klaus wasn't pleased that he stood up "Are we friends now?"

Stefan chuckled "We had one drink, at least buy me dinner first"  
Klaus smiled uncomfortably "I was hoping you could tell me more about Caroline"

"I'm not going anywhere and you still have to read that" he nodded to the journal and left the Pub.

Klaus slowly opened it, allowing all that pain kept inside to hit him hard.

* * *

The party was so loud and crowded that they had to move outside.

Caroline looked back as the group of teens bounced all happy and tried to sing along the really silly song.

She smiled and returned to her bottle, she dangled her feet sitting over the balcony with one leg to each side.

One of the kids lost their balance and tripped spilling his drink over Caroline's shirt, it wasn't much but it was enough to make her cleavage wet.

"Oh my God" the girl gasped and covered her mouth "I'm so sorry" she said terrified and looked at the others.

They stopped dancing and came near them.  
"What did you do?" one of them asked in a low voice.

"I…" the girl began to sniffle much to Caroline's surprise "I'm so sorry"  
"It's ok" Caroline said and dropped her bottle moving to touch the girl "Really, it was an accident"

The girl nodded "Yes, it was. I'm sorry Alpha"  
"What did you just call me?"

The girl was plain scared now "Alpha…"  
"No, that's Klaus. I'm Caroline, just Caroline" she determined demanded but smiled at the girl.

It was a small smile she got in return and watched the group leave.  
She shook her head still very uneasy with all this and took her bottle again, she looked down on herself grimacing that she was all sticky now.

On the way to get changed, she went through the active party and smiled at number 2 that was proudly dancing with a girl.

She was grinning happy that she would have teasing material for the morning when she found the bedroom she was staying and opened it.

"Oh God" she said and quickly closed the door, she definitely had a bad Karma and was destined to find others having sex.

"I'm sorry" Lexy yelled from inside the room.  
"It's ok, I didn't see anything" she said and moved away from the door going down the hall "Nothing but you on top of Luka..." she mumbled.

So she couldn't get changed and she wasn't in the mood to party like there was no tomorrow and she kept finding a lot of locked doors.

Or everyone was really going at it or they were off-limits, this was one of Klaus' pack houses and she couldn't even remember the city; just that they had driven straight here and started a party that was going on for hours now.

Finally she tried a door that was open and smiled happy, the room was dark but she found her way to the light switch.

She lost her smile at once, it was Klaus' room; that's why it was unlocked, no one dared to come in here unless he invited them.

Caroline closed the door and looked around the room, it wasn't too different from the one he had back in Mystic Falls and probably the only change was the big bed and the paintings on the wall.

She touched them trailing his name on the bottom and tried to understand what they meant.  
She found one that she particularly liked, a black stallion standing alone; a constant in all his work apparently.

Loneliness, that much she could tell from his art.

She went through the other paintings, random things he caught on paper and she gently touched the exquisite furniture and then opened a few drawers curious if he had clothes in here, they were filled with shirts and Jeans that she grazed before closing them.

There was a closet and she opened the double doors letting his strong leather smell hit her, a set of jackets testing her resistance to stay away from him.

She touched them but there was a box that caught her attention, she tilted her head and squatted taking it out of the closet.

Caroline sat on the floor near his bed and opened the box, it was filled with letters, at first she assumed they were from his legion of werewolf fans but after a closer look she was astonished.

They weren't addressed to him; they were love letters from women to their lovers and warm letters between friends, some from girls that wrote home from college.

The letters were endless and from all over the place, Caroline rested against the bed and started reading them, one after the other trying to understand why he kept these letters.

By the fifth, tears were coming down and she had to stop for a bit, some girl was randomly describing to her friend how she just lost her dog that had been in the family for very long and the way she did it was beautiful and touching, it was as if Caroline knew the dog and was feeling her pain.

_Feeling her pain_.

Caroline opened her mouth in shock and stood up "Oh Nik…" she clutched the letter in her hand.  
She looked at the paintings on the wall again, the horse.

Of course, he probably had a favorite pet, everyone had and the small cottage next to it reminded her of the second letter from the girl who missed home so much and wanted to quit college to return to where she had been happy.

Caroline felt the tears stream down her cheeks and clasped her hands bringing them to her lips, he really couldn't feel anything and that's why he kept letters from others, to try to feel anything at all.  
To desperately try to relate to anything, even if it was borrowed pain, joy or love.

How extremely damaged could someone be and she just walked out on him, like everyone did.  
He had sabotaged everything with her because he was feeling for the first time, he wasn't living it through other's emotions or faintly touching them with his paintings, it was very real now and he had no clue how to handle that.

"Klaus? I didn't know you were here" a girl came inside the room smiling but stopped when she found Caroline instead "I thought the Alpha was back" she slowly trapped her hair behind her ears nervously.

Caroline lost the tears and moved into killing mood "And what did you want with him? Try his bed?"  
The girl gulped down at the perfect raised eyebrow scolding her "Are you… _her_?" she asked slowly.

Caroline folded her arms "You mean his mate?"  
The girl slowly nodded.

"Yes and if I catch you ten feet away from him I will hurt you" Caroline said mad.

The girl looked scared which was good, she picked her phone up and looked at the girl still standing there.  
"Why haven't you left?"

The girl quickly fled the room and Caroline added in her mind that she needed to keep hungry little wolves away from him now.

She dialed a number and steadied her breath and her heart that reacted too intensely when he answered from the other side.

* * *

Klaus looked at his cell annoyed; an unknown caller was always a complication "Hello?" his complete lack of enthusiasm showing.

"Hey" the slow voice made him look up from the full glass in front of him.

"Caroline?" he still felt the need to reassurance.  
"It's me, still mad at you for sleeping around and for being a mass murderer moron… but me"

He could swear she sounded almost sweet at the end.  
"Where are you?" he dared to ask.

"I know the other wolves are keeping you informed Nik"  
He closed his eyes, why did she always managed to unbalance him by simply saying his name.

"I wanted to go after you" he admitted knowing he would hate himself for being so weak afterwards.  
"I don't want to see you, not yet. You made me feel like I wasn't enough…" she admitted in a low voice, sitting on his bed where he probably slept with thousands of girls already.

"So this is my punishment?"  
His tamed pain hurt her and she cleaned a stubborn tear.

"I think we are experts in hurting each other, that's punishment enough"

"It's easier for me to find comfort in the things I know. Power, family…" he wavered for a bit pressing his jaw "… pain"

"I know" she whispered and pressed her stomach standing up "That's why I'm calling"  
Klaus waited for her and that only made her nervous but she wasn't going to stop now.

"I figured a solution to our problem, we will do this the old way"  
Klaus frowned "What do you mean sweetheart?"

"You will court me" she said clasping her lips.  
"Courtship?" he looked around the Pub making sure no one listened to the startling phone call.

"We will call each other and get to know one another properly because I suck at writing letters like they did in the old days but I'm not ready to give up on you either. I saw something there Nik, through all that you did, I saw that man looking at me and I was kissed by him. You didn't turn me but you could have let me step inside that circle and end it all"

"But I didn't..." he admitted to himself as well.  
"So maybe that man is there and maybe we can beat the odds and try this Alpha thing... baby tiny steps to figure out what we really feel for each other and when I have remotely forgiven you, we will meet"

Klaus smiled "Are we having a chaperon when that happens?"  
"Do not mock me Nik, this is serious and the only way you will even get close to me"

"Alright love" he said unwavering now.

"Good, I will call you tomorrow when I'm done with the party"  
"Just so we are clear love… am I allowed to call you?"

Caroline smiled "You have a lot of grovel to do… practice on that Nik"  
She ended the call smiling, she had missed his deep voice.

* * *

Sheila checked her watch again, no sign of Bonnie or that loathing vampire.  
There was a shadow on the front door and she moved bewildered with the visit.

"May I speak to you Sheila?"  
The older witch opened the door "I can sense that you are a witch"

"A sister and one with a common purpose"  
"I know you…" Sheila pulled her cardigan closer to her chest.

"I'm Tatia Petrova and I have a reputation that can fully assure you of my next words. I can help you kill Kol and the rest of his contemptible family"  
"The one that has been yours for so long?"

Tatia smiled "Keep your enemies close until you find a way to kill them"  
Sheila frowned but touched Tatia's hand; she gasped as the images hit her.

When they were gone, she touched her chest and shared a complicity look with Tatia "Please come inside"  
The Petrova walked into the house about to unravel a flawless plan.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Wake me - _Ed Sheeran _

Blue Jeans - _Lana Del Rey_**  
**


	20. Baby steps

**New cover by the super talented Nfinneman  
Thank you so very much sweetheart :)  
All my love to you**

* * *

The two women looked behind them, making sure that the crossroad was empty and then placed hands above hands starting a powerful and primordial chant, one that was created long before vampires or werewolves paved this world.

The black witch found it harder to maintain the energy but the other simply gripped her arms feeding from her energy and taking the power she needed to herself.

The black woman started shaking and fell to her knees.  
"Stand up" the other said with white eyes and she weakly did as it was demanded.

The long mantra finished and she gasped as they were surrounded by ghostly figures.

"Why have you called us?" one of them asked with a voice that came from another world.  
"I need your help sisters" Tatia said happy that she managed to summon them.

"You do not summon an original covenant for your own purpose... dead creature" the leader said.  
Sheila started walking backwards, trying to get away but the ghosts surrounded her, keeping her locked inside a circle of ancient power.

"You have no soul" the leader said with sadness.  
Tatia smiled, it was just like the books Elijah kept of the first records of witchcraft, after all that hard work everything was coming her way now; she took a step back and left the invisible circle she had made with Sheila.

The ghostly figures started murmuring in horror realizing they were trapped inside the primitive circle and Tatia pulled a small crystal from her pocket, she pronounced the required spell while the ghosts tried to leave.

Tatia cut her wrist with a knife making the blood fall on the white crystal and one by one the ghosts were trapped inside the rock in her hand, their energies locked in there.

Sheila was shaking in terror "What have we done?"  
"Trapped the power of a powerful covenant. I have the power of 15 witches" Tatia smiled inebriated with the power.

Sheila clutched her chest not sure she made the right choice by helping her.

* * *

Damon made a loud sound trying to move on the cold ground, everything was slowly falling into place; someone snapped his neck.  
He rested on his back and faced a cold cave, not someone, _April_.

Damon sat up looking for the boring teenager and found her standing, she looked as innocent as she made everyone believe.

"Nice trick you have there, pretending to be invisible when you are probably the most searched woman in all history"

April smiled with her hands behind her back "It's safer for Niklaus and myself this way. If no one looks at me, how can they find me?"

Astonishing how her smile looked so natural and honest.  
"Why am I here?" Damon pushed the side of his leather jacket upset.

April looked behind her as Jeremy joined them.

"Vision boy?" Damon asked with a confused expression.  
"Douche" Jeremy said dropping his bag on the ground.

April watched both with a silly smile, clearly love was in the air.  
"I need something from you Damon" she said sweetly.

He couldn't hold back the mocking smile "I never been with an Original werewolf before"  
"You are disgusting Damon" she said in an ancient voice that made him grow serious.

"Show some respect Damon"Jeremy shook his head appalled.  
"Are you going to torture me?" he moved his hand surprised that it wasn't burning under the sun, since he was missing his daylight ring.

"The sun can't harm you any more, Niklaus broke the curse but I am not one to use violence as a way to what I want"

"Forgive my fast judgment on you, my neck must be wrong" he snapped and stood up fast "Where is my ring?"  
"Safe" she smiled.

"Where is my ring… your majesty?" he asked again with a scorn to everything.  
"You will have it back but first my request" she looked at Jeremy.

The boy picked his bag and took his pad handing it to Damon opened on the page he needed.  
Damon looked at a crossroad perfectly caught on paper and raised his eyes to both the morons that were starting to piss him off.

"I'm waiting for the translation"  
"Something very important is happening today on that road. A new evil is coming and I need to help my brother"

Damon looked down on the paper again completely lost, he looked back at April "What do you want with me and why should I even contemplate helping you?"

April straightened her red cardigan "Because Jeremy saw Tatia on that crossroad and I'm counting on you to tell me where she is"

He handed Jeremy the pad back "You want me to find the double-crossing bitch that used me and then left me stranded here without a proper explanation?"  
"I was sort of counting on it" April smiled.

Damon smiled too but about to end this joke "Why would you count on that?"  
Jeremy took the lead "Because you saw April's name on my notes and you didn't give her away to Tatia"

Damon gave a slight nod "I was also supposed to compel you to write some stuff that I randomly left on Pearl's house after I killed Anna"  
"What did you do with the original that Jeremy had?" April asked with growing concern.

"Gave it to Tatia" he said narrowing his eyes, seeing his leverage.

"Please tell me that you made a copy of it" April came closer to him.  
"Maybe…" Damon said with a small smile creeping in.

"I need that copy"  
"Well April, I need to know why" he used his leverage on her.

But she smiled and gave him a sweet look "I don't like violence…" her face changed into a very cold and determined way, she was faster than Damon was expecting and she pulled his jacket up biting into his arm.

Damon released a small yell as she bit him with surprising sharpen teeth and clutched his wound as she stepped away from him "What did you do, you old senile dog?" he yelled and threw himself at her in anger.

April easily tossed him away "I am 1018 years old Damon, expect a lot of pain before I tell you about the cure"  
"There is a cure?" he asked in a low voice sitting against the wall.

"Yes but I will only give it to you once I have answers that you better start delivering. Now would be wonderful because you will start hallucinating soon" she said sweetly while straightening her black hair.  
Damon held his wrist, angry and a bit uncanny with her ways.

* * *

"Hey Care, we are going to the party" Lexi said stopping by the door.  
Caroline was still on research patrol in another bedroom inside another pack house.

"Another party?" she asked closing another drawer with his clothes.  
"Different town, different entertainment… why don't you come with us? It's in the land near by, some of us want to shift later"

Caroline smiled at the other blonde "That's ok, I'm good" she opened the closet, grimacing at once because she didn't find any box this time.

Lexi stepped inside her Alpha's bedroom feeling the weight of it "Are you looking for something Caroline?"  
The young werewolf gave her a side look "Yes… his humanity" she closed the closet.

"It's all around you Carebear"  
Caroline looked at the paintings trying to find anything in them but Lexi came near her "We are his humanity"

"What do you mean?" Caroline frowned "I meant his humanity not his virility" she said upset.

But Lexi smiled and pushed her long hair behind her shoulder, she pushed her top down and Caroline saw a tattoo close to her heart, a small blade beautifully done.

"A reminder of how my Alpha found me. With a blade in my heart pushed by my own father 200 years ago because I was a freak, he left me to die on the woods and I was found by Klaus in one of his hunting trips. He healed me and in the next eclipse he turned me into a hybrid. He said I was destined for great things, that I was to go see the world and experience it all and form my own pack, that he would search for me when I made a name for myself"

"And I did Caroline, I did all I could do because I was free from pain and from judgmental eyes that couldn't see past their narrowed minded minds and look at me as their daughter. I came to New Orleans and I formed my pack, we took over the city and I went back every eclipse hoping he would noticed me but he is a busy man and in the last one I found Luka and my life fell into place. I found love and together we really took the city by storm. Last year Klaus sent his brother for me and said he had been watching my every move and that he was proud of me"

Caroline could see the way her eyes were sparkling in honor and admiration.

"Klaus is like a rock star, he has many groupies but not all of us want to sleep with him to show how much we are grateful for what he did for us. Some of us just want to serve him for as long as he allows us to"

"There are others like you?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Yes, many of us were turned after Klaus found us hurt or dying. Kavi was a victim of child abuse and is the youngest hybrid yet. Klaus was invited to her home in one of his journeys, her parents belonged to an ancient werewolf clan but when he saw the way she had marks all over her body and the way they kept her locked in a dark basement, he killed her parents and rescued her from all that pain that would last centuries Caroline if it wasn't for him. And this is just in my pack, everyone has a different story"

Caroline nodded and shoved her hands inside her Jeans' back pockets "I think I'll go to that party after all. I need a drink"  
Lexi clapped her hands happy "Carebear and Lexibear on the prowl, beware eerie night"

Caroline laughed and followed her out of the bedroom "Just tell me when you and Luka start having sex so I don't walk in on anything again"  
Lexi made a loud pleasing sound that made Caroline roll her eyes.

* * *

Klaus turned another page heavily taking in all of her random thoughts, apparently with no certain order to them but with a very distinct target, him.

He took another big sip from his strong scotch; this was very different from reading random letters that were not addressed to him.

Caroline meant every word she wrote in her despair upon his most recent actions that harmed her more than Damon's bites and emotional abuse.

Klaus clutched the glass in his hand and kept reading his slow burning torment.

**I found out today that Damon only compelled me to think he did sleep with me and I'm more hurt now than I was before.**

**He says he lo****ves me and did all this just to hurt me, just to get to me and then Klaus says I'm his mate and goes off to sleep with the first wolf that smiles at him.**

**Love is very different from what they teach you in songs and movies but this is not a love story anyway...**

**It's the aftermath of falling in love with a man who cannot love, who sees it as a weakness and by addition me. **

**My only hope now is that he will turn me into a hybrid so that I can turn off my emotions as well, so I can stop loving the dark cruel monster that will show me something worth saving and then do everything in his power to erase the sweet memories that for me are still enough to keep loving him.**

**Until he turns me.**

**Then things will be different.**

**Kavi says he can't sire my feelings so my hope to end this throbbing pain now rests with this eclipse.**

Stefan sat next to him quietly looking at the man visibly shaken by Caroline's journal.  
"I'm happy you decided to give it another chance"

Klaus closed the journal unable to take Caroline's disappointment in life any more today and faced Stefan "I am going to torture your brother, slowly"

Stefan nodded "I assumed there would be detailed reports of Damon's actions in there"  
"Mostly mine…" Klaus admitted putting the heavy journal away.

"She's not the only one in pain"  
Klaus shrugged it off with a smile "I do not feel pain Stefan"

"She feels everything, even what you deny" Again Stefan was assertive in his words and Klaus lost the smile.

"She didn't before I came along"  
"You wouldn't be reading the deepest thoughts of an 18-year-old if you felt nothing" Stefan smugly smiled and left Klaus alone again.

Klaus dropped the bottle and took his phone dialing her number.

* * *

"When you said that we were going to a party, I wasn't expecting this" Caroline looked around the old cemetery.

"We get creative with time" Lexi shrugged with a smile and accepted a bottle that someone gave her "Call it a theme party"

Caroline didn't know what to say, they were having a very loud party on some abandoned cemetery and there were a lot of werewolves, hybrids and alcohol going around with seductive music.

She felt her phone vibrate and hesitated when she saw his name on the screen.

After a deep breath she refused the call and took the Tequila bottle that someone offered, this was a party after all.

* * *

"I talked to Kol, turns out Henrik freed Tatia believing she was Katherine" Rebekah came inside the room informing her brother of the news.

"Have you done a location spell?" Klaus asked without taking his eyes from the fire burning inside the mantel.

"She's in New Orleans" Rebekah said pleased that she did as he expected.  
Klaus slowly snapped from his gloom mood and left the room fast, Rebekah called him surprised "Where are you going? I wasn't done, Tatia is still a witch and I have Katherine"

"Handle that one for me Rebekah, at your own discretion"  
"Where are you going Nik?"

He didn't answer her but he took Caroline's diary with him.

* * *

Caroline moved her head to the sound of the loud music, enjoying the party, it was different and dark.  
"We are all going to hell" Luka stopped next to her.

She laughed because he looked serious "It's just a party"  
"There are those who are making out inside the crypts" he made a truly disturbed face.

Caroline poked his chest "Where's your blonde bombshell?"  
He smiled like the man in love that he was "Probably waiting for me inside of a crypt"

Caroline laughed harder knowing he wouldn't resist for long, she waved at the rest of the pack happily dancing around the graves and spotted a few werewolves around.

She looked up at the sky, just a regular night but now they could easily shift "How come some packs travel with random wolves?" she asked Luka that finally spotted Lexi dancing on top of some tombstone all seductive now that she noticed his eyes on her.

"They used to travel with us hoping to be picked one day to become hybrids"  
"Sort of rookies... I get that but there won't be any more hybrids so, why do they still stick around?"

Luka reluctantly took his eyes from his woman and looked at Caroline "This is family Caroline"  
She smiled, that was a warm notion.  
She could understand that, most of these wolves didn't have anyone else.

"Do you mind..." he pointed at Lexi that was removing her jacket.  
"Not at all" she said taming a teasing smile.

Caroline watched Luka come near Lexi and how she lowered enough to kiss him, lacing her arms around him; they shared a long kiss before he scooped her in his arms and walked away with her.

The image was endearing and sweet to take in but also sad because it gave her hope for something she wasn't sure she would ever have.

She stayed for a little longer but her head wasn't here anyway and she walked back to the house.

She wasn't far through the threshold when she sensed someone, although she turned quickly the vampire pinned her to the wall easily.

Caroline snarled mad at the woman with the long straight hair "What do you want?"  
"Where is Niklaus?" Tatia asked the werewolf with a smile.

"I don't know" Caroline answered slowly.  
Tatia's smile grew "Is he already tired of you?"

Caroline didn't answer so Tatia kept going, she run her finger over Caroline's cheek slowly "I admit that I'm surprised that you are still around and human"

"In the end he is not with any of us" Caroline removed Tatia's hand away "And I'm a werewolf Tatia"  
Tatia allowed the small gesture because it was adorable "He didn't sacrifice you..."

Caroline didn't look at her, she randomly wondered if anyone from the pack was inside the house.  
"Why are you after Klaus? Shouldn't you be trying to stay as far away from him as possible?"

Tatia entwined her fingers with a playful smile "I've spent too much time with him to just vanish like that. It's not the first time he gets mad and punishes me but then we always work things out. Roughly like we both like it" she pushed the other girl.

Caroline felt her veins come alive with hatred "This time will be different"  
"What makes you so sure? Has he been faithful?" she asked slowly taunting her, knowing about the little Camille incident already by Brady.

"I haven't been claimed by him yet so he is free to lose his time with the cheap stock"  
"Look at that... isn't the little black wolf all powerful now?" Tatia circled Caroline sizing her.

"I'm not a black wolf, I'm a white one and his mate"  
"Impressive change of heart but you will never be able to tame him, he will never be only yours. I was with him for all that time and he didn't change, he won't change for you. That's for sure" she sounded almost sincere.

Caroline looked at the woman fearlessly "You are not a threat Tatia"  
The ancient vampire gave a little moan before smiling "Don't do the same mistake Niklaus did, don't underestimate me"

"What do you want with Klaus?" Caroline asked again, crossed with the woman.

Finally she was done with the games and looked as deadly as she was "Payback. For 1000 years of misery and humiliation. I want him to pay for everything he ever said and done to me"

"No one forced you to stay with him, he was as miserable as you were Tatia"

"I wasn't his but I was never allowed to be anyone else's. Elijah would never betray him enough to be with me so I was always under his control"

"You love him..." Caroline realized the true sorrow behind Tatia's wall.

"I made him what he is" she said with clenched teeth and an overwhelming wave of pain "I sold my soul to the dark magic to trick his werewolf side and I was the one that convinced Esther to turn the others into powerful creatures that would be able to fight him; that was my access door to the biggest power of them all. I made him a hybrid and he paid me back by sleeping around with dogs" the despite was big for the word.

Caroline knew this pain "It must have been hard for you that he chose the opposite of what you were"

"Hard?" she said slowly and then laughed in all her despair "Hard you say? He showed his kindness and gratitude by committing to his hybrids and pushing me to his brother like I meant nothing. I gave him all that power and he simply kept me like I was some old painting forgotten until he needed my blood again"

"I'm sorry Tatia" Caroline whispered connecting to her.

But that only pushed Tatia that bit over the edge, the vampire was fast and Caroline was shoved against the wall with a grip around her throat "You pathetic little dog, for all that time I endured the sketches he made while I was still in his bed, always hoping they were of me but no, they had to be of some white wolf he never saw and now you come along all certain that he will change his ways for you? What a joke my little sad child " she hissed on Caroline's face.

"The joke is on you Tatia because you knew he would never love you and still you stayed"

The vampire pulled her emotions very on the surface back down and pushed her fangs forward "Give my regards to Niklaus, I will be coming soon for his siblings. I'm leaving him for last" she was fast and sank her fangs on Caroline's neck.

The girl yelped and tried to wriggle her way out but the other vampire was strong and only stopped feeding when her head appeared to explode.

Caroline slid down the wall grabbing her neck feeling dizzy and blinked searching for her savior.  
She felt fresh tears when she saw Bonnie standing by the door.

"Why don't you try that on someone who plays on the same league?"  
Tatia whipped Caroline's blood from her mouth and smiled "Some other time perhaps little witch"

"I insist" Bonnie said and raised her hand making Tatia hiss in pain but she returned the favor by flashing and tossing Bonnie against the wall.

When Bonnie looked up she was gone and she searched for her friend worried.  
Caroline was struggling to get up and smiled at Bonnie "Hey..."

"Hey..." Bonnie said with a small smile and then hurried to Caroline.  
Both friends hugged each other tightly.

"I miss you so much" Caroline said holding her friend close.  
Bonnie moved a bit away smiling "I miss you too Care... I'm sorry for the way I left and for what I said"

Caroline shook her head dismissing it all "Don't be silly Bon. I don't even remember what happened"  
"What did you do to your hair?" Bonnie asked with a strange expression.

Caroline had other worries "What did _you_ do just now? Are you a vampire and a witch like Rebekah and Tatia?"

Bonnie nodded "I called Stefan and he said you were here as well, I had to see you"

Caroline smiled but then her knees sort of gave in on her and Bonnie had to catch her.  
"Wow Care, you don't look well" she stated worried.

"I just need to lie down for a bit" she got her arm around Bonnie while her friend helped her to a room she pointed "I heal fast so I should be up in no time"

Bonnie smiled "I'll be right here waiting. We have a lot to talk about"  
Caroline lay on the bed with a cheeky smile "Have you and Kol finally re-enacted the infamous weekend?"

Bonnie pursed her lips "You already have a fever"  
Caroline rolled on her side so she wouldn't rest her weight on the wound "I expect all details" she whispered before drifting into a slow slumber.

* * *

She felt the faint taste of blood in her mouth but her lips were dry, she had no idea for how long she had been out but the room was still dark, so it had to be night still.

She sighed and tried to move but stopped at once, there was an arm around her, a leg soothing hers and someone breathing against the back of her neck.

The fever was gone and she wasn't experiencing any pain, now the taste of blood made sense.  
"Why are you here?" she asked without moving.

Klaus didn't move an inch either, he was glued to her back and resting on his folded arm, the sin was almost too good to be true.  
He was holding her in his arms.

"Rebekah found out where Tatia was" he spoke low but enough to make her shiver with the proximity.

"Your bitch of a girlfriend bit me" she said feeling her heart race.  
Klaus didn't say anything, he was tired of listing all the ways he was responsible for harming her.

"I thought we agreed on calling each other before I had the strength to face you again" she said when his silence became uncomfortable to handle.

"If I'm allowed a small feeble attempt at proper courting I can't do it with phone calls. They are easily ignored or cut short. You can't push a button on a real date and easily end it"

"I can easily slap you and walk away from a restaurant" she defied him.  
"But that would mean I get to share a meal with you and enjoy your company before you leave me" he quietly smiled.

Caroline pressed her teeth not a bit amused "Everything has to be your way. Your rules, your own timing"

"I know that you are saddened by my behavior" he said serious this time.  
Her turn to bitterly smile "I'm disappointed and livid"

"How many more ways can I stress that she meant nothing?" he said a bit louder now, his temper was settling in.

Caroline moved and faced him, she tried to be strong having him so close to her and stay immune to the way he was looking at her now "You just got here and you don't know where I am, you search for me and you smile because you know I will be in your bedroom and when you open that door, you find Marcel getting dressed or some other random man. You gaze at the bed and you catch me pulling my top down, fixing my hair and your mind starts working. What happened in this bed between me and some guy that I won't even remember the name?"

Klaus face was hard, clenched jaw in growing anger and his eyes became full of the same fueling torment she knew well.

"It was nothing Nik, it meant nothing to me. Just some man who touched me and kissed me and was inside of me" she finished slowly digesting every word and meaning behind it.

There were so many emotions going through him that it left her in awe but she still kept her game face "What you are beginning to feel, is just a hint to what I felt so don't ever insult me again by saying it meant nothing to you because it meant everything to me"

"You rejected me" he said fighting with what he didn't know, he couldn't understand why she always brought him down to his knees.

Her features softened "I told you to leave my room not my life Nik. But your fear made you act, if you push me away before I send you away it will hurt less, right?"

Klaus looked away, he was done being emotional for one night but she was determined and took his face, sending a rush through him with her touch so strong that he closed his eyes.

Caroline looked at the perfect features, she stroked his cheek "Stop hiding Nik"  
He slowly opened his blue eyes "_A dark cruel monster, a man who cannot love_" he said the words he couldn't get out of his head.

She recognized her speech and took a leap of faith "Prove me wrong"  
Klaus touched her hand warming it with his and she smiled at him.

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow? After I kill my hybrids for not performing their duty right and protecting you?" he asked her with a hint to his trademark smile.

"Yes but make sure you change your clothes after teaching them all a lesson, showing up covered in blood might ruin the mood" she said turning her back on him.

Klaus smiled nesting his head and hiding it in her wonderful hair, no matter what the color she was still just his white wolf.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" he asked against the skin in the crook of her neck.  
"Absolutely not" she said with conviction before smiling and closing her eyes.

Klaus held her close while she slept, he couldn't think of a better notion of heaven.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

My Vampire Heart - _Tom McRae_

_(Suggested by my YanaBear that pushes me every day to be and do better. Forever grateful bear) _

River - _Emeli Sande_


	21. Dating hurts

"Are you ready to tell me what I need to know Damon?"  
"Give me the cure first" he coughed with effort.

"What was in that paper that you gave Tatia?" Jeremy asked trying to remember what his confusing dreams had told him so far.

Damon smiled "I'm not talking"  
"Then you are dying Damon" April easily said.

"This is so much bigger than any of us you know?" Damon rested his head against the wall.  
April looked at the vampire in pain "Please tell me what I need to know Damon. Tatia was trying to stop Niklaus from breaking the curse..."

Damon laughed painfully "She never meant to stop it, it was all smoke and mirrors"  
"You are hallucinating" April assumed.

"No… slowly embracing my death instead" he closed his eyes.  
Jeremy looked at April wondering if she was really letting him die but April was lost in her thoughts.

"I heard many stories in the tribes that took me in and the old shamans used to talk about a God that the dark witches worshiped"

"Now you are getting there" Damon opened his eyes and looked at her "Tatia uses expression magic. It's not even dark, she pulls from the other side and she has been doing it since she was human. All she wanted with Klaus was to make hybrids so she could sacrifice them and awake her master"

April gulped down "But they have been turning them for so long"

"Something was missing from the spell she had, she tried everything, even killing an entire pack on a mystical place and when it didn't work she framed Rebekah. With the other witch away, she was able to focus on her research and used the primal Grimoires that Elijah collected over the years. She found the old manuscript of the witch that imprisoned the dark God she wanted to awake but still… something was missing" he looked at Jeremy.

"The keeper didn't write all of it as a safety key" Jeremy finally made sense of his strange dreams.  
"You have been dreaming of her since you were born Gilbert. I think you descend from Qetsiyah"

"Who?" Jeremy asked looking at April.  
The girl released her werewolf fangs and bit into her wrist, she came to Damon and forced him to drink from her.

"You are the cure?" he hoarsely asked her.  
"I come from the Original Pack Damon, of course my blood heals" she said on edge "What did Tatia promised you in exchange for your help?"

"She said he would turn me human" Damon explained with a tired smile and closed his eyes again.  
April stood up clasping her hands nervous, they were probably too late already.

* * *

"How do I look?" Caroline asked Bonnie straightening the tight dress around her curvy body.  
"Sizzling" Bonnie answered putting her cell away after refusing another call from Kol.

Caroline slumped her shoulders and unzipped the dress "I don't want to look too hot"  
Bonnie smiled and watched Caroline step inside a white dress that was a little longer.  
"And now?" Caroline opened her arms.

"You look cute"  
Caroline immediately removed this dress as well which made Bonnie laugh.

"Are you trying to look good or not?"  
"I don't want to look too seductive but I don't want to look like a teenager on her first date either"

Bonnie was serious, she was still processing Caroline having dinner with Klaus.  
"He doesn't deserve sizzling but I still want to look remotely interesting" Caroline explained changing into a pink dress with a bow she tried to get straight in the back.

Bonnie took the satin pieces and made a perfect bow for her "So you want to slightly impress him"  
Caroline looked at the mirror making sure the front of the dress was tight around her cleavage "I'm still mad at him. He slept with someone else"

Bonnie looked slowly at the mirror "He wasn't with you"  
"Technically but it's the principal behind it all" Caroline fiercely stated.

"I get that and I would be fuming as well but accepting to go out with him is sort of forgiving him"  
"No it's not. I am pissed and he is going to prove that he deserves a second chance"

Bonnie touched her bare shoulders "You sound in love Care"

Caroline touched her dress that was tight around her upper body and loosen bellow, not going further than her knees "I don't want to give up on him. I get why he acts this way and even if it's all sorts of wrong, he doesn't know better Bonnie. There is no good or bad for him so he has no comparison measures and when he snaps it's in a very intense way"

"I hope he knows how lucky he is to have a second chance" Bonnie checked her buzzing phone again.  
"It will be his last chance" Caroline stated with a deep breath and then smiled touching her short hair "Are you going to tell me what happened with Kol?"

Bonnie looked up from another call she wouldn't take "I don't even know… my feelings are all over the place with this new vampire thing and I still can't handle all of it. Most of the time I want to rip his clothes off and have crazy sex with him but then he keeps surprising me with stuff that he hides from me and I want to break his arms and legs"

Caroline widened her eyes "Are you changing your Facebook status to _Intense_ then?"  
Bonnie looked for a jacket smiling "Have you updated yours yet?"

Caroline turned facing her with a small shrug "Yes, to _Complicated_"  
Bonnie showed her a really cool white leather jacket that made Caroline smile and clap happy.

"The truth is that even when I get mad at Kol for sneaking behind my back and keeping me away from my friends, I can't deny that he keeps me focused on him and away from the blood that should be consuming me"

Caroline took the jacket with a smug smile "I sense the L word in the air"  
Bonnie replied with an acid smile "I sense sex for you tonight"

Caroline fiercely shook her head "Klaus has a lot of grovel to do before I let him even kiss me. I need to get the image of that… peasant and her idiotic happy smile out of my head before I can even think of letting him touch me"

Bonnie sighed "Bitchy Caroline… I have missed you. Where have you been?"  
"Trying to understand the mind of a very ancient and complex hybrid"

"Well I missed you, like I miss your hair"  
Caroline smiled at her friend "I kind of like it… it's a new me" she turned facing the full size mirror inside the store "And my new me has Klaus' credit card" she raised her eyes to Bonnie that looked puzzled.

"You are taking everything that you tried on aren't you?"  
"He has fans that he likes to please, I have a closet to fill" she tilted her head and moved to the shoes' section.

Bonnie laughed and finally gave in returning Kol's missed call.

* * *

Henrik left Kol speaking on the phone outside and came inside the house smiling when he saw his sister "Everyone is here now, we are only missing Elijah"

"I spoke to him and he said he needed a little time alone" Rebekah immediately messed Henrik's hair that wriggled away from her and went to look for Klaus.

He found Katherine on the hall and tried to keep the steady root walking past her but she smiled and swiftly pinned him against the wall.  
"Were you really going to ignore me?"

"That was sort of the plan…" he said and pointed to the hall "Nik is waiting for me"  
"Let him wait… I have to thank you first"

Henrik pulled his head back against the wall frightened "Why? How?" he raised an eyebrow.  
Katherine ran her finger through his neck slowly until she found his lips and played with his bottom one "You saved Tatia thinking it was me…" she gave him a sweet look "That made me melt inside" she said in a low purr.

Henrik wanted to speak but there were no words coming out.

They both looked towards the steps approaching and Stefan stopped taken by the scene "I was trying to find my way back to the living room" he said with a strange face as Henrik mouthed the word help to him.

Katherine looked back at Henrik with a pout and Stefan quickly rushed away.  
"He's hot" she said and then smiled in that naughty way of hers "But there's something about you Henrik that makes my blood rush"

"But you find him hot, see? There are other hot men out there, go find them Kat… I'm very none hot…" he stumbled on his words.  
She grabbed his coat fiercely "Henrik"

"Kat?" he asked gulping down.  
"Why are you so adorable?"

Henrik licked his lips building up the courage "Why are you so traitorous?"

Her smile faded and Katherine showed how much she wasn't expecting the question, she backed away freeing Henrik from her predator ways.  
"That's an odd question from you"

Henrik shoved his hands inside his jacket "We took you and Tatia into our home and I grew up with you Kat but I don't know you. All you do is scheme and find a way to use leverage on everyone, you hide behind all these names that you created. You've been Katerina, Pierce and now Katherine and I still don't know who you are"

The shock was unbelievable, Henrik was the one with the humanity on but still this was unexpected.  
"I'm Kat…" she spoke with sadness and walked away.

* * *

Caroline pressed her stomach, she was foolishly nervous and made sure she looked well again by checking her pink dress.

She frowned with the one silly wrinkle she found and stubbornly tried to fix it, she wasn't happy having a little dent in her attire tonight.

"You look perfect Caroline" he said closing the front door.  
Caroline shook her dress one last time and looked at him "Thank you" she smiled enjoying the dark olive-green shirt he had outlining his body so well.

It was a hot night like every night in Louisiana and it got even worse when he smiled at her and offered his arm "Shall we go have dinner?"

Caroline laced her hand around his firm arm and walked down the steps of the front porch shaken.  
"Here we go" she slowly acknowledged.

* * *

The ride was short and he opened her door, this time he didn't offer his arm and they crossed the street avoiding the awkward glances at each other, the ride had been silent already.

He held the door of the restaurant for her and she smiled stepping inside the crowded place.  
A man nodded as soon as he saw Klaus and quickly accompanied them to another floor.

This was a typical old New Orleans house turned into a fancy restaurant that Caroline was sure had a long list waiting for reservation but she gazed at Klaus when the man opened the balcony door to them and a single table awaited for the couple.

They were left alone and Klaus pulled a chair for her, she shook her head "I should have suspected that you would try to impress me"  
"Ummm…" He frowned gravely "Should I cancel the private string quartet then?"

Caroline sat raising her eyebrow at him which made him smile.  
She relaxed a bit but was still worried as he took the chair in front of her.

"I just wanted a fair chance to acquit myself and privacy to a quiet evening with you"  
A waiter came with wine that Caroline declined sticking to her water.

Klaus had his wine slowly wondering why she refused it and Caroline read his mind with a smile.  
"I'm not getting drunk. I'll be in full control of what happens tonight" she smugly smiled having her water.

He faintly steered the beverage taking in the sweet fragrance of it "So little you think of me"  
Caroline placed the napkin over her lap with a smile "You can't blame me Klaus"

He tensed his face but he was a fool to expect less "My mistakes are kept very close to my heart"  
"I'm surprised you still know where it is" she quickly shot back.

"And I just perceived how fun tonight will be" he quietly left his glass on the table.  
Caroline smiled at their waiter as he took their orders "I'm having a lovely time so far"

It was enough to shut him down for the next minutes and the silence returned between them, Caroline enjoyed the view over the city while they avoided talking to each other.

"There's something mystical about New Orleans" he broke the stillness.  
"Why is it so special? Everyone seems fascinated with it" she looked away from the city covered in different lights.

Such an evil word for her to use, Klaus had to focus on his speech and not on the curious features of the beauty in front of him.

"It's probably where Kol spent most of his time and we all somehow always got together here. The witches followed Kol and found a natural energy source vibrating in the air, it's not something we can explain but the entire city is driven by magic, energy and a somewhat sexual feel to it all"

Caroline took her water annoyed, she couldn't even guess how many fans he had in here.  
The food came and the silence remained until Klaus had enough.

"Why did you call me Caroline? You were set on staying away from me"  
Caroline shrugged "I called you, I didn't tell you to come meet me immediately and that I was over everything you did"

Klaus tapped the silver on the table "Judging by your previous angry words I was not expecting a courting proposal"

She looked at his blazing blue eyes knowing she couldn't linger in them because they made her want to crumble "I found your love letters"

Klaus looked down, was it shame that she read in him?  
"I haven't collected them in a very long time"

His simplicity was heart stopping.  
"What made you stop?"

Klaus kept his gaze on the food he was done eating "They became just words on paper, nothing more than that and I couldn't connect to those facts they described, they became random and ultimately a reminder that I was alone"

"How can a man be surrounded by such a big family and hybrids and werewolves and still feel alone?"  
Her voice accused the sweetness he was becoming addicted to.

"There's no company in darkness Caroline" he searched for the eyes that haunted him "In the end we are left utterly and infinitely alone"  
"Why didn't you turn me into a hybrid Klaus?" she pressed on trying to keep her emotions anything but afloat.

"You asked me to stop seeing you as a number on a list, why are you so upset now that I gave a name and a reason to that number?"  
"I'm not upset, I just want answers" her eyes sparkled in a hope that he didn't want to give her only to disappoint her later.

When he went silent again, she pushed the chair away from the table and left, Klaus expected her to be home already when he left the restaurant but found her sitting on a bench near his car.  
He sat next to her wondering if he would ever predict any of her actions right.

"During the eclipse, you said I had too much power already… what was that about?" she asked one last time hoping he would be candid this time.

She wanted to give him a chance but his contain was getting to her and she looked away from him with a menacing tear.

The battle inside of him was big and intense but he didn't want to see her walk away from him again, twice in one night was enough to allow him to break his own rules.

At least as far as he could.

"You think that you are doomed Caroline, that you made Damon feel and then it backfired on you. That you got in the way of Stefan and Rebekah, that Bonnie died because of you and that my actions come from a place of pain that you steered. These were the things you wrote on your journal"

"You forgot that I pushed Tyler away from me because I couldn't be what he needed and that my mother rejected me because of what I am" her voice was faltering.

"Your mother was probably compelled, my guess lies with Damon and Tyler didn't deserve to breathe the same air than you. You are not responsible for our actions, we all chose to hurt you on our own expenses"

Finally she touched at his pain and now she really wanted to cry, instead she stood and started walking, when he didn't follow her, she turned and smiled at him "I'm waiting for you Nik"

Klaus faintly smiled, he could know who she was by reading her life but he would never predict her actions.  
The searing night welcomed them as they made way to the public square.

"So now that you know about me and my intimate rambles, do I get to finally know the man behind all the pretenses?" she asked him quietly.

"We should never start a story by the end but I can't change that now sweetheart"  
Caroline inched closer to him as they walked side by side and warmly spoke without looking at him "Our story is just beginning Nik"

He smiled, the odds weren't so far fetch after all.

They stopped when Caroline found a small band playing in the square, her eyes were sparkling in an unknown way to him and he searched what her eyes were capturing and a strange wave of sadness came over him.

The few couples dancing together on the square were a showcase of something he didn't know how to give her.

"If I turned you, I had to sire you Caroline…"

She faced him a bit puzzled waiting for him to go on but Klaus turned and left to the car.  
Caroline cleaned her falling tear and quietly followed him.

* * *

Neither spoke until they reached the house and she tried her best to smile happy at Stefan when she saw him.  
After a few hugs, she excused herself to her room saying she was tired.

And she was, so finding Klaus waiting for her was the last she wanted.  
"I'm tired Klaus and it's obvious this night has ran its course" she held her door for him but he closed it so they could have privacy.

She faced him sad "I look at you and I see nothing, there is nothing I can hold on to. This entire night was nothing but a stupid push and pull. I shouldn't even be trying after what you did to me but I'm still here, I haven't turned my back on you as much as you expect me to"

Klaus cupped her face "I wouldn't bear the nagging thought that maybe your feelings came from the sire bond"

Now she was surprised "My feelings? What do you know about those? I'm pretty sure I didn't write them all down"

"You wrote your despair and your pain and I wanted to stay immune to it, as much as I wanted to ignore that I hurt you just so I could feel anything. I knew what I was doing and I wanted to feel the pain" he harshly admitted.

"Congratulations Nik, you finally made it" she fought back her tears.

And she also knew he was going to back away now so she held on to his shirt once his hands left her face "Don't you dare to turn your back on me now"

"I thought you were tired" he whispered but didn't move.  
"I am exhausted and I'm inches away from giving up on all this crap and just walking away"

"What's stopping you?" he even sounded cold, he would forever be his worst enemy, that was the harsh truth.

Caroline motion to turn away but he pulled her arm at the last second and moved, her back found the wall.

"I don't know how to cope with all of this…" he said in a harsh gush, his hand found her delicate face and he caressed it before taking her neck and spoiling himself in her warmth "… that consumes me since I met you"

Caroline melted against his touch, her body moved around his and he closed his eyes feeling all that heat blissfully covering him.

She rested her cheek against his chest and laced her arms around him finding home.

"It's called love Nik" she whispered through her calm tears.  
Klaus slowly wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"Grams?" Bonnie called closing the front door.  
"I'm in here baby" Sheila said closing a drawer with candles.

"Hey" Bonnie smiled a bit apprehensive but eased up when Sheila opened her arms to her.  
The warm hug was surprising but very well received by Bonnie.

Sheila stroked her long hair and then pushed her gently away so she could see her face "You are so beautiful"  
"You are kind of scaring me Grams"

Sheila smiled "I don't know why… I love you and you will always be my baby"  
"For eternity now" Bonnie smirked.

Sheila laughed and took her hand into hers "Where is your… boyfriend?"  
Bonnie made an awkward face with the reference "He had family issues"

"I see… maybe you could ask him over for dinner tomorrow"  
"Now I'm really scared" Bonnie said serious.

Sheila shook her head and leaned over kissing her forehead gently "Don't be baby… I have to get used to your choices"  
"Thanks Grams" Bonnie said happy before leaving to her room to call Kol.

Sheila opened the drawer and took a candle out, she tried to set it on fire but nothing happened, her magic was gone.

* * *

"Caroline?" the thick voice called next to her.  
She woke from her deep sleep frowning "Am I dreaming?" she mumbled.

Klaus smiled and touched her face "No" he lingered on her soft skin "I need to speak to you"  
She frowned "I sense trouble"

"I'm leaving tomorrow" he said slowly.  
Caroline conveyed her worry by making a very thin line with her lips "Are you shutting me down again?"

"My hybrids have a lead on Tatia, she might be in Moscow"  
"You are leaving to Russia?" she was sad that after the small breakthrough between them, she was forced to let him go.

"I'm taking Lexi and the pack with me, you will be safe with Stefan and Rebekah" he said serious.  
She nodded and tried to smile "Do you have many groupies in Russia?"

"Groupies?" he asked with a squint.  
"Never mind…" she mumbled and arranged her hair that surely looked like a mess from her sleep.

"So I'm leaving around 7, are you going with me or with Rebekah later?" he asked casually.  
Caroline stopped her movements "What?"

His lips parted into a big smile "I rather have your company but I understand if you want to travel with your friend and my sister instead"  
"You are taking me to Russia with you?" she asked with a jittery laughter.

"It's very cold this time of the year so you will need a new credit card for a winter closet this time"  
Caroline blushed "I'm not apologizing, I was mad at you"

"I could tell by the amount of shoes"  
She laughed filling the room with a sweet sound "Now I need boots"

"Maybe one of those adorable fury hats as well" he easily teased her.  
Caroline unconsciously played with his long sleeve and smiled getting just that bit lost in his amazing eyes, Klaus returned the intense stare.

"I'd love to see my white wolf playing in the snow" he admitted.  
Her heart began to race "I haven't shifted since you broke the curse"

"You will when the right time arrives"  
"No pressure?" she whispered referring to something else entirely.

Klaus read between the lines easily "On your own terms Caroline"  
Now her heart really raced "I'm not ready Nik… not yet"

"I know that you need time to mend the wounds I caused"  
Her breath came out relieved and she closed the space between them by pulling him down to her.

Klaus kissed her as soon as her lips were at his reach and Caroline got her fingers lost in his hair, parted her lips to him and answered the deep kiss.

He took her neck with his big hand and made the kiss last, grateful that he had another chance with her after all his erratic behavior.

Klaus ran his tongue over hers swiftly and moaned because he felt her hand in touch with his skin under the shirt around his neck.

He kissed her lips softly once they broke the intense kiss.  
"I still haven't forgiven you" she whispered before stroking the back of his neck and pulling him back to another deep kiss.

* * *

Tatia touched her crystal, it held so much power in it.  
Kol almost ruined everything with his sudden infatuation with the young Bennett witch but her death had come in handy to spike the old Bennett in order to help her.

She closed the crystal in her hand and stepped over the two corpses, some random werewolf she caught and a human that she used as sacrifice.

Now he needed blood from a vampire and she sank her fangs into her wrist letting the blood fall inside his iron mask.

Tatia placed the crystal over his desiccated heart "The power of a covenant to give you life again my Lord" she whispered proud of all the hard work that led her to this day.

The day she was awakening the only God she ever served.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Devil's Tears - _Angus & Julia Stone_

Kiss me -_Jason Walker_


	22. White

White.  
That's all that her eyes could see, the huge property that belonged to Klaus was all covered in white.

She took a glove off and bent down touching the white cold stuff.  
Caroline smiled, snow was stranger to the touch than she first anticipated, she filled her hand with it and allowed her fingers to really feel the hard substance that began to melt under her warm touch.

Out of nowhere a heavy icy ball of snow hit her across the face making her close her eyes in instinct.

She searched for the loud laughter finding Kavi and another ball ready to hit her, Caroline covered her face but number four tricked her and a heavy ball found her tummy.

Caroline made a very upsetting sound and looked at Kavi wanting war, the hybrid eased on the laughter "Sorry…"

The former blonde narrowed her eyebrows "Aren't you supposed to respect me?"  
Kavi dropped her next snowball on the ground "It will never happen again" she said serious.

Caroline smiled and quickly tossed a ball at Kavi that didn't move "Now you are ruining the mood"  
"You ruined it first by pulling the Alpha card" one of the other hybrids said dropping his perfect weapons of ice that now he wouldn't use on her.

Caroline grimaced, she still wasn't a master in all of this _as she wished thing_ and now the pack was having a snow battle between them and she wanted to be a part of it but no one was including her.

Until a very big snowball took her breath away as it hit her right across the chest, everyone sort of stopped when a second one almost took her head off.

Caroline fumed looking for the attacker; Henrik smirked and easily hurled another snowball in the air "I'm not a wolf and you can't tell me what to do"

She squinted and then yelped trying to dodge the ferocious icy sphere that hit her in the side leaving her skin sore.

"Henrik stop" she protested loudly but he was already tossing another one.  
Caroline quickly got her glove back on and between attacks managed to make a decent attempt to a snowball that she tossed at him only lightly touching his leg.

"That's all you got wolf?" he teased her and kept his winning strike by hitting her in the chest again.

She pressed her features mad and clumsily made a huge snowball that she almost hit him with, Henrik had a menacing smile and she resumed to defense position by half closing her eyes and idiotically pulling her leg up and trying to take the hit on her side.

Henrik was laughing too hard to put any real force into it not that he had been really serious about it before.  
After receiving another kind blow to her shoulder she finally had enough and shrieked mad.

"Wolves, attack him" she pointed at Henrik.  
He still laughed but noticed how the pack smirked and slowly circled him, his turn to pathetically cover his face and shriek trying to dodge the furious round of snowballs sent his way.

"Caroline" he yelled aggravated.  
She laughed and clapped her hands happy "Show him no mercy" she urged the pack.

"It's not fair, you are using my brother's hybrids against me" he said trying to find a way to flash out of the hybrids' circle.

"They are sort of mine as well" she giggled happy "But that's enough" she dramatically sighed and made a hand gesture.

Henrik smiled as soon as the attack eased up and flashed to her, stopping inches away from her already with a snowball in his hand.

Caroline pointed her finger at him but he dropped the snow down on her hat.  
The cold was reaching her hair and she shook her head trying to get rid of it all.

He had used his bare hands so he poked her nose with his icy cold finger and she wrinkled it, warming it with her gloves "Stop it or I'll make you stop it"  
"Says the fragile Princess that needs her army to come for the rescue" he teased her.

Caroline smiled with her hands still warming her face "You mean the one that is standing in your back ready for another battle?"

Henrik quickly turned but the pack was busy chasing each other, he slump his shoulders and turned.  
Caroline was trying to run away from him.

"Slippery… very slippery" she mumbled as her boots kept sliding to the sides.  
She made a couple more concerning sounds before her right foot took the lead and went ahead of her body, she lost her balance and had an epic fall landing on her back.

There was a loud gasp and everyone flashed to her, hovering over her.  
"Caroline are you alright?" Henrik asked worried.

The girl facing everyone from the ground burst into laughter, her entire body shook with laughter and Henrik looked at the hybrids that started laughing as well.  
Caroline laughed so hard that it was contagious.

Henrik shrugged "Alright… snow angels it is then"

He threw himself on his back next to her and started moving his arms and legs; she attentively watched him and started mimicking his actions.  
Soon everyone was on the white ground doing the same.

* * *

Klaus smiled watching them all from the window, they were all forming a huge canvas of angels but his eyes couldn't leave her, she just looked so perfect and beautiful.

Her rich warm laughter could be heard from here and he knew it was the sound of happiness, so close yet so far of reach for him.

"They are behaving like children, I'll ask them to stop" Lexi said next to him.  
"I don't need them" Klaus lost the big smile and left the window "But… send for Henrik, I need to speak to him"

Lexi chuckled noticing the original sibling next to Caroline, was it urgent to talk to him or just that he left the side of the Alpha's mate?

Klaus rested against the desk and looked at Katherine, the vampire had been very talkative for the last hour but she was still avoiding the main questions Klaus needed answers to.

Henrik joined the small group inside the den, he looked at Katherine and then at Klaus.  
"You wanted to see me?"

Klaus moved his head at Lexi "Leave us alone"  
She quickly left and closed the door leaving the three vampires alone.

Katherine wasn't comfortable with Henrik in here and Klaus knew it, he was going to use it on her, his brother had the fascinating ability of reading people like a book.

"Katherine has been kind and decided to tell us everything she kept to herself for all these years about Tatia" Klaus informed his brother.

Henrik smiled at her warmly "You did the right thing Kat"

The vampire avoided his eyes and focused on Klaus' blue ones "I might not make it alive past this hour so allow me to say my goodbyes already. Have the decency to bury my headless body next to my parents. I want to be buried in Mystic Falls, can you grant me that?"

"No one is killing you" Henrik quickly intervened.  
"You are here merely as a witness Henrik, stick to that" Klaus strictly warned him.

"I was called for a reason and…" he looked at her "Kat is not as bad as she looks"  
Klaus lowered his head "Start talking Katherine before I kill you just to prove to my brother that I can" his eyes moved to find Henrik.

His baby brother remained silent knowing when not to push Klaus.

"Tatia found her unique gift when we were nothing more than little kids playing in the caves; she always wanted to go to the one that had a crooked entrance. I hated playing there because it was spooky and had a funny smell"

Both brothers listened to the tale without breathing.

"One day we stayed too long and a storm began outside, we were trapped unable to go home and with the night came the dark and we grew scared. Among our despair Tatia kept saying all we needed was fire to stay warm" Katherine shrugged "And then fire appeared"

"I've lived with her for over 10 centuries, I knew that she was a witch Katherine" Klaus said uninterested.

"She _is_ a witch Klaus" Katherine crossed her legs "And she developed her powers since that day, she began practicing in secret and going back to that cave, she said there was some energy in there that she used as a fuel"

"The cave with the crooked entrance…" Henrik went back to his human days "Mother used to tell me about a cave like that, where a group of men from the village was killed after a hunting trip that ended bad, they found refuge inside that cave and were slaughtered during the night by hungry wolves"

Katherine nodded "Tatia said she had a dream about it… that she saw them get killed and that there was a man who changed his face in the dream, he was the wolf and then he was one of the dying men and then he looked like our father and he told Tatia in the dream that he was the only God we should all fear"

Henrik looked at Klaus that remained peaceful and quiet.

Katherine carried on "My sister became obsessed with the man in her dream, she told me that she hopped he would come back in her dreams again but he didn't at first. So she started asking the elder in our village and they told scary tales that were used to put fear in children but Tatia only got excited with them. They spoke of primal Gods that demanded sacrifices to appease them. Others said they were the devil because they could look like anyone they wanted. Where others saw a way to speak of the evil that lives inside of us all, she saw the man in her dreams"

"Are you saying that Tatia saw Silas in her dreams as a child?" Klaus asked slowly.  
Katherine nodded "As the years went by she connected all the dots and the face was given a name, one that she started worshiping"

"She uses Expression, right? It's not even black magic, the ones that worship Silas draw power from the other side of life, from every lost soul" Henrik said almost proud that he remembered everything Kol rambled about magic.

"And she asked every shaman she knew, every witch she ever heard about or anyone old enough to know the ancient tales; I stopped asking when things started to sound too dark and unreal, I thought it was all just in her mind, that she was just doing too much magic"

"And you left her alone with this?"  
She clicked her teeth together uncomfortable with Henrik's reproach "She didn't need help because she wanted this. She became obsessed with the power the elder said that Silas held"

Katherine leaned back on the couch crushed with the memories "When she turned 18 the dreams returned, every night" she looked at Klaus.

"She was chosen by Silas" he stood up and tossed a big globe against the window shattering it.

Henrik was lost but didn't dare to move, he looked at Katherine.  
"He guided her through everything" Katherine slowly said knowing her end was growing near.

"I'm slightly lost" Henrik whispered.

"Silas is according to legend the outcast God from the old world. So powerful that the other Gods trapped his spirit in the other side and his body in this one. He can never be awake until someone finds a way to open a gate between both sides. Through very difficult five seals that must be broken"

Henrik tried to keep up with Klaus "And Tatia was chosen?"  
"A witch to prove herself to her master" Klaus said and walked to Katherine, she flashed away from the couch scared of him.

"You knew she was a lackey and you kept your pretty mouth shut"  
"I had a sister working for the devil and the devil junior in her bed. Call it caution" she smiled at him.

Klaus took a step closer "I will compel you to rip your own heart out"  
"Gruesome" she smiled and took a step back "You would have done the same thing, if you had to sleep with one eye open and one closed knowing what was lying next to you"

"I don't sleep" he whispered and flashed but Henrik cut his way.  
"Can we all take a minute to let my confused mind work?" he asked Klaus with a small smile.

"Move Henrik" he answered darkly.  
"Nik… just breathe"

Klaus snarled at him.  
"Or do that... hybrid thing" he gulped down "But think about this, she didn't have a choice"

"Finish your tale Katerina, it seems my brother has not yet seen the true work of your sister"  
Katherine moved touching Henrik's shoulder "Tatia used her forbidden magic to trigger Klaus' werewolf side into manifestation, she was trying to open her way to Silas"

Henrik looked behind his shoulder stunned "A major supernatural event"  
"After me everyone with a werewolf gene began to shift. A year later our parents decided that I was dangerous and that my siblings should be stronger than me" Klaus broke a piece of the desk with his bare hand.

Katherine looked at the stake he just arranged "The first Vampires and hybrid were created on the same night"  
"And that's…" Klaus waved his fingers "… two"

"Your hybrids on the first solar eclipse was the third big supernatural event" she added.  
"The curse you broke Nik" Henrik realized.

Klaus looked down, his mind working, what was the fifth?

"She thought breaking the vampire side apart from the werewolf one and killing that pack of yours would count but nothing happened, she didn't feel anything"

Klaus looked at Katherine "Do you know what she is planning as the fifth seal to break?"  
She shook her head.

"Only that she needs five really big and unprecedented events that will unbalance nature enough to create a gap between our world and the other side where Silas awaits. Then she needs the power of a lost covenant to open the gate… everything she has ever done was a play, a way to get what she wanted. She chose you and your family and made a plan, you thought you were using her as a blood bag to make your hybrids and she was using you all along instead"

Klaus came at her blinded by rage but Henrik didn't move.  
"You are on my way Henrik" He said calmly.

"I can't let you do this. I know that she's not innocent but I vouch for her"  
Klaus looked over Henrik's shoulder at Katherine "You may have earned a few hours but I would start making my final arrangements Petrova. If I can't kill one, I'll happily take it out on the other that I do have at the reach of my stake"

Klaus went around Henrik and left the room in dangerous turmoil.  
He wanted to sever heads and destroy entire villages under his wrath and even when he looked at the bottles he knew that drinking wouldn't help.

The warm laughter coming inside pulled his attention; he was baffled that he almost forgot about her.

The bubbly fun laughter carried on as she removed her scarf, the gloves and then her hat, she looked at him when she was done removing the extra layers and smiled.  
"I made snow angels" she said innocently.

The comment made his chest ache, she had no idea what just happened and while he thought of carnage to tame his fury, she was just a wolf playing in the snow.

Maybe that was the fifth supernatural event right there, they couldn't be more different from each other.

Caroline stood there oblivious to everything and not that at ease with it "What's wrong?" she asked him slowly.  
"The puppeteer had his strings pulled for all this time"

Caroline dropped her wool things on the couch and came to him "So cut the strings. No one controls you"

"My every action was conducted until this day"  
She could feel the intense revolt in him and though she needed the full download later, she wanted to ease his uproar now.

"But they made you who you are, I don't know what you are talking about but you are the Alpha, the one everyone wants to blindly follow and show loyalty to. Everything you did before led you to this moment, to who you are and no one can control that kind of natural power, I know this much Nik. You are an innate leader and people would follow you to death, if you were driven to this then it's only because it was your destiny all along"

She was honest because she could still be mad at him for the sum of his actions but they were what defined him and she couldn't refute how much she had fallen for it all.

Klaus moved that inch too fast for her eyes and was taking hold of her cheek before she could react properly and kissing her before she could form a wish to be kissed.

As always his lips were powerful against hers but there was a different feel to it all, he wasn't just eager to savor her lips, he was enjoying the softness in them; the way they melted and moved against his.

It was a slow kiss with the right amount of pressure and passion.  
Caroline trapped her lower lip with her teeth; it felt tingly after his weight on it and she looked at him waiting for a second kiss but the pack came inside the house and Rebekah showed up with Stefan.

Both Caroline and Klaus drifted apart from their moment, Rebekah asked the questions Caroline wanted and Klaus answered them but his eyes would search for the girl who had him trapped in a powerful growing desire for her.

Caroline was listening to him but she was also busy gazing at the way his lips curved when he talked, the scruffy stubble that tickled her when he kissed her.

They locked eyes for another long second before she looked down fixing her sweater, Klaus was reminding Rebekah of the Silas legend and while she connected all dots he noticed how Caroline's body curved beneath the tight clothes, how her dark hair made her ivory skin glow even more.

Caroline caught him looking at her when she raised her eyes from his chest that was caught in perfection under his dark blue shirt.

"She was using you all this time, she wheeled us all" Rebekah was still putting all pieces together.

Klaus nodded but he was distracted by Caroline's lustful lips that looked inviting and delicious now that she licked them.

"I can't believe that bitch" Rebekah snapped angry "I'm going to set her on fire the next time I see her"

Caroline heard everything but it was all just a bunch of legends and witches playing with fire to her, she couldn't focus because just like the day inside his car all she wanted was to touch his neck, run her fingers through that one little mark he had and then run her tongue over that skin that smelled so good.

Oh God.  
Caroline snapped out of her erotic porn monologue and left the room.

"Nik?" Rebekah called as her brother stormed after his mate.

Caroline went inside the first room she found.  
Surprising that again the only one unlocked was his?  
Not really.

Surprising that he came in right after her?  
No.

Even less surprising that she met him half way as he marched determined towards her and that her lips were busy against his.

His hair was becoming home to her fingers and they searched what was known to them, she tugged his soft dirty blonde hair, satisfied that it was a bit longer than the first time they kissed.

She didn't wait for his first move and deepened the kiss herself by wetting his lips with her tongue hoping he would grant her permission to taste his.

Not only he was generous to give away his control over the kiss, he pressed her to him and ran his hands slowly down her back finding her fit ass.

Klaus scooped her up and Caroline was proud that she managed to maintain the dominance in their kiss while he roughly pushed aside all the useless things on top of the rudimentary table that he used as a desk and sat her there.

She was losing the battle though as he traced her body with strong inquiring hands, she was perfection and he felt the need to make sure she wasn't going to disappear under his touch like a dream.

So he took charge and kissed her now like only he knew and Caroline moaned because she couldn't hold back all the stuff exploding inside of her.

He eased up on the intense interaction and gently kissed her wet lips, they were too soft and full for his sanity and he reacted to the trembling body in his hands.

She was literally shaking in a dangerous meeting of lust with love, nothing was this powerful; she never felt this way but neither did he.  
It was all uncharted territory for both.

Klaus' blue eyes burned in the same desire, they were blazing blue and they scanned every detail in the face that he softly caressed.

He expected her to snap out of their spontaneous spur but instead she traced his face like someone admiring an outstanding piece of art.

Those sinning lips of hers parted into a smile and she slowly traced his chin, came down his neck and looked up at him when his soft skin wrinkled under her touch.

She didn't stop her movements and her hands rested in the back of his neck, her smoldering blue eyes lowered to that mark she had been fixated earlier with and she stoked his yearning even further by leaning over and kissing his neck, she gently left small butterfly kisses and then halted for a brief second.

Then she really went for it and slowly outlined his neck with the tip of her tongue, it was exciting but nearly not as much as the deep sound that it pulled out of him; surprising even him.

She pulled back a bit looking at him and touched her lips, this was all new and exhilarating and Klaus grabbed her neck hauling her closer for a rough kiss that she returned blissfully.

Her heart shot in a crazy race and her breath was uneven but as tempting as all this was, she didn't want to push things any further yet.

"I need more time..." she said in a whisper, hoping that she wouldn't wound him.

Klaus touched her hair and smiled, his sweet end had come a lot later than he first anticipated and it was astonishing how happy he felt for her permission to any of it.

He kissed her lips because that was the one thing he was stealing from her without her permission and left with a wide smile.

"I am a wolf under your orders sweetheart"

Caroline slowly buried her face between her hands, she needed a new heart.

* * *

Tatia tried to open the heavy sarcophagus again but it didn't budge an inch and she wasn't happy with it, she had tried the spell four times now and it still didn't open.

After a few angry and revolted screams she decided to have fresh air.  
Tatia stepped outside the old abandoned mine and stood there letting the snow fall on her, the cold was helping to refocus and keep her mind in order.

She smiled recognizing that strong scent anywhere and turned to face the man in the long coat "My sweet Elijah… how did you find me?"

"You are a creature of habits Tatia" he said clasping his hands inside the expensive leather gloves.

"I'm sorry I daggered you… I had no choi…"  
Elijah flashed cutting her speech by gripping her throat "Spare me the sad speech Tatia. You took advantage of my affections for you as long as I have allowed you to"

She fiercely faced him "Niklaus is right, love is a weakness"  
"So he tried to tell me so many times. One would hope it was time I started listening" Elijah hissed at her.

Tatia took the crystal from her pocket, grasping it hard inside her hand "I had a mission and you were part of it… I tried to keep my feelings away from it all but there has been too much history between us"

"I am sad that you believe that Tatia. There is no history between us, just betrayal"  
Tatia narrowed her eyes heavily and tried to use her magic on Elijah but it wasn't working.

She tried again but was consumed by panic, she wasn't accessing her line and looked at her hand.

"I knew that you were reading my books and gathering together a spell to open Silas' way to our realm. I took the liberty of changing the last part of the Soul Gathering spell" Elijah easily said and took her hand opening it, she flinched in pain as he effortlessly fought her futile force and took the crystal "Who ever uses the spell to summon the covenant will lose their powers"

Tatia gasped in horror "After all my work, my Lord wouldn't just strip me off my powers"  
"You are a simple vampire now and I will leave the honours of killing you to my brother"

She forced her features hard and hid all the emotions assaulting her "I broke four seals, doesn't matter if I don't have magic in me any more, he has other followers that will finish the job for me"

"We will kill all of them Tatia" he simply said and pushed her away from him.  
"Elijah?" she showed a hint of pain as he walked away but he didn't stop or look back; he was done having his heart at her mercy.

* * *

Klaus smiled "Come to the house brother... we have much to talk about and yes, I have to acquit myself for the dagger I left in your heart" there was a slight shade of shame in him.

It changed drastically to surprise as Caroline came inside his room wearing the cutest short shorts and a long-sleeved shirt.

He followed her as she jumped on his bed and got under the covers at once.  
"Yes, I'm still here Elijah" he spoke very lost to the adorable presence in his bed.

Caroline left her arms out of the fine sheets and covers and twiddle her thumbs looking at him.

"Elijah, we will talk when you get here" he hastily ended the call.  
"Have you changed your mind Caroline?"

She shook her head "No, I'm just making sure you don't fill this spot with anyone else. From now on, I will be sleeping in your bed so I can make sure you don't go around sharing those deep groans with any other wolf"

He gave her a squint "Sweetheart..."  
Caroline smiled "Good night Nik" she said and rolled over ending the discussion.

Klaus waited a few minutes grasping about what just happened and then took his shirt off, lost the shoes and sat on the bed next to her, remaining over the covers though and picking her journal for a little soul digging.

Caroline was tired from the eventful playful day and quickly fell asleep; he glanced over his everything but light reading and caught the beauty sleeping peacefully in his bed.  
Klaus smirked; Caroline was sleeping in his bed willingly.

There was a small sound from her deep sleep and Caroline turned resting her head on the soft pillow facing him now and there was a small smile in her features that left him dazzled.

Klaus reached out and touched the warm silky cheek and she whimpered happily under his touch.  
He resumed to his reading barely able to focus with all that happiness inside.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

We'll be Alright - _Bruno Mars _

Let Her Go - _Passenger_


	23. Who we are

Caroline groaned upset that her phone kept disturbing her wonderful morning that she was spending in bed.

She searched for the phone and took the call under the covers "Yes?" she was not amused to be disturbed in such rude ways and hoped it wasn't Klaus that committed such an atrocity.

"_Are you still sleeping?_" the warm happy voice asked.  
Caroline smiled "Bonnie" she squealed happily moving to face the ceiling.

"_I have been calling for hours, what were you doing?_"  
Caroline rolled her eyes at the idiotic innuendo and rolled on her side, she spotted something resting on the other pillow and sat up straight.

"I was sleeping, it's snowing in here and I was cold so I stayed in bed" she said picking up a red rose that Klaus left for her on top of a sketch of her sleeping.

"_Lazy Caroline_" Bonnie teased her.  
Caroline was smiling but mostly because of the perfection that she touched.

She trailed the girl sleeping with her fingers and then smelled the rose; it was the first sketch she saw of hers that wasn't as a wolf.

Bonnie laughed somewhat nervously from the other side of the call "_Kol had dinner at Gram's last night_"  
Caroline left the bed walking to the window, she took her rose with her "Was there too much blood?"

"_They didn't speak to each other for two hours so you can guess how fun that was for me_"  
Caroline leaned against the big window watching the snow fall "As expected there is much tension because them, they are both very protective of you"

"_How did I go from using Stefan as my rented date for Prom to having a very hot boyfriend and a grandmother that wants to implode his head every time he stands too close to me?_"  
Caroline grinned "That was a big change"

Bonnie wasn't totally indifferent to Caroline's dreamy tone of voice "_How about you? Are you and Klaus an official item yet?_"

Caroline rested the beautiful rose against her chin "I can't. I mean, I want to…" she said slowly preventing a blush "Lord knows how much I want him…" she smiled "But a little more grovel is always nice"

Bonnie laughed "_That's my Care_"  
Caroline smiled "Why don't you and Kol come to Moscow?"

"_Is it pretty?_"  
"It's beautiful and we have actual snow. White amazing cold snow"

"_Now I'm excited… it's hot in here and I'm obviously not talking about the weather only_"  
"I'll be waiting for you. I'll teach you how to make snow angels"

Bonnie laughed and both girls talked a little more before ending the call.

Caroline stood by the window a little longer after the call just watching the snow fall, she didn't felt like doing anything but she rested the soft rose against her lips and smiled wishing it was his lips that she was feeling.

There was movement outside and Caroline came closer to the window; a large group of wolves was leaving the house.

The sight was unbelievable and Caroline watched in awe as the pack left all together but she really reacted to the large brown wolf that stood behind.

Caroline touched the glass wanting to push through it and answer the overwhelming attraction to the wolf.  
She wanted to follow him, join him outside and hunt with him.

For the first time in her short life as werewolf Caroline wanted to shift and she pressed the rose against her chest, the regal wolf looked behind, he took a second and in that short period Caroline wished that he looked up.

When he did everything inside of Caroline was set on fire, it was him, she just knew.  
Caroline's breath changed and it became heavy because the wolf looked straight at her, knowing she was there.

"Nik…" she said in a whisper feeling the unexplained urge to go to him.  
To join her mate.

The wolf howled powerfully under the snow and then went away after the pack knowing she was watching him.

* * *

Elijah kissed his sister's cheek sweetly.  
"Kol is arriving tomorrow so we will all be reunited again" Rebekah said happy.

Her older brother stroked her cheek with the back of his smooth hand "Niklaus is avoiding me, he went hunting instead of staying behind so we could clear the waters between us"

"You know that he is playing tough like always but he is afraid of your reaction to the dagger that he pushed into you"  
Elijah touched his tie "Niklaus is like a little boy sometimes"

"A little boy in love" Rebekah informed her brother.  
Elijah was particularly taken by the information he somehow missed before "Have I been that far-fetched from reality that I missed this? I wasn't blind to Kol's feelings for the beautiful daughter of the Mayor"

"Yes, that one too" Rebekah laughed "Everyone is finding love…" she stopped "One day you will find it as well"  
Elijah gave his sister the warmest smile he could pull "Who has stolen Niklaus heart?"

* * *

Caroline closed the door to the guest room after a shower and was pondering the idea of moving all her things to his room but maybe that was too soon.

She was lost in dilemmas and new doubts when the warm wise voice called her name.  
"Elijah" she said the name of the original she had seen twice if her memory was right.

"A very distinct look since the day I saw you with Bonnie at Mayor Hopkins house" he said caught up in all the dark in her hair.

Maybe they only met once; she recalled and became a bit uncomfortable, what could she say to a man like Elijah.  
"I wanted a new Caroline"

"What was wrong with the last one?" He smiled moving his hand so she would take the lead down the hall.  
"I was just sad…" she said not sure any more why she had changed her blonde hair.

"And now you are happy?" he asked again assertive and leaving her shaken.  
"I guess…" she shook her head confused "No…"

Elijah's smile reached his beautiful eyes and he held the door for her.  
They started walking down the big courtyard next to the garden all covered in peaceful white.

"Rebekah tells me that you and Niklaus have become close"  
Caroline couldn't help the chuckle "Nik doesn't let anyone close"

"True" Elijah said quietly from his side and looked at the girl "But the last I heard your name he wanted to turn you into a hybrid"

Twice, they had met twice; she remembered the day at school when Klaus first approached her with the proposition to turn her.

"He changed his mind during the eclipse. I wanted to be one so I could be stronger but he didn't turn me"

Elijah kept his eyes on the girl, she looked away to the snow "Why would you want to be a hybrid when you are not comfortable as a werewolf yet?"

Caroline looked at Elijah between shock and slight anger, who was this man that simply displayed her emotions like they were public affair.

"Who told you that?"  
"Stefan told Rebekah that you have not shifted since Niklaus broke the curse"

Now she was mad at Stefan, a very long and unpleasant talk waited for him as soon as she was done with Mister Accuracy.

"It's not really anyone's business what I do with my wolf side, or my life for that matter"  
Elijah smiled as the girl angrily turned her back on him and started walking again.

"My apologies Miss Forbes, I was simply trying to understand the woman who has made a dent on Niklaus' steel walls"

She chuckled bitterly "Has Rebekah told you that he slept with another wolf just because I sent him away?"  
Elijah's features were somber "My brother is foolish in his quest to feel nothing"

"I know that he was just acting not really caring about the consequences of what he did but he hurt me Elijah, even before we had a chance at this"

"I know my troubled brother like a father knows his son. I have forgiven all his faults unable to see wrong in them like a parent often does and I have been benevolent every time I should have been strict"

Caroline closed the wool jacket covering her cold bones "If we keep making up excuses to explain his cruel behavior, what does that make us Elijah?"

"Irrevocably in love with him" Elijah answered warmly "I found Niklaus that first morning after he shifted and he was lying on the ground confused, in pain and uncertain about his future. I will never forget how vulnerable he was that morning because after that he changed. With each shifting he started changing, building up resistance to it and by doing that he closed himself to the world"

"If we don't feel anything around us, we convince ourselves that we will not feel the pain when we shift, that we will be immune to it somehow"

Elijah smiled at the girl "You have seen that Niklaus that hides behind everything that Klaus is"  
She nodded slowly at the original "My Nik is somewhere under all that scared and desperately fighting between pushing me away and holding me close"

Elijah touched his chest happy "I see what has Niklaus so trapped. It is not easy to understand and accept a man as complex as my brother but you do Caroline and for the small talk I can sense how much you love him and that is your strength right there Caroline"

"What do you mean?" she whispered.  
Elijah slowly touched her chin in a parental way before he walked away in his calm smooth swagger.

Caroline twisted her lips unsure of what he meant and slowly warmed her hands inside the big pockets of her coat.

"Elijah is back" Henrik stepped out of the house and came near Caroline with that amazing smile of his.  
"Yes and very cryptic"

Henrik laughed "It's his natural charm"  
Caroline sighed deeply "How did you grow up in this family and still turned out normal?"

"It's a mystery" he made an intriguing expression that made her laugh.  
"What are your plans for today?" he asked smiling hugely at her.

"I wanted to know the city, it's my first time out of dreadful Mystic Falls and I want to see everything" she answered excited.

"I will show you Moscow" he said already forming a tour in his mind.

But Caroline twirled a few dark locks "Actually, I was hoping that Nik would take me" she said slowly afraid she might hurt Henrik's feelings.

The younger Original didn't hide his disappointment and Caroline felt bad for it.

"I'm quite busy today" Klaus' deep voice echoed as he took his time walking to them.

Caroline smiled at him but he didn't return it, his features were cold and though a smile appeared when he faced Henrik it was all but honest.

"I have issues to solve with Elijah so perhaps you could take Caroline to a few museums and Art Galleries"  
"Sure" Henrik said and looked at Caroline that tried to keep a straight face.

Klaus looked at her almost coldly and again that fake smile showed on his lips, destined to her now "Henrik is a wonderful company, I'm sure you will love the city"  
"I could wait until tomorrow…" she still hoped he would be the one with her.

"No need, you two seem to enjoy each other's company and you are both free for the day" he said easily and waited for them to leave.

Caroline smiled at Klaus reacting to the subtle push towards Henrik "You are absolutely right, I love Henrik's company" she smoothly laced an arm around Henrik's strong arm and rested her hand leisurely there.

"Are you ready to show me a good time Henrik?" she asked with a perfect smile.  
He smiled and nodded "Of course fair lady"

Caroline made a small enchanted noise and batted her lashes knowingly "I can hardly wait to spend my day with you"  
Henrik wasn't too at ease with the situation and glanced at Klaus one last time before they left.

Klaus' smile faded as soon as the distance between them grew, he clenched his teeth and tamed his anger as Caroline laughed easily at something Henrik said.

Klaus felt his entire body react to the jealousy ripping right through him as she leaned over Henrik's body and rested her head on his shoulder listening to his plans for the day.

The hybrid needed a drink and he needed one fast, as he turned he faced Elijah standing there with a smirk and a flawless suit.  
"What are you doing Niklaus?"

"Looking for a dagger to stab you again" he easily smiled and went inside the house.  
Elijah followed him closely "It's not wise to repeat old mistakes brother"

Klaus ignored him and went straight to the den.  
Elijah closed the door for some privacy to a talk that would certainly steer Klaus even more.

"I've spoken to Caroline and I know that she is taking this as a challenge but sending her away with our human brother is not wise" Elijah warned Klaus again.

The other had a drink still refusing to touch that "My hybrids found the cave, Silas is still there"  
"Of course he is, Tatia lost her powers and she can't move him now. Without the spell that protected his sarcophagus, everyone can see and locate it. She's not moving him until she finds a witch to perform a hiding spell"

"Lexi's pack is on surveillance and I was there as well today, Tatia seems to have vanished though"  
"As expected"

"You don't sound disturbed, I hope your feelings for her won't be a hassle again"  
"They may have clouded my judgment but in the end my loyalty was always to you"

Klaus had his drink harshly, keen on forgetting how bad his day was unfolding "I had my doubts"  
"Don't be insolent Niklaus"

Klaus clutched the drink in his hand "Do not speak to me like that Elijah"  
"I've witnessed you trade one sister for another that we knew nothing about, push away the one that loved you for a stranger. Your fear of being loved has tempered with your judgment, not mine"

"So you have not been sneaking around my back lost in plots and plans? You hid from me that Tatia was still a witch"

"I also found a way to solve that problem for you" Elijah saw right through Klaus' anger and swiftly took his face "My means do not take away my reason behind them. I did it to protect you"  
Klaus looked at him knowing he spoke nothing but the truth.

* * *

"It looks like a giant mushroom" Caroline giggled and moved to the next painting.  
"A tree on fire" Henrik pointed at the next famous painting.

Caroline covered her mouth muffling the big laughter that still made a few people look at her.  
She really liked the next room in the gallery, it was dedicated to photography and she took a little longer going through them leaving the jokes aside this time.

"This is one of my favorite galleries, they always have the best art"  
Caroline smiled but kept quiet for the next minutes, she took her time admiring the exhibition and drifted slowly into her own world, almost forgetting it was Henrik that was with her instead of who she wanted.

* * *

Another page filled with Caroline's angry words, she hadn't been kind lashing out on his behavior and Klaus took the bottle on the desk instead of only a glass.

"Heavy reading?" Marcel asked sitting across Klaus and resting his feet over the desk as Klaus was.

"_He is insufferable, thinks he knows everything and his necklaces are ugly_" Klaus read out loud and then moved the journal so Marcel could have a look at it "She even made a picture of me"

Marcel's body shook heavily with laughter, there were a few lines forming the arms and the legs and the head had curly hair, she even added a few necklaces to the drawing and then wrote in big letters _MORON_.

"What a mate you have chosen Nik" Marcel still laughed at the silly sketch.

Klaus closed the journal letting it fall heavily on the desk "She hasn't accepted me yet and I find it hard to believe I wasn't the one chosen by her"

"She hasn't said no either and everyone loves her and feels the natural appeal to follow her. Once she accepts what she is we will all pledge loyalty to her. I'm not entirely sure the world can handle the both of you as leaders"

"She will be remarkable Marcel" Klaus admitted to the loyal hybrid "The other side of me" Klaus smiled without a shred of doubt in him that Caroline would be his equal in everything.

"But not immortal" Marcel still found intriguing that Klaus hadn't turned Caroline.

"I wanted it to be her choice but a fair one, not because I took Brady's girlfriend in my poor attempt to forget the Goddess that brought me to my knees"

Marcel straightened in his chair "I know my Alpha well enough to suspect you are still planning on turning her"

Klaus opened a drawer next to him and dropped a blood bag on the desk "I have more from where that came from. I took Tatia's blood for years, she might have been using me but I wasn't entirely sleeping through it all"

"Will you wait for the eclipse?"  
"I broke an ancient curse, I'm willing to go on a wild premonition that I can turn Caroline when she chooses. When she decides that she wants to be with me forever, I will find the most powerful witch alive and turn my Queen into one of us"

"I need a mate" Marcel mumbled on the way to pouting.  
Klaus put the blood away and smiled having another sip from the bottle.

"I'm going to check on the other pack for any news of Tatia" Marcel stood ready to leave.  
"She will resurface, sooner or later" Klaus stated and looked at his long time soldier "Marcel… are we friends?"

Marcel laughed turning by the door to face Klaus "That's for needy vampires, we are wolves and we bond over broken bones and a good hunt"  
Klaus nodded once with a warm smile, he liked that.

* * *

It was night already when Caroline returned with Henrik and she tried to make the slippery way to the driveway without falling, of course that was asking a lot of her and she lost balance over the snow for a second.

Henrik flashed and caught her on time, she laughed in a silly way before thanking him.  
The beautiful boy smiled thankful for the day they spent together and easily scooped her into his arms.

"Henrik that's ok, really… put me down" she asked slightly on panic.  
Henrik only allowed her to touch the steady ground when they were away from the snow and Caroline quickly moved away from him putting distance between them at once.

"I had a great time Caroline" he smiled in that warm amazing way of his.  
Caroline felt guilt for some reason and forced a kind smile "Thank you for showing me everything I asked but… Henrik…"

He knew what was coming and still tried to avoid it "I know that you wanted Nik instead of me but I will always be here when he isn't"

Caroline touched her hair nervously "I'm with Nik… it's complicated but I'm sort of taken"  
"We are friends" he sounded just like someone using the term loosely waiting for so much more and Damon rushed instantly to her mind.

In the panic of her memories Caroline rushed inside the house leaving him there.

"What a dangerous game that you are playing Henrik" Katherine said coming from the garden like a black angel among all the white.

Henrik hadn't seen her and was surprised "She's not Tatia"  
"And you are clearly not Elijah" she said bitterly going inside the house.

Henrik ran his hand through his hair unstable; he wasn't sure what he was doing either.

* * *

Klaus turned away from the fireplace as Caroline came inside the room; she paced quickly to him and searched for his warmth lacing her arms around him.

He felt her tumult and slowly wrapped her inside his embrace.  
"Don't ever do that again" She asked him holding on to him tighter.

"He is everything I am not"  
Caroline pulled away from his heartfelt words and shook her head "He is not you"

Klaus felt the smile take over his lips, such a silly smile in exchange for such simple words.  
He touched her face, knowing every curve in it by now and then kissed her slowly but sweetly bringing her closer to him so he could get his hand lost in her wonderful dark hair and make the kiss deeper.

Caroline was becoming addicted to his neck, she loved caressing it while they kissed and she wasn't that shy as she sneaked her hand under the collar of his V-shaped shirt.

His tattoos were still vividly alive in her memory and Caroline moved her hand to his chest resting it over the big one he had there; she melted under his touch, the way he traced her chin, her face and smiled at her enough to send her heart away in a crazy ride.

"Will you have dinner with me so I can pay for my crimes?" he asked meaning every word.  
Caroline nodded quietly and searched for his lips, she was done talking; his lips should be busy against hers not speaking.

Klaus didn't falter and kissed her thoroughly keeping her close, he had been jealous of the way her flawless body had been so close to Henrik's earlier.

* * *

Katherine took her coat off upset, she tossed it to the bed, she quickly fixed a drink wanting to end all the nagging thoughts that he would never look at her the way he looked at Caroline or take her serious in her ways.

What a pathetic outcome for Katerina Petrova, to fall in love with the most human of them all.

"Drinking to forget Katerina?" Elijah asked from the door she left open.  
She didn't bother looking at him "What else is there for us Elijah? Aren't we all desperately trying to numb ourselves?" she looked at him briefly "Some of us are experts in it"

Elijah came inside the room and Katherine stopped drinking when she felt his hands on her shoulders, she slowly faced him again.

"I know that you are in love with Henrik" he said taking the drink from her and sipping on it.  
"And I know that your love for my sister stopped you from killing her"

Elijah was that transparent and he didn't even care, they looked at each other knowing how lost they were; trapped in a powerful love for someone else.

Elijah tilted his head and cupped Katherine's face, he stroked the beautiful cheek so similar to the love of his life and yet there was a sparkle of difference.

He trapped a perfect curl in his hand and smiled because her hair was soft, Elijah dropped the glass and brought her face closer to him.

"I'm not her" she whispered.  
"I know" he answered serious and powerfully took her lips.

Katherine answered his demanding kiss and his hands that opened her dress; there were many ways to forget an impossible love.

* * *

Caroline finished her quick shower and cleaned the mirror in the bathroom starting to brush her hair.

She looked at herself, getting ready for another date with Klaus, a courtship that was destined to be as troubled as their intense relation.

She brushed her hair with her fingers now and for the first time missed her blonde locks, she loved the sketch Klaus left for her in the morning but only know she recalled that he left the hair clear with very few lines as if he didn't see her as a brunette but as a blonde still.

Now that she thought about it actually, he was the only one that hadn't made any comments about her change; slowly it settled inside of Caroline that he was the one that truly saw her as she was, without the fireworks, just her.  
The white wolf on that big canvas.

* * *

Klaus checked the time again, that Caroline liked taking her time to get ready he already knew but she was toying with his patience today.

He knocked on her room and when there was no answer he came inside finding a stunning plum dress neatly stretched on the bed.

"Caroline?" he called into the bathroom but he soon found it empty and a forgotten towel on the floor.  
Klaus frowned upon the possibilities.

* * *

The snow was cold, icy under her touch and she smelled it eager to find out how snow smelled.  
Such a bizarre wish but not better than the one eating her now, she wanted to know how snow tasted.

With a swift move the wolf took a large potion into its mouth and chewed on snow.  
Ok, one less thing to try on her life, it tasted dull and awful and the wolf shook its head not pleased at all.

The wolf looked ahead, so much territory to explore and happily launched itself towards the heavy woods surrounding the mansion.

As her delicate paws sank into the snow she felt comfortable and in her element, now she wasn't a clumsy human unable to keep her feet straight, she was flying across the white that covered everything.

She jumped a few rocks happy and reached a big clear, it started snowing and she stood on top of a log letting it cover her ivory-white fur.

There was a noise that caught her attention and she looked cautiously to the woods, a large majestic brown wolf appeared.

She didn't move watching him gracefully make his way over the white snow, how powerful he looked as he came to a halt, half way to meet her.

She didn't budge, if he wanted he would come to her but he sat on the snow waiting for her move.

The white wolf howled taunting him before she shot on a race through the woods, the brown wolf let an imprint on the snow digging its paw upset that he was giving in but he followed her.

Raced after her quickly, catching up and cutting her way tauntingly circling her, leaving her no way out.

The white wolf sat elegantly on the snow leaving a soft snarl in disapproval, the brown wolf came closer, sniffed her and then sat waiting for her.

Both wolves sizing each other playfully but suddenly the brown wolf stood restlessly snarling, something was wrong and before the white wolf knew what happened, he snarled furiously at a snake that made its way cunningly to his mate.

He wouldn't have any of that and easily threw the animal away from the perfection with blue eyes.

His mate moved its head and without warning launched herself at the brown wolf, he was surprised and both wolves tossed around playfully on the snow.

He shook his heavy fur from the snow when he managed to get away from her but she was by no means ready to stop their fun moment and they ended up rolling on the snow again trying to take leverage over each other.

She wasn't really trying to hurt him as she sank her teeth into his neck and he was loving it all too much to stop her; he nudged her with his head gently instead and she teasingly bit his ear.

The brown wolf leaned his head to her and they stood there for a moment under the snow leaning against each other.

Then it was Caroline's turn to nudge him with her head and race away hoping he would follow her and he did, what other choice had Nik but to chase after his one true mate?

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Early Winter** - **_G__wen Stefani _

Mine - _Emmy Curl _

She wants to move - _N.E.R.D_


	24. Meant to be

Caroline moved on the floor, she was a bit dizzy but that was about it.  
She couldn't feel any pain from the shifting and she sat up pulling her legs closer, she could also remember everything.

Playing in the snow with Nik and then just racing through the woods with him, lost among all the white.

She smiled and pulled the quilt from the bed covering her naked body as she stood up; it had been the first time she shifted without pain and with entire control over her actions.

Caroline couldn't stop the laughter that came, she was so happy that it hadn't hurt at all and that it felt so comfortable being in her wolf form.

And then there was Nik, he had joined her and they had been tossing around in the snow having fun.

She needed to see him and talk about what just happened, she looked at the bed where her dress was still in the same place.

Caroline wanted to look perfect and started looking for the right shoes to wear, when she bent down to pick a pair she caught her reflection briefly on the mirror and froze.

Her breath picked up and Caroline straightened up dropping the shoe roughly on the ground when she faced the mirror in shock.

She touched her hair hastily, it was golden blonde again.  
All the black in it was gone and Caroline had her original hair color back.

A lot of questions raised and the only answer she had was that maybe shifting had something to do with it.

Caroline smiled, she missed the natural warm look to her and as her blue eyes took in the raw image many other raw feelings took over.

She was still vibrating from the wolf shifting and there was a tangible tension that made her skin ache and her heart race.

Caroline clutched the quilt around her, gripping it hard over her racing heart; she was reacting to the overwhelming calling inside of her.

* * *

Klaus rested his hand on the glass, his head over the arm stretched on top of the window, he was touching the moon, not full tonight.  
He had never experienced such a perfect shifting.

Out there on the woods covered in snow chasing Caroline everything fell into place and he didn't feel incomplete.

Nothing was missing from his life, she would be everything and that easiness was hard to grasp, yet he tried touching that moon.

He was a werewolf above everything else and in that side of him he hid his humanity but Caroline had brought that to the front by simply being her.

There were no elaborate plans by the young werewolf, she simply saw right through him, perhaps because she was a werewolf as well or because she was his mate.

The truth was that while his werewolf side pulled her closer and tried to keep her with him, his vampire side pushed her away unable to admit that she was capable of loving both sides in him equally and powerfully.

She accepted him while he tried to find ways to test her when there was nothing left to prove.  
He was in love with her and the risk of having both sides at her mercy was no longer a battle where he stood a chance.

His bedroom door made a small noise as she pushed it open and Klaus looked back at the girl standing in front of him with a quilt around her.

Klaus moved away from the window "Why did you ask me to add you to that list?"  
"Lexi told me that you were looking for a mate and something triggered inside of me, I wanted you to see me as a woman and not as some soldier that you could easily boss around" she answered and took a step closer to the man wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Why haven't you turned me?" it was her turn to ask the critical questions.

Klaus closed the space between them smiling at the blonde hair that he now realized he had missed, he got his hands lost among all that golden heaven and indulged in her blue eyes "I could give you a million reasons, most of them I've listed myself but the pivotal matter here is that I knew you didn't want to. From the day I've presented you with the possibility that you've vehemently went against me so I knew that you didn't want this. And your true determination only came after you saw me with that girl so I knew it was coming from a wrong place"

Her hand was touching his chest trying to reach that heart that so stubbornly wasn't at her reach.  
"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I would love you without being sired to you, without expecting anything in return? Not even your love"

There was two sparkling tears in his eyes that he bravely fought "Because I'm the one sired to you Caroline, deeming that no matter how hard I try you are the one in full control of my damaged soul"

Her body came closer to his and she moved her hand to the back of his neck finding her way up to that wonderful maze of hair and teased his lips with hers "I don't want to control you Nik… I never wanted that" she whispered.

"What do you want Caroline?" he asked breathing hard against her lips; his hands came down from her neck, finding her shoulders.

Caroline opened her hand letting the quilt fall to the ground "My mate" she breathed out the words like they were almost too powerful for her to handle them.

Klaus took the side of her neck and crashed his lips against hers, Caroline kissed him back and pushed her naked body against his, she moved one hand between them, caressing his chest before she reached the towel around him and unclasped the knot that allowed the towel to fall to the ground.

The kiss was deep and urgent, everything that had been building up between them finally came forward.

The pain, the anger, the constant push and pull but mainly a strange overpowering desire that pushed Caroline to hold his face between her hands and take over the kiss.

He met her demanding craving and his hands began to trace her naked body, the perfect curves and the smooth ivory skin.

They had to move, that consuming desire was taking over both and though the bed was just there, Caroline didn't want it.

There was no chance she was giving herself to Klaus on the same bed where he had been with other women.

She pulled him to the fireplace while kissing those amazing lips of his and took him with her as she lay down on the big fur rug next to it.

He traced her tongue slowly, stroked her neck and his body became like a second skin Caroline wanted to feel for eternity.

She moved her hands down his long back and her legs embraced his strong body answering the need to feel him now.

They could be sweet and slow next, now she needed to tame the animal raw earning that she had for him, he held her face close to him while he enforced a rough kiss on her, consumed by that same organic need.

His free hand caressed the side of her body, stopped by her waist only briefly before he found her leg and sweetly felt all that wonderful skin under his touch.

Caroline broke the kiss, moving her lips sinfully to his chin, she kissed her way down his neck and Klaus hissed in pleasure because her hands moved to his chest but not before scratching slowly all the skin her nails could find.

When her shaky hands found the wonderful chest in front of her, his eyes were yellow and she was shuddering in unknown desire.

He held her cheek bringing her closer to another deep kiss and the hand on her leg found way to her waist, Klaus left her lips and moved slightly away from her, his eyes had changed back to blazing blue and she watched him in awe.

There was a slow unsteady gasp when both his hands stroked her waist, gently framing her burning body in his hands and slowly pulling her down a little to him.

Caroline closed her eyes and dropped her head back biting her lip hard when he finally moved.  
All that pleasure ripped right through her with every steady slow thrust, her legs entangled in his, she felt his weight back on top of her and she held him close.

His breath began to scorch her neck and all those blissful sounds that left her were so unfamiliar to her, she never felt anything even close to what he was pulling out of her.

Klaus pressed her body to him, his big hand burning in her lower back.  
"Nik…" she moaned loudly, a step from screaming it.

He gripped the rug under them and watched her reacting to every steady move; it's not that he was being rough or anything like that.

He was powerful, that's what Caroline felt, that he was claiming her powerfully and her eyes changed into a warm amber shade.

Klaus stroked her chin absolutely surrendered to her.  
His necklaces hit her gently with his steady pace and he came near her lips for another kiss.

They both gasped into it as he moved to end their sweet pain, as he pushed harder, the sounds that left both also increased of intensity and Caroline gripped the rug above her head while burying her nails deep into the soft flesh on his back with her free hand "Nik… Nik…"

She was so lost repeating his name and arched her back painfully as it all came blazing out of her.

The muscles in his shoulder rippled under her hand that now pressed him to her as he moved a couple more times coming undone along with her.

Caroline moved her hand to his hair letting her fingers get lost inside the sweaty dirty blonde hair that she loved.

Klaus searched for her hand laying on the rug and entwined his fingers with hers, he rested his head against her sweaty chest and closed his eyes.

"Caroline…" the voice was tired and husky and she smiled knowing nothing would ever be as it was before.

She held him close to her, stroked his hair and closed her eyes, it was meant to be.

* * *

Elijah sat on the bed closing his shirt, the mistakes regarding the twins seemed to haunt him but he knew what he was doing this time; still the guilt was already creeping in.

Katherine left the bed as well knowing this only had been able to numb them for a bit, the harsh reality still lingered in the room, none of them had been exactly gentle and they had been thinking of someone else.

She was closing her dress when someone knocked on the door, Elijah looked at her, their little impromptu encounter was to be quickly elapsed not made public.

"Who is it?" Katherine asked looking for her shoes.

"_Henrik"_ The warm voice said alarming both.

Katherine quickly stepped into the high heels and opened the door only enough to grant Elijah time to get ready.

She smiled at the young original, a wave of guilt wanting to make way to her heart.

He had that absolutely perfect smile of his "I wanted to make sure you were alright, Nik granted you 24 hours and he usually doesn't falter in his determination to inflict pain"

"You vouched for me" she said and this time the guilt came over her.

Henrik leaned against the wall "About Caroline…"  
She moved her hand down the door, his real motives were coming forward now "Yes?"

"It's not what you saw" he said and moved from the wall.

"You are not interested in what I think Henrik, so we can forget what I saw" she crossed her arms shielding from the feelings steering inside.

"Kat…" He frowned upon her hopeless expression.  
"Henrik… I don't want to do this right now"

He smiled "Do what? Seduce me and corner me into a spot I can't get out from?" he teased her.  
But Katherine didn't answer and he grimaced, that was new.

What wasn't new was the sound coming from inside her bedroom and Henrik narrowed his eyes recognizing the ringing tone of Elijah's phone.

Katherine looked at him unable to stop what was unfolding next, Henrik pushed the door open slowly and saw Elijah putting the cell away inside the jacket he held in his hand.

The youngest Mikaelson looked at the messy bed connecting all dots and came inside the room pushing past a numb Katherine.

"Henrik" Elijah said putting his jacket on wishing it covered his shame as well.

Henrik looked at the woman who now stroked her bare arms in silence.  
"I was not expecting that" Henrik said uneasily.

Katherine looked at Elijah that closed his suit.

"We are both without a companion so this was just an adult liaison, one that we would appreciate that stayed inside this room" Elijah came near Henrik and warmly padded his cheek "It would cause unwanted commotion"

The young original nodded but before Elijah took a step away from him, Henrik punched him hard, hitting him across the face and a swift second time before Elijah reacted properly, this time it hit him right on the mouth splitting his lip.

"Henrik" Katherine stepped between the boy and his older brother "What are you doing? Have you gone mad?"

Henrik shook his hand in pain and stormed out of the room, she looked at Elijah that cleaned the blood from his lip calming down before he went after Henrik.

* * *

Caroline kissed him with untamed happiness for what she was feeling now.  
He kissed her bottom lip again and smiled at the perfection looking at him with all that love.

His lips made that wonderful path down her neck and slowly began to discover her body, meticulously now, set on making slow love to her this time.

Caroline moved her arms and held on to the rug above her head while he took his time with his hands and his lips that drove her painfully close to a second unravel that only came when he gradually increased her pleasure by adding a sinful tongue that had her whimpering his name.

* * *

"Henrik" Katherine called after him.  
She followed him and when he didn't stop, she flashed and stopped him before he left the hall.

"You are blocking my way Katerina"  
She found it strange that he was so serious and calling her by her given name "I don't understand the rage display"

"You slept with Elijah" he snapped "What were you thinking?"  
"I wanted to forget not think nor remember what just happened"

Henrik shook his head in disapproval and went to the table with the drinks, he took a big portion of scotch and shoved his hand into the ice bucket trying to ease the pain, Elijah had a hard jaw.

"Why are you so upset?" she asked narrowing her eyes and moving her head trying to organize her thoughts.

He finished the drink and retrieved his hand from the ice, he was all healed.  
At least his hand and left the room without a word.

Katherine's expression changed immediately as she slowly gave hope to the possibility.  
She smiled and touched her lips vulnerable to the chance that Henrik might actually feel something for her.

* * *

His lips touched hers with every move, every painful slow thrust that made her react like he had never made anyone react.

Caroline pulled his hair and let out a louder blissful sound, they had found their own rhythm and she met his every move with her body.

"Sweetheart..." he whispered before hiding his head in her neck.  
Caroline wanted him closer to her, she pressed his shoulder and breathed against his ear.

She closed her eyes as it all started building up again, it wouldn't take her long and neither it would for Klaus that pushed deep and a bit faster losing himself in her.

He was feeling everything and it was scary, he felt her sweet pain and the pleasure that covered him as well.

The woman beneath him was his now, giving herself to him and demanding him in return.  
Never before he had allowed himself to feel and now he couldn't stop any of it and the further he got lost in her sounds, her body, her love; the more he grew worried that he wouldn't be able to pull back inside his safety walls that kept him guarded for so long.

Caroline cradled his face feeling his resistance "Let go Nik..." she whispered "I'm right here... just let go"  
Klaus rested his forehead against hers and finally gave away all his resistance to be loved.

* * *

"You hit him? You physically attacked Elijah?" Kol asked baffled.

He opened his hand over the wheel as Henrik explained what happened between grumbles and half sentences that Kol couldn't understand.

"I will be there soon, just one more stop for gas and then it's an hour driving" He ended the call throwing his cell upset on his lap.  
Bonnie looked at him "Something wrong?"

"My younger innocent pacifist brother just hit Elijah over a woman he always pushed away and never cared for"

Bonnie had her arms laced around her legs and played with her boots "I find it incredibly sexy that you are so protective of Henrik"  
Kol smirked pulling the car over the gas station "Stop… you are just trying to make me really cheerful now"

She laughed pulling her legs down the seat "I'm serious, this entire father and son relation you have with Henrik is really sweet and amazing"  
He stepped out of the car giving her a look "Now you are just trying to impress me"

She shook her head and left the car stretching her arms "I take it all back"  
"You can't. I have a fabulous memory plus once it's said you can't take it back"

"I can do whatever I want Kol" she smiled smugly at him.

He rested his arms over the roof "Don't get all conceited, I only agreed to come to Moscow where Nik is because you promised to keep your magic a secret. I don't want Nik to find out what you can do, if I see so much as a candle having a flame around you I will carry you over my shoulder and take you back to your charming grandmother"

Bonnie looked at him apologetically as he started filling the tank, she was not expecting the subtle scold and waited for him while he went to pay or compel for the gas, she wasn't asking.

A sports car pulled over the gas station and a really big man stepped out, he left his car door open and went inside the small convenience store, he glanced at Bonnie while he walked with swag past her.

She didn't avert her eyes from his and he sort of looked back before he reached the door, Bonnie glared at him this time with the persistence.

He bumped into Kol distracted with the stunning girl.

"Marcel" Kol was surprised to find him here.  
"You haven't seen Tatia on the way here, have you?" he asked the original with a smile.

"No animals on the road" Kol smirked and left to his car.  
Marcel's smile was big but it lost spark when the girl went inside the Original's car.

He nodded at Kol as he drove away but he was looking at the beautiful girl with emerald green eyes.

* * *

Klaus made small circles on her shoulder, his mind was blank, there were no plans now or strategies, doubts or obligations he had to fulfill with his hybrids.

The only thing on his mind was the blonde goddess melted against his body tracing his tattoo slowly; she seemed in her own world as she did so.

She would outline every line of ink and then start a new pattern all over again, he played with a few strands of her hair as they remained there on the rug next to the fire quietly eating away the big logs of wood.

"Caroline…" his voice was soothing and heavy on that huskiness that made her heart race.

She smiled and her hand stopped over his heart "I know Nik… I love you too" she said and closed her eyes enjoying the peace and happiness that finally lived inside of her.

Klaus' arms went around her protectively, keeping her safe in his strong arms as she drifted into tired sleep.

Now more than ever he had the urge to protect her, an overwhelming sense of duty towards his mate.

No one had hurt her more than him but there was a name that battled him almost as an equal.

* * *

Caroline woke up with the sun hitting her face, the warmth of it almost made up for the cold now that the fire was out.

She moved on the rug quickly realizing she was alone, Caroline tugged the quilt that covered her and rested on her elbows searching for him.

Like the fire that now was nothing more than ashes, she dreaded that once more he had closed up and pushed her away.

This time she wouldn't take it, not after what happened during the night and Caroline felt those tears menacing as she stood up.

Wrapping the quilt over her cold shoulders her eyes spotted something on the table.  
She was shaking as she unfolded the note with his exquisite handwriting.

_**Sweetheart,**_

_**I have watched you sleep all night and counted every breath and every beat your heart made, afraid I might miss one that was more important than the other.**_

_**And during that particular quandary that consumed me the most extraordinary thing happened, you wrinkled your nose.**_

Caroline stopped reading and frowned, she slowly touched her nose.

_**You wrinkle your nose every time your steady breath changes and I was fascinated.**_

_**Not what you expected from the big bad hybrid that has seen it all but to say that you fascinate me Caroline is falling short to everything I feel when I look at you.**_

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip.

_**You have me at your mercy sweetheart and though duty calls and I was forced to leave you, my chest already misses my Queen.**_

_**One would thought that reading all those love letters would grant me some sort of better guidance but sadly this was the best I could achieve and all just to let you know that you have me rendered to you.**_

_**A wolf at your service, **_

_**Niklaus**_

Caroline shook her head folding the note again "Seriously?"  
This was so him, to give her the perfect night and then make her cry in the morning.

A soft knock on the door had her attention "Yes?" she pulled herself together.

Lexi came inside with a smile "Good morning"  
Caroline's smile was huge "Lexibear"

The blonde lost the smile "I can't call you Carebear any more. You changed"  
Caroline blushed "No I didn't"

"You have accepted Klaus" Lexi said serious and looked down on the ground.  
Caroline pulled the quilt closer in terror when Lexi bowed to her.

"I can feel the Alpha calling, almost as strong as his" The blonde looked up at Caroline and smiled "This will be interesting when you two fight and call on ranks"

Caroline clicked her teeth nervous "I need to talk to Nik"  
"He is not here"

"Where is he?" Caroline asked slowly.  
Lexi hesitated "He asked me to protect you while he is away"

Caroline made a very annoyed sound "Where is Klaus?" she asked Lexi with a stern voice.  
The other blonde was discouraged, great, Caroline was as scary as Klaus.

* * *

Damon paid for his drink and touched Alaric's shoulder.  
The drunk professor barely raised his hand to him.

"I'll get you a cab" Damon said and came outside.

He could give Alaric a ride but the other stubborn man was on Vervain and refused to tell him where he lived, his latest technique to push Damon into doing good and proving himself.

Damon was fairly certain Alaric still lived in the same house though.  
There were no cabs so he was taking Alaric home with him, he turned to go back inside to get Alaric when he was tossed in the air.

Damon landed on top of a car shattering the windshield and sticking several pieces of it in his hands and face.

He moaned and tried to move but a snarl echoed closely to his face, he looked up and Klaus smiled at him.

"I believe we have not been introduced properly yet" he said amused.  
Damon hissed in response and tried to leave the car, Klaus easily pushed his hand down on Damon forcing him to stay down.

"Tatia promised me a cure" he tried to work his way out of this.

Klaus laughed truly amused "You are delectable Damon… as if this had anything to do with Tatia"

Damon was confused but screamed when Klaus gripped his shirt and dig his hand into his chest ready to take his heart out.

"I'm here for my Caroline" he said with anger for every detail that was imprinted on his mind of what Damon had done to her.

The blue-eyed vampire screamed in pain.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

When You Find Me - _Joshua Radin feat. Maria Taylor_

Forgiveness - _Sarah McLachlan_

Young and beautiful – _Lana Del Rey_


	25. Our leader

Caroline slapped Alaric's cheek trying to sober him up; he made a couple of disapproving sounds but finally showed some life.

She shoved a mug of coffee against his chest "Snap out of it Alaric, I need to know where Damon is"  
"That's Mr. Saltzman to you" he said in a pouting voice but took the coffee.

She sighed and looked at Stefan that smiled and moved her away from the professor "Damon was last seen with you, we have searched all of Mystic Falls and we can't find him"

Alaric rubbed his forehead and then his messy long hair "We were having a few drinks and then I only remember waking up here"

Stefan moved away from the couch and looked at Caroline that was calling Klaus again but like before all she got was a disconnected message.

"I thought you hated Damon" Alaric dropped the mug on the table "Both of you"  
Caroline and Stefan shared a long look but it was Caroline who spoke "I'm not him, I have a conscious and my boyfriend is torturing Damon as we speak and then he will kill him and I wish I could live with that"

"Rebekah could do a location spell" Stefan called his girlfriend that stayed back in Russia.

Alaric looked at the blonde trying Klaus' cell again "Damon has some kind of leverage, he knows who Klaus' real sister is"  
Caroline put her phone away "Who is it?"

"He didn't tell me but it should earn him a free pass with Klaus"  
She laughed and shook her head "You don't know Klaus"

Alaric wanted to protest, his broken arm should be an example of how much he knew the hybrid but Stefan returned to the living room nodding at Caroline towards the front door.

"I hope you find him" Alaric said numbly from the couch stroking his tired face.  
"Ease up on the scotch Alaric" Caroline snapped getting her keys.

"I'm still your Principal Forbes" he said upset before the girl slammed the front door.

* * *

Damon fought to keep his eyes open and faced Klaus that smiled at him.  
The hybrid sat lazily on a wooden log with a satisfied look on his face.

"She won't be happy that you are doing this"  
"She will forgive me" Klaus replied easily.

"Caroline is too good to go along with the torture number" Damon said trying to focus through the pain.

His stretched arms held by the ropes soaking in Vervain left him in constant pain, he was kneeling and the image was causing him more aggravation than the vampire venom, Klaus made sure he knew who was in charge.

Klaus played with a small knife in his hand "We'll just have to find out…"  
"I know her…" Damon foolishly touched the words he should leave alone.

Klaus buried the knife into the log "The sun doesn't harm you any more but I'm happy Vervain does and my bite will make everything the more juicy. But let's make things interesting shall we? What's your biggest fear Damon?"

The blue-eyed vampire smiled "That she would love me back"  
He didn't have to blink to have Klaus on his face, the hybrid smiled taunting him.

"A little tip for the future Damon, when you are being tortured it's not wise to give everything away at once, you need to sweeten the mouth of your handler but still maintain some control or it all becomes rather dull"

"It's obvious that I skipped that lesson" Damon looked down on his chest, on his heart that Klaus restrained from removing like he planed initially leaning to torture instead.

Klaus changed his features and his hybrid face came forward, he grabbed Damon's head preparing to bite him in the neck when her sweet voice echoed through the woods.  
"Klaus?"

He smiled at Damon "My Queen is here" he looked back at the clearing from where she showed up tugging her waist at once with the scenario she found in the campsite he had taken her once to ask her questions about the hybrids.

"Now I see why are you dodging my calls" she stated sternly.  
"I got distracted with my shiny new toy to torture" he gave her a sweet smile that she absolutely declined.

"Let Damon go" she came forward determined and Klaus saw Stefan arriving just behind her.  
"I'm not done with him" Klaus gave her sweet puppy eyes that left her appalled.

Caroline folded he arms upset "I'm not asking Klaus, I'm telling you to let him go"  
"Obviously we have a bit of an Alpha situation here"

She didn't miss the angry tone but she wasn't afraid of him now "I'm only taking the place that you wanted me to take. As your mate I am demanding that you spare Damon's life"  
Klaus leisurely smiled at her coming closer to the blonde "Demanding?"

"You didn't think that I was going to let you do whatever you wanted without having a word about it, did you?" she confronted him fearlessly.

Klaus was not pleased and the noise he made was a loud statement of it but Caroline held her firm posture and defied him quietly.

"Why am I sparing his worthless life?" Klaus asked inches away from her.  
Caroline eased up and smiled at him, she touched his face wanting to reach his softer side reserved for her "Precisely because he is not worth it Nik"

He tensed his jaw at once reacting to the touch and the sweet voice similar to a mermaid alluring to his doom.

"He is not important any more Nik" she stroked his scruffy cheek and leaned over to a kiss but Klaus flashed away before she could reach him.  
Caroline looked around for him but he was gone, she felt her chest tight with his hasty reaction and faced Stefan "Take Damon out of here"

Stefan took the knife and went to his brother "What about you?"  
"I need to find Nik" she said uneasy.

"Please tell me that I'm hallucinating and that Caroline didn't just go against Klaus for me" Damon mumbled.  
Stefan cut him loose and held him "She did…" he said wavering his feelings for the man weak in his arms.

"How about you? Why are you not digging for my heart yet?" Damon looked at his brother.  
"Because you are my older brother" Stefan answered throwing the ropes away.

"That's a lousy excuse" Damon said but allowed Stefan to help him get away.

* * *

Kavi touched the ground, the footsteps were recent and she looked at her leader with answers "She was just here"

Lexi looked around the dark woods surrounding the old mine where Silas was kept, Tatia was constantly going in and out but always managing her escape from the pack, every time they were close, the vampire managed to get away.

"We should split and scan the woods one more time before it gets dark, then we can shift and try to track her scent" Lexi ordered her pack that immediately reacted.

She looked at Kavi that stayed with her "I need someone to keep watch on the mine in case she gets back"

Number four nodded and quickly left to her new duty, Lexi rushed to the woods in search for the ancient woman that was playing games with them, taunting the pack and making Lexi very angry.

She was determined to catch the vampire today and stopped in the middle of the Russian forest concentrating in every tiny noise around her, setting the animals apart from anything else and then in the middle of all that stillness, a sharp sound made Lexi smile.  
There was a snarl that she recognized belonging to a vampire.

Lexi shot in that way, she flashed towards the noise that now was running away from the hybrid, she smiled happy; Tatia knew she was being chased and blurred through the dense forest but Lexi was fast and she would capture her soon.

* * *

Caroline stopped her car next to his and rushed to the front porch, there were other cars and she met a few hybrids on the way to the door.

She glanced to the front porch but his seat was empty and Caroline had to dodge a lot of people when she came inside the house, there was a party and no one invited her.

She recognized Mason on the corner sipping calmly on his beer and quickly came to him "What's with the party?"  
He smiled at her "I didn't know you were back in Mystic Falls as well"

"Just for a day" she said through the loud music.  
"Word got around that the Alpha was in town… a few wolves wanted to see him, it all turned into this" he waved his hand towards the big party slightly becoming wild as girls started dancing on top of a table.

"Where's Klaus?" she scanned the room for him.  
"I haven't seen him in a while" Mason had his drink casually looking at his girlfriend giving a show on the table.

Caroline slowly looked at Mason "Many wolves wanting to greet and show respect to him?"  
Mason stopped drinking "Congratulations on the new position in our family" he dodged her obvious question.

The blonde gave him a very nasty look "Tell them to step down from the table, the furniture is off-limits"  
Mason quietly nodded watching her leave.

Caroline ignored the werewolves that stopped dancing so she could make her way through the crowd and she also chose to ignore the ones kissing on the hall, she was shaking when she reached the door to his room.

At first she wasn't going to hesitate but her determination was clouded by the image of Camille leaving this very room and Klaus was upset at her so her shaking hand took a lot longer than she expected to open that door.

* * *

Bonnie left the two brothers in the library, they had a lot to talk about and she wasn't at ease standing in the room like she belonged to the family.

The snow had melted just as she arrived so the fun day was postponed; even Caroline had left in a hurry with Stefan without many explanations, this trip was definitely not as entertaining as she anticipated.

She recognized the car arriving to the driveway and the man who stepped out of it; there was a smile because he was wearing a simple cotton shirt on such a cold weather.

He hit his heavy boots on the small stairs shaking away the dirt and the bit of snow in them; she kept looking at him mostly because she was intrigued with him.

Unlike Kol that was bold and straightforward, the stranger held a mystery vibe about him, a tamed wildness that surely held a powerful story to be told.

He had a dashing smile and he slowly walked to her, Bonnie didn't avert her eyes afraid she might show a weakness that wasn't his to unravel.

"My name is Marcel, I saw you at the gas station earlier" his voice was deep.  
"I'm Bonnie…" she said in a sweet way that definitely would cause trouble.

"I've heard your name before, you are Caroline's friend"  
She nodded smiling "Her best friend along with Stefan, the blonde vampire dating Rebekah"

"He is very kept to himself" Marcel came near the girl, not enough to make her uncomfortable just a wolf testing the field.  
"He has always been the brooding serious type" she said with a stern voice that made Marcel chuckle.

Bonnie laughed a bit as well "Are you one of Klaus' men?"  
A single powerful nod came from him "For a very long time now. A lone wolf at his service"  
Marcel said forcing himself to look away from the green-eyed beauty.

"I'm Kol's girl" she answered a question that hadn't been made and slowly put distance between them.

Marcel wasn't sure why she did such a thing but it did put him back in his place, he was a simple soldier serving his Alpha and she belonged to the Original that killed and then asked the name to go with the tombstone.

They both looked at the front door as Luka came out "Marcel" he greeted the other one.  
"Are you going to meet Lexi?"

Luka simply moved his head; between wolves not many words were required and they were all still searching for the missing Petrova twin.

When Marcel looked to where the girl had been Bonnie was gone; figures that such a vision would leave him wondering if he wasn't making her up in his mind.

* * *

Caroline was trembling a bit when she finally pushed that door open but the room was empty and Caroline was confused, she looked at the bed that was untouched and that was at least something.

She stopped a random girl outside the room "Have you seen Klaus?"  
"He is locked in the library, he asked not to be disturbed"

Caroline took her hand away from the girl's arm and searched for the library that wasn't that hard to find, the big room filled with books on shelves that went up to the roof suddenly gave the house a different feel.

This was somewhere he came to be alone, after closing the door the loud party was silenced and nothing could be heard in here except for her unsteady heart, she didn't know what to expect.

Klaus was sitting behind the desk, his back on the door and his legs resting on the window frame in front of him.  
"Round two sweetheart?" he asked coldly having a drink from the bottle in his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked stopping next to him.  
"Being me" he answered bitterly without taking his eyes from the window.

Caroline shook her head and crossed her arms "You are acting like a little kid whose toy was stolen"  
"My parents didn't excel in educational measures. I was never one to share" he mockingly smiled at her.

But Caroline was not having any of this; she looked at him angrily "Why now? Why the sudden urge to kill Damon?"

"I wanted to kill him the first time I found you passed out on the school parking lot, you were the one that wanted to kill him yourself" he stood up so fast that she didn't even had time to blink "And you know the answer to your question don't you love?"

Caroline fought to keep looking at him "You read my journal so I know every detail of what Damon did is in there but I never did it thinking that you would go after him"

It was impossible to keep her steady breath as he looked at her this way, a mixture of power, lust and love by a man who locked everything inside before she came along.

"He hurt you" Klaus said in a low husky voice, stretching the moment as far as it would go, enough to make her realize there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

And Caroline knew that but she couldn't live with the consequences, she finally looked away from him but he dropped the bottle and took her arms instead.

"That's the thing with power sweetheart, you need to be careful with it because right now you have me ready to go on a killing spree, after those who have done you wrong"

Caroline looked at him with a small smile "I never asked anyone to fight my battles and I'm not about to drop this on you just because I can"

Confusion spread through his hard features and she took them with her soft hands "Being this powerful means that you need to be merciful when needed and show compassion as well Nik"

"Why would I show something that was never shown to me?" He childishly chose to be stubborn.

Caroline could read through all those stern lines now and she easily did so "The man that I chose for myself last night is capable of love but I know that I'm asking too much all at once. So as your chosen mate I will take that responsibility for you and I will be one in charge of the things that the King is stubborn about" she finished with a smug smile.

One that he could not be immune to and he slowly allowed that smile to grace his raspberry lips "I love being a ruthless king Caroline"

Her body curved his as she came closer to him "Damon is Stefan's brother, I will not have his death between us and lose my best friend over something that belongs to my past, I moved on Nik… killing Damon now would only give him the importance that he doesn't deserve. I left him and his actions on that diary"

"At least I got to enjoy myself a bit there before you arrived demanding my toy back"

She gave him the sweetest smile knowing she won this battle and laced her arms around his neck "I missed you this morning but the letter was sweet, it made me cry"

"I had my suspicions that it was that poorly written" he said with a heavy frown.  
Caroline laughed and stroked the back of his neck lazily "You know that it wasn't…"

He sighed slowly coming down from his anger trip and his hands trailed her back soothed by her body that was so close to his, leaving her in the morning was spontaneous but by no means easy.

"You haven't kissed me yet Nik" she grazed her bottom lip with her teeth anticipating it.  
"Forgive me love for my rude ways" he smugly smiled.

Klaus moved his hand to her wonderful blonde hair and joined his lips with hers eagerly, she kissed him back with the same passion and fire; they had a long journey ahead of them before they could ever agree on the same things but the repercussion of their first night together was nothing but a sweet desire to do it all again and put their little lover's spat behind.

Caroline moved her hands to his black coat removing it fast and closed her eyes with a gasp when he kissed her cheek and then gently bit her ear exposed by the hair he had trapped in his hand, his scruff scratched her skin as he moved to her neck.

It made her shiver but his other hand was on her waist and she felt it sneak under her shirt, suddenly everything became very unsteady, starting with the ground.

"You may be an Alpha Caroline but there is only one Alpha male in this relationship" he whispered in her ear while his hand moved evilly under her shirt.

She smiled with that sweet defiance of hers "Are you sure?" her hands moved down to his waist, she sneaked her hands under his tight shirt feeling his bare chest and then his broad back; a small victory that she made him hiss by running her fingernails through that soft skin of his.

Klaus looked at her still holding her cheek firmly and he saw the fire that was so unique to Caroline.  
"I am a wild wolf, I can't be tamed"

"Like I said that day, where would the fun be in that?" he whispered with a heavy breath as she moved her hands to his black belt opening it.

Klaus took her mouth again, roughly kissing her and she pulled his shirt up before he took hers.

* * *

"I thought you had a crush on Caroline and saw Katherine as the devil" Kol was still trying to understand Henrik's latest actions.

Henrik rested the glass against his forehead "I might have feelings for Kat" he confessed with his eyes closed, when Kol didn't say anything, he opened his eyes.

"You ruined Elijah's lip; I think it's obvious that you were angry at him for sleeping with her"  
"Why did he sleep with her?" Henrik shot angrily and stood up "Does he have to try all the Petrova sisters?"

"They are only two" Kol said amused.  
Henrik fumed at his brother and had his drink harshly "Maybe I should wear a suit as well, all the time" he snapped.

"Don't be unfair, she has been after you since I can remember and you were the one that kept declining her advances, they are both alone and you have no right to judge them"

Henrik mocked his brother's seriousness with a silly face "Well wise one, she's Kat! She's sneaky and manipulative... and hot…" he forced his mouth shut and then punched the air like a little kid.

Kol sighed and stood from the couch dropping his empty glass "When you are done acting like you are twelve call me, I'd love to know why you were showing the town to one girl and now get all furious because our brother was smarter and showed his world to the other one that apparently you are in love with"

"I hate you" Henrik mumbled.  
"Good, you moved on from 12 to 15. Improvement" Kol said from the door.

"Caroline is nice, she's gorgeous and this natural source of joy, of course I like spending time with her"

"Well I like her as well" Kol opened his arms exasperated "But I'm in love with her friend and it's not Caroline that lives in my thoughts"  
Henrik widened his eyes "Did you just say… that you are in love?"

Kol was dead serious "No…" he murmured.  
Henrik nodded vehemently "Yes you did, you just said that you are in love with Bonnie"

"No I didn't… you heard wrong" Kol tried to take importance from it all.  
"Nik is in love, Bekah is in love, you are in love, Elijah is… trying the Petrova's and I'm in love with Kat…" Henrik admitted and then gasped pointing at Kol "This must be the fifth seal"

Kol shook his head and left the room, honestly he was still stunned by the words that just left his mouth.  
"You better listen to me Kol, this is an omen to the apocalypse" Henrik shouted convinced.

* * *

She gasped "Nik…"  
He kissed her neck moving again, knowing she was so close to come undone underneath him.

Caroline held him close and all that pleasure came out in another gasp, her leg tugged him closer as well stroking his and she pressed his shoulder, held on to him finally surrendering to that wave of bliss.

Maybe he gently moved again but she couldn't tell because she was dizzy and shivering under him on the couch.

His sweaty body became one with hers as he rested against her; she stroked his damp hair and his long back, his necklaces glued to her humid chest while both tried to recover their breaths.

Klaus moved his finger and touched the skin above her heart, he could feel every erratic beating slowing down and smiled, this is what he would miss the most when he turned her, the way it always raced because of him.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we are?" Jeremy asked fighting with another huge spider web.  
April shed light in front of them with the big lantern "We are almost there"

"Where is _there_?" he asked not liking that he was literally going blind into this.  
"I spent a century with one Aztec tribe, I was fascinated with their culture and knowledge; during that time they spoke of an ancient sorceress so powerful that she trapped a God in another realm"

"Silas?" Jeremy asked, his voice echoing as they went further into the dark cave.

"Yes and the sorceress Qetsiyah that the Aztec's worshiped. She was seen as a Goddess that protected them from any enemy that brought war to them. As a sign of their gratitude to the Goddess they created many weapons in her honor, among these…" April looked back to face Jeremy "… is a dagger that is said to be able to kill any supernatural being. Including the ones that cannot be killed by any known weapon"

"A dagger that could kill your brother" Jeremy finally understood the urgency in April to find what was in his dream.

"Damon stumbled upon a secret that I hope no one understood because this dagger can kill any of the Mikaelson clan"

"Where are we April?"  
She moved the lantern and a big dusty sarcophagus appeared "Qetsiyah's tomb"

* * *

Caroline zipped her boot and caught him smiling in a naughty way at her, she gave him a look "What?"  
"If this is how we will work out all our differences, I might misbehave every chance I get" he shamelessly said putting his shirt on.

Caroline stood from the couch and picked his coat on the way, she helped him get dressed and fixed his lapel, ran her hands smoothly over the black fabric and held it in her hands making sure he was as close as she wanted him.  
"Don't push your luck" she said serious but crumbling into a smile as she turned away from him.

Klaus pulled her hand gently and she looked at him with a squint, he licked his lips.  
"Oh you have a tell... every time you have something vital to say you lick your lips"

He awkwardly smiled and looked down on the ground but held her hand in his, Caroline became worried and came near him.  
"Hey..." she touched his face smiling innocently at him.

The range of emotions that this woman pulled out of him in less than 24 hours was just astonishing and he looked away a bit taken by it all, Caroline removed her hand from his face and tried retrieving her hand as well from his concerned with what he was building up courage to confront her with.

Klaus pressed his teeth because she was setting resistance to him and the words just stumbled their way out of him.  
"I'm in love with you Caroline"

She knew he had been trying to tell her this since they first made love but now it was actually here, out loud and she didn't know how to cope with it, she smiled anxiously touching her forehead "You are not having any more sex today"

He looked upset and away from her but she moved fast cradling his face "I'm in love with you too, you big... mess of a man"  
He smiled like a little boy and held her close when she moved and kissed his lips.

* * *

Tatia could feel her growing closer; she was just about to catch up to her, Tatia knew she was alone and she was sure she could take her on.

The vampire stopped in a beautiful clear and waited for her attacker that showed with a big smile.  
"I'm happy you stopped running, I was getting bored chasing you"

Tatia shook her flawless straight hair "I always wondered what was so special about the hybrid that Niklaus had his eye on from New Orleans…"

"I'm flawless Tatia" Lexi tilted her head; the long blonde hair fell to the side effortlessly making her even prettier.

"Idiotic dog, you are just a pesky little animal that I will happily get rid of"  
Lexi made a cute understanding expression "I see… since Elijah tricked you and you lost your powers, now you became delusional…" she crinkled her jaw and shook her head "I'm almost sorry for you"

"Lexi?" Tatia acidly smiled "You won't be missed"  
The blonde frowned for a second followed by a painful gasp as an excruciating pain went through her chest.

Someone took her heart out from her back and she fell to her knees with one last gasp.  
The image of Tatia waving her fingers goodbye at her was the last Lexi saw before dropping dead to the ground.

"Thank you" Tatia thanked her most secret ally and hidden weapon.  
There was someone coming and they both flashed away.

Luka came into the clear following Lexi's scent and quickly looked around stopping in a mist of emotions as his clear eyes caught the body fallen to the side.

Surely he was wrong, he took a step forward slowly, how silly of her, she was playing games with him.

"Lexi?" he asked wanting to smile because she was joking, just being her usual playful silly self.  
The proof was that she wasn't answering and he took another step, this time his eyes landed on the heart lying next to the body.

Luka froze.

"No" he whispered and flashed taking her into his arms, as he turned her grey body the tears came to his eyes.

Luka moved her beautiful hair that he loved so much straightening it, like this causal mundane action would stop what was coming but a tear gathered at his eye wanting to fall and he stroked her face, that stunning face that captured him since the first time he saw her.

Her smile, he wanted to see her smile again because she made his chest ache every time she did smiled and he touched her cold grey lips.

The tear fell over his hand and Luka became aware that many more would follow because his life was lying grey in his arms.

His hand shook and he leaned over resting his forehead against her cold face while he stroked her hair, Luka left a shaky kiss on her cheek before letting out a grotesque animal yell that was heard all through the woods alerting the pack.

As they all flashed towards the agonizing screams one by one fell to their knees in shock and started crying mourning their dead leader.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

More Than A Woman - _Aaliyah_

Pillow Talking – _Clint Mansell_


	26. The power in me

Caroline sniffled again fighting her tears hard, she was trying to keep it together in front of everyone and left the yellow rose on top of the beautiful white coffin "Goodbye Lexibear" she whispered touching it.

She looked at Luka standing across her, he was shut down to all emotions, he wouldn't cry or smile and Caroline was pretty sure he wasn't even breathing.

There was nothing there as he stared down on the piece of wood that held his dead mate; she fought tears harder unable to imagine what was going through his mind and his shattered heart.

She turned around fast and rushed to Klaus that stayed a bit behind the pack, silently mourning his soldier and exceptional hybrid.

Caroline barely held her pain as she hid in his chest, Klaus held her close and looked at the pack; she could feel him leading her away and didn't fight him.

One by one everyone in the pack looked at Luka that nodded understanding their wish.

* * *

"I can't believe that Lexi died"  
Marcel placed the candle he was holding next to the others on the courtyard, he looked at Mason "How did everyone else take the news?"

Mason looked around the small crowd giving light to their candles and looking devastated "Almost as bad as the ones in here, losing a wolf is always bad and Lexi was just one of those girls full of life and had all that natural joy about her…" he stopped at the sight of the couple arriving.

Caroline went inside the house without speaking to anyone, Klaus stayed behind with the soldiers mourning an outstanding fighter.

* * *

"I could use a little more light" Jeremy was still trying to open the ancient sarcophagus and April smiled allowing the chivalrous ways of the boy but time was vital for them and she had to do something.

April handed him the lantern and helped push the heavy top exposing the bones that belonged to the ancient witch.

There was jewelry and a few weapons inside that she quickly went through.  
"I feel incredibly sick" Jeremy said next to her uneasy with the image of April messing with a bunch of bones, he avoided looking at the skull.

"It's not here…" she realized worried.  
"Have you looked at everything?" he forced himself to look inside.

"Someone beat us to it" she looked at Jeremy apprehensively.

* * *

Caroline shook her head still in shock, this couldn't be, no.

Lexi was going to wake up and walk through that door and give her a perfect smile teasing her about something.

Like a child that refuses to believe the harsh truth and finds comfort in white lies, she stubbornly looked at the door but the girl there smiling at her was not the blonde hybrid.

Despite that detail, she had a warm smile and a hug that Caroline needed "How are you holding up?"  
"She's gone Kavi" Caroline whispered through tears.

The hybrid had a tired expression but tried to smile "She was incredible and we will all miss her"  
"How could this happen? Where were you?" Caroline didn't mean to come off snappy but the grief propelled the words out of her mouth.

"She divided the pack into small groups and set them out to capture Tatia, I thought the plan was for me to go with her but she ordered me to stay by the mine, we don't question our pack leader and she went alone"

"Tatia…" Caroline spit out the word with hatred "I'm going to kill that bitch once I get my hands on her"  
Kavi smiled happy with the determination and Caroline realized it, she gave the hybrid a small smile.

"Lexi was the first hybrid to be nice to me at the campsite Klaus took me, she spent that afternoon with me and she was always so happy when I came around. She became so much more to me with time… an unexpected friend that was there for me while I tried to cope with all the changes in my life" Caroline looked behind Kavi at the man walking in "… she made me accept who I was and I hadn't realized it before but she made me love being a werewolf and I never told her that" the tears came again.

Luka smiled coming closer to her "She knew Caroline"

The blonde shook her head refusing to believe his kind words but he reached out to her and warmly took her arms "She told me that she could see that change in you, that little by little you were falling into that place everyone knew it was yours. You were really special for her as well, she connected to you instantly that day at the camp and she called me all excited about the new candidate... she really liked you Caroline and she hoped that you would come around and do great things with Klaus"

"She can't be dead Luka…"  
"But she is and we have to keep going for her, it's what she would have wanted" he fought his way through his personal pain.

Caroline clutched his hand nodding fiercely "We will find Tatia and we will kill her, slowly" she added certain of her new goal in life.

"You will need that strength to lead her pack" he said recognizing a bit of Lexi's fire in her.  
Caroline frowned confused and looked behind him at the rest of the pack that came inside the room "What?"

"They made their choice and I stand by it" Luka moved so she could face the hybrids.  
Caroline was confused "What's happening?"

"We need a new leader" Vin spoke in behalf of everyone else.  
"Lexi isn't even cold and you are talking about that?" she unexpectedly snapped.

"As her number 4, I will forever mourn her loss but we are werewolves and we need a leader, we feel lost without it" Kavi smiled "You are the natural choice Caroline"

"Me?" She asked in a whisper, she was plain shocked and looked at Luka that nodded in encouragement; she looked back at the pack smiling at her with joy for the group decision.  
She raised her hands in front of her "Let's all take a second to assemble; I can't be your leader. Luka is the first choice, not me"

Lexi's mate smiled touched by her words, she would be a good leader, he knew that "They made their choice Caroline and I think they chose well, you are compassionate but courageous and we all know that you are the Alpha's mate. You will need a pack" he stroked her arm and joined the others taking his place.

"I'm not a hybrid, how can I lead you all? I wouldn't even know where to begin" she touched her forehead, suddenly everything became very intense.

"Embrace this Caroline and make Lexi proud" The deep voice from the door stole her erratic attention.

She felt overwhelmed with what everyone was asking from her, now him as well.  
Klaus reached her and stroked her cheek, he knew they chose her to replace Lexi, the way they all instantly made her part of that pack even if she was still a werewolf was a sign.

All those questions and doubts that he could read in her face would soon disappear, all she had to do was say yes.

"You were not born to follow orders, you were born to lead" he stroked her chin proud of the mate he chose for himself.

She was scared to disappoint him and everyone else but something pushed her to accept her part in all of this, she was determined to avenge Lexi and she needed help for that.

Klaus could see the change in her, so powerful and beautiful to watch, she moved her eyes from his towards the pack "Let's do this"  
Kavi and the others all beamed in happiness and came alive with a new found joy.

"What is your first order?" Kavi asked excited.  
"Throw a party"

There was a collective confused look so she explained "Lexi will not be remembered with sadness, she loved a good party and she deserves to have the biggest and loudest one as her farewell"

They all seemed to like the idea and left the room set on throwing the party of the year.  
She turned to Klaus "I can do this" she said assertive.

There was a subtle darkness in his smile as he trapped her face between his hands and kissed her deeply; there was nothing she couldn't do, of that he was certain.

* * *

April went through every bone and every weapon inside that ancient box anxiously finding reassurance that she was too late "Someone found out about the dagger… but who?"

"Why is this dagger so important? Are you just scared for Klaus, that someone tries to kill him? He doesn't strike me as that easy to take out April"

She looked at Jeremy with a kind smile for his sweet innocence "I need to give that dagger to Niklaus, so he can kill Silas"  
"Silas? Isn't he trapped on the other side?" Jeremy was so lost.

April closed Qetsiyah's final tomb "The fifth seal will be broken by Niklaus and Caroline"  
There was a moment there where Jeremy actually thought he heard wrong.

* * *

Luka was happy that everyone was remembering Lexi like this, they were having drinks on her and sharing fun stories about her.

Caroline was right, this was how she should be mourned and he had his beer with a smile, he knew she was dancing on the other side and that she would watch over him now.

He gulped down a new set of fresh tears that he wouldn't shed, his soul was damaged and he would need a lot of time to heal; a hand tapping his shoulder pulled him away from his looming sad journey.  
He forced a smile for Caroline.

"Gather everyone and meet me by the mine in an hour. Do it discretely so that no one suspects it, we are going after Tatia" she whispered.

Luka left his beer and started rounding up the pack while Caroline quickly left the house.  
Bonnie was waiting for her by the car "I got your message, what's with the secrecy?"

Caroline unlocked Klaus' car so they could get inside "I need your help to catch Klaus' former girlfriend and kill her"  
Bonnie casually straightened her fringe "That's what best friends are for"

Caroline grinned when Kavi got inside the back seat.  
"All clear, no one saw us"  
Caroline started the car, that's all she needed for now.

* * *

Elijah pushed open the door to the cell with a finger, Klaus looked back and smirked at his brother "Hiding from Henrik and his mean left hook?"

The older one ignored his comment "What are you doing Niklaus?"  
"Asking questions, getting my hands soaked in blood, the usual" he shrugged.

Elijah looked at the hybrid restrained and noticed the stake buried very close to the heart "His crime?"

"Brady here helped Katherine get away during the Eclipse…" he stopped looking at Elijah "You may know her… she was last seen trying to stop Henrik from beating you into a shameful pulp"

"Hardly" Elijah said sternly but crumbled quickly "Walk with me? I need to address my shame" he asked with a deep sigh.

Klaus smiled "Unravel it we shall" he looked at his prisoner "Please stay" he compelled the hybrid to stand still.

"Is he not the boyfriend of that girl you took? Caroline was most upset about it" Elijah judged his brother as they made way to the courtyard.

"My Queen had sent me away and I was disturbed" Klaus avoided looking at Elijah.  
He chuckled "Niklaus I swear you are just like a little child who finds the easiest excuses to all their inexcusable actions"

"The girl was waiting for me in my room and I was quick about it" Klaus said too easily, for him some things were just that uncomplicated.

"I'm not even addressing the way you are referring to a woman" Elijah raised his hand appalled and stroked his closed eyes, trying to prevent the constant headache that Klaus' infantile and rude ways caused him.

Klaus narrowed his eyebrows and pointed at his brother "Let me hold the high horse for you there Elijah, not only have you been sleeping with Tatia for centuries you also decided to try Henrik's _Kat_"

Elijah removed his hand from his face hastily "I am stepping down from my horse for Tatia but I had no clue Henrik had feelings for Katerina"

"And I'm supposed to be the one emotionally detached from family?" Klaus asked taming a teasing smile.

Elijah made a very aggravated sound and kept his hand raised between them as if he was enforcing his point "It was not my finest moment but I was truly clueless that our baby brother nurtured such feelings"

"Returned feelings" Klaus informed his brother "For future reference" he smiled enjoying the way Elijah was silently boiling in rage.

"If I had known that this girl would so drastically change you, I would have searched for her myself" Elijah stirred the conversation towards Caroline knowing when a battle was finished.

Klaus looked down with a different smile that showed his dimples, Elijah took it all in astonished with the subtle change in his features just by mentioning her.

"Niklaus…" his brother moved quickly and took Klaus' shoulder "It took you a very long time to get here"  
Klaus looked at him "Do I need to lock this one in the basement?"

"What you do with Caroline in private is to be kept between the two of you"  
Klaus laughed loudly which left his brother in awe; now that was a sight to keep in his heart, his favorite brother was happy.

* * *

The girls stepped out of the car meeting the rest of the pack, Caroline looked at the extra help she snatched from the house.

Bonnie came near the spot where Lexi had been killed and hesitated, she looked at Caroline.  
"They won't tell Kol, this stays between us and no one will know that you can still do magic"

"I'm trusting you Care…" she knelt and made a circle around her closing her eyes and calling on her magic, she could feel all the dead energy around her.

She channeled the former witch and knew she had been here but that's not all she detected, there was a bigger power around her, something dark and ancient, then she felt Lexi's energy, the carefree energy and smiled when it came part of her.

"She's at peace" Bonnie said with her eyes closed.  
Luka came a few steps closer to Bonnie "Can you feel her?"

Bonnie smiled "Her energy is all around us"  
Luka looked at Caroline that held back tears as well.

Bonnie dug her hand into the dirt releasing that energy and focusing on Tatia's, she gasped as it took over; she wasn't far.

Something in Latin was mumbled by Bonnie and she opened her other free hand sending her magic towards that energy, when she closed her hand into a fist a loud scream echoed through the woods.  
She opened her eyes "She's near"

The pack flashed away and Bonnie held her magic with effort at first but then it came naturally and Caroline looked back at her friend before going after the hybrids.  
"Will you be ok?"

Bonnie smiled "I got this"  
"Thanks B" Caroline smiled thankful.

"Go get that snake C"  
Caroline ran away after Tatia and Bonnie focused again, she had Tatia's energy locked down but there was a dark energy trying to sneak in, she focused on this one for a bit releasing Tatia.

That inch that she allowed quickly took over and it was almost too strong for her, if she had been still human she would be dead for sure, the dark magic broke all ties to Tatia and Lexi and Bonnie was thrust backwards falling on her back, she tried to fight it but there was nothing she could do, she closed her eyes and a set of images came to life before her eyes like a movie.

* * *

"_Ayana?" the blonde woman with long hair called as she came inside the hut.  
_"_In here" the other replied cleaning her hands "I was working on some spells" she said bluntly, there were no secrets between the two friends._

_The blonde smiled warmly and handed her a few animal furs "Mikael prepared these, I thought I'd bring you a few, the elder say it will be another long winter"_

_Ayana smiled heavyhearted with the gift "Your husband may not find this amusing Esther, he goes away in long hunts to arrange for these"_  
_"We don't need the money so we will not be selling them and my best friend will not spend her nights cold"_

_Ayana cleaned her hands in the simple dress she was wearing once more before taking the gift, her hand touched Esther's as she took them and she narrowed her eyes._  
_Esther startled as Ayana dropped the heavy furs and grabbed her hands in return "What are you doing Ayana?"_

_"You are with child" she said troubled._  
_Esther blushed "Mikael decided it was time Elijah had a little brother"_

_Ayana shook her head "Mikael has been away for a month now and you are only a few weeks carrying"_  
_Esther averted her eyes from her friend "I gave in…"_

_"Esther" she said sternly "What have you done?"_  
_"He loves me… like Mikael could never love me… he is passionate and he says I'm his mate Ayana. That he has been waiting for me all this time. On the last storm we made love"_

_Ayana moved quickly closing her hut making sure no one saw them or was around to eavesdrop "I will fetch for some herbs and you will take them, in the next moon cycle, you will lose this child and stay away from that man with the wolf mark"_

_Esther angrily faced her friend "I will not lose this child, Mikael is always very eager for my body so when he returns he will perform his husband duties and I will have this child as his"_  
_"You will be deceiving everyone"_

_Esther lost the friendly stance and her body changed into a stern regal way that scared Ayana, she rubbed her belly "Fooling one in exchange for this was easy, I can easily fool Mikael"_  
_Ayana shook her head speechless._

_Esther's eyes changed into black and she touched Ayana's head, the witch screamed in excruciating pain "My lord Silas has a plan and he came to me in my sleep. This child I'm carrying now will be a King but his heir will set my God free"_

_"Esther…" Ayana tried pleading for her life but Esther was ruthless ending it with the power no one knew she had._

Bonnie felt the dark force leaving her and her throat was burning as she tried to breathe; she touched her chest and slowly sat up.  
She looked around but she couldn't see anyone, she took her cell and dialed his number scared.

* * *

"Are you going to sulk in the corner all night?" Kol asked his brother holding a beer he wasn't drinking.

Henrik looked at Katherine drinking another bottle of Vodka; she was on a mission, apparently ending all the alcohol available in the party.

"I don't even know why we are having a party" he looked at Kol upset.  
"The pretty hybrid died and they want to celebrate her life… or some girl tried to sell me while undressing me with her eyes"

"Does cheating run in the family?"  
Kol gave him a look "I sent her away but I can't find Bonnie so I'm not sure how this night will end" he scanned the room again for his smoldering little thing when his cell started buzzing.

He raised an eyebrow with the name in his screen "Maybe she can't see me among the crowd?" he asked Henrik with a silly face but his brother was busy staring at Katherine.

He didn't even notice Kol leaving his side; he was just fuming at the Petrova dancing with a couple of guys now.  
He dropped the beer and left mad; he slammed the door to his room truly upset.

He expected Kol when his door opened but instead she came in with a satisfied smile.  
Henrik tossed his jacket to the side "You have the wrong room Katerina"

She touched her lips smiling "You are jealous"  
He gave her a side look "No…"

She nodded pulling her bottom lip "I just did a test and you left because you were jealous of the boys I was dancing with"  
"It's all in your head Kat" he turned his back on her.

She bit her lip and then flashed pinning him to the wall, he looked serious at her and she ran her finger along his cheek "All that time pretending to be afraid of me and you were hiding behind that sweet fear. You were just afraid of showing that you had feelings for me Henrik…"

"You are delusional" he answered coldly, like she had never seen him.  
"No Henrik… I'm in love with you" she pulled back from him but he grabbed her hand.

Katherine looked at him daring to have a bit of hope for the boy who had stolen her dead heart.  
"Why did you sleep with Elijah?" he asked her hurt that after all her chase she simply gave in to his brother.

"Because I couldn't have you" she answered without any masks or pretenses or anything in the way of her feelings for him.

He gently pulled her closer to him and stroked her face, her wonderful wall of curls warmed his hand and he smiled fondling with her ear playfully, the simple and silly gesture stole a small smile from her.

Katherine hadn't known the love of many men and the few she used to numb herself weren't particularly sweet or gentle so this was unbalancing her.

Henrik moved and gradually rested his lips against hers; he kissed Katherine slowly and sweetly stealing the smoothness of her lips for him.

She moved her lips against his and touched his neck wanting to keep believing this moment was real.

Henrik kissed her lips again and caressed her heated cheek pleased with the way she seemed shaken by it.  
She smiled and searched for his lips wanting another perfect kiss.

* * *

Caroline came to a stop turning around fast when she heard a noise, Tatia smiled at her "Hello silly wolf, are you looking for someone?"

"Yes" Caroline kept her eyes on the woman circling her "I was looking for a murderer"  
"I didn't touch Lexi. I would never stain my hands with pet blood"

Caroline growled mad "Bitch"  
"Cheap wolf" Tatia returned the compliment "Going around with someone else's man…"

Caroline smiled "He was never yours Tatia"  
"Spare me… dog" she made a disgusted expression and then stopped looking at Caroline "Who tried to overpower me with magic? Rebekah?"

"Who helped you kill Lexi?"  
Tatia smiled, like she was going to answer that one "Where is Niklaus? Being fair to his army and unfaithful to you?"

"We've claimed each other" Caroline said barely containing the malice in her "And it was amazing to have him all for myself"

Tatia scorned her with a silly smile but Caroline could tell it wasn't real, she held the other woman with her words.  
"Did you ever made love to Nik?"

The question was simple yet Tatia couldn't really answer her, she doubted Klaus was capable of loving a woman in the true meaning of the word.

"We did… we made love and he was sweet and passionate and I had him like I know you never did" Caroline spiked the other on purpose "It was powerful because I'm not some tainted vampire that betrayed him all this time. I'm his true companion, the white wolf that he was waiting all along"

"What makes you think that you are so different from all the others?" Tatia tried to sound strong but she was failing before the growing confidence in the other.

"You lost so much time worried about schemes and plans that you missed the man by your side" Caroline shrugged "Too bad, now he is mine. He loves me and I know that I was the first to hear that from his lips"

"So sure of yourself petty dog... enjoy it while you can. Silas will come for everyone once he is free, your idiotic romantic fantasy will be short-lived"

"You didn't have Nik, you didn't truly have Elijah... I feel sorry for you Tatia, it was a sad life to lead. Even if it turns out to be short-lived, I have Nik and he is everything I could want in a man and more, he doesn't treat me like a blood bag, he loves me like a woman"

Tatia snarled at Caroline but she simply gave her a vicious and powerful look.  
"Keep your distance blood bag"

Tatia wanted to flash and end the girl already but a group of wolves appeared behind Caroline.  
The blonde smiled "Go on little fang girl, run, run for your life because my wolves are going to have you for dinner"

Tatia looked around expecting her help to come forward but apparently she was alone to face her cruel destiny, after all her effort, this was how all was going to end.  
"It doesn't matter if you have him now and that it all ended this way. My work is done and my master is coming to unleash hell"

"We'll be waiting" Caroline said at the same time as the first wolf launched at Tatia.  
She flashed away but Caroline heard the first yell as the wolf got to her; she looked at the black large wolf that exchanged a look with her before rushing to end the vampire.

Caroline turned her back on the massacre knowing Tatia had what she deserved, Lexi was avenged and she would deal with her conscience later, for now she felt nothing but peace as Luka and the others tore the vampire apart.

* * *

She was not expecting him as she reached Lexi's grave.  
Caroline stopped next to him knowing she was in trouble.

"When I said embrace it, I did not mean for you to sneak out of the house and go around my back with plots of your own"

"I owed it to Lexi" she said in a low voice, none of it actually eased the harsh reality that they had really lost her.

The black wolf covered in blood went by Caroline and sat by the graveyard, his revenge was done so it was time for grief now.

"I turned my back as they killed Tatia"

Klaus faced her "Power isn't black and white, you can give me all the causes and motives that you want but in the end it's all kinds of shades"  
"I'll just have to find my own shade then" she answered with conviction.

Klaus' hand moved in her neck finding her hair and got sweetly lost in it, his eyes were trapped in hers and the kiss came with the same intensity from both.

He kept her busy with his lips but they had to stop for air and she pulled his hair with a passion that was only for him "Take me home Nik…"

Luka watched them leave and howled at the moon that was his companion now; he settled down next to the grave, he was spending the night with his girl as well.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

A rush of blood to the head – _Coldplay _

Amor I love you – _Marisa Monte_


	27. Judas

She smiled stroking her arms in a strange cold, Kol quickly left the car "What happened?"  
"I don't really know…" she just couldn't shake that bad feeling away "There's something on these woods, someone with really bad energy"

"What do you mean darling?" he touched her face immediately trying to sooth her.  
She knew she was in trouble so she gave him a very apologetic smile "I did a favor for Caroline" Bonnie grabbed his hand as he tried to pull away mad "She wanted to get Tatia and I couldn't say no but after I did the spell I had a weird vision, like I was seeing through someone else's memories or maybe someone with a connection to Silas"

"So you performed magic in front of Nik's wolves even when I told you specifically to keep your abilities a secret?"  
"Kol…"

He turned his back on her upset "A Bennett witch at Nik's mercy? This is a playground for him"  
"Why are you so worried about that?" She was genuinely confused about his fixation with keeping her gift hidden from the other Mikaelson.

"Silas is one seal away from being released to this world and I know my brother, he was wheeled by Tatia but he offered no resistance to her insane plans. Breeding more like him was just the beginning and I don't want you involved in any of it"  
"I'm strong, I won't get hurt that easily" she faintly tried.

He moved grabbing her arms sturdily "When you begin thinking that you are able to do anything without being hurt is when we start giving parties in name of those who foolishly died"

"No one will tell Klaus, Caroline will make sure of it" she said bothered that he was being so antagonistic "Besides, shouldn't you be worried about Henrik as well? It was his blood that we all had so maybe something in it still triggers that witch part when we become vampires"

"I'm off to grab him by the arms and shake some sense into him then" he said breaking into a smile.  
Bonnie really didn't want to but she smiled as well when he pulled her closer, without hurting her with his hold this time.

"You don't know my family, you don't know the things that Nik has done in name of his obsession with power" he opened up to Bonnie in a rare moment of raw honesty.  
"My best friend is dating him so I'm scared for her as well and I need to have her back no matter what she asks of me"

"No" his grip became harsh again "You will draw a line right there, I will not have you engaged on some silly righteousness and selfless trip that will constantly place you in danger"

That was it for her, she fought his hands grabbing her arms hard "I'm tired of having you ordering me around and telling me what to do"  
Kol easily took back his control on her arms "I'm not telling you what to do, I'm telling you what not to do"

She pushed him away "I'm a Bennett and I will not be bossed around by a Mikaelson"  
"Are we pulling ranks now darling?"

"Yes we are. You protect Henrik and I will protect the one that is like a sister to me. I will always do everything within my power to keep Caroline safe" she angrily defended her friend.  
"Bonnie" he called as she went to the car.

"I'm done with this fight, you brought my humanity back and I'm not giving up on it to become some selfish bitch just because you don't me to help my friend"  
"Regret consumes me" he said in an angry hiss.

* * *

Henrik looked up from his phone as Bonnie stormed inside the house and slammed the front door before Kol could come inside; he offered his drink to Kol when he did come inside the house "Epic fight?"

Kol took the drink mad "Stupid fight"  
Henrik smiled putting the phone away "Do you need to talk about it?"

"No" Kol took the drink hastily "She is driving me insane"  
"I kissed Kat" Henrik said with a tamed joy.

"Where's the bottle? I'm going to need it" Kol's late night was definitely turning into an eventful one.

* * *

The day was beginning and the sun was a sign that the snow wasn't returning any time soon.  
Elijah unfolded the sleeves of his shirt and looked back on the subtle noise that approached him; he was mostly surprised to see Katherine.

The beautiful vampire stopped by the fresh grave "You gave Tatia a last place to rest" she looked at him.  
Elijah took his jacket from the tombstone next to Tatia's new eternal rest "Everyone deserves to have their name on a grave. No matter how wrong they have been during their existence"

"No one but you will visit this grave"  
Elijah looked down on the dirt "I have loved her Katerina, even when it was wrong for me to do so, her death has changed nothing"

"My sister died when we were still children, I have mourned her death since the day she started doing magic. The remains of the woman you just buried are nothing but a name on a grave to me"

Elijah looked after Katherine as she left, the Petrova sisters were experts hiding their feelings but they had always been transparent to him "I'm sorry for your loss Katerina"

She faltered in her steady walk "I hope you will be able to move on now Elijah" she looked back with a charming smile "You deserve better than the little that my sister gave you"

"Henrik turned out to be the lucky one" he returned the kind smile.  
She gave him a seductive look "I know"  
Elijah laughed returning his attention to Tatia's grave.

* * *

Bonnie knocked again but there was no reply and she couldn't hear any noises from inside, though she had seen the car outside she couldn't find Caroline anywhere.

"I think they are locked inside the library… at your own risk" Marcel laughed wondering if the girl would be crazy enough to go for it.

The way she made a funny face wrinkling her lips told him she had some sense in her.  
"It can wait"  
"You look like you are in need of someone to talk to"

Bonnie shook her head with a nervous smile "Not a good idea, I just had a fight with Kol and he is very unstable and I don't want to add to it"  
"It's just a talk" Marcel sweetly smiled and gazed at the petite woman.

"I'll wait for Caroline… but thanks anyway" she smiled walking away.  
He hoped she would look back and she did, just before she turned the corner she slowly looked back.

Marcel turned around with a big smile and found Rebekah walking his way "Playing with fire Marcel never ends well, you do not want to poke Kol because he tends to strike back with blood"  
"A good dog knows his place" Marcel lost the smile but not the cocky attitude.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes coming closer to her brother's soldier "You are a funny creature Marcel, a loner. With no pack or mate, nothing to hold you down…"  
"It makes it easier to perform my duty"

"Spoken like a true loyal hybrid from my brother's army" Rebekah eyed him cautiously, she always had a thing for reading others not as accurate as Henrik but she became quite good with time.

"And as one, I should leave, it's my turn to do the rounds around the house" he said goodbye with a smile but Rebekah knew he was hiding something.

* * *

Caroline leaned against his touch, how she loved the big hand that warmed her cheek, she closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead and caressed his naked chest with her hand.

She rested her head against his shoulder wanting to stay like this, watching the dashing man who sat on the couch with a quilt around his waist, she sat there next to him resting on her folded legs and wearing his shirt.

While she lazily outlined what was hers now he caught her hand over his tattoo "I would offer a penny for those thoughts but I'm slightly worried they do not include me"

She gave him a cute laughter and moved her head so she could look at him "Tatia is gone, she's not between us any more"  
He kept her hand safe inside of his "She was never between us Caroline unlike what you wrote, only my wrong ways"

"You should burn my diary, there has been enough grovel" she said smiling now and stroking his hair.

He looked down on his lap with a small smile "I'm afraid I grew addicted to it, your way of putting down on paper what unfolds inside of you is fascinating"  
"Then I will start a new one today and I will write everything else that you make me feel"

Klaus looked up fast, she saw that doubt on his face and smiled caressing his hard features.  
"Yes, there is happiness in there as well now… there is also that feeling of accomplishment, I miss Lexi and that will be an open wound that won't close but it felt right to lead Kavi and the others. This is my place Nik… next to you"

"I was born to do this Caroline…" he looked down again "… to be a leader and I may have used all the weapons in my reach and fabricated a few more in order to do it properly but this is what I am destined to do, I know nothing about making someone happy"

"You know more than you think Nik" she whispered in love.  
Of that he was sure, everything in Caroline was a loud statement of how hard she had fallen in love with him but he was terrified of failing her now.

Her soft hand forced him to look at her "It took me a long time to accept you and look past the awful things that you've done but I go where my heart tells me to go and I finally understood what you and Elijah tried to tell me" Caroline moved her hand resting it over his heart and smiled "I will always have a word about everything and I will probably never agree with my King in anything but I will make one hell of a Queen"

Klaus powerfully looked at her "I still want to turn you into a hybrid Caroline"  
His willpower still left her weighed down "Why?" there was a shadow creeping in, he wasn't satisfied with who she was but Klaus smiled overpowering her even more.

"I don't want the century that your werewolf life will give me, I want eternity with you Caroline. I want the fights, the love we make, the challenge that you instigate in me, the pain and the joy. I want it all, forever"

Her eyes sparkled in excitement and sweet love "You really know your way with words Nik"  
He cradled her face "Would you take what I'm offering? A way for us to be together forever?"

"Yes" she answered knowing what she wanted.  
She wanted Tatia's place but on her own terms and he was offering her that, not as a number on a list this time but as the woman in his life.

Klaus pulled her closer kissing her with passion, the same she happily returned by straddling him, their tongues met in a sweet game for dominance and their hands were lost among hair and clothes that he didn't want covering her body.

It took them both a lot of time to acknowledge someone knocking on the door repeatedly.

_"Caroline? Klaus? There's someone here to see you, she says it's urgent"_  
Caroline recognized Vin's voice.

"We'll be right there… give us… 15 minutes" she said stopping her next move which would have freed Klaus' body from the quilt around his waist.  
He frowned appalled with her time limit, she rolled her eyes "We are discussing something really important, give us half an hour" she said and questioned him with her eyes.

He waited until he heard Vin walk away "Really Caroline?"  
She smiled and kissed his lips that adorably were pouting at her "You better get started Nik…"

"This is unacceptable…" he reluctantly kissed her back hating that he had a time limit here to relish in the naked woman in his arms.

* * *

"Last time I'm going to interrupt them" Vin was very annoyed as he joined the others in the living room.  
"You got the short stick, sorry" Kavi waved the sticks they used to choose the unlucky messenger.

"They will be here soon" Vin told the beautiful girl with black hair and blue eyes.  
"Thank you" she politely smiled and remained where she was, close to the window, she took a look around the room and then at the door that burst open.

Her jaw dropped with the duo stepping inside "What are you doing here?" she asked Damon.  
The vampire that came in with his brother smiled "Asking you the same question April"

She was shaken by his presence, she wanted to tell Klaus who she was by her own words but she had the instant nagging feeling that the insufferable Salvatore would rudely do it for her.

"Stefan" A happy voice blurred past the room practically tackling him "Finally you are back" Rebekah said with her arms around his neck.

He smiled and sweetly kissed her "I've missed you too but I brought a pet home"  
She looked to the man standing next to them "Damon?" she ventured.

"You're hot" he simply said like someone was even interested in his opinion and went to the couch where he sat comfortably.  
"Why did you bring your brother here?" Rebekah asked Stefan.

"He wanted to apologize to Caroline and then thank her for saving his life and he also had something to tell Klaus in person that he insisted on keeping a secret from me"  
April looked at Damon that looked indifferent to everything.

The front door went open again and a tall dashing man came inside, April knew who he was from the way he was dressed but all the things she heard about him fell short to what her eyes took in.  
The tales about Elijah Mikaelson had not been fair to him and she regretted now not catching him when he was at her school.

"We have guests" he took turns looking at the two strangers in the room.  
"Damon Salvatore" the blue-eyed vampire raised his hand from the couch without facing Elijah.

The older original looked at April that stretched her hand to him "April Yong"  
He took her hand but instead of shaking it, he placed a polite kiss on it, she smiled at him.

"A man who still stands by the old ways, that's rare to find these days"  
Elijah held her hand a little longer than necessary "A lady that is still enchanted by the old ways, a rarity as well these days"

April coyly blushed and looked away from his magnificent features retrieving her hand that tingled from his strong hold "I am here to speak to Niklaus, it's a private matter that I wish to discuss alone with the family" she tried to ensure Damon would be left out of this.

But that was expecting a lot, Damon laughed from the couch giving away his intentions at once.  
"Let me stop you right there _Elisabeth_, you may tell _Mr. Darcy _who you are right away, it's kind of fitting since he is so protective of Klaus" Damon smirked at her.

She tamed a snarl that was destined for him and faced Elijah that looked very unfriendly right now.  
"I mean no harm to any of you, quite the opposite"

"Who are you?" Elijah asked her sternly.  
She hesitated with all the eyes on her, she had hoped for privacy not a room full of strangers.

Damon beamed knowing he was holding her secret but it wasn't a card up his sleeve any longer so he crashed her party "She's Klaus' real sister"

April had prepared for the shock but it still came, harder when she heard the one she was linked to coming inside the room.

"Say that again?" Klaus asked baffled.  
April looked at him, there were a thousand ways they could have done this; the Damon way was not one of them.

* * *

Bonnie walked through the garden touching the flowers, she would allow the soft rose petals to brush her hand moving along the long path; she smiled when she heard the footsteps.

"I was wondering which one of us would break faster" she turned to face Kol but grimaced finding Marcel instead "Sorry… I thought it was someone else"  
"I was doing my rounds and saw you here all alone…"

"I'm waiting for Kol" she said feeling a strange energy come over her.  
"He won't come, he is stubborn and foolish"

The rude words made Bonnie narrow her eyes, she wasn't sure what was making Marcel so blunt, she was aware werewolves were very straightforward but the easy flirt from the other day was not an incentive for him in any way, she knew who she loved.

"I think I may have given you the wrong impression but I'm happy with Kol" she said taking a step back placing a bigger distance between them.

Marcel closed the space again easily and smiled "I could make you happier"  
"Wow… just… take it easy Marcel, this is getting very awkward"

"You are my mate" he said losing the smile and becoming intense.  
"No, I'm not…" she gulped down disturbed.

"It's ok, it happens, when we least expect we just find our mate and we just feel it inside of us" he gave another step towards her.  
"Back off" she warned him serious, this was moving on from awkward to uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" he easily switched to an easy smile "Enjoy your walk" he turned his back on her slowly and walked away.  
Bonnie felt his energy leave with him and rubbed the back of her neck uneasily.

* * *

"You are lying like the other peasant did" Rebekah was not happy with the news.  
"Apparently she has the same birth mark than Klaus and she bit me and then healed me with her blood. I'd say she is at least a bit higher than simple peasant status" Damon said highly amused.

Rebekah stubbornly tried to avoid the tears that came, not again, she couldn't go through this again with another sister demanding her place in his life; she looked at Klaus for a second before leaving the house.

Klaus stopped Stefan with his hand in the air "Let her be"  
April remained quiet in her place; she simply pierced Damon with her stare for creating this mess.

"Are you going to test her?" Elijah asked his brother that shook his head.  
"No, I only have one sister" Klaus said leaving the house without looking at April.

He found Rebekah crying silently outside; she looked away from him when she saw him coming closer to her.  
"I'm leaving" she said unwavering.

"My little sister… always with the flair for the dramatic" he reached her taking her arms and forcing her to look at him.  
"I mean it, I'm done with this. I won't stand having you replace me yet again with another woman"

He smiled cheeky at her which truly made her angry.  
"Let go of me" she struggled for freedom.

"Are you jealous of this girl or is this because of Caroline?" he confronted her.  
Rebekah accused the hint by letting two fat tears fall.

He inched his face closer to her so he could catch her eyes that avoided his "We are living under the same roof and I barely see you. You have spent your days hidden inside your room or out in the garden when I'm in the house, your constant hiding tells me that you are upset with me"

"I'm happy for you" she sniffled loudly.  
"Clearly" he said letting her go when she pulled away from him.

Klaus pulled his head back and touched his unshaven face fighting with the feelings he didn't have to deal before Caroline stirred with this side of him "Rebekah…"  
"I am" she stated "I found Stefan too so we are both happy now"

"I shouldn't have cut you off my life like that" he gave her a side look unable to completely face her.  
She did, slowly and believing she was hearing wrong.

"I should have never pushed away the one that I took upon myself to protect. Elijah protected me, I protected you and Kol protected Henrik. That's how it worked, it's how we all survived but I always felt that something was missing and I needed to believe it had to do with my other family"

"You sent me away" she cried immersed in her pain "You are the one I'm closest to, you prick…"  
"I'm a flattered prick" he smiled.

She gritted her teeth mad but he did the unexpected, he came closer and took her into his arms, at first she was shocked and unable to move but then she cried harder against his chest.

"You are my sister Rebekah and my actions towards you have haunted me more than you can imagine. No one is taking that place"  
She looked up at him with a smile "I'm a flattered prick"

Klaus smiled oh so charming and bowed to her "Will you give me the honor Miss Rebekah?"  
"Promise to not mess up the turnaround?" she asked cleaning her face.

"I shall try" he said adorably.  
She buckled her knees and bowed her head "It will be my pleasure Niklaus"

He took her hand and they started dancing on the courtyard like they had done so many times in the past to a waltz that lived only inside their minds.

* * *

Caroline smiled watching them from the window, they were both laughing and that made her really happy, she looked away focusing on the tension inside this room, April was anything but well received but Caroline didn't want to step in, they had been friends in Mystic Falls but she was far from guessing the naïve sweet girl was related to Klaus.

"I'm not looking for recognition or to be taken into this family, far from it" she assured Elijah.  
He was not convinced and would look at her only to look away lost in thought the next minute, she tried to seek help in the ones that knew her, Stefan and Caroline.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you but Tatia was looking for me and I had to be invisible"  
"Why were you so nice to me?" Caroline tried to connect some loose ends that began to appear "Even when I was a bitch to you…"

"I knew who you were… the clans that raised me all had stories about the white wolf"  
Caroline touched her head feeling dizzy; Stefan came to her and rubbed her shoulder slowly "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him "This prophecy thing still makes me dizzy"  
"Have you and Niklaus taken each other?" April easily asked.

Caroline gasped "UAU April rude…" she was stunned and shook her head "Seriously…" she mumbled.  
Stefan was appalled as well and scolded April.

"I'm sorry… we will discuss this later" she said apologetic.

"We certainly will not discuss my private life with Klaus" Caroline snapped and left to her room upset with Stefan closely behind.

Damon had a drink amused with all the action around him while the hybrids kept a close eye on him, they didn't like him a bit.

"I came here for two reasons Elijah" April turned to him.  
He was listening and that was what she could work with for now, she kept on going.  
"Someone took the weapon that was made for Qetsiyah"

Elijah became alive with concern "It really existed?"  
"Yes I had it hidden with her remains but now it's gone"  
Elijah left quickly after Klaus; they had to find that dagger.

* * *

Kol couldn't believe he was doing this, that he was actually being the first to give in and look for her, shaking his head at Klaus and his ridiculous taste for big manors and big land, the garden was huge but he knew she was in here, he came around the maze and met Marcel.

"Hey, have you seen Bonnie?" he asked not really stopping.  
"Yes I have, I tried to seduce her but she wasn't that friendly"

Kol stopped on his way "I'm sorry mate what did you just say?"  
"You heard me… but I'll give her some time, maybe she'll come around when she's mourning you and she needs someone to comfort her"

"What drugs are you on?" Kol eyed him with a very raised eyebrow.  
Marcel smiled pulling a dagger from his back "On the promise Silas made me, Klaus' place"

Kol looked at the strange dagger he didn't know "Silas offered you my brother's place and you believed him… let me guess, he came to you in your baby sleep?"  
"And Tatia" he shrugged flashing quickly to Kol that easily dodged him.

Marcel threw his elbow back but Kol took his neck harshly "Are you for real?"  
"I knew that you wouldn't be as easy to kill as Lexi" He slammed his head back hitting Kol across the face.

Kol winced releasing him but he still managed to toss Marcel away when he came at him ready to hit him.  
"You killed that girl? Why?"

"New Orleans was mine" Marcel hissed mad and flashed to Kol, they ended on the ground tossing around and Marcel gained the upper hand punching Kol and smearing his hand with his blood "Until Klaus decided to give it to some blonde he found dying in the woods, that city belongs to me" he shouted mad and pushed the dagger down "And now he gave her pack to his mate. I am done being treated like the hired help around here"

Kol stopped him and twisted his hand breaking it, the dagger fell to the ground and he grabbed Marcel's throat "So you decided to betray him, he will be delighted to know about that"

"Tatia couldn't get into the pack houses and that's where I ruled" he smiled hugely "Klaus won't even know what hit him and I'll be long gone, our work is done and they are together now, all we have to do is wait nine wonderful months and when that baby comes, our Lord will be set free" he grabbed the dagger with his hand already healed.

"What baby?" Kol asked confused.  
But Marcel didn't answer, he smiled darkly instead listening to the girl coming their way "On a second thought… you might be the one mourning"

Kol dragged in his breath listening to Bonnie speaking on the phone with her father.  
Marcel slammed his head hard against Kol's and sliced his throat with the knife that cut right through it in a swift move, Kol choked on his blood while Marcel flashed to Bonnie.

She screamed as he buried the knife on her shoulder before she had a chance to fight him fairly, Kol wanted to go to her but he couldn't move, he was losing blood fast and when he tried to move his body froze in a sudden cold that paralyzed him, he could tell the wound wasn't closing and he was bleeding out, he heard her scream again when Marcel pulled the dagger out.

Kol closed his eyes, Marcel was killing her and he couldn't do a bloody thing to help her "Bonnie…" he said in a husky murmur.  
There was another scream and the pain became unbearable as he lay there powerless, dying and unable to save her.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Lead me home – _Jamie N Commons_

Radioactive – _Imagine Dragons _


	28. Unmasked

Marcel screamed grabbing his head, Bonnie held one hand in the air and the other pressed her bleeding shoulder, she stood up taking advantage of his weak moment and her eyes rested on the ground where Kol was.

She flashed to him but Marcel caught her easily "Not so fast beautiful"  
"Stop, let me go to him" she fought but he was stronger and held her closely to him.

Bonnie missed the way he felt her curves, the way he smelled her hair or any of it because her eyes were on the man turning grey from all the blood leaving his body so fast.  
"Kol..." her voice was low, trying to understand what was happening to him.

Marcel turned her around roughly holding her down "He will be dead soon and I wish I didn't have to kill you as well"  
Bonnie shook her head slowly "No, he is not going to die"

"There is nothing you can do about it" he shut his feelings down and gripped the blade harder in his hand.

But Bonnie was far from agreeing with him "I can do anything" she said with a cold voice, her magic was just there at her reach and she connected to it making Marcel screech in pain, he pressed the side of his head still holding the dagger but he lost the tight grip around her, she was determined to show him exactly how much she was able to do.

Blazing flames seem to consume his head and he had to grab it with both hands as she narrowed down her magic to hurt him, Bonnie expected to lose the connection quickly but the strong creature before her was no match to her anger and his hybrid abilities only granted him enough power to flash away from her eyes and her reach.

The screams and commotion finally attracted Klaus and Rebekah, the ones closer to the garden and what they found was not easy to take in.

"Kol" Rebekah knelt next to him but he didn't react to her words, the amount of blood around him was enough to make his sister worry for the worst, she cradled his face but he was cold and grey, Rebekah looked at Klaus with dancing tears in her eyes and shook her head.

The split second that took Klaus to react was the same it took for everyone else to reach them, Henrik froze a few feet away from all the gory scenario, he refused to believe what his eyes were showing him and was taken back to the day he watched his parents lying on the ground bathed in their blood as well.

Rebekah looked at Bonnie that knelt beside them, the witch had an uncanny smile and black eyes which shook Rebekah and her touch was ice as cold when she touched Rebekah's hands.  
"It's ok Rebekah, I can bring him back"

"What?" Rebekah asked in a whisper confused but mostly by the rush of energy that she felt from Bonnie.  
Bonnie nested Kol's head on her lap and smiled again in such an eerie way that it wasn't even human "I just need your help"

"What's happening?" Caroline asked worried as the flowers around the girls and Kol all began to die.

"Bonnie is using Expression" Elijah said recognizing the power that was slowly sucking all the live energy around them, he looked at April and then at Caroline "Niklaus you need to take Caroline away from here"

"I'm not going anywhere" Caroline was fast but she took a step back recognizing the change in Klaus as soon as his brother spoke.  
"They are bringing Kol back and they will use any live energy around them, you and April are the only humans Caroline" Elijah looked at the new girl that didn't seem to have any intention of leaving either.

"I'm not leaving my friend" Caroline tried but Klaus wasn't having any of it.  
"You can walk or you can be carried away, I'll compel you if I have to but you better decide fast what you want" he coldly gave her the only options she had.

Caroline glanced over to the two witches with closed eyes, everything around them slowly desiccating and dying forming a black circle of destruction around them that only grew bigger as fast as they took all the energy around them to heal Kol.

Foolishly she tried to go to them instead of walking away and Klaus caught her easily dragging her away.

Rebekah took a break tired and looked at Bonnie that didn't waver for a second, she wasn't even doing a spell, she simply focused on healing him and while her wound was still bleeding, his was slowly closing.

"No…" April grew worried and it didn't have anything to do with the black circle that dangerously was reaching her "We can't let them do this"

Henrik and Elijah looked at her in unison, perhaps the girl actually thought she had a chance here but they found her words pathetic at best.

"The kind of magic that they are using to bring him back from the dead is enough to break a seal, the very last one holding Silas on the other side" she unraveled her fear and concern for everyone's fate.

Bonnie finally broke the connection to her magic exhausted and looked down on her lap, the open cut on his throat was closed but so were his eyes and his color was still grey and his skin cold, she stroked the wild hazelnut hair and pushed back her tears "Wake up Kol…" she asked wanting to see him smirk one more time.

But he was dead, there was no sparkle of energy left in him and he rested peaceful on her lap, she tilted her head outlining his baby features with her hands "I need you… you can't die"

April breathed in relief, maybe the crazy task was really impossible to achieve and Silas would still be held back from a free passage to this world, well until Klaus and Caroline made their hardest decision yet.

"Don't stop now" Henrik finally moved and came closer to his brother, Bonnie looked up at the younger sibling.  
She didn't restrained her tears any longer "I'm not strong enough"

Rebekah sat on the ground covering her mouth ready to break down, not even by joining their magic together they were able to give him life again.

"I won't lose Kol, he sacrificed for me and I will not lose him, so do something about it" Henrik urged Bonnie showing a ruthless that it was unknown even to him.

Elijah came to his brother "She has done everything in her power Henrik…" he tried reasoning with him knowing there was nothing more they could do, the somber feeling of losing a brother slowly overcoming him.

But Henrik refused to accept it at all "There still has to be something she can do"  
"She's hurt as well Henrik and Kol is gone, it's better if we leave things this way" April tried to bring some sense into the family and swallowed in fear as they all faced her angrily.

She didn't have much choice but to come clean about all she knew, this was the pivotal moment to do it "Caroline is Niklaus' true mate and that means that she is the only one capable of giving him a child"

The shock was not taken kindly and Elijah's reaction was surprising as he took the girl's arm hastily "Explain yourself"

"Niklaus is the first of our kind and that side will always prevail to everything else but there needs to be balance and the only way to ensure that was to restrict his chances of having a child only with his mate" she gazed around the confused faces "There are entire tribes dedicated to finding that white wolf in the legend, do you know how rare it is to find a white wolf? Tatia herself looked for this wolf and many of the girls that tried to get their way into his hybrid list were aware of these ancient legends. And Niklaus wasn't coy about his often indiscretions with the werewolves so many of them hoped to get pregnant only that it never worked so the legend grew stronger and I've spent my life around the world living with different tribes and clans and I can assure you they all speak of the same. The blood that comes from Niklaus' baby will be used to free Silas into our world as an immortal God again"

Elijah released her and left in a hurry, the shock was still leaving the others somewhat numb to what was already unraveling but Bonnie was still holding the man she loved in her arms dead.  
"If that's what will set him free then why were you worried that I would bring Kol back?" She asked the werewolf wanting to lash out on someone because the pain of losing him was about to leave her powerless.

"We can't risk it, if Silas is released all that we have ever known will vanish and he will unleash the chaos and mayhem that led to his imprisonment in the first place" April was worried as Henrik came near her.

"I don't care" he said and April became aware that her odds were drastically changing; she looked at the girls and saw Rebekah standing up.  
She had to get away and ran but she didn't make it far because Katherine showed up with a big smile.

"Stick around cupcake, you are needed" she knocked her out with a strong punch and then dragged her near the other three "I believe you need something alive?"

Bonnie nodded ready for one last try and looked down on her lap, she stroked his soft cheek one more time and bent down kissing his cold lips "I love you and I'm not ready to lose you just yet"

There was nothing she wasn't willing to do and so she closed her eyes using April's ancient energy, slowly draining one life to give Kol his back.

* * *

Caroline paced around the room on edge; she looked just like a wild animal trapped inside a cage and looked at Klaus ready to bring down hell because he was forcing her to stay in here while her friend was going over the edge outside.

"Be mad all you want, I rather have your wrath than have you dead" he informed her easily when she looked at him again.

Elijah stole the attentions as he barged into the room in such a hasty way that wasn't usually his, both Caroline and Klaus frowned when he stopped a few feet away from her and concentrated on something.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked unsure of what was happening.  
He looked at Klaus with a slow nod "There is no second heartbeat"

Klaus narrowed his eyes absolutely lost.  
Elijah owed them explanations and they came more at ease now that he was certain that Caroline wasn't pregnant.

"April claims that you and Caroline are destined to have a child together"  
"A what?" Caroline snapped out of anger into a stunned reaction.  
"Do you mind saying that again?" Klaus wasn't in a better state.

Elijah stood in the middle of them and took turns looking at both "Apparently Caroline as your destined mate is bound to carry your child and that would be the fifth seal. You shifting for the first time became the first seal that Tatia broke, then you became a hybrid and all of us the first vampires, the werewolves turned into hybrids during every solar eclipse and the curse of the sun and the moon that you broke make it four seals. Once Caroline is with a child a fifth major supernatural event will occur and I don't think we even know how to fight Silas" Elijah exposed his busy thoughts.

"I'm going to faint" Caroline murmured and staggered dizzy with the unsettling news but Klaus was next to her before she could blink.  
"She must be lying" Klaus faced his brother and then the girl looking very pale in his arms.

Caroline gripped his shirt trying to steady herself, the room was spinning "We have been together for almost a week now Nik… as a couple so what if I'm already pregnant? Oh God…" she covered her mouth in despair.

Klaus shook his head concentrating on her heart beat but like Elijah he couldn't find a second sound "You are not carrying my child; I can only listen to your heart"

"My heart?" She snapped moving away from him while twisting her hair leaving it away from her face "None of this is even possible but apparently you can get me pregnant and how do we know that it will even have a heartbeat? You are a hybrid, part vampire, I have no idea what a baby that comes from you would look like let alone if it would have a heartbeat at all"

Klaus was hurt, this was not something he remotely had considered, ever but now that he thought about it, it was not that far-fetched at all; he just had no idea how to deal with it and obviously she found the idea preposterous.  
"I need to speak to April" He looked at Elijah.

"Good luck with that, the secret circle outside is killing her to bring your brother back from purgatory where I'm sure he is having the time of his zombie life" Damon came inside the room.  
Klaus and Elijah rushed to get to her for answers before they succeeded the spell.

Caroline rubbed her forehead about to lose it, Damon looked for a strong beverage among the bottles in the bar and grabbed a vintage Scotch that he opened up.  
"So if this baby happens, will I imprint on it once it's born?"

Caroline was baffled into silence but he smiled easing her freaking out moment and handed the bottle to her.  
She took it and had a very large sip from it while he stayed with her and in a surprising appreciated movement took her hand rubbing her knuckles knowing how that eased her.

Caroline looked at him with tears forming, how she had missed his friendship before everything that went down between them ruined it.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah were obviously too late as they reached the black circle that now had killed every flower and plant in the huge garden and left the ancient werewolf grey as Kol had been before.

Henrik and Rebekah were kneeling close to Bonnie and Kol waiting for any sign of life while Katherine stood a bit away smiling as she saw the other Mikaelson brothers arrive "It might just have worked" she informed them.  
There were different reactions from them than she expected.

Klaus uneasily rubbed the back of his neck "She could have only known about this from others"  
"She mentioned the clans that gave her shelter in the past, I will leave right away and start looking for answers" Elijah quickly made up his mind.

"I will go with you"  
Elijah smiled at his brother "I know that you are concerned and taken aback about this as one would expect Niklaus but now is not the time to leave Caroline. She is scared and she needs you"

"She doesn't want me near her now and I don't know if I could cope with this kind of mistrust between us. We both need time to settle in to these news and the best way to help her is to make sure I don't put her life in danger because of some legend"

"The unknown is sometimes worst than reality" Elijah could see where his brother was going with this.  
A loud gasp made them look at Kol that breathed in sharply waking up after a powerful spell that left Bonnie worn out.

She still smiled and stroked his face now finally becoming warm again.  
"Marcel…" he gasped trying to look around and then at Bonnie.

"It's ok, everything will be ok" she said with a big smile.  
Kol smiled at her touching his neck that was all healed now and answered her kiss when she leaned over wanting to feel his warm lips again.  
"Welcome back" she whispered before kissing him again.

* * *

"I might be pregnant from a hybrid whose long-lost sister was used on a sacrifice to bring his brother from the dead. Resurrected by my best friend that is now a witch and vampire using Expression… when did my life become so complicated Damon?" Caroline asked staring at the bottle in her hands.

Damon leaned over touching her face, he cupped her chin making her look at him "I told you that it was a bad idea to become Miss Mystic Falls, everything was bound to only go downhill after that highlight in your small town life"

She smiled against her will and pushed his hand away "Stop being silly Damon"  
"It made you smile so I might just not have lost all my touch"

Caroline's smile faded a bit "You hurt me Damon"  
"I know" he said with actual regret.

"I should be out there, April was my friend…" she clutched the Scotch pondering another sip from it.  
"If that was Stefan I would kill her myself Caroline. Doesn't matter if that makes us the bad guys, we are the ones determined to do whatever it takes to protect the ones we love"

Caroline looked at him smiling "Shamelessly doing campaign for yourself Damon?"  
He smiled back at her leaving a little space between his index and his thumb "Just that tiny bit"

She punched his arm hard under his brazen laughter and halfheartedly laughed as well, she looked at the door as Klaus came in and so did Damon that stood up from the couch leaving them alone.

"Bonnie managed to save Kol…" he did that thing that always gave him away, he licked his lips and Caroline stood up from the couch getting ready for it "I'm leaving with Elijah, if there is anything out there that can help us shed some light over these recent findings, I will uncover it"

She left the bottle in the small table in front of her and took the time to gather what she wanted to say "So you are not running away from me and what all this might be?" she looked at him "Two freaks able to create a freak Junior?"

Klaus reached her with two large steps and cradled her face powerfully, like everything in him the simplest touch or move was able to leave a dent in her.

"Maybe we are both going to need a lot of time to wrap our heads around this matter but I did not tumble my walls for you to begin having doubts about you now. If a mini Caroline with blonde locks and blue eyes able to leave me at her mercy is the outcome of this then so be it but only if I'm certain that you are safe and that this your wish as well"

Caroline swallowed her tears "Actually I figured out how the baby would look like…" she ran her fingers through his hair "Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that sometimes look green to me and cute dimples" she added with a smile that didn't reach her eyes "But I'm scared and I'm freaking out"

"As I am sweetheart and I'm not good at sitting around and talking about my feelings. I need to act and go out there and find out what this is all about"  
She nodded "I understand..."

Klaus crashed his lips against hers, a strong kiss that was easily turned into a deep one; he kept her close to him and his hand found her neck stroking it, her hair sweetly embracing his hand and her body melting against his.

Caroline caressed his chest and then his face, his unkempt face that she already missed and his tongue that she easily kept busy before she was forced to stop for air.

She rested her forehead against his chin wishing he didn't have to go but by now Caroline knew this much, nothing stopped Klaus when he was determined.

She ran her hands over his chest one more time slowly, she wanted to keep this moment in her memory "Don't take too long, I need someone to play with me in the snow"  
He kissed her forehead indulging his hands in her wonderful hair "You mean a wolf to chase you around?"

"One of us is always leaving so I'm not sure who is chasing who"  
He stroked her cheek and smiled "Close your eyes love"

It was an odd request but she did it, she felt his lips on hers.  
A sweet kiss with just enough pressure to leave her wanting so much more and then his lips were resting against her ear "I love you" he whispered.

When Caroline opened her eyes he was gone, she looked around the empty room; to say her life was complicated was an irony.

* * *

Katherine finished her instructions for Klaus' hybrids to dispose of April's body and went to her room, apparently Elijah and Klaus had left in a hurry and she was in charge of the dirty work that she was definitely delegating.

She smiled hugely with the guest waiting by her door "How are you?"  
Henrik was resting against the door and with his hands inside the leather jacket "I almost lost the one person that means the most to me. Kol is much more than just a brother to me Kat… he's the father I never had or the best friend that tried to hold back a roar during my first hangover. Thank God he has a super girlfriend"

Katherine smiled looking at him, she moved her eyes through the flawless face that resembled the other sibling so much and she stayed on the lips that had kissed her like no other man before.

"But… I need to thank you for the help today" he left the door and came closer to her.  
"I'm evil and I like using that" she shrugged easily giving away her ways.

Henrik smiled and pulled her closer to him, he kissed her holding the back of her neck while her heavy curls tickled him; Katherine became liquid around his firm body and breathed hard against his lips when he broke the kiss.

Henrik outlined her face slowly with a smile and she wavered, she didn't know this kind of look and didn't know how to react properly to it.  
He kissed her again and while she answered his kiss, he moved them backwards opening the door to her bedroom behind him.

Katherine was gently pinned against the door once inside closing it with her body, he kissed her lips and then her neck and his hands pushed the jacket she was wearing down her shoulders slowly.

Katherine looked at him when he pulled back and took his jacket off, so this was really happening and she couldn't believe how nervous she was, all her masks were off and the facade so well used as a shield down because of this one man that she was in love with.

Henrik quietly kissed her again and moved his hands over her body knowing too well where to touch; she gasped leaning her head back resting it against the door as he found the way inside her steamy top touching her back.

Katherine wanted to take his clothes off and move things along but Henrik was kissing her shoulder and she realized she wasn't wearing anything any more but her underwear, her fingers got lost in his brown hair and she moaned his name for the first time with a bliss that was so new to her.

He pulled his shirt over his head and then picked her up by grabbing her ass; she laced her legs around him while he savored the skin on her neck, when he moved and stole a very heated kiss from her she realized sweet adorable Henrik had definitely been holding back on her, a statement easily proven by the way he took her to the bed and started kissing his way down her body.  
Slowly.

Katherine reached up holding on to the first thing she found, the ancient iron headboard would have to do as his lips and hands seemed everywhere relishing on the body beneath him.

* * *

The blood was sticking to her clothes and she still felt a sting of pain when she took her shirt off; the wound took forever to close but after some blood, it finally began to heal.

Kol came into the bathroom silently checking on her wound as well, he pressed his jaw upset that he had to live now with the memory of hearing her attack unable to help her.

"Did you have blood?" she asked him quietly.  
He nodded "Rebekah brought me a human" he looked at her waiting for the reproach but she couldn't care less, she just killed another in exchange for his life.

"I had to use my magic in front of them" she expected his bad reaction in return but Kol inched closer cupping her face and kissing her.  
"I'm here because of you" he whispered against her lips.

Bonnie smiled because that's where she wanted him to stay forever "Maybe you could thank me by having a hot shower with me?" she teased his lips.

Kol kissed her deeply and thoroughly answering her invitation, if there ever was a time to celebrate his life, making love to the stunning woman he loved was a perfect one.

Maybe they could have a first round right here over the bathroom counter before moving to the shower and his hands were as eager as hers, but Kol eased on the heated kisses as his fingers became sticky with something, at first he thought it was the dry blood but it was warm and viscous so he stopped kissing her and looked down.

"Bonnie…" he pulled away from her.  
"What is it?" she frowned looking down on where he had been touching.

"You are bleeding" he said alarmed because her wounds were wide open again and she was bleeding.  
Bonnie looked at him anxious "What's wrong with me?"

Kol looked at his fingers covered in her blood, he had no idea.

* * *

Marcel killed the last hybrid that put up a fight and made way inside the mine where they kept Silas' body.

His hand was dripping in blood as he came near the sarcophagus, he tried opening it just in case the fact that his mate just brought back her boyfriend was a seal breaker and his shock was big as it easily went open.

Only that he wasn't ready for the face he found inside, he was so confused that he came closer in order to have a better look.  
"If you are here… where is Silas?" he mumbled looking at a desiccated Stefan.

"I'm right here…" a voice said stepping out of the shadows.  
Marcel flinched back gripping the dagger closer in his hand.

"Where I have always been, ever since Stefan left this town and I took his appearance"  
Marcel looked at the one inside the coffin and back at the one talking to him "How is this possible?"

"My spirit was released as soon as Tatia broke the first seal but I only found enough strength to take form as more seals began to break. As soon as I was powerful enough to read minds, I found the chosen mate and knew her best friend was the best way to stay hidden in plain sight"

Marcel went around the coffin moving away from Stefan as he came closer "Did Tatia know?"  
"She was merely a pawn that served her purpose. With all five seals broken I will be free to bring down this realm and open the gate to hell itself. It won't be long now… it's a hard seal to break and it will take just a little more force to turn that dent into a key to my immortal freedom" he said with a dark smile and moved his hand.

A big crack on the wall inside the mine appeared after all torches went lit by themselves and Marcel understood it was nothing but a hidden door to the other realm where his spirit was supposed to be trapped which meant he had no idea what was actually on the other side.

Marcel knew he could read minds and so he did the obvious, he bowed his head "Marcel King, a soldier at your command… Silas"  
The other man smiled, it felt good to listen to his real name.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

My Blood – _Ellie Goulding _

Between us – _Peter Bradley Adams_

Alone I break - _Korn_


	29. The hunt

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Caroline stroked Bonnie's face gently "Come on Bon, what's taking you so long?" she asked while fat tears streamed down her face.  
She looked up to Stefan that came inside the cellar in the boarding house "Is she awake yet?"

Caroline shook her head crying harder after everything started settling in, she was covered in dirt and dry blood, her blouse was torn apart from her fight with Damon and her neck was not nearly beginning to heal from his bite that was supposed to have drained her to death.  
As he sucked the life out of her in anger, she felt it fade away and knew if it wasn't for Bonnie's spell that linked them both to Stefan they would be dead for good; only that Bonnie wasn't waking up.

Finally there was movement and Bonnie opened her eyes in a slow motion, Caroline started laughing through her tears "Bon… are you ok?"  
She touched her neck covered in blood "I can feel my heart pounding so I think that I am alive"

"I can hear both of your hearts, I think we made it. He left after a fight with me that could have ruined our entire plan"  
Caroline looked at him and noticed now the way he looked a mess, he reached out and took her hand soothing her.

"It will be alright Caroline" he said in a tone that she recognized too well.  
"No…" she said between tears that started falling again "You don't have to do this"

"If I stay here, he will be suspicious. We managed to fool him enough, he believes that he was successful, that he finally killed you and Bonnie so I have to leave and pretend that I'm chasing after him for a while; then I'll lay low. I know my brother, as far gone as he is right now, he will regret what he did and he won't come back to this town now that nothing holds him here except the memory of his horrible actions" Stefan was determined and stood up.

He had a bag already in the car and he would change after he was long gone, he had to make sure the girls were safe.  
"Stef" the blonde that had been his redemption and kept him away from his ripper ways called as they both reached the night.

He turned around and took her into a tight hug "Don't cry gorgeous"  
But Caroline was sobbing "I don't want you to go, I can't lose you, I can't do this without you"

"Yes you can" he said stroking her hair "There's nothing you can't do Caroline"  
"It's not fair Stefan, I shouldn't have to lose you as well in all of this"

"I know but it's for the best. I'll come back when things get better" he said letting her go, if he ever intended to leave it had to be now.

He drove away fast knowing she was standing there crying helplessly but all he cared now was that she was protected and that Damon would never return believing he had killed her.  
Stefan punched his wheel, he hadn't been there, he didn't stop any of the things Damon did to her and that was like a layer of guilt that he had a hard problem dealing with.

He raced down the empty road that was taking him away from her, perhaps the worst was Damon's words as they fought to kill one another tonight, he was in love with Caroline, for years now but unlike Damon he was aware of how bad he was for her and he only wanted her to be happy so he would never force any feelings from her behalf.

He looked up from his dark thoughts as a shadow appeared in front of the car or so he thought he saw one.  
Stefan shook his head, he wasn't as strong as Damon and his brother had shown an ounce of good by sparing his life.  
But he couldn't get back to blood; he would never be able to stop the craving that followed.

This time there was a strange shadow behind him as he looked to the mirror, Stefan turned around hastily looking into the back seat but there was nothing there, he slowly shook his head, Damon really did a number on him if he was that weak.

When he turned towards the wheel the same strange shadow appeared in the seat next to him, Stefan watched perplexed as the shadow slowly gained shape and transformed into his own image.

"Thank you Stefan" he said with his voice and reached out to touch his head.  
As the host fell unconscious Silas took hold of the wheel.

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2013**

It had snowed during the night and after watching it fall unable to sleep she decided to do the ultimate test, Caroline didn't know how a pregnancy with Klaus would work but as a werewolf she knew this much, if she was pregnant, her body wouldn't allow her to shift.

It was the only thing female wolves took for granted, during nine months or in some cases less, they didn't turn on a full moon; now that they were all free to shift she took the chance when the sun welcomed a new day to leave the house as a wolf.

Caroline was deep into the woods all covered in white; she jumped on a rock and felt the snow with her nose.  
The ice cold feeling of it was a good way to numb her sadness, she looked into the big clear where she had tossed around with Klaus and her heart was heavy again.

With a big jump she landed on the thick snow again and rolled around in it, she playfully buried her head in it and her paws, maybe she could stay like this until her majestic brown wolf came back to chase her.

She picked up on a small noise and her head shot in the air, the big blue eyes scanning the area wary and fixating on the dense forest around her, a big black wolf stepped out to the clear and sat with a nod of its head like someone greeting the queen.

Caroline moved her head vehemently to the sides shaking off the snow that rested on her superb white fur familiar with the wolf, finally someone to play with.

She moved her paw on the snow before launching in a race, the black wolf was fast in front of her but she easily caught up to him and together they covered all the big property that belonged to Klaus.

When Luka eased on his pace, she assumed he was tired and that would have pulled a grin from her once they met back into human form but she was fast in her judging and wrong in it because the black wolf stopped by a tombstone.

Caroline now identified the precise location; they had buried Lexi in the little beautiful green clear just next to the river and Caroline stayed behind watching Luka slowly make way to the white stone among all the snow.  
It began to snow again and Luka just stood there slowly getting white from it, Caroline sat watching him with sad blue eyes and didn't dare to move until a strange smell disturbed her.

She looked in the direction of it and quickly stood, a big deer regally looked around as it stepped out of the woods and the white wolf stood unfamiliar with the strange overpowering feeling inside of her.  
The black wolf came near her but her eyes were set on the deer, measuring it and every possible way to take him down.

She bowed her head with a snarl that took over as her instincts did, when the deer finally became aware of how much danger he was facing, it fled back to the woods but Caroline flew across the snow chasing him ruthlessly.  
There was no regret or fear in her as she powerfully took down the big animal alone, only a craving as the wolf in her came forward; an animal craving that she happily killed.

* * *

Her heavy perfect curls embraced his hand as her hair fell across her face while they kissed.  
Henrik's thumb caressed her cheek during another long kiss, her back was smooth in his hand just like it had been during their night, not that either was paying attention but day was already here and they were still entangled in each other, naked bodies and long kisses.

Katherine smiled when he moved them, his hand still on her bare back, his other caressing her cheek, she answered a smaller kiss this time and moved her hands slowly down his incredible back resting them there as they began to make love again.

* * *

Bonnie smiled at Kol "I'm ok, stop worrying" she tried to calm him down but the fact that he was calling every witch he knew for information was not exactly soothing material.

"I'm collected" he said calmly and it would have been fairly easy to believe him if he didn't take another call without blinking the second his cell announced it coming.

She took the chance he was busy to check on her wounds, the towel was soaking wet in blood as she pulled it away from her skin.

"She's still bleeding and I've been giving her a blood bag every hour so what am I doing wrong?" he asked facing away from her as if that would shield the conversation from her.  
Bonnie went to the bathroom to wash the towel, the shoulder was burning and the skin around the wound was so sensitive she closed her eyes moaning.

She quickly opened them when she felt his strong hand touching her neck; she smiled when he rubbed that little spot that was so tense, under different circumstances this would have been dreamy and she would beg him for a complete massage before she shamelessly lead things into sex but he unfortunately was busy with the call and his hand left her again.

He looked everything but amused as he looked into the mirror meeting her green eyes that showed her pain.  
Bonnie turned around to look at him "What?"

He ended the call hating what he just found out.

* * *

Damon touched the top of every bottle in the bar and pursed his lips when he saw the really rare and expensive Scotch that belonged to the family.  
"Baby… where have you been hiding all my life?" he whispered grabbing the bottle eagerly.

He poured a drink and then took a long inhale from it, it smelled like money and he was going to spend it happily.  
A different scent came into the room, she smelled sweet like roses with a hint of coconut "A drink?" He asked Caroline that sat on the couch shaking her wet hair straight out of a long shower.

"Easy on the alcohol Damon, everything Klaus owns is really expensive" she ran her fingers through the heavy locks.  
"Where do you stand in all of that? I mean Tatia was like an old painting that he carried around…" he asked having his drink and taking the bottle with him.

Caroline looked at him mad "I fed her to my wolves, I would try to get on my good side if I were you Damon"  
"Look at you… all grown up and master of the house…"

"Guess I'm not that shallow and pathetic to Klaus, he saw a little more than just a waste of space"  
"He saw a mother to his evil seed" Damon had another drink happy that she was twisting in her seat angry.

"How stupid I was… I saw five seconds of the old Damon and I actually believed that you were back"  
He poured another drink "I've been there, done that and it was boring. I like being bad, it makes my blood boil and I feel alive"

"Why bother wanting to feel alive if you enjoy being undead so much?" their eyes locked and Caroline smiled at him "Then again, who cares? Certainly not me. I found the one for me and he is a thousand times more man than you will ever be"

Damon clenched his jaw in anger, his simple response to the woman now smiling with the final word; he wanted to hurt her again but that was the one constant in his life it seemed.  
Damon had his drink harshly, he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to say how much she was holding part of his humanity and that's why he hated her as much as he loved her because he was better off being the bad guy; no one wanted the good guy, no one wants to come in second place.

He was lost among his ramblings that were beginning to be affected by the strong beverage that he quickly drained from the old bottle when someone else joined the party, it was a good day to have a good old fight and Damon challenged Kol by raising his glass to him "Came to see me on Bonnie's behalf?"

"You knew, didn't you?" Kol asked without introductions.  
But Damon didn't need them anyway, he smiled ending another drink "I might have done research on the woman who Klaus spent his entire life searching for" He shrugged slowly "I admit I wasn't expecting him to callously let your girlfriend kill her in exchange for your natural color"

"My brother is a peculiar man, his priorities shift like quick sand"

"How flattered you must feel to have him sacrifice a poor girl who only wanted to be with her brother in exchange for… you" Damon waved the bottle with very little left inside "Of course that came with a tiny detail. Killing an original werewolf has consequences… vampire or human who ever kills an original will suffer from the side effects of a bite. Death included unless…" he waited for Kol to finish it for him.

Caroline stood up worried "What's wrong with Bonnie?"  
Kol kept his eyes on Damon "She is infected and her wounds won't heal, she's losing blood as fast as I have been giving her and the only way to heal her is by giving her blood from an original werewolf"

Damon pursed his lips "Oops… she's dead that one, your witch killed her. One of those funny twists nature makes up to protect the first line of any species"  
Kol took one step closer to Damon, he was going to shred him into pieces, if not for all the hatred he already nurtured for him.

"You knew Bonnie would be doomed if she killed April and you stood there comforting me like you were all innocent and didn't know anything about this… how can you even handle your conscious Damon?" Caroline asked touching her forehead completely at loss here with his behavior.

"When I kill someone they are supposed to stay dead" Damon snapped and smashed the bottle on a corner of the table near him.  
There was a loud snarl from Kol, scratch dismembering him; he was going to pull Damon's heart out from his throat.

Caroline stepped in between them "Wait…" she asked the unstable Kol, she knew Damon that well and faced him "You have April's blood, don't you?"

"Always the one that knew me" he bitterly said with an acid smile for her "It comes in handy when your best friend is the Principal. All of those mandatory blood samples that students are forced to give the school…" he dropped the empty glass on the table "After she healed me, I snatched her blood and then I did research. When Bonnie went all rogue bringing that one back I knew she was going to die and I couldn't care less"

Caroline stopped Kol with her hand in his chest without facing him, she had her eyes on Damon's blue pearls that were nothing but filled with sorrow and hurt "That is a lie Damon. Bonnie loves Kol so much that she dug inside of her for a kind of magic that I don't think anyone else in this planet is able to perform and she did it without caring about the consequences, because she wanted him back. And Kol is just about to end your sad life because he loves her and she is dying. That's what they have, a love so big that defies logic and rules and what do you have Damon? Nothing but tricks up your sleeve. You do care Damon; you care so much that you want to see everyone as miserable as you feel"

Her speech hit him as hard as having his neck snapped and he looked at her raging as she expected but Caroline wasn't a little girl afraid of him any more, she looked away from him and to Kol "Nik gave me his blood once and I healed so maybe that would be enough because he is the first werewolf. He left me a sample of his blood before he left because Damon was around… I'll give it to Bonnie"

She left without looking back "Do whatever you want with Damon, just don't kill him because I think Bonnie will want to make his head implode when she finds out the truth"

Kol smiled at Damon "I'll leave the head intact"  
Damon prepared for fight that would not be kind on him at all.

* * *

"Have you talked to your brother?" Stefan asked Rebekah as she came inside the room dropping her phone and coat on the bed.

She kissed him on the lips opening the first buttons of her blouse "He barely said two words to me because Caroline was trying to reach him at the same time. She won" the blonde resigned to her fate, it was a war she would not win in any way.

"Maybe you should call him again…" Stefan said looking at her coldly as she faced away from him getting ready for bed.  
Rebekah glanced over to him with a smile throwing her shoes to the side "I'm sure Caroline will keep him for a while and I've already spoken to him…"

"Call him" Stefan sounded strange and scary.  
Rebekah couldn't understand where all this was coming from but she was even more bewildered when he flashed and pinned her against the wall with an uncanny powerful hold around her throat.

"Stefan…" she mumbled but he was not the man she was in love with.  
"Call your brother Rebekah"

The first tears began to sting in her eyes with his unnatural voice and behaviour "What's the matter with you?"  
"I need your brother here, how will he breed a child that will open the gate to where my real body is if he is not with his mate?"

She gasped silently, the tears fell quietly as well "Silas?"  
He smiled but he did not look anything like the sweet man she loved.

Rebekah looked at him searching for any kind of answers and he easily read her mind, not that he had any need to answer her burning questions but he was rather proud of how flawless his plan was and his ego took the lead.

"I took his form and his thoughts are mine. I was the Stefan everyone wanted. I was the good Stefan when someone wanted it, I was the crazy impulsive Stefan when you thought that's what you wanted in a man. I was the best friend to sweet Caroline and the tormented brother to Damon. I even spared his life when he wished for it and was your brother's friend when he craved for one" Silas tilted his head and moved a finger opening her blouse down a few buttons "I feel everything that Stefan was supposed to feel. Pleasure and love included"

She slapped his hand away repulsed but he couldn't be bothered with the silly angry thoughts that she was producing, he leaned over smelling her like an animal getting high on the fear from its prey "It's been fun Rebekah, you are one feisty woman in bed but time urges and I want your brother's baby. So call your pathetic brother Niklaus and tell him how much you miss him and how sweet Caroline needs him here"

"Call him yourself" Rebekah hissed.  
He smiled and buried a stake in her chest twisting it enough to hurt her "Don't be silly Rebekah, we both know I can do this all night and everyone else is too busy to check on independent Rebekah that falls in love so easily" he let her go and she fell to the ground taking the stake out.

Silas looked down on her "I'll let that one heal before we carry on"  
Rebekah closed her eyes fearing the rest of her night.

He went to the bed to get her phone, he smiled and turned around as she came at him with the stake; he snapped her neck effortlessly.  
"I can read your mind silly" he spoke with open arms towards the unconscious girl.

* * *

Caroline finally closed the door to his room, hiding from all the events that filled her day without him.  
Now that she was alone and in the place she had shared her nights with him, she missed him more than she tried to conceal during the day and the sound of his voice was nothing but sweet poison to her soul.

"_So you decided to shift and have your first hunt while I was away?" _

She jumped on his bed laughing "Stop pouting, I wish you had been there. It was amazing Nik, I was in control all the time and that deer didn't stand a chance at all against me" she said smugly dropping on the bed.

_"You killed Bambi?" _he asked in a sad voice.

Caroline stopped her lazy pattern of twirling a long streak of hair around her finger "That's not funny Nik"  
He started laughing on the other side of the line.

"He was huge, like abnormal size, ask Luka" she defended fiercely.  
_"My Queen killed a freakish animal with the size of Barefoot all alone, I'm proud of you" _

She sighed moving on the bed and caressing his cold pillow "Your Queen is lonely"  
There was a long silence from him that made her smile because she knew it was a clear response to how he felt "Will you be away for long?"

_"I'm arriving to a small village in Jamaica where a known clan from the original lines lives, after what we get from the Shaman here, we'll decide our next step. You are a werewolf and somehow you have managed to gain control over you actions like hybrids do Caroline, to say that you are special is pure modesty so I need to know what we are up against"_

"I thought that being able to all that had to do with the curse being broken…" she faced the ceiling puzzled.

_"A random werewolf does not remember what they did during their transformation and since we fooled around in the snow that you have complete recollection of what happened"_

"You make it sound dirty…" a naughty smile came over her.  
_  
"I wished nothing but to be naughty with you right now instead of being on a journey with Elijah who barely speaks"  
_"Babies Nik! We can't be together" she sternly reminded him.

It was a cute laughter that came from him and she sighed again "I miss you"  
_"Go to the window sweetheart"_

Caroline was suspicious but by now she knew when not to question him and his strange requests, she came near the big window.

"_What do you see?"  
_"The moon…"  
_  
"I'm looking at it as well so as long as we have that we will never be apart"_

Caroline smiled hugely melting against the glass; she touched that tiny white spot in the sky "It's a wolf thing?"

_"I figured since you are growing comfortable in your skin as one I would pull out my flawless wolf charm. Did I impress you?"_

"Hardly Nik..." she smugly said but with a fast heartbeat.  
It was his time to sigh and she held on to that moment where his husky breath was at her reach.

* * *

Elijah had the biggest smile listening to his brother end his really long call to Caroline, he handed him a cup of coffee that Klaus took annoyed "Stop smiling like that Elijah, it's unnatural"

"I'm trying to picture a baby with your dimples and Caroline's flawless sense of style" he buried another smirk into his coffee.  
Klaus leaned against the car staring at his cup thoughtful.

"Niklaus?" Elijah easily lost the smiling attire.  
"I'd be an awful father"

The honesty always so open between the two brothers was a warm feeling to Elijah "If this baby is possible... what are you willing to do Niklaus to protect him?"  
"Anything Elijah. I'd tear down the walls to hell myself if that meant keeping this baby and Caroline safe from Silas or anyone that comes at us" He faced his brother with that regal presence in him "A baby with the woman who made me feel..." he smiled like a little boy "Now that's a thought but only if I'm certain that she is safe and that she wants this"

"You will be a remarkable father Niklaus" his brother assured him of what he was certain.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Little talks – _Of Monsters and Men_

What can I give you? – _Nick Cave_

Tears always win – _Alicia Keys _


	30. Brothers

Kol washed his hands getting rid of Damon's filthy blood, the pesky vampire that was on his bad side since he came after Bonnie that day at school; and all this without dreaming of all the past between him and the two girls.

Kol opened and closed his hand a few times, Damon also had a really hard jaw and maybe using his bare hands had brought personal gratification but very little kindness on his bones.

There was a smirk coming, after all he had taken out all of his frustration for what happened to Bonnie during the entire night and Kol only showed some mercy when the day began to rise and he became conscious that he wanted to kill someone else entirely.

The hazel eyed rebel leaned against the threshold watching the beauty sleeping on the bed, good thing that Klaus' blood worked and that she was all healed, the thought of something else than her safety was overpowering Kol and he should be scared of it but as things between them evolved he only found serenity in all of it.

Bonnie understood him and she didn't judge or pointed all his flaws in hopes to change him, she liked him the way he was, this much Kol knew and during his agonizing death all he kept thinking about was her and how powerless he was to help her.  
Something he was not allowing to happen again.

He tossed the towel away and left the room quietly, as much as he wanted to lay with her and feel the warm body that matched his so well, he had work to do.

Kol frowned as another door opened and surprisingly out of Katherine's room came Henrik.  
His younger sibling lost the big smile and slumped a bit against the closed door, he pointed at it and then at Kol "Well…"

Kol pushed the sleeves of his shirt up "I'm touched by how my death affected you"  
Henrik gave him a really silly smile "I was trying to forget about the traumatic event"

Kol went past him serious but Henrik didn't lose the smile, he was happy and followed his brother to the kitchen.  
He took the blood that Kol handed him "How are you?"

"I need to go after Marcel and kill him, I'll be much better after that"  
Henrik looked at the blood without drinking it "Katherine is amazing"

Kol hastily dropped his glass on the table and left the kitchen in a mood, Henrik couldn't stop smiling though "Like… really amazing" he said into the empty kitchen.

* * *

Rebekah was shaking as she removed the small piece of wood from her neck "Just give up, I won't call him" she said tired.  
Silas smiled at her playing with the real stake in his hands "So you have been saying all night"

She looked at him roughly sitting against the wall for support, there had to be a little Stefan in him, something there that wasn't all a lie.

Silas laughed and crouched in front of her "Silly Bekah… yes, the joke is on you. It was all a beautiful lie consisting of all the things that you wished a man would say and do for you. It was so easy to get into your head, how fast you fell for the hero that showed up at that road ready to rescue poor Rebekah that missed her family"

She really didn't want to cry but the tears of a fool can't be stopped and they fell again.  
Silas stood up running his fingers through his flawless blonde hair "It's silly how perfectly I managed to fool everyone actually. Caroline with her constant drama was a bother but she has all these men so wrapped around her finger that she can do whatever she wants and I was one to indulge, I needed her after all"

"Did Stefan have feelings for her?"  
Silas leaned his head to the side "He would never look at you… he was so in love with her that he left this town set on killing his brother for touching her"

Rebekah looked down on the ground painfully absorbing it all.  
"If we had turned her when I broke the curse…" She now connected to that moment.

"Yes, that was a minor scare but I could read Klaus' mind and he would never turn his dark angel under those circumstances. Funny creature your brother… able to reject his own sister but give up all his convictions in exchange for a single smile of Caroline's"

Rebekah smiled looking up at him "He will never listen to me, the only one able to bring him back here is Caroline"  
Silas was impressed "Tired of the torture and shifting it to Caroline? Evil and some more. I like it"

She closed her eyes thinking of how wrong it was but she couldn't take any more, he looked like Stefan so it was really as if she was being tormented by the man she loved.

"Keep those happy thoughts love, I will be right back" he left the room quickly.  
Rebekah waited a few seconds before flashing out of it and into Kol's, she woke Bonnie up by slamming the door shut "I need you" she said to the other one still recovering from her slumber.

* * *

"It's such an honor to have you in here" the old man led Klaus and Elijah to a cave "I never thought my tired eyes would have the honor of seeing you"

Klaus ignored the compliments and looked around the old cavern "Why did you bring us here?"  
The old leader ran his wrinkled hand through the cave walls "The legend is mostly the same in every tribe, with small changes of those who like to add a few facts but my tribe is directly linked to your father, as you may know and this is what has been shared among us since we began to settle down"

Klaus came forward cleaning the wall with his hands uncovering the story told by primal drawings in it.

* * *

"Caroline?"  
She looked at the door smiling when she saw Stefan "Come on in, I'm just getting ready" she trapped her hair on the side with a beautiful pink flower attached to a pin "How did you guess that I was going to invite you for breakfast?"

He smiled, what a beautiful girl she was, that no one could deny "You could say that I read your mind"  
She laughed innocently and grabbed her phone on the way to the door checking on any new messages from Klaus.

"You should call him" Stefan said as they walked down the hall.  
Caroline entangled her arm around his "I did, last night and I dreamed of him. It was a very adult version" she burst into one of her typical giggles.

"There's no reason for him to stay away, he should be here with you"  
She definitely wasn't expecting the sudden interest but far from guessing what was really happening "I think for now it's safer for us to stay away from each other. It's all very intense and demanding now that we finally gave in and with this baby threat hanging in the air it's making me obsessed with safe sex. Just that I don't really know what works when a hybrid and a wolf are meant to have a baby that will change everything that we know"

"You don't sound as scared as I imagined you would be" he said stopping their slow walk that took them to the patio.

Caroline smiled looking at the snow that still covered the dead garden "The really scary part was admitting that I was in love with Nik, no matter how hard I tried to reason against it or fight it. Compared to that moment where I was forced to stop and embrace that I didn't want anyone else with him, that I wanted to be the one to show him about loyalty and love all the rest seems easy" she sat on the little edge looking at her black boots "I don't know what's going to happen now Stefan but I'm not alone"

Her sweet smile would have propelled him to smile and call her gorgeous but Silas was getting tired of the silly resistance to something so simple.  
He hadn't put up with the endless teen drama and Klaus' resistance to love to have them now foolishly fighting him on this, he was restless and acted on it.

With a rude move he took Caroline by her arms forcing her to stand "Call him"  
"Stefan" she protested and fought to free herself "What are you doing?"

"End this idiotic break and ask for his return, to where he belongs, next to you"  
"Why are you talking like that?"

"Because I'm Silas" he said and upon her shock pulled her closer to him "And I have your precious best friend trapped inside a coffin, his spirit at least. While I don't get back to my real body, I'm hosting this one"  
"And Stefan?" she asked trying to keep a brave face.

"You can say our spirits swapped bodies; I will release him as soon as that fifth seal is broken" he smiled and spoke a little louder aware of the girls trying to sneak up on him "If you hurt me you will be hurting Stefan. My real body is still inside that coffin looking like him as a precaution so you see… all that you choose to do now is actually being done to Stefan" he looked back at Bonnie and Rebekah.

Caroline looked at them baffled as well and clueless to what would unfold now that Silas released her and turned to properly scorn the girls for their silly attempt.  
Rebekah dropped the stake on the floor unable to hurt him even knowing it was all a lie, she still loved him or what he should be.

"I love your thoughts" Silas said and turned to Caroline but instead of the blonde he faced a brunette with heavy curls and a mocking smile.  
"Good thing that we have a witch blocking mine" she said and quickly snapped his neck.

Bonnie closed her eyes breaking the spell.  
"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked concerned.

She nodded with a soft smile "Yes, just hurry up and lock him inside the cellar before he wakes up, let's hope his only extra ability is the uncanny skill to read minds"

* * *

"What does this mean?" Elijah asked touching a white circle above two wolves.  
"The two Alpha's will mate under a full moon and then the unknown begins" the old werewolf leader said and pointed with his wooden cane to the black space that filled the rest of the wall.

Elijah looked at his brother analyzing every drawing in silence with a heavy and thoughtful expression on his hard features.

Klaus looked at the symbols that referred to both of his families and the third one that was Caroline's.  
The male wolf with a human and the white wolf beneath it, he touched the little figure someone long ago made astounded to how much he reacted to the simple display of their lives that united along the wall.

His blue eyes took in the two wolves always apart until a full moon where the white wolf was captured with a red stain.  
The night he hit her with his car and then his eyes wandered further where different moons were captured with the wolves sometimes together other times apart.

Until the one where Elijah was standing next to, he looked at the old man coldly "I wish to be left alone"  
The man used his cane for support and left in silence, Klaus expected his brother to follow but Elijah looked at him in anticipation.

"There are no real answers, only that this child would have to be conceived on a full moon which is not far from now and then… nothing. Not a single assurance that Caroline would be safe and that is something I cannot gamble with Elijah"

His brother was truly astonished "Perhaps you need time to think this thoroughly"  
"A little privacy would be a good start"

The one in the suit took the hint and left the cave, Klaus looked at the wall before reaching inside his coat and taking Caroline's journal.

* * *

"Tell Caroline to place her pack on watch and stay away from the cellar, I'm returning as soon as we get a location on Marcel" Kol ended the call looking at one of Caroline's hybrids that was helping him.

She really seemed to know what she was doing and she shook the dirt a bit before standing up "He can't be far, do you want me to keep searching?" Kavi asked.

"That's alright darling; I can take it from here. Thank you for the help"  
She smiled enchanted with the easy charm "I'll go with you, if Caroline needs me back at the house she will sent for me" the hybrid said in a sweet way and took the lead, Kol followed her happy with the brave company.

* * *

**_He has come to me covered in the blood of the one that I loved.  
But I haven't known love until I met him.  
He consumes my thoughts, eats away my restrains and I find my day counting the minutes I am away from him._**

**_I don't want to think of all the wrong things he has done because I know they won't be enough to keep me away from him._**  
**_I have listed all of them in this diary and still they are a weak reminder that I should stay away from Klaus._**

**_What a horrible way to end these ramblings of mine, I cry now not because he has hurt me by doing to me what he did to Tatia for so many years, I cry because I wanted to be that woman he touched and took as his._**

**_I cry because I fell in love with Nik but it is Klaus that holds my heart, at his mercy to break like it was made of fragile glass._**

Klaus closed the journal, her last scribbled words occupying every last bit of white sheet.  
A canvas of her own, where Caroline painted her soul dancing around the way she saw him, what a sad portray, Klaus found.

In all her raw and unedited words she described him with an accuracy that was hard to read and yet in all that honesty he found peace, he was always one to fuel of misery and sadness mostly caused by him.

With Caroline his will to erase all of his forsaken past was stronger than the mundane crave for blood; she held a redemption that he didn't think he needed until now.

Klaus held her painful words, her unmasked giggles and silly drawings close to his heart, at her mercy as well to do as she pleased.

Elijah showed at the entrance of the cave curious about his decision and Klaus smiled at his brother certain of what he wanted.  
"I'm returning to Russia next"

Elijah held a simple warm smile "Wise decision brother, a baby to carry on our dashing lineage"  
Klaus' smile was as big as his realization "No Elijah, I'm not having this baby with her, I'm going to turn her. If Caroline is a hybrid she can't get pregnant"

* * *

"We should all move upstairs and leave the hybrids on guard while we figure out what to do" Henrik said putting his phone away after the short talk with Kol.

"Whatever you do, don't listen to what he will tell you, he is able to read minds so he will use that when he wakes up" Katherine worn the pack.

Henrik smiled, she was so hot when she was all bossy and in demand, they shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Rebekah.  
"What's going on between you two?"

Henrik and Katherine shrugged at the same time, the synchronization gave them away instantly.  
"OH…" Rebekah touched her chest "My day just keeps getting better" she left ahead of them in need of blood, alcohol and a long shower.

"Kol's reaction was odd as well" Henrik pouted with the strange reaction he was getting from the family.  
"I think you two make an amazing couple" Bonnie said behind them.

Henrik smiled happily at her but Katherine killed his joy quickly "She is a romantic item with your brother Kol, of course that she is trying to be nice to you"  
"Actually I have my own opinion and I'm not afraid to speak my mind but I can't wait for Elijah's reaction when he finds out you two are now a romantic item, or Klaus" she cheerfully said and made way between them smiling at the Petrova vampire taunting her.

She looked at Henrik once they were alone, Klaus would not be pleased.

* * *

Elijah wasn't smiling any longer and he couldn't relate to Klaus' excitement for the new plan "You should think this through brother"

Klaus came near the man he admired the most ready to leave "She's 18 years old Elijah, she hasn't even scratched the true meaning of living. I have all these centuries behind me that I merely skimmed through. We can do this together, I can show her all the things that I desperately wanted to share with someone and I have that chance now with her. I will show her the world and all the art, music, all the things that should have thrilled me but simply made my existence bearable, until now. I will not bring a child to this world without a clue of what it will do to her or me. She needs to start enjoying life and not be forced to deal with another supernatural event that we know nothing about"

"I was convinced you would choose the child" Elijah released a big breath that made Klaus squint "You are a king Niklaus among men, you need an heir"

He laughed with struggle for the way Elijah was behaving "I'm immortal and my Queen will soon be one as well, why would I need an heir?" he tried to get past Elijah that didn't budge an inch.

"This is our only chance to have a continuation of our family, I had hoped that while Henrik was still human he would carry on the name of the family but Kol was always so protective of him that not even that was possible"

The old shaman appeared behind Elijah and Klaus posture changed admitting that things had changed as well.  
"Le me through Elijah" he asked serious and stepping into his soldier self.

"You are confined inside that cave until the day ends, it will grant me enough time to go back and destroy Tatia's blood that you have kept and hopefully enough time for you to reconsider this hasty decision"

"I will not bring a child to this family that is nothing but driven by lies and deception" Klaus' voice came out heavy on pain.

"You have not cared about anything or anyone and yet we have all stood by your side during all the childish tantrums that ended in blood baths, the constant lashing out on your siblings and the occasional dagger into our hearts, this is the least you can do for your supporting family"

"I will not do this to her" Klaus responded to Elijah's fatherly ways with a scorn "I will take Caroline away from my loving family and start living for a change"

"You are free to leave your child behind for us to raise" Elijah turned his back on Klaus that tried to get out of the cave but was blocked by an invisible force.

"Elijah" He called but he could hear his brother already starting the car, Klaus reached for his phone but he didn't have signal inside the cave, he looked at the Shaman that slowly fled "If I were you I'd walk faster because I will be coming for your head as soon as I am free from this silly prison"

* * *

Rebekah looked at the bottles numbly, she wanted to drink something but Silas' words rang inside her mind like a nagging sound that wouldn't go away.

There was a low moan and she looked behind her, as she started walking the sound grew closer and she found Damon coughing blood behind the couch and trying to lift his body from the ground.

She quietly helped him when he slipped on his own blood and his blue eyes met hers when she supported him enough to sit.

"Don't expect a thank you" he rested his head against the couch and closed his eyes nurturing a lot of wounds that were taking too long to close.  
The smell of blood hit his nose and he opened his eyes to find a glass filled with it, he took it watching Rebekah clutch her wrist.

"Just keep them coming, I'm still not going to thank you"  
Rebekah sat next to him with a random bottle she took along with the glass "You need that because I don't have good news for you"

"Are you going to take turns on torturing me? I can hardly wait for Henrik's techniques, I'm not sure I can handle Peter pan though"  
She smiled, her face actually moved into a smile and she had a strong sip from the bottle before the tears returned with Silas' words.

"Silas took Stefan's body"  
Damon looked at her with an open mouth and no joke this time, he did not see this one coming.  
"Yeah Damon…" she whispered "We were all clowns in his circus"

* * *

Caroline tried his number again but it went straight to voicemail "Nik… call me as soon as you can. We have Silas trapped in here, I mean… he was always here as Stefan but he revealed himself now and we tricked him enough to trap him. Things are really crazy in here and I need to talk to you, please call me" she ended her message hoping he would call soon because she missed his voice.

"What can I do Caroline?" Luka asked her quietly.  
She smiled at him "Going out for a run would be inappropriate… right?" she asked twisting her face adorably.

He smiled "As a wolf?"  
"You are right. We have duties and too many things to solve" she grimaced.

"If that is what you wish I will happily follow"  
"Maybe in a few hours" she smiled happy with the possibility to just let go and forget about all of this while hunting but her phone became alive with a message and she frowned reading it "Elijah just texted me… he is on his way with Klaus… that's odd"

"What is?" Luka asked her.  
She looked at him "He wants me to meet them at the airport"

"I'm going with you"  
"It's Elijah…" she tried to sound convincing but it was strange that the message came from Elijah and not Klaus.

"Lexi was your assigned bodyguard; I'd be honored if I could take that place now"  
"I'd like that very much" she said with a quiet smile.

It was his first easy smile since he lost Lexi and Caroline liked that it came because of her, she followed him to the car but just in case decided to leave another message for Klaus.

"Me again… sorry for the highly clingy mood but Elijah asked me to meet you both half way at the airport because of the really urgent news? I hope this is not to tell me that you decided to bail on me and that you are not coming back" She stopped before getting inside the car "Because then this would be really awkward and you should ignore this message, if not…" she smiled hugely "I love you and I can't wait to see you again"

She cheerfully smiled at Luka this time getting inside the car.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Figure 8 – _Ellie Goulding _

Clown – _Emeli Sande_

My moon, my man – _Feist_


	31. The Elijah Affair

Silas smiled from inside the cellar that held him in his temporary body, Damon's thoughts loud as he stopped in front of the iron gates looking at him.

"Now that's surprising… the bad brother is worried about the good one"  
"Where is Stefan?" Damon looked at the man wondering what everyone else wondered.

Silas didn't bother looking at him for the answer "I have his thoughts, his charming looks and hair but it's all me…" he lowered his head with a bigger smile, his eyes on the ground now instead of the wall "It was all me but it's not so bad is it Rebekah?"

Damon looked behind him to the girl slowly approaching them, she barely looked at Damon directing her thoughts to Silas.  
"Don't be like that Bekah… we had fun" He taunted her remaining as he was with his back on her.

"What did you do with my brother?" Damon pressed for answers.  
"Oh the torture and the guilt for all the lives he took… the constant self-loathing for turning you… good thing I took over this ship, he was missing out on so much" Silas turned slightly finding Rebekah's blue eyes glistening in tears.

Damon quickly gave up, Silas expected that much from the deeply damaged Salvatore that meant nothing to him, while the blonde was far more interesting, she after all was putting up a decent fight.

"Why do you refuse to believe that Stefan has no knowledge that you exist? He was taken prior to everything that happened between us" he turned around completely facing the original.  
She stroked her arms repulsed by him "Because I don't know what that makes of you…"

Silas couldn't be more intrigued and that was saying a lot for a God like him, he didn't read her thoughts now wanting her to come forward with her emotions instead.  
"If that wasn't Stefan at all, in any of it then why did you bother with the accuracy? Because I know love when I see it"

He was malevolent in his smile "You would be an expert in it… poor pathetic Rebekah… always so desperate to have the love of her brothers and of every other man who smiled at you and that so easily stole your fragile heart"

She waited a second before turning her back on him and rushing away from the pain that he was causing her.  
Silas lost the smile and pulled himself together facing the wall again and turning away from her pain, she would not begin to matter now that he was so close to his freedom.

* * *

Caroline waited by the car hoping for two Mikaelsons to show up but Elijah was the one making his way fast to her in his long coat and black leather gloves.

She became worried instantly that Klaus wasn't coming back and Elijah's serious expression was just adding a faster rate to her already racing heart.  
"What happened? What did you find out?" She urged him instantly as he came closer.

"It was not good news that we came across Caroline, I need to speak to you at once. But alone" he looked at Luka.  
"I'm not going anywhere" He easily ended any silly ideas the older Mikaelson might have.

"I need to speak to you urgently but it has to be in private" Elijah addressed Caroline and she knew how serious he was.  
There was a small nod from her and she looked at Luka "It's ok Luka... Elijah will take me home"

"I'm not leaving" he insisted because he felt that something was not right.  
But Caroline used her Alpha status "You can go Luka"

He pressed his lips very reluctant but it was an order and he walked away leaving them.  
After a silent look at Elijah, Caroline grasped that this might have to do with her directly.

"Let's go for a short ride Caroline" he pointed at the car and she slowly got inside while he took the wheel and drove away.  
She clutched her phone nervous.

* * *

Kavi came inside the small tavern filled with men that gave her a side look; she kept her cool and went straight to the one having vodka by the bar.

"Are you here alone?" Marcel asked before she even took the stool next to him.  
"You are not scared of me are you? I'm just a girl looking for a traitor... have you seen him?"

He looked at the smiling girl with a big smile of his own "I'm not part of your sad pack, I didn't betray anyone"  
"Klaus might disagree a tiny bit" she took the bottle from him and had a drink from the bottle.

A few of the men looked at the couple but in Russia no one took action unless someone messed with the vodka or the game of cards they had going by the old tables.

"I have no problem in killing a lady; I would leave my bottle alone and start flashing away if I were you Kavi"  
She laughed, spiking him and he was fast taking her neck into his grip, Kavi snarled mad at him but he easily slammed her against the bar hissing down on her "Where is the rest of the sorry bunch that worshiped that blonde fool that I killed?"

Kavi clasped her hands around his that were squeezing her neck in anger.  
He smiled widely at her "Some fine leader that was, I took her heart without her even blinking"

Kavi released her fangs furious at him but Marcel broke the bottle ready to hurt her badly with it.

"Obviously your education lacks on how to properly deal with a lady"  
Marcel frowned recognizing the voice but Kol was already hitting him across the face with a heavy log of wood.

He coughed the blood that filled his mouth and looked up at the smirking original that swing the log again striking him harder this time that he had a better angle.

* * *

She took a look around the empty dark road, Damon was lying on his back in the middle of the road and she tilted her head as she reached him.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked him truly clueless.  
Damon opened his eyes to the set of high heels that stopped next to his face "I'm having a moment"

"Of clairvoyance?" she asked with a heavy frown.  
"I'm lost…" he looked up the long legs hugged by the tight Denim.

"Because of Stefan?"  
"I've been lost since Stefan turned me but I never actually expected to lose him as well"

There was no smile in Damon nor his usual sarcastic tone to every word that left his mouth and Rebekah decided to accept he was having an honest moment, she moved resting on the ground next to him.

She faced the dark sky with very little stars "Stop complaining about it all, I had to sleep with a man believing he was someone else entirely and that every love confession was real and not a sadist game from a sick and twisted God"

Damon counted the stars with a smile "Why are you complaining? You haven't met my boring brother with his new-found rightness and judging eyebrows, instead you met and fell in love with a sick and twisted God that developed a thing for you"

Rebekah pulled her upper lip in a disapproving manner "Have you been drinking?"  
"That's the best idea I've heard today" Damon reacted fast by getting up on his feet, he looked down on the blonde and offered his hand to her "And I could use the miserable company"

Rebekah looked at his hand and smiled taking it "As long as you don't try to read my mind"  
He smirked at her "Already making jokes about the dreadful past? I like you Beks"

"Well I don't fancy you at all and if you try to kiss me I'll knock you out cold, do you understand me Damon?"  
"Sexy…" he raised an eyebrow as she walked away without waiting for his reply.

* * *

Elijah stopped the car with a heavy expression that hadn't eased up since they left the airport, for the longest time he had just been driving around aimlessly, Caroline could tell how conflicted he was and lost in thought and she didn't dare to open her mouth, she wasn't even breathing too loud at this point.

"You are scared of me" Elijah said gripping the wheel harder.  
Caroline nodded unable to look at him.

"My deepest apologies Caroline but I've been running all the options in my head, none of them seem clear since I left Niklaus trapped inside that cave"  
She looked at him scared and with glistening eyes "What happened out there?"

Elijah opened the door stepping outside, she quickly followed him coming around the car "Why is Nik trapped?"  
"I needed time..." Elijah said deeply conflicted "... to change his mind"

"About what?" Caroline asked in a whisper.  
Elijah started walking towards the small meadow in front of them and Caroline was mostly surprised to find the grave that he sadly looked at.

Until now it never really hit Caroline that among all the mess that Tatia caused stood Elijah, stoically in the middle in love with her no matter how wrong she had been to him and to everyone else.

"I fell in love very young Caroline, she was everything to me even when I barely was allowed to have her. It wasn't my brother that stood between us, it was her own resistance to love and even now that she is dead I wish with all my heart that I had been the one to make her let go and love me like you did to my brother"

Caroline looked down on the dirt when he faced her, she was the one that ordered the death of the woman he loved but she had to look up shocked with his next words.

"Back when we were still human, Tatia became with child"

Her chin dropped and she could feel her heart giving away how surprised she was.

"I was the father" Elijah carried on with sadness "I wasn't thrilled with the idea Caroline... we weren't married and she would be the talk of the entire village not to mention that my parents would certainly be disappointed with my improper behavior towards a girl who was much younger than me. I left for a hunting trip with my father shortly after the news and while I was away I had time to think and the idea settled easily. But when I returned with my father, she was no longer with child. She dealt with it by having a mix of herbs that the elder fixed for her. I was heartbroken but so was Tatia that never truly forgave me for my initial reaction. I regret not embracing that child Caroline because everything changed after that and I keep thinking that perhaps if I had married her and welcomed this child maybe she would have deviate from her devotion to Silas and the power thirst that drove her to the way she died"

Caroline cleaned a silent falling tear "I'm sorry Elijah"  
"So am I Caroline" He smiled with tears that she never thought she would see in a man like Elijah.

"But I'm not her and Nik and I can't have this baby to replace the one that you lost"  
"I never told anyone what happened and Tatia and I never spoke of it again, as centuries unfolded between us, I found myself wondering if I hadn't imagined it all"

"Until now..."  
Elijah's eyes sparkled in fresh contained tears "Perhaps I wanted to believe it wasn't too late"  
"What did you and Nik find?"

"The unknown, no one knows what will happen if this child is conceived and Niklaus doesn't want to take any chances, he wants to turn you into a hybrid so that you can't conceive"

"The idea did cross my mind as well..." she licked her lips collecting her busy mind "I don't want to be a mother so soon, I don't even know if I want to be one. I'm not comfortable with the idea of bringing a baby to a world that is filled with blood"

Elijah was struck by her words and leaned his head to the side watching her puzzled by it.

"I'm not naive Elijah, I know that the man who I chose for myself is far from being innocent and that his hands are constantly red from blood. It's not that I expect him to change, I just love him so much that I have to accept that this is him. He might not kill entire families like the legends say about him but he will always lash out in the worst ways. And I don't want to bring a baby to all of this, where vampires exist and compel girls to think that they took advantage of them, where ancient Gods take bodies as hostage and read minds. Where werewolves and hybrids show loyalty even when they should stay away..."

Elijah looked behind him where Luka showed with all the werewolves and hybrids that were guarding the house, he was certain that a dozen more were called and they all stood there ready to defend their Alpha Queen to death if necessary.

"I can't Elijah as much as this would be your small redemption, I can't do it"  
He nodded understanding that she was right, he turned around leaving everyone behind.

* * *

Bonnie came closer to the gates, she looked at him hoping to see her old friend, again Silas was tired with the same old questions running inside everyone's mind.

"If Caroline gives birth to that baby, I will be able to take my natural body because nothing will be holding my spirit on the other realm any longer" he faced the petite woman.  
"What if we manage to keep your spirit trapped where it belongs?"

Silas clapped his hands laughing "Finally, someone who speaks their mind without fear"  
Bonnie smiled "I've been thinking... you have been around all this time but stuck in Stefan's body. It's not that it was useful and genius, you got stuck there. As you wheeled Tatia to break all those seals you expected to become strong enough to leave Stefan's body and take yours but it didn't happen, the master was tricked and couldn't leave the host and that's why you need this baby so desperately. Or else you will be forever trapped inside of Stefan's body"

"Since you are the brains in this charade what do you plan to do about it? Because if that happens, you will never see the real Stefan again" he threatened her.  
Bonnie crossed her arms smirking "Why don't you read my mind?"

Silas narrowed his eyes doing it, her smile grew as she faced away from him leaving, Silas widened his eyes and came forward grabbing the iron gates.  
She wouldn't...

* * *

As Caroline made way to her room, she removed the flower from her hair and ran her fingers through it wishing he was here.  
"I will be downstairs taking my turn to watch over Silas if you need me" Luka said from the beginning of the hall.

Caroline smiled at him "Ok... thank you for everything"  
He nodded happy that she was pleased with him and left for his next duty considering that she was safe now.

Caroline stopped looking outside the window, it wasn't snowing or raining, it was actually a sunny day and she didn't have the will to stay confined inside her room alone.  
She turned around and went outside instead; she took a walk around the dead garden.

Everything was gone, from the flowers to the plants, even the fountain inside the huge maze was dry; Bonnie was really something else and the thought made Caroline smile but it didn't last.

Her breath picked up and her heart was beating fast, she gave a little spin looking for him, she knew he was around, she could feel it with every bone in her body.

Klaus came from the courtyard breathing finally as he saw her safe and untouched, without Elijah and his crazy ideas around.

He smiled at her and then stopped; Caroline slightly shook her head being hit with how much she was in love with this man and ran to him.  
He caught her keeping her close to him letting her long hair cover his hand and her face warm his.

"I expected you to be better at this courtship thing..." she pulled away facing him "... I wasn't expecting a baby drama and you away trapped in caves while your brother tried to talk me into procreation. I was about to ask him if he was buying popcorn and sitting on a chair watching us go at it in the bed"

Klaus laughed and cradled her face "We haven't done it on a bed yet sweetheart"  
She closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead and then her cheek, she sighed taking in his raw scent "What will we do about this baby thing Nik?"

"Nothing" he looked at her with a big smile.  
"You have a plan" she realized.

He kissed her lips "It includes no sex until all details are sorted out for which I'm deeply sorry"  
She licked her lips making a small protesting sound "Your queen misses you"

"I'm right here..." he playfully toyed with her emotions by kissing her lips again.  
"No..." she stopped the evil kisses and managed a stern look "Stop kissing me like that" she snapped.

"The king is innocent" he smiled amused with her faltering reaction "But we need distraction because I miss you too"  
"What do you suggest?" she asked fairly certain he was up to something already.

"I know of something that will take our minds of this. A way for us to share something that doesn't imply sex" Klaus said losing his hand in her wonderful hair.  
Caroline teased his lips before smiling "And I think I know exactly what"

He had a plan but no one could blame him for a detour as her devilish red lips taunted him so close.  
Klaus kissed her deeply postponing the idea he just had and Caroline kissed him back as avid for him as he was for her.

* * *

The brown wolf waited behind the big tree, he had spotted the deer drinking from the river lazily; on a quiet prowl he watched his prey.

The deer seemed on to him and raised its head looking ahead but seeing nothing, before he returned to the cold water, he shook its head suspicious of something that was bothering him.

A white wolf appeared gracefully touching the grass and sat watching the deer, adorably defying him; she didn't move an inch when the deer fled away fast knowing his fatal end was coming sooner than expected.

The deer headed for the woods but the majestic brown wolf left his hidden place behind the tree frightening him to go back to where he came from only that safety was no longer at his reach because the beautiful white wolf had moved and now cut his way out.

Before he comprehended that the tight duo were working together the brown wolf was already sinking its deadly fangs into his side and with a swift almost painless motion, he sank his teeth into the deer's neck ending his life.

The white wolf tilted its head watching the scene and her mate now tossing the fresh food to her feet, she took a step back not wanting to taint her magnificent fur with blood and only licked the fresh blood necessary to satisfy her thirst, needless to say that when the brown wolf came near her all covered in blood she was not pleased and stepped back once again.

There was a howl and she knew he was teasing her which he proved by taking her down and both wolves ended tossing around in the grass.

She playfully bit his ear to make him stop but only gained a little leverage that she used to flee away; he was fast on her track and she raced as fast she could, jumping and ending on the other side of the river.

Klaus fearlessly watched his exquisite white mate as she paced around the other side taunting him but unexpectedly he jumped to the river getting wet and shook his heavy fur avidly, Caroline's fur became wet from his silly doings and she was definitely not pleased with the little stunt so she launched herself at him.

They playfully tried to outcome each other in the water but ended soaking wet; when she was tired, she left the river and sat next to the deer having her meal quietly only to have him steal away her food.

Seriously?  
The white wolf growled upset and chased after the brown wolf keen on making him pay.

* * *

"Luka Martin... fine soldier and weeping soul because of his girl" Silas said with his head against the gates and his hands gripping them lazily.

Luka ignored him keeping his eyes on the book he was reading leaning against the wall.  
"I can bring her back..." Silas smiled catching the needed attention.

Luka slowly raised his eyes from the book.  
"If you help me, I have the power to bring Lexi back from the dead, just for you"

Luka kept his eyes on Silas while this one nodded from inside his prison "Help me and I will give your blonde ray of sunshine back to you"

* * *

Caroline outlined his tattoo slowly and smiled "You were right, that was amazing and intimate"  
Klaus smiled making his own sweet pattern on her shoulder with his finger "There is nothing like hunting..." he whispered bringing her closer to him although there wasn't much space left between their naked bodies "... though I have to admit that sharing a hunt with you was exhilarating"

Caroline ceased her slow outlining of the feather on his skin and chewed on her lower lip a bit before resting her chin on his chest looking at him, Klaus smiled outlining her face with his eyes that sparkled in a happiness that was so new to him.

"I want this forever"  
Klaus moved them slowly and she rested on her back looking at him with big blue eyes, hers sparkling in hope.

He closed his eyes when she tickled his face with her fingertips trailing his stubble "Am I forgiven for what I've done?"  
"Am I forgiven for claiming this as mine?" she asked stirring her hand to his chest and leaving it over his heart.

Klaus faced her with a big smile "I didn't know I had a choice in this"  
Caroline looked as powerful as he knew she was since that first time he saw her shift in his bed.

From a beautiful white wolf into a breathtaking girl who looked at him fearlessly and curious about him.

"I choose you Nik, I want to be with you forever"  
"I'll find a way" he said determined and she believed him blindly.

Klaus returned to lie on his back and she nested her head on his chest falling asleep knowing she was safe as long as she was in his arms.

* * *

Marcel was almost by the door and reached for it able to use it for support, he turned to check on his attacker but Kol was right there smiling at him, he kicked Marcel that ended outside of the tavern tugging his broken ribs.

"Have I mentioned how I hated dying?" Kol asked coming outside with a swag.  
Marcel reached for the dagger inside his jacket "You forgot but I can remind you of it again"

His wounds were healing and he was going to put up a good fight, Marcel stood up gripping the dagger in his hand hard "How is your Bonnie by the way? I hope I didn't make her bleed too much..."

Kol opened his arms with a sigh "I was going to simply beat the life out of you but now you are making me all mushy inside and with the will to compel you to stab yourself in the neck. Repeatedly" he finished with a harsh tone.

Marcel smiled "She's my mate you know... it just happened all of a sudden... smoldering little thing with that smile and that fine ass of hers. I'm guessing she's really feisty over a mattress"

Did he really have to fuel Kol even more? The rage was already fuel enough.  
But Marcel was cocky because of his last achievement and foolish to think he could succeed again.

Kol flashed to Marcel and broke his hand taking the dagger easily, he shoved the dagger into Marcel's neck before he could even look at Kol, he twisted the blade coldly in his neck getting blood all over his face as it jolted out "I'm sorry darling... mating season is closed for you"

* * *

He was careful not wake her, the warm body was like a soothing blanket to him but Klaus was restless, his mind was on Elijah and what Caroline had told him about their talk.

A baby between Tatia and Elijah was not something he had imagined possible but maybe he was mostly shocked that Elijah kept it a secret for so long.

Klaus came into the library trying to make sense of the little things he took for granted all this time when he spotted the small item.

Klaus recognized the handwriting in the envelope addressed to him; he took it from above the big fire-place and opened the letter inside unfolding it aware that his brother was another one able to bring him down to his knees.

**_Niklaus,_**

**_I couldn't find the courage to face you after my latest actions.  
It is with shame that I admit to have let my own grief and locked away pain to come forward, I trust that Caroline will inform you of what has been revealed to her on my end today._**

_**What an extraordinary woman you have found for yourself brother, I am proud of your choice as I am that for the first time in over 1000 years you have taken action thinking with your heart instead of being driven by power.**_

_**Inside that cave I did not see my brother the hybrid king but Nik the man in love with his sweet Caroline and ready to go against prophecies and change destiny just to ensure that she is safe.**_

_**It is because of that image that I now take with me that I have decided to leave my small contribution to your happiness.**_

_**Inside the envelope is the crystal that Tatia used to trap the power of 15 deceased witches, it is enough to produce the same power as a solar eclipse if used by the right witch, we both know which other brother found love with another extraordinary woman...**_

_**I'm sure she will give good usage to that crystal just like you will give to that one blood bag you keep in your desk and that I accidentally forgot to destroy.**_

_**I beg for your forgiveness again Niklaus for all my hasty words and actions.**_  
_**Be happy brother and make Caroline happy, like me she accepts you for what you are and loves you as I do with all of my heart.**_

**_Elijah_**

Klaus turned the envelope upside down and the crystal fell into his hand, he closed it around the powerful weapon but his mind was with his brother, father and most reliable companion throughout his life.

Klaus faced the fire burning silently inside the mantel and his tears fell as silent and powerful as the fire eating away the wood.  
Elijah was gone.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Wicked Games - _Coeur de Pirate_

I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked - _Ida Maria_

Brother [Stripped Back Version] - _Matt Corby_


	32. Silas

Bonnie stared at the crystal, the energy was tickling her palm and sending tiny vibrations through her entire body, she moved the crystal holding it between her thumb and her index and looked at Klaus "I can feel the energy inside boiling and ready to just burst out"

"There are 15 spirits trapped inside that crystal"  
Bonnie tossed it in the air and then grabbed it swiftly "I spoke to my Gram's, she helped Tatia get this and lost her power because of it. I'm not sure that won't happen to me once I try to recreate a Solar eclipse"

"I'm not giving you a choice here Bonnie, I want you to turn Caroline; what happens to you is not my concern"  
Bonnie played with the crystal, throwing it in the air only to catch it just as it came down "I am Caroline's best friend and your brother's girl, you could pretend to at least care a tiny bit"

Klaus snatched the crystal before she caught it again "Let's not get our hopes up that I will change that drastically and start caring about anyone else but Caroline at this point"  
"You care for her… let's call that progress" she opened her palm wanting the crystal back.

"When can you do the spell?"  
"Our best natural weapon is the full moon. Unless you want to volunteer and let me drain your energy…" she smiled at him.

Klaus poured two generous drinks for them "You are a bit arrogant aren't you sweetheart?"  
Bonnie smiled smugly "From one unique creature to another, I have reasons to be one and I think I know how to defeat Silas and save Stefan"

Klaus handed a glass to her "Another one that I don't really care about but I admit you have my attention now"  
"I want to try a good old exorcism" she took her drink.

He was surprised and narrowed his eyes because of it but Kol came inside the room looking anything but friendly.  
"You finally lost your witch mind" he took the glass hastily from her hand having the drink himself; the woman was just plain crazy.

* * *

Rebekah came to the bed fetching for her leather jacket but her hand moved to the cotton shirt lying around, she took it slowly bringing it to her face.

She closed her eyes smelling the fabric that smelled like him, she snapped out of her foolish moment, how could she know if that was how Stefan smelled, it was Silas scent that she had been in touch with and it was Silas that she passionately gave herself to so many times.

Rebekah took her jacket and the shirt and stormed into the kitchen setting the shirt on fire.  
"Good morning to you as well…"

Rebekah opened a bottle of water drinking upset from it "I should go down there and set him on fire"  
"Very theatrical of you" Henrik came near his sister with a small smile "But we don't know what that would actually accomplish"

"Personal gratification Henrik, he used me"  
"And he is not getting away with it" he assured her smiling again.

"My brothers are going to avenge my honor?" she asked with a tease.  
"At least the ones that are left behind… Elijah doesn't answer his phone"

Rebekah closed the bottle slowly "Last time he was away, it didn't take him long to come back"  
"Our family is never together for long, there is always someone straying away and there is always something keeping us from being truly happy. A thousand years of this and we still don't have a clue how to stop the secrets and the power quest from destroying this family"

"Sometimes I think that's the true curse of this family"  
Both siblings looked at each other silently agreeing that this was the price to pay for all they were.

* * *

"Oh the Queen has come down to the dungeon to check on the prisoner" Silas raised his head with a big smile, he kept his eyes on the hall as Caroline approached them.  
She touched Luka's arm gently asking him to leave them alone, he waited by the stairs giving her a little of privacy.

"How are you gorgeous?" he asked bluntly spiking her.  
"Is Stefan aware of what you are doing? Does he feel anything?"

Silas nodded impressed pressing his lips together, after a quick scanning of her thoughts he spoke with admiration "You are really worried about your friend"  
"He is my best friend and you took his place" she looked at him hoping to see a sparkle of the real Stefan in him.

"A few funny comments here, a few tight hugs there, the occasional concern for your well-being and I fooled you"  
She nodded in agreement "You really did, I never suspected, not even when you were absent from my life lately"

He made a disturbed expression and touched his chest "It was a little straining being around you when all you kept thinking about was Klaus. Why is he cold, why is he hot, why is he cruel and then passionately defending me? Why is he killing people and why am I still here? Why, why, why, why…." He moved his head to the sides annoyed "Because he is evil and you couldn't care less"

Caroline fought to keep her eyes on the smiling monster.

"You are just like him, detached and bitchy about everything bad that ever happened to you… from that, it's only a step to start killing by the dozens" he taunted her.

She denied his words in her mind and he laughed, it hurt her that he sounded like her sweet friend when he did so.

"You killed Tatia. Poor Elijah, he only loved one woman for 1030 years and you killed her" Silas twisted that knife slowly "Oh and we can't forget poor Rose that you bit as a wolf and all those hybrids you stood by while Klaus killed them? April, Hayley, Tyler…" He darkly wandered through her mind.

"No one is innocent…" she whispered.  
"True" he came closer to the iron door "Starting with the dark Queen, the one that has all men wrapped around her little finger. The undeniable attraction that all men feel towards the Alpha Queen and that you used in your benefit, until you got what you wanted. That place next to the mighty one"

"I'm with Klaus because I love him" she hissed mad.  
Her fury was adorable to Silas but his fun was just beginning, he parted his hands to the other guest arriving.

"Are you sure?" Silas looked at her coldly smiling "Are you not with Klaus because of power? You have an army now and you did play him into that list because you wanted to be _the _mate"  
Before she could answer, a deep voice did it for her.

"She is _the_ one mate"  
"Klaus" Silas tilted his head reading his mind.

"You shouldn't be here" Klaus touched Caroline's back and she pursed her lips wanting to cry, she inched closer to him and searched for his soothing warmth.  
"It's adorable how she's portrayed as the sweet innocent girl and you are the big bad dark evil that she is attracted to. I find you both so similar that it makes my head hurt"

"My apologies" Klaus coldly looked at Silas.  
The other laughed amused "Two lost souls destined to find each other…"

Both Klaus and Caroline looked at him and he crossed his hands over his chest leaning his head forward "I'm sorry… were you two actually thinking that all this was true epic love? Children… I have chosen you both so long ago. A perfect match to weave my freedom"

"You are lying" Caroline said between clenched teeth.  
"Afraid not… gorgeous" he smiled at her.

"Let's get out of here Nik…" she took his hand but he wasn't moving.  
Silas locked his stare with Klaus', he was faltering, a wonderful turmoil of doubts erupted in his mind.

"She would never love someone like you unless it was forged by some God" he deliciously fed on Klaus' insecurities.  
"Don't listen to him Nik… it's all lies" Caroline urged Klaus to leave with her.

Klaus looked down from Silas but still wouldn't move.  
"What other reason would she have to actually choose you?" Silas asked Klaus slowly "If not because she had no other choice but accept her destiny?"

"Stop it" Caroline shouted at Silas, she came near the cellar "Stop messing with our minds, you are nothing but a liar. I love him because he is the one for me and not because you picked two names from a hat"

"You are free to believe that, all I want from you both is that child that will break the last seal to the other realm"  
"I will never have this baby and you will never be a free man"

"Then you will never see Stefan again" he grew serious and mad.  
Caroline fought her tears "Let Stefan go"

"No" His voice was far from her friend's now and she barely kept it together but Klaus pulled her hand and took her away with him.  
Caroline passed Luka already in tears and got away from Klaus' hold, she came to the living room struggling with her hair that was bothering her for some reason.

She picked it up and rubbed her neck "All this time I trusted him with my secrets and he was just collecting bullets to use later"  
"He was hidden in plain sight" Klaus said quietly close to her back.

Caroline dropped her hair and faced him "You can't believe what he said"  
Klaus cradled her face powerfully in his hands "Designed or not, I intend to chase my white wolf for as long as she allows me"

Her smile was sweet and she placed her hands over his "Haven't you heard? She wants you forever"  
Klaus teased her lips sweetly before fully kissing her.

* * *

"Lovely, a fresh mind to explore" Silas said while doing pushups.

"Don't bother, there are no doubts here for you to prey upon" Kol easily stopped the show before it even started.  
Silas effortlessly moved sitting up and crossing his arms in front of his legs watching the couple "Very interesting dynamic between the two of you. It's the right amount of petulant and egotistical"

"A match made in heaven" Kol said turning his back on the ancient God and facing his girlfriend that made a circle of candles around her.  
She took Kol's hands for borrowed energy and tried expanding her magic, Silas narrowed his eyes but he couldn't reach Bonnie's mind nor her plans.

"What are you doing little Bennett?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and focused, it was like a wave that she was pushing towards the man sitting inside the cellar, she kept pushing it and as the flames in the candles around her became higher, her wave reached him.

Silas twitched in his place uncomfortable, something invisible was touching him "Stop whatever you are doing" he warned her sternly.  
Bonnie's hands gripped Kol's harder and she shivered going further inside her raw magic.

"Stop it now Bonnie" Silas stood up furious.  
The flames grew so high that Kol had to break his contact with Bonnie; she clasped her hands close to her chest inside the circle and started a loud powerful mantra in Latin.

"If you don't stop I will go after your father and then find your mother... then I will go to New Orleans and find sweet Sheila and I will end her life slowly"

Bonnie ignored him and pushed her magic that extra bit, Silas felt something gripping his throat hard and then his chest was tight with a strange power, he looked at her raging, his fangs came down and he hissed at her in his vampire form.

Now came the hard part for Bonnie, to hold her magic while he was a vampire but she only needed a little more, she opened one hand and Silas screamed clutching his head.  
"Stefan?" Bonnie called from inside her ring of fire.

Silas went on his knees and for one second lost control over his vessel.  
Stefan gasped in pain and rested his hands on the cold ground "Bonnie?"

"Stefan, is that you?" she asked emotional to see her friend again.  
"Bonnie… help me… help me" he begged reaching his hand out to her but when she tried to go to him, he screamed and Silas took over again.

The ancient God looked at her coldly "Very cunning of you"  
She smiled satisfied with her findings nonetheless.

"But I have a few surprising tricks as well" he closed his eyes and Bonnie grabbed her head in pain.  
"From one twisted mind to another" he whispered and Bonnie was hit with all the painful thoughts Silas kept inside of him, every single painful memory he used as fuel.

It felt like her head was exploding and her emotions were on overdrive with all the excruciating pain he was sending her.  
Silas was smiling holding his power over Bonnie's mind but something cold pierced through his chest.

He looked down on the blade going through his heart "Son of a whore…" he whispered looking up at Kol.  
"She wasn't a saint but there is no need to offend her" Kol said watching the other man lose consciousness.

He came to Bonnie and scooped her up in his arms, she laced hers around his neck.

"What happened?" Caroline asked as they came into the living room.  
"Turns out Stefan is in there somewhere trapped inside of Silas but he can use thoughts to harm us" Bonnie weakly answered her friend.

Kol looked at Klaus not very pleased with the support Klaus was offering to her crazy plan "I'm taking her to rest and we will not be attempting this so soon"  
"Wait…" Bonnie begged him which was mean because he couldn't say no to her.

"Silas keeps thoughts; he sent me a wave of pain… I think he feeds on thoughts like we do with blood"  
"Can you do a protection spell to keep our thoughts away while we try to look into this?"

"No she can't" Kol hastily answered his brother.  
She looked at the man carrying her and smiled with his primal manners "I don't have to. He is powerful but he needs the thoughts to stay strong, let's try messing with that"

Kol looked as clueless as everyone else, Bonnie rested against his chest tired "Let's give him a party, a really loud one like only your wolves are able to pull off, once he is weaker, I try to go at him again... for now I can only focus on keeping our biggest plan hidden from the thoughts he can easily reach" she smiled at Caroline "But you and Klaus should stay away from him, he can't suspect what we are planning for you"

Her friend smiled back and squeezed her hand before Kol took her away; she faced Klaus "Are you in the mood for a pack party?"  
"Let's show our guest a good time"

She grinned looking at the courtyard where the hybrids were gathered.  
"KAVI"  
"VIN"

They looked at each other after calling a different hybrid at the same time, Klaus gave Caroline a squint "I'm giving the orders"  
"It's my pack" Caroline protested with a pout.

"I'm the Alpha"  
"So am I"

Vin and Kavi waited for instructions silently.  
"We are having a party… make the preparations" Klaus told the hybrids without taking his eyes from Caroline but the two hybrids awkwardly looked at her as well.

She smugly smiled at Klaus "Call every hybrid and werewolf around, I know that Mason and his pack are staying in a house nearby"

The two hybrids on her pack nodded but didn't leave, she looked back at them and they gave her a really uncomfortable smile and looked at Klaus.  
"You can go" Klaus sent his sired hybrids away.

"Was that awkward for you?" Vin whispered.  
"Very" Kavi answered closing the door behind her.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus and his smug smile "I'm going to change for the party"  
Klaus laughed entertained with the little power battle between them.

* * *

Bonnie made little soothing circles in the side of her head; she looked up from the bed when Kol sat close to her back.  
He did that thing again where he rubbed the back of her neck "You are really good at that" she moaned.

"I hate this plan"  
She knew that but she was even more decided on it now that she knew Stefan was still in there.

Bonnie took his hand and looked back at him "If we manage to make him weaker, unfocused somehow, I can take him down"  
"Wonderful, I love your confidence when taking on a creature from another realm that sires people in their dreams and was able to hurt you without even touching you"

She moved so she could look at him better "I spent a crazy weekend with you when you were nothing more than a hot stranger, I went against everything I knew for you. I went beyond my abilities to use Expression because I didn't want to lose you, do you really think I will let some creepy dude threaten what I have with you? I need to stop him and protect you and my friends"

"We give it a try but if I see anything stronger than what happened today I'm stopping you"  
"I love you… in case you didn't listen to my desperate love declaration when you were on the other side" she said against his lips already inviting him into a long kiss.

* * *

"What's with the party?" Damon asked next to Rebekah that was standing in a corner away from the crowd dancing and making too much noise for her to handle.

"Distraction" She looked at him nurturing a glass of some green drink that he took from her hand.  
Damon made a disapproval face "This tastes awful"

"I know" she answered without enthusiasm.  
"I'm going back to Mystic Falls"

Rebekah's eyebrows moved showing a sign of life "Why?"  
"April was a weird incident that apparently no one cares about but she was important. She didn't search for Klaus yet she moved to the town his promised one was born and she became friends with her. I'm not entirely sure April didn't have a story to tell of her own"

"Regarding Silas?"  
"Isn't everything connected to him? I'm going back and going to search her house and her life in Mystic Falls for anything I can use to help bring my brother back"

"Knowing mine, he already has some plan going on with Bonnie"  
Damon left the drink and a seductive smile behind as he walked away "I wouldn't mind having my own witch"

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you Damon"  
He pointed two fingers at her like they were pistols "Stay here then and have Silas toy with you, I'm sure he gets all turned on by having you around"

Rebekah looked away from his smirk and shook her head, he was such an ass.  
But he was also right and the last she needed now was to be in the same house than Silas, when Damon was starting the car she closed the passenger side "If you try anything I will shred you to bits"

"Noted Sexy Bex" he smiled driving away.

* * *

His brown hair was like silk in her fingers, a silk that she messed and pulled harder now that he increased his pace and sweetly made her moan deeply in pleasure "Kol…" she breathed against his ear.

His shoulders waved under her touch and Bonnie moved her hands between them and the back of his neck.  
Her lips came close to his neck and she kissed him there, left small sweet kisses in his skin that made him groan in pleasure and press her to him.

Kol had his eyes closed lost in the sounds she made, the way she touched him and the way her body answered every deep move he made.

Her fangs scratched the skin on his neck and Kol eased on his pace, he grabbed the mattress under them and every push was deliberate now; he felt the tip of her tongue tasting the sweat in there and then he waited for it, he pushed into her one more time and groaned her name loudly as she sank her fangs into his neck feeding off him.

He gripped the mattress but his hand in the small of her back was keeping her close to him as well; Bonnie breathed against his skin in a powerful high of pleasure when she had enough.  
He didn't stop her or moved while she fed but now was his turn and he pulled back to look at the woman under him with red eyes and red lips, Kol licked the blood in her lips slowly and then smiled.

She was breathing fast, waiting for his next move.  
"I love you" he said so close to her that she had a hard time believing she wasn't imagining the intimate moment.

Bonnie kissed him when his lips searched hers and then gasped when he moved to her chin and then her neck that he slowly framed with his fangs.  
Good thing there was a very loud party going on because Bonnie cried out his name loud as he fed from her while picking up his pace.

* * *

"Beer?" Kavi asked Caroline.  
She smiled and waved the one she was finishing "I'm good…"

The petite hybrid smiled looking around the crowd, their pack was slowly finding their way back to the easiness that was such a big part of their lives.  
"I wish Lexi was here" Caroline seemed to read her mind.

"She would be pulling your hand and dragging you around" Kavi laughed.  
The image made Caroline laugh as well and it was a nice way to remember Lexi and her really long blonde hair flowing as she danced closely to her number one.

"This is a party, why aren't you dancing?" Henrik asked Caroline.  
Kavi left them with a smile.

"I'm missing a partner"  
Henrik bowed to her "Fair lady, do I have the honor?"

Caroline laughed and took his hand, they danced too slow for the fast tempo song but they were in a different mood anyway.  
"So you and Kat…"

Henrik smiled and closed one eye awkwardly "I think I finally understood I couldn't fight her forever"  
"She's very sexy" Caroline teased him with a serious face that changed into a big smile.

"She is and she's very… intense" Henrik whispered.  
"So the sex is amazing?" Caroline whispered back.

He laughed "Muy Caliente"  
Caroline laughed loudly.

"She is and I'm giving this a try, I'm positively sure she will break many bones on my body when we fight but I heal fast so we'll see"  
Caroline still shook her head laughing "I wish you the best Henrik, you deserve it. You've been a really good friend since that first day you walked me home and I want to see you happy"

Henrik grimaced turning them around, he looked over Caroline's shoulder "Kat just arrived and she doesn't look too happy… I should exit through the back door"  
Caroline rolled her eyes and broke away from him slapping his shoulder "Silly"

He raised his hand to Katherine nervously smiling, she folded her arms and started tapping her foot.  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked with an adorable smile.

* * *

There was another ring and the voicemail message came on, Klaus waited a bit but he gave up again not leaving any message like all other times, he lowered his phone unable to think of something meaningful to say to Elijah over a machine.

He wasn't a man of discussing feelings let alone to leave them uneasily like this, he needed to speak to Elijah but facing him, not like this.

"There is a party going on in case you are wondering why there are really hot girls dancing on top of the pool table"

Klaus smiled turning to face the stunning blonde wearing a steamy silver top that had very little fabric and that left her ivory skin gracefully covered by the long golden locks instead.

"I was trying to reach Elijah" he put his phone away.

Caroline rested against the balcony enjoying the quiet area, it reminded her of the infamous porch where they first kiss while a party was happening inside the house.

"Maybe if I actually spoke he would know I want him to return" Klaus came closer to her.  
She smiled at him "That would be a start"

"So why were you dancing on top of a pool table?" he asked with a squint and shortening the space between them.  
She shrugged "I was trying to catch the attention of the Alpha; the other girls say that he is hot"

"He's spoken for that one"  
She kept her big blue eyes on his while he stroked her bare arms making her shiver "Lucky girl"

He smiled and leaned over kissing her bottom lip "Is there any chance that you will stop looking so tempting sweetheart for the next few days? You are making my life very painful" his hand came around to her back that was immoral exposed as well.

She shook her head softly "I'm a wild wolf Nik… I don't like making your life easy"  
He chuckled, like that was something new.

"It's a shared interest sweetheart"  
Caroline moved her hands to his chest, feeling his body underneath the leather jacket, his raw scent mixed with the leather was just sinful.

"We need to distract each other…"  
He licked his lips while she moved her hands to his neck and caressed his warm skin.

"Courtship" he said the first thing that came to his mind.  
She smiled "Courtship… I like that. We should take the time to know each other better" she stole a little kiss from him.

"What's your favorite movie sweetheart?"  
"The Notebook" she answered serious "Yours?"

"Alien"  
Caroline laughed and the sight made his chest warm.

"Favorite book?"  
"Pride and Prejudice but Gone with the wind is very very very close"

So was Klaus that kissed her upper lip this time.  
"Yours?" she asked against his lips that she nibbled.

He waited until she was done toying with his restrains and answered her honestly "Your journal"  
Caroline's smile faded not expecting the answer.

"I'm addicted to it and to the _moron_ you have sketched"  
She bit her lip smiling "I was very mad at you"

"You have such an innocent way of conveying your feelings… it's fascinating"  
Caroline shook her head "No… the only thing fascinating around here is you Nik"

His hand was on her neck and he tilted her head a little, he smiled before he pressed his lips against hers, her hands moved to the back of his neck and his hair and entangled in his wonderful hair.

His tongue traced her bottom lip before powerfully meeting hers and dancing with her.  
His free hand warmed the skin in her back and she melted against him wanting to be part of him, of a love that was only theirs.

When he slightly pulled away from her, she grabbed him by the neck and kept him in place because she was not done with him.

They smiled into their kiss, one of these days they would have to settle who the Alpha in their relationship was but not tonight, for now they were busy fighting for dominance in a long marathon of kisses.

* * *

"Silas? Wake up... I need to talk to you" Luka tried to wake him before changing his mind "I've decided on your proposal, I want Lexi back"  
The blonde man shook his head with a very loud moan "Who?" He moved on the ground removing the blade from his chest.

"Lexi" Luka pressed on upset.  
Stefan was beyond lost, he had no idea where he was and who Lexi was, he looked at the black kid by the door "Where am I?"

Luka frowned, something was different about the man.

* * *

Silas watched them with a smile, now that was an adorable view.  
The witch sleeping in his bare chest and he holding her close while a sheet covered them from the waist down, very artistic like.

Silas even smiled because their thoughts were so at reach now, they were filled with love and eternity feelings.  
Ah young love, so reckless and cocky.

Bonnie was wrong assuming he was trapped inside of Stefan, he just chose him because he was weak and stayed there because it was the perfect hiding place, he was the center of everything but as Caroline chose Klaus, the center became someone else, someone else always in touch with everyone else.

Silas left the room in his shadow and searching for his new vessel.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

You make me feel… - _Cobra Starship ft. Sabi_

Somebody to love – _Nelly Furtado_

Fall – _Ed Sheeran _


	33. On to you

Klaus kissed her cheek and then her lips making her smile; she warmed his lips but not enough to make it a deep kiss.

She was happy teasing him and sweetly caressed his neck closing her eyes a bit when he trailed her cheek again with hot kisses "I wish it was raining…"

The entire last hour reminded her of the day they first kissed though this time they really wanted to lose track of time and forget all about the Silas issue that clouded their little piece of happiness.

Their lips met again and Caroline held the kiss longer this time, his lips were soft and full just enough to make her moan when they worked so well against hers.

The kiss became hotter and Caroline forced herself to stop it, the way Klaus was left breathing hard against her lips was evil but all she had to really keep in mind for strength was that soon they would be done with this curse and she would be a hybrid.

Then she would be able to stay with him forever, as a wolf, a vampire but most important a woman.  
His woman.  
Caroline smiled with her own thoughts and kissed him again tugging his hair strongly in her fingers.

She couldn't wait to be his again, to have him make love to her like she was born to be at the mercy of his lips, his hands and his body that she wanted melted against hers.  
Like no one before him, she was constantly burning for him and wanting to be under his fire.

There was a swift tongue movement from him tracing hers slowly and she pulled his hair harder which had the sweet consequence of having Klaus grunt against her lips.  
This was torture.

"Caroline, Klaus" Luka stormed out of the house in a hurry.  
They looked at him with unsteady breaths.  
"I think Silas got away" he said with a shaking breath as well.

Klaus looked at Caroline with a frown and she knew instantly that they were all in trouble.

* * *

"Just give me a few minutes" Bonnie told Kavi and closed the door looking at Kol "If he really got away he can be anywhere or anyone"  
"Or this is just another mind game and his still the mate with good hair"

Bonnie sat on the bed playing with his shirt that she was wearing and pulled the sleeves up ready for action, Kol pulled his leg up from under the sheet resting his arm there "What are you doing now?"

Bonnie had the crystal in her hand and she stared at it deeply in thought "I need to call my Grams" she closed her hand around the powerful weapon.

* * *

"When you said that he got away I was expecting to find him gone" Klaus told Luka looking at the vampire inside the cellar.

"He's not Silas… something is different about him" Luka answered keeping his tiny attempt to a betrayal plan undisclosed.

"Stefan, is that really you?" Caroline asked approaching the men slowly.  
Stefan seemed to come to life when he saw her "Gorgeous" his smile was big "What are we doing here?"

Caroline came closer to the iron that kept the vampire on the other side but Klaus stopped her before she got too close "What's your last memory?"  
"Leaving Mystic Falls to keep you and Bonnie safe"

Caroline touched Klaus' hand strongly around her arm and he eased up on the hold, she took a step closer to Stefan "You were possessed by the spirit of an old God and he was among us for months… playing all of us"

"Did he hurt you?" Stefan gripped the iron gates "Did _I _hurt you?"  
"No…" Caroline smiled at him and placed her fingers above his "But you weren't that nice"

"And Damon?" He asked instantly worried that he got to her.  
"A lot of things happened…" she looked at the other man by her side "A lot…"

* * *

"Are you done sulking? You look very adorable…" Henrik lowered his eyes to meet her pouting eyes.  
Katherine released a very disapproving sound and fixed her curls.

"I was only dancing with her"  
"Go ahead, dance with the woman who has all men at her mercy" she took a look around the crowded room.

"There's a party going on and you are having a jealous fit about my brother's girl" Henrik pulled her closer to him with a smile.  
"The one you took sightseeing and almost kissed in the courtyard?" she twirled a curl lazily.

"I took her out because Nik pushed us into it in all his glorious insecurity and I find her beautiful but she's nothing more than a good friend"  
"A good friend? That you have known for less than a year? That was fast" she moved her eyes around not wanting to linger on his.

But Henrik was melting with her jealousy "I don't want you upset, I'm not very good at angry sex"  
Katherine reluctantly smiled, she faced him with a few ideas and started making a little circle in his chest "I've waited a very long time for you Henrik… don't make me sad now"

"I'm willing to try a few things but I'd like to be able to survive them" he paused wondering what she had in mind but Katherine laughed and grabbed his shirt tight.  
"Henrik"

He looked puzzled at her.  
"I'm jealous… you are supposed to kiss me and make me forget about my lady quandary"

Henrik cupped her beautiful cheek that he caressed "A kiss to chase away your silly thoughts Kat…"  
"And give way to a lot of naughty ones" she played with his collar and his feelings when she threw in her sexy smile.

"Let's exit the party discretely…" he whispered searching for her lips and getting lost in a long kiss.  
She moaned because Henrik was like a crunchy chocolate, all sweet on the outside and deliciously sinful inside.

They moved towards the hall bumping into a few dancing werewolves that eyed them with a smile, passion displays were very common in these parties.  
Vampires were no exception.

Henrik pressed Katherine against the wall and her leg moved caressing his, she pulled and messed his hair answering the deep kiss, his hands felt the curves under the really tight top and suddenly he forgot if they were on the hall or in one of the rooms.

"I need you" a male voice spoke near them and they both stopped kissing slightly confused.  
Henrik looked to the side, his hair a giant mess and a very dazzled look on his face "What?"

"I need you for an errand" Kol said looking at them serious.  
Henrik felt Katherine's hand inside the collar of his shirt and touching skin, her leg rubbed against his and the other free hand messed his hair even more "Can it wait an hour?" he asked Kol hopeful.

His brother sighed facing Katherine specifically "Can you release my brother for tonight?"  
She snarled at Kol upset and Henrik felt his body vibrate in excitement.

Kol rolled his eyes at them and then pulled Henrik by his shirt making him stagger away from Katherine "I promise to return him in one piece"  
Katherine growled under her breath while Henrik looked back at her sad.

"I'm surrounded by jealous people" He mumbled getting inside Kol's car.  
His brother mockingly laughed "I'm short of siblings, I can't find Rebekah anywhere but I don't trust anyone else to do this with me anyway"

"What am I doing?" Henrik pushed away the sexy woman shuddering for him that he left in the hall.  
"Succumbing to Kat?" Kol snapped upset driving them away.

Henrik had a dreamy face while he smiled but he realized something along the way, he faced his brother "Who are you to talk? What were you doing with Bonnie while the party was unfolding?"

Kol smiled without facing his brother "Magic"  
Henrik laughed shaking his head "You taught me to always live by my beliefs. I believe I'm in love with Kat"

Kol couldn't refute his words but he still was worried "She's slippery that one and I just don't want you to get hurt"  
"Kol… you big softy" Henrik teased him.

Kol ignore his mocking but they both knew how accurate Henrik was.

* * *

"We are all watching you…" Klaus warned him when he opened the door to release him.

Stefan stepped outside slowly but Caroline just wanted her friend back and waited for Bonnie that finally showed up, she took one look at Stefan and then smiled "It's him. Silas has left his body, I can feel his bad energy gone"

Caroline closed her eyes for a second and then threw herself at Stefan that held her close, she did her best not to cry but it was hard.

Stefan held her close in silence, he felt how troubled she was but he also saw the way Klaus was eyeing him like a hawk and itching about the proximity; there were a lot of things that Stefan had to know and understand.

"Are you ok?" He addressed his main concern and cupped Caroline's face.  
The blonde nodded "I'm an Alpha" she said excited and he was beyond clueless, then she grimaced "… but Bonnie is a vampire now"

Stefan looked at his other best friend "How…"  
"Damon" Bonnie smiled sadly "But not all is bad, I'm also a witch and I brought my boyfriend back from the dead"

Stefan frowned but there was a bigger question in his mind, he looked at Klaus sizing him "Are you Klaus Mikaelson?"  
"That would be me" Klaus smiled quietly.

Stefan looked at Caroline at once "Why are you with the original werewolf?"  
"We're mates…" Caroline explained with a quiet smile of her own.

Stefan stroked his spike hair "I need a drink"  
They all looked at each other as he walked away after too much information handed to him at once but Caroline was the one that shot after him.

He avoided the party, going outside and Caroline grabbed a bottle of Bourbon that she showed him closing the front door and giving them some privacy in the courtyard.

"Where should I begin?" she asked handing him the bottle that he took and opened having a big sip from it.

"Where are we?" He was fairly sure they weren't in Mystic Falls.  
"Russia. Where I accepted who I was and took Klaus as my mate, killed his girlfriend and avenged the death of one of the wolves closest to me"

Stefan had another sip, this was not happening and he looked at Caroline unable to recognize the sweet girl he left crying in the middle of the road.

Caroline knew that by the way he was looking at her "So much happened since Nik arrived to Mystic Falls and it has been a huge painful struggle between giving in to him and fighting him off but I love him and he loves me. I made friends, I made enemies. I had my hair black" she smiled and came closer to Stefan "But through all of that, I thought that you were there Stefan"

"I heard about him, he collects hybrids like they are precious art items" he insisted on the new man in her life.

"He broke the curse of the sun and the moon, the family ring you are wearing is only for sentimental value, you don't need it any more"  
Stefan looked at his hand bewildered.

"And it was the girl I caught you having sex with in your living room that broke it. You were having a torrid affair with Rebekah Mikaelson"  
Stefan rubbed his face "I need a shower and animal blood"

She smiled enchanted with the old reference that reminded her so much of him but she had a big revelation that couldn't wait "Stefan… Silas is a God that wants to open a door to his realm and he needed us to break the seals that keep him away from that door. So far only one is missing, proving harder than he anticipated… he needs a baby from me and Nik"

Stefan nearly dropped the bottle "Please tell me I heard wrong"  
She shook her head "So Nik is turning me into a hybrid"

"No" Stefan determinedly said.  
She frowned wondering if Silas was really out of his body but Stefan turned his back on her staring at the ground "He naturally sires his hybrids, I'm not letting you lose your free will just like that"

"Maybe I will be able to fight the sire bond"  
"You are not doing this" he faced her sure that he would do anything to stop it.

"I want this Stefan" her voice was different, everything about her was different actually, she was stronger, determined and with a strange regal feel to her; one that only now he became aware of.

"I need a little time to adjust to everything…" he smiled walking away but gently stroking her arm as he went past her.  
Caroline looked after him without following and stroked her arms unsure if they would ever be able to go back to what they had in the past.

There was a strange noise, like wind but it was a quiet night and she looked behind her; she only saw the empty courtyard and the dark garden when she looked around, yet, something was in the air that was leaving her restless.

She touched her hair making way inside the house when that same noise caught her attention.  
"Who's there?" she shouted but got no response, her heart was racing when she went to the dark garden in search for the cause of the strange noise.

* * *

"Can I have one of the rooms? I need a shower and privacy from the Spring break happening" Stefan asked Klaus that he found whispering with Bonnie in the hall.

"Of course, Bonnie will show you one of the guest rooms that you can take" Klaus nodded at Bonnie and left them.

The girl smiled opening one door and leading Stefan inside, he turned to her once inside "What about you? What really crazy stuff have you been messing with?"  
"His name is Kol" She replied Stefan with a big smile.

"Do I see love in your eyes as well? Caroline took me by surprise with her new status"  
"She's becoming very comfortable as Klaus' match; they can literally rule the world together. Werewolves are naturally drawn to her, like all men apparently"

Stefan pulled his eyebrows together, all this was seriously disturbing him "I don't like Klaus"  
"Very few do, but she loves him" Bonnie simply informed him and he was sent back to his friend place that quickly.

"I need to find Damon and kill him"  
Bonnie chuckled taking her phone with a new message that she redirected with a sigh "I love who I became Stefan. When he killed me, I had Henrik's blood in me; he is the youngest in the family and Kol's favorite brother. I lost it at first, I couldn't handle losing my magic and becoming a vampire but Kol helped me and he was there all the way and I love him so much Stefan. I've accepted being a vampire and I'm comfortable with it, just like Caroline would be as a hybrid"

"Would?" Stefan frowned looking at Bonnie suspicious.

* * *

Klaus looked around the crowd still going hard at the party, there were girls dancing on top of any hard surface and some in their underwear as the party really seem to take off.

The smoldering blonde made way through the packs like she was dancing a forbidden dance with Klaus, her eyes sparkled in lust and fire.

"Dance with me" she whispered touching his chest as soon as she was close to him.  
Klaus smiled touching her chin and her wavy hair, he rested a hand on her back keeping her close to him as they danced slowly.

Caroline melted against him, she moved her hands from his chest to his back; pressed against him she felt his body and moved slowly instigating him; she left little kisses on his neck and nibbled on his ear, toying with him.

"That's a dangerous game that you are playing there Caroline" he whispered against her ear.  
His hands made her smile satisfied; they were outlining every curve and got lost in her bare back.

Caroline ran her ivory silky cheek against his scruffy face; loving how it scratched her skin "I need to be alone with you Nik"  
Klaus caressed the back of her neck before he left a lustful kiss on it and trapped her ear between his teeth.

"Now" she said grabbing his hand and leading him to the library but he pulled her to him.  
Caroline crashed against his chest confused; he cradled her face with a smile "I have a better idea"

She smiled intrigued and followed his lead; she looked at him puzzled when he took her to the basement where the cellar was.  
"Are we shifting?" She asked him still wondering about his idea.

His smile was so dark that she licked her lips nervous, he kept her hand tight inside of his and took her cheek with his free hand "I've been thinking about the prophecy… if it's true that we are to make this baby on the full moon… there shouldn't be no harm in any other night"

Caroline looked at the ground, then at the man powerfully raising her chin to him, his thumb was strong under her chin and she smiled at him "What made you change your mind?"  
"I miss you" he whispered inching closer to her lips without touching them.

"I miss you too" she sneaked her hand under his shirt and licked her teeth lazily while tracing all that firm perfection under her warm touch.

He was fast and moved his hands down her back reaching her ass, he pulled her up and she laced her legs around him, Klaus pinned her against the wall inside the cellar and roughly tilted her head taking hold of all that wonderful hair of hers.

She was a bit stunned with his rude ways but she was getting what she wanted and closed her eyes as the tip of his tongue traced her neck.  
When he took her arms and raised them above her head she frowned out of breath at him.

He ran his hands over her arms slowly while looking at her and she felt her heart race erratically.  
Only that something was off, she narrowed her eyes but the party was loud, the lust and drunken thoughts were clouding her clear vision and she couldn't focus.

Klaus coldly released her arms and for her surprise moved away from her, she staggered finding her balance once he dropped her on her feet, as she did so, something pulled her hand and she looked at her wrist.

Caroline's expression changed completely and she pulled her wrist trapped inside an iron chain "When did you find out?" she asked moving her cold eyes to him.

Klaus licked his lips, in that old tell of his and showed her his phone with the image of Silas' coffin, her face grey inside of it.  
Silas snarled mad and pulled the chain harder without having it budge "My reflection"

"Bonnie called Sheila and she spoke of Tatia and her devotion to you, she knew that you would take someone and that as a precaution to keep your true face hidden, your body would assume the face of the vessel you took. Kol and Henrik are there now, this is what they found" he put his phone away unable to look her in the eyes.

Silas smiled in Caroline's body taunting him "Look at me Nik… we have a baby to make"  
"Let Caroline go… take me instead" he asked still avoiding her eyes.

"So you can go all martyr on me and pull one of your crazy plans with Bonnie the hot witch? I don't think so…" She smiled and touched her bottom lip "But we can go at it, I'm already chained up, just take what is yours"

Klaus refused to let Silas get to him.  
She pulled the chain so she could come closer to him, she moved her hand over his chest and grabbed his necklaces pulling him closer to her "Go on Nik… take me right here, show me who the real Alpha is between us"

He grabbed her hand upset that she was sounding like this and finally looked at her when she started laughing.  
"Sweet Caroline… aren't you all head over heels for the baby wolf…"

"Bonnie…" Klaus spoke as the witch stepped into the light "Is everything ready?"  
"Yes…" she said in a low voice.

Silas narrowed his eyes again and focused really hard, all he got was a trapping spell.  
The blonde looked up and saw a white circle on the ceiling "No…"

"My Gram's taught me an old spell they used to keep evil trapped when they tried the exorcism" Bonnie still couldn't believe Caroline was possessed by Silas now.

Silas started pulling the chain harder but it only made the delicate wrist bleed, Klaus stepped back and when she tried to walk past the circle limit she found an invisible wall "This won't hold me" she hissed mad.

"It will keep you trapped and you won't be able to leave the body or the cellar" Bonnie painfully started thinking of how she was going to put Caroline through a lot of pain to release her.  
Silas smiled as dark as he was "Very well… let's see who breaks first"

Klaus turned his back on her and she tried to shift but when she expected the pain of breaking bones to begin, she simply couldn't go ahead with it.

"I've made sure you can't shift either" Bonnie looked at Klaus that was battling with all of this.  
His Caroline was taken by Silas.

"That means I can't heal fast either and that Bon…" she taunted the other "I can use" Caroline picked the weapon Kol used earlier and pushed it through her open palm hissing in pain.

Then she moved to her arm and from there to her leg "I can do this all day…" she looked at Klaus that slowly faced her "I will cut your precious Caroline in so many ways that you will beg me to leave this trapping circle you just came up with"

When she started piercing her shoulder with the sharp weapon Klaus flashed.  
"Klaus don't" Bonnie launched herself forward but then stopped.

Klaus bit into his wrist and forced Caroline to drink his blood, she tried to fight him but he was stronger and he left her spitting the blood on the floor mad.  
She looked at him cleaning her mouth and chin from the blood.

Klaus closed the cellar finally looking at her straight in the eyes "If you die now with my blood, I will bring you back as a hybrid. Let's see who breaks first… Silas"

He laughed from inside Caroline's body, an unnatural laughter that echoed through the halls as Klaus and Bonnie slowly left.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Down to the wolves - _Blind Zero_

Letters from the sky - _Civil Twilight _


	34. Agony

"The daughter of the town's reverend? The irony is almost too comical for me" Rebekah tossed a few books around before moving away from the small desk in the bedroom.

"Adopted daughter" Damon went through the adoption papers she kept in a small box under the bed.  
Rebekah grabbed a frame with the smiling girl, she looked so innocent it made Rebekah want to gag "I don't get something"

"That you all decided to sacrifice the poor girl without giving her a chance to hug her brother?" he asked without taking his eyes from the papers.  
"No" Rebekah looked at him aghast "It was her life in exchange for Kol's, there is no room for conscious here"

Damon didn't look at her but he related to that "What don't you understand?"  
Rebekah looked at the picture again "She spent all this time knowing who she was and what she was and still she never came forward, not even when Tatia offered Hayley as a sister to Nik. April chose Mystic Falls to live and stayed hidden in front of everyone… why? Why stay close to Caroline knowing that Nik would eventually find her?"

"I don't know but it probably has to do with the fact that April Young had one too many secrets?" Damon was going through the rest of the items inside the box.  
Rebekah dropped the frame on the bed and came to him curious about his findings, Damon was kind enough to share them and she took a couple of journals "Why is everyone obsessed in Mystic Falls with these?"

"Because they know that one day a couple of sexy vampires will go through them shamelessly trying to find answers for a lot of questions"  
"Elijah has one hidden among his old books. We all pretend we don't know about it"

"Stefan likes them as well…" Damon closed the box pushing away the image of his brother, he had to keep focused.  
"Are we done lurking around? We already have reading material for tonight" she waved a journal.

"Not before finding the one she was currently writing" Damon searched under the pillow for it but found nothing, he gave a small look around the room and smiled when he saw the school project from Prom resting neatly on the table.  
He found her journal among the evidence of a normal life.

"Shouldn't her father be worried and searching for her?" Rebekah frowned because there was no picture of the man among the typical young decoration.  
"I think he was relieved that the one thousand year-old werewolf left the house for undetermined vacation"

Rebekah shrugged following him, proper parental behavior was beyond her comprehension anyway.

* * *

"Have you reconsidered your hasty decision?" Silas asked with a smile.  
Klaus took his time coming near the cellar, he expected to find Caroline taunting him with the biggest dark smile Silas could come up with not to find her sitting on the ground with her clothes sprinkled in blood.

"I was bored" he raised the wrist trapped inside the iron and visibly hurt from the force he made trying to free himself.  
Klaus tried to ignore the disturbing image "Here's a thought, return to your body and the real fun will begin"

He smiled "Or you get that hot back in here and I switch off for a couple of hours and you can have Caroline back to do whatever you wish with her, as long as she ends up expecting a baby you are free to let your imagination loose" he waved the restrains on his wrist.

Klaus remained silent so Silas' smile became darker "Do I sense a sparkle of interest? A couple of hours alone with Caroline... Think about it, I can give you that"  
"Alright" Klaus challenged him to a truth or dare.

But Silas knew the big wall inside of Klaus' mind was Bonnie's doing and that he was keeping him out of the real intentions in him "I'm not that much of a fool… the second I went dormant you would find a way to keep Caroline in charge of her body and thoughts. We can't allow that"

"Then we will have to make you leave her by force won't we?"  
Silas looked at him suspicious, Klaus stepped aside and an old sarcophagus was carried inside by the hybrids.

Silas was not very pleased to see his coffin and yanked the chain around his wrist making it bleed in anger and purely to push Klaus "What is this?"  
"Time to go home Silas" Klaus simply said.

Bonnie came inside with her family Grimoire and there was a mean laughter from Silas as the third-party joined them "Sheila… what an honor"

Sheila stayed behind, she wasn't doing much but guide Bonnie in her spell but she was unable to look at the monster in the eye.  
Bonnie started reading the powerful spell while Silas drilled Sheila with big blue eyes "Why so shy Sheila? You were so brave when you helped Tatia gather that power"

"What use did you have for that? Your eternal tomb was already opened and Tatia lost her powers, as I did for nothing" Sheila spoke without looking at the blonde.  
Silas smiled wickedly "Let's not be so quick in our judging… everything happens for a reason and now we have a powerful crystal that little Bennett thinks she can use to exorcise the bad spirit from sweet Caroline"

Bonnie closed the Grimoire and smiled "Time for a test drive"  
When she closed her hand chanting her spell, Silas fell to his knees screaming and grabbing the side of his head; Bonnie tried to be strong and look past the fact that this wasn't Caroline but a vile monster using her body.

Silas breathed hard, blood started dripping from his nose and he raised his head looking at Bonnie "Not bad little Bennett" he narrowed his eyes and a throbbing pain reached Bonnie, she was only able to keep him away for a little, but it forced her to stop the spell on her end.

"Shall we… call it a tie?" Silas asked cleaning his nose and standing up slowly.  
Bonnie gritted her teeth "Not even close" she opened her hand and Silas immediately dropped to the floor in agony, the screams filled the cellar and the hall forcing Klaus to clench his jaw, he looked at Bonnie.

Sheila spoke for her "As long as Bonnie keeps him in pain, he can't focus on gathering his strength to hurt her… this will turn ugly Klaus, maybe you should leave…"  
Klaus moved his head coldly looking at the blonde twisting in pain on the ground; he didn't budge at all from where he was.

Bonnie chanted louder in Latin and the screams became different, more human in a way.  
"Nik…" she called between soft pants.

Klaus inched closer to the cellar because it wasn't Silas, it was Caroline, it was her calling for him.  
"Nik… help me" she started crying on the ground buried in pain.

Klaus looked at Bonnie wanting to stop her but Sheila came closer "It's a trick Klaus, don't believe him"

"Please Nik… make it stop…" She begged again.  
Klaus gripped the iron between them and gathered himself, her screams were agonizing and hard to endure without taking action.

"She's hurting me Nik… make her stop" Caroline begged between horrible cries of pain.

He closed his eyes ready to stop Bonnie but the screams ceased, he looked at the witch, Bonnie was sure it was Caroline not Silas in control but the body on the ground now shook but with laughter.

A sadistic and cruel laughter that only became stronger as Silas regained his strengths caused by the little break Bonnie gave him "You are both so pathetic but you Nik…" Silas sat up tired, he pushed the blonde locks away from the flawless face that had Klaus in such an upheaval "You are the hybrid, the first of your kind as a werewolf and there you stand with so much blood on those hands that you make me blush but throw in a beautiful strong blonde into the mix and I have you ready to stop Bonnie from torturing me. You may refuse to give me a child but I refuse to leave this body" Silas fixed the tight top around the beautiful cleavage with a vile smile "A true God, has no face, no sex or weakness"

"Keep going Bonnie" Klaus said determined without taking his eyes from the blonde that started yelling again.

* * *

"Do you have anything useful?" Damon sat next to Rebekah leaving a cup of coffee filled with blood that she took with a raised eyebrow for him.  
"Librarian blood" he informed her about the source.

"It will make me smarter?" Rebekah asked in a soft whisper.  
He chuckled pointing at the journal she was reading "Anything interesting on the _good daughter_?"

"She had a crush on someone called Matt"  
"Ah boring Donovan, the town's deputy and as invisible as her" Damon's cell began to vibrate inside his jacket and he was very stunned when he saw the name on the screen.

He wavered before taking the call "Creepy Silas"  
"_Actually it's Stefan, Silas released me_"

Damon looked at Rebekah that heard the conversation with a slow pain, still the man talking wasn't even aware she existed so she went back to reading.  
"Little brother" Damon ventured a small smile.

Stefan chuckled bitterly on his end "_My last memory of you consists on going after you after you killed Caroline and Bonnie_"  
Damon cringed his face "Let's just leave things at that because there was a stake very close to my heart and a few questionable actions on my behalf after that"

"_You killed Bonnie, tortured Caroline and you knew that killing April would be fatal for Bonnie and you used that just to get back at two teenagers? You are my older brother and I have nothing but shame to call you that"_

"I'm used to be the dishonor of the family by now Stefan, it's not like I was ever the perfect favorite son" Damon snapped and ended the call.  
Rebekah gave him a small side look but he pressed his lips angry and dialed Stefan's number again "And just to make sure that we are clear, I haven't missed your judgy little tone and I couldn't care less about the girls"

"_Caroline was taken by Silas" _Stefan said with a sigh.  
"What?" Damon mumbled into the phone.

_"We were talking in the courtyard and he took her body when I left her alone"  
_"Why did you leave her alone? You have an ancient God able to read minds and snatch bodies, how could you leave Caroline alone? Where was super vampwolf boy?" Damon snapped louder which made the few people in the library glare at him.  
_  
"Bonnie is trying to exorcise Silas from Caroline's body"  
_Damon threw his hand in the air "Clearly the lunatics are in charge now. Next we will all be chanting around a bonfire naked and hoping that Silas has a sense of humor" he ended the call aggravated.

He tossed the phone on the table loudly "What do we really know about Silas?"  
Rebekah was reading something very interesting and numbly answered him "That he is some outcast God from the old world…"

"But God of what? Thunder and lightning? Cupid?" he pressed.  
"Death" Rebekah held the journal with shining eyes "I discovered something"

"I'm out of drum roll Bex" he said annoyed with the suspense.  
"April is a bit fascinated by Silas because he has the power to inflict what she wants permanently, death"

Damon took the journal reading the passage where April spoke of her several attempts to end her life, always unsuccessful.

"I think that's why she wanted Caroline and Klaus to have that child; perhaps she was counting on asking Silas to turn her mortal somehow?"  
Damon closed the journal with a ruthless will "Tatia offered me my humanity back if I helped her with Silas"

"There has to be a connection" Rebekah quickly dialed a number "But slightly more important… did Bonnie successfully kill April?"  
"Not a clue…" Damon stood up compelling the girl next to them to give him the laptop.

* * *

The buzzing sound woke him from his slumber; it took Henrik a few seconds to acknowledge that his phone was interrupting his peaceful rest, he moved carefully not to wake the girl sleeping with him; he moved the arm resting over her and took his phone.  
"Yes" he whispered.

Henrik frowned with the odd request Rebekah made but he she didn't give him time to properly ask any questions, he stared at his phone and the harshly ended call.

Katherine moved waking up as well and turned her head so she could face him "What is it?"  
"I have to go dig a grave" he pulled the corner of his mouth slightly disgusted.

Katherine laughed and cupped his face "I'll help you, it can be very romantic"  
Henrik smiled "I thought falling asleep together and holding you close was romantic"

"I love how different we are" she trailed two fingers on his chest until she reached his collar that she playfully pulled.  
"So that wasn't romantic at all?" he grimaced.

"Staying with me instead of leaving again with Kol was romantic…" her hand traveled to his neck.  
Henrik flashed a big smile playing with one of her curls "It was worth the year he will stay mad at me for refusing to go with him to Boston"

Katherine knew Kol would never accept her with Henrik but that meant so little when she had her sweet boy looking at her like that.  
She rested on her back and pulled him closer to her so she could properly kiss him.

* * *

"Is that all you got little Bennett?" he spit a mouthful of blood on the ground.  
Bonnie was tired, she leaned on her Grandmother for support, she had been at this for hours and Silas barely showed signs of weakness, all this was merely weakening Caroline's body instead.

The God faced them always with that smile stained with blood now, now that she took a break he sat with his legs crossed "I'm waiting for you…" he waved the trapped wrist.  
Bonnie looked at Klaus shaking her head, she needed a rest.

"Weak… weak weak weak" Silas repeated maliciously "That's all that you are"  
Bonnie scowled him mad but that only pushed him further "The needy witch that always lived in the shadow of her stunning friend"

"I know what you are trying to do" she fiercely stated.  
"I'm merely giving voice to all of your thoughts. Your scared that Kol sees how weak you are and how much you need him"

Bonnie looked to the ground avoiding Sheila's eyes.  
But her Grandmother smiled at her "Let's go catch a little air"

"She doesn't need it, she's dead" Silas accurately pointed out before turning mean "She's not your little baby any more, she feeds off vampires now while having sex with them" he said with a big smile.

Bonnie felt her tears fall under the soft gasp of her Grandmother, Bonnie rushed away from the underground cellar in tears.  
The blonde tilted her head looking at Klaus "Oops"

"Was that really necessary?" Sheila asked appalled with him.  
The monster lost the innocent smile so characteristic of Caroline "Go away, I'm bored with you"

She left in a hurry.

"Ummmm" he stretched his arms lazily "Well Nik, if you aren't coming in here and kill my boredom send me one of Caroline's hybrids to keep me busy"  
Klaus didn't blink.

Silas loved how much of a powerful opponent he was "Don't worry, it's just sex, a little something on the side… it has crossed her mind to be totally honest. Caroline loves the intensity in you but she's smitten by Henrik's sweet ways as well"

"You are fabricating thoughts now" Klaus held on somehow to all the memories of her choosing him.

"True" he tilted his head to the side adorably again "But it is fun toying with you and I haven't even started…" he narrowed his eyes and Klaus winced with a powerful wave of pain that came over him.  
Silas laughed and clapped happy "Now we are on to something. Shall we talk about daddy dearest?"

There was nothing but hate in Klaus as Silas began to torture him with all the memories of Mikael.

"Mikael wanted you dead, he saw you as an abomination… such warm fatherly feelings"  
"He wasn't my father" Klaus simply said.

"Where is your father figure now Niklaus? He left because he had enough, Elijah finally gave up on you"  
Klaus licked his lips slowly but kept his thoughts locked up.

"Elijah was only by your side because of Tatia and all those years you never allowed him to be happy, shame on you Nik. No one loves you, no one cares for you… _boy_"  
"No one will speak of you with love, only with the respect that you sire and if you turn Caroline she will only stay with you because you will sire her to stay with you. She will end up hating you in the end" Silas shouted after him as Klaus finally left the cellar.

* * *

Bonnie barely kept a sobbing fit when she saw Klaus coming to the garden "I can't do this"  
Klaus sternly grabbed her arms once she was at his reach "You pull yourself together and you go down there and you bring Caroline back"

"I don't want to be in the same room than Silas, he is getting past my shield and getting inside our heads"  
"Ignore him and just focus on Caroline"

Bonnie fought him and pushed him away "How can you be so collected and cold? He is mean and hurtful, and all I see is Caroline being hurt and bleeding, how can you stand there all callous and indifferent?"  
"Just get her back" Klaus dryly said and left her behind covering her mouth and crying desperately.

Klaus went by the hybrids that lingered around anxious for news without even looking at them; he closed the door of the library slowly; Klaus ran his hand through his unshaven face and looked around the room, his eyes rested on the couch where not long ago they made love, where his Caroline said she loved him and the growing turmoil inside of him became bigger and uncontrollable.

Klaus came to the desk feeling something he hadn't known before this day.  
A thousand years conquering his place among werewolves and vampires and not once he came across the unbearable feeling of being utterly powerless.

All that power gained through blood and pain, and there wasn't a single thing he could do for Caroline.

With a raging yell Klaus grabbed the desk and flipped it in fury, he gripped a few things that lay on the ground and smashed them against the wall.  
The yells kept coming as he unleashed his anger and untamed feelings; Klaus destroyed everything he found at his reach like a mad man finally losing his mind.

Something gripped his throat; he found it hard to keep his raging yells and only then became aware that it was tears trapped and wanting to come out, Klaus fell to his knees but like that wild animal that can't be controlled he was restless.

Klaus still found the strength to raze a few more things; the last sculpture he held in his hand tired but unable to give up so it was only natural that a second wave came and he was ready to bring havoc once again, he yelled in sheer pain now and tossed the sculpture going for the next item he could find.

He cut himself on the broken pieces of a mirror but that didn't stop him only a strange weight on his arms that Klaus fought; harder when he realized someone was trying to hold him down.

He kept fighting but the soothing strong hands were familiar, Klaus tried one more time before giving in and allowing the hands to keep him tamed for now, with an exhausted sound he gulped down before setting his tears free and slumped against the chest that so many times cradled his body after a painful night of full moon.

He breathed hard as the powerful tears began to fall quietly "I want her back Elijah"  
"I know Niklaus" Elijah said holding his brother, calming him like only he was able "I know brother" he rested his hand over Klaus' head bringing some sort of peace to his powerless agony.

* * *

Silas greeted Bonnie with a neutral tone "Grams left, she was shocked about the erotic details of your relationship with Kol"

Bonnie focused on the spell, she started it loud and hoping that would be enough to quiet him but Silas had other plans, before she could do half the spell a sharp pain hit her, she touched her head trying to stop him but Silas was easily getting through her shied and harming her.

"Are you ready to give up already?" he asked coldly.  
"No…" Bonnie breathed in fear.

He leaned his head to the side shrugging and sending another powerful wave of pain to her but surprisingly it never reached her, he felt the resistance, like a big steel wall around her and paced around the circle that trapped him but his power was being blocked as well, Bonnie was confused too because she knew she was meant to be bleeding by now.

"Stay away from her" the voice made Bonnie gasp and turn around fast.  
"Mom" she barely could believe her eyes but the beautiful woman came to her with a smile.

Abby took her into her arms wrapping them tight around Bonnie that broke down in her embrace.

"So that's what rebel Kol was up to…" Silas connected to the absence of the original that now was arriving.  
Silas was not pleased by the conceal information and tried to harm Bonnie again, Abby looked at him from above Bonnie's shoulder and raised one hand in the air "Stay away from my daughter" she warned him and closed her hand.

Silas fell to his knees unable to breathe and choking on the lack of air, when Abby opened her hand Silas coughed a lot of blood.

She returned to the dazzled girl in her arms and stroked Bonnie's long hair with a smile "I met your new boyfriend"  
Bonnie smiled through her tears "And?"

"He's prettier than Jamie"  
Bonnie hugged her mother again tight "I've missed you so much"

Abby stroked her hair happy that she was holding her daughter again.  
"Who's Jamie?" Kol mumbled.

* * *

"Keep the change"  
The man at the wheel smiled with the generous tip and stayed a bit watching the beautiful girl walk down the empty street, not many were around and when he finally drove away he missed the two guys throwing away their cigarettes and going after the brunette.

"Hey baby girl, do you need company?" one of them asked with a vile smile.  
She quickened her step crossing the street to avoid him and his partner that hurried after her, after a quick race, they showed up in front of her cutting her way; she knew they were vampires.

"You don't want my blood" she spoke waiting for them to make a move.  
They smirked and started walking around her "I can smell your wolf stink from over here" one of them said.

Her big blue eyes followed every move they made "Is that a problem?"  
"No… it should be but not for me" he flashed trying to attack her but she easily got rid of him.

The other one was stronger and she ended on the ground, she expected a bigger fight but someone took the vampire heart out.

Her chin fell in surprise when Damon smiled at her and the tall blonde stopped in front of her looking down with a forced smile.

"Hello April, you left your grave without a notice. Are in you in an answering mood? Because I have a long list of questions about Silas and how you can help us get him out of Caroline"

April touched her hair apprehensively.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Bloodstream - _Stateless _

A sense of grey - _Moddi_


	35. God of death and life

Rebekah shoved April inside the private jet; she was slammed against a seat and looked at the couple eager for answers and apparently with very little patience.

"Now that we have privacy" Rebekah smiled.  
April could feel the plane working; soon it would be taking off "What do you want? To murder me again?"

"It wouldn't have the same dramatic effect" Rebekah crossed her arms with a smile.  
"I'm immortal…" April said between clenched teeth.

"Why so grouchy?" Damon sat in front of April.  
"First her father kills mine, persecutes me and terminates every single clan that gave me shelter and then I was used to resurrect her brother, you can call it a small grudge" April looked from Damon to Rebekah.

"I'll call it a big one and even if I'm very thankful for your help in bringing the sarcastic expert in the family back now I'm worried with the damaged one and Nik needs our help"  
April slightly reacted by looking at Rebekah puzzled.

"Silas has Caroline's body and he's not being very nice about it" Rebekah knew she just got April involved now.

* * *

"Bonnie needs to rest and I need to speak to your brother Klaus, we'll get back to Silas in the morning" Abby told Kol as they came inside the house.

Kol nodded eager to leave her and go check on the youngest Bennett but Abby stopped before knocking on the office "Oh and Kol…"  
He turned to face her expecting an awkward motherly moment "I would like to talk to you once we settle this Silas matter…"

"I expected it" He simply said turning away fast but the woman had the Bennett determination in her.  
"I appreciate that you had the courage to go against Klaus and search for me, I also appreciate that you freed me from my compulsion and that you were kind enough to put me up to speed on our way here about everything that happened to Bonnie but…"

He clenched his jaw with the last word and faced her again.  
"… you still need to explain to me why my underage daughter ended up in your house in New Orleans for an entire weekend that triggered all this…"

Kol didn't take his eyes from her as he spoke, his hands went inside the leather jacket and he quickly assembled in his mind all that he wanted to say "It wasn't planned"

Abby released a small impatient sigh but he was being sincere "I was having a drink in a Pub after I did my brother a favor, I was merely waiting for morning to return to the family when I saw her. She was sitting at the Bar with her cousin and I caught her looking at me; her cousin was trying to gain the courage to come over to my table and I watched them for an hour before her dull cousin decided to make a move, I compelled her to leave before she told me her name because I was enthralled with Bonnie. I offered her a drink that she accepted and 15 minutes later we were kissing and headed to my house"

Abby tilted her chin down and glared at him "I can live without the details Kol"  
"Monday morning she left and I went back to the family in Norway, I didn't expect to see her again but when I heard her voice once again in Mystic Falls and she walked inside her father's office I knew that was my sign"

Abby remained silent of words and scolding looks waiting for the rest.  
Kol shrugged "I love her and that's not an excuse" he quickly added.

"What do you mean by sign?" Abby gave him a bit of a chance; after all he went looking for her worried about Bonnie.

"I've existed longer than I should, I've experienced and seen everything and through it all I can truthfully say there is no such thing as second chances and reincarnation and all that absurd stuff sold in literature. You are only given one chance and you either take it or you let it walk away from you on a Monday morning while holding the door wishing she wouldn't get inside that cab and feeling like a coward for allowing it to unfold right before your eyes without taking action. The second time she walked out on me, I was forced to watch Sheila take her away, there won't be a third one"

"My mother told me that Silas was very talkative about your intimacy with Bonnie…" Abby pressed the scarf she was holding in her hands upset.  
"Bonnie isn't 17 any longer nor is she human. The rules in our world don't apply to yours now. I'm not apologetic about providing Bonnie whatever she needs to be happy" he left without hesitation this time and Abby took the words as a harsh blow.

She was not expecting the blunt honesty in Kol and it took her a couple of minutes to recover before knocking on the door to talk to Klaus.

* * *

Bonnie smiled at him drying her hair with a towel; Kol closed the door coming inside with a smile "You couldn't have waited two more minutes in the shower for me?"

Her smile was tired and she gave a little sigh as he came closer to her, she nested her head on his chest and closed her eyes while he wrapped his arms around her "Thank you for giving my mother back to me"

Kol stroked the back of her neck under the heavy wet hair "She doesn't like me very much…"  
Bonnie pulled a little away and looked at him with big green eyes that were always so precious to him "Since when do you take something like that serious?"

He cradled her face between his hands "True" he smiled "How are you darling?"  
"Tired and ashamed that Silas trapped inside my best friend just decided to inform everyone about the details of our sex life"

"If he did that, it's only because you were thinking about it, can I have my smug moment?"  
She chuckled shaking her head "You can kiss me before I go try to rest for a couple of hours, then I get back to Silas with my mother and we free Caroline from his spirit, then we find a way to kill him"

"You arouse me so much when you speak like that" he smiled bringing her closer for a passionate kiss.

* * *

"I shouldn't really help you because you sent me away from my daughter" Abby took a quick look around the trashed room "But I'm choosing to forget about that for now because Bonnie needs me, she will keep trying this until Silas really hurts her and I can't allow that to happen"

"What will you do?" Elijah asked instead of Klaus that looked outside the window lost in the snow that fell.  
"Kol and Klaus came up with a running joke in New Orleans about a spell that would banish the demon from the newborn vampire and although that's obviously impossible there is a spell that can be used to exorcise Silas. That is the one that my mother taught Bonnie but if that doesn't work out… we desiccate Caroline and keep Silas trapped"

"No" Klaus sternly said without moving an inch.  
"I know it's not the best option and that it would break Bonnie's heart but we can't consent Silas to leave Caroline's body and take someone else instead"

"You will not harm Caroline or freeze her heart to dormant her into an eternal sleep while she gradually dies" He said between a clench jaw repulsed with the idea.  
"She would have no recollection of what happened… like she has none since she was taken" Abby reminded him of the harsh truth.

Klaus turned his head coldly to her "If you try to desiccate Caroline, I will rip your head and send it to your husband so that the Mayor has some company at night"  
Abby gave him a small confronting stare.

"And then I'll mail him Bonnie's" Klaus ended the discussion turning to face the window again.  
"We will work on the other option" Elijah nodded at Abby so she would leave them alone, he took Klaus' shoulder looking at him in support, he knew his brother well to know all this came from a throbbing pain that Klaus didn't know how to handle.

"I went to Mystic Falls this year ready to put an end to my connection to Tatia, end my hybrids line and vanish with my wolves into a world that I was tired of seeing. Here I stand months after I hit Caroline on the road without a clue why all that mattered so much to me Elijah"

"We will get her back Niklaus" Elijah assured him, gripping his shoulder tighter.  
Klaus didn't look at his brother, he looked at the snow remembering Caroline making snow angels and laughing "I would give back all the power that Tatia gave me, all the sired hybrids, the vampires and werewolves that pledge eternal loyalty to me; I would give it all back just to have Caroline walking through that door and calling me Nik one more time" He looked down on the ground licking his lips "None of it is worth it without her"

* * *

"How is that possible?" April asked perplexed.  
"According to the grapevine he has been around for a very long time creeping on people and making sure his precious seals were broken correctly" Damon informed April handing her a drink because the girl visibly needed one.

She took the drink a bit numbly "But I was so certain he would only be released after the baby was growing inside Caroline's womb"  
"Why would you even want that baby to happen? Are you one of Silas' crazy cult members?" Rebekah snarled at April upset.

"No" She looked at Rebekah disturbed with the insinuation "I wanted that seal to be broken because then I would be able to kill Silas"  
"You wanted to kill Silas?" Damon chuckled amused.

"With Qetsiyah's dagger, the one the Aztecs made for her and that was stolen from her tomb"  
"The one Kol kept after he killed Marcel" Rebekah remembered what her brother told her.

"I was going to slay Silas with it as soon as I got confirmation that Caroline was pregnant and that he was returning to his body" April ended her drink bitterly.  
"Wait… Kol told me that Marcel mentioned they had to wait nine months for the baby to be born, only then Silas would return to our realm"

April looked at Rebekah confused "That's not accurate"  
Damon had his eyes narrowed and took the laptop opening it "I don't think that Tatia knew about the baby, she didn't even give too much credit to the mate theory…"

Both girls looked at him intrigued now that he mentioned it.

Damon started writing all they knew about Silas so far "So we know that there were five seals required and that unlike what Tatia believed, he only needed a few to gain the strength to walk among us"  
"He feeds of the energy we use to form thoughts, memories and pain that we keep locked up" April clarified that.

"There seems to be more than one theory regarding him and if he is able to read thoughts…. He can manufacture them as well" Rebekah sat next to Damon.

He kept on writing "Tatia offered me my humanity back in exchange for my help because that's what I wanted the most"  
"He offered Tatia unlimited power because that's what she wanted and Marcel was offered the keys to New Orleans if he retrieved the only weapon that could harm him"

"But he wasn't counting on Marcel finding his true mate in Bonnie and going on a deranged attack on her and Kol" April dropped her glass "I wasn't offered anything but what I know comes from all the tribes and clans that took me in"

"So that's valid information? Because Nik went on a trip with Elijah and only found a few drawings on the wall that told him exactly nothing about the future" Rebekah asked April.  
She pointed at the laptop "May I?"

Damon moved it to her lap, April wrote a few key words and automatically the research she made for years appeared on screen "There are many legends about Silas actually. The Greeks believed he was a death Lord and that was banished from the God's kingdom because he was not tamed and took lives that he wasn't supposed to. They believed he would come back one day and eat the sun. Every time an eclipse happened they took it as a sign of Silas rebelling from the other side."

"The Aztecs believed he was a God so cruel that the sorcerer Qetsiyah trapped his body in our world and his spirit in the other, every time the sun was covered by the moon; they believed it was Silas trying to get into our realm. That's from where the sun and the moon curse was born, a way to keep Silas away from her sphere. It goes on and on… there are thousands of legends and folklore about Silas…" she turned the screen for them "But there is one in particular that I might have underestimated"

Rebekah took the laptop opening the link and seeing the gruesome footage "What is this?"

"I stayed a year with a tribe that lives in the Amazon forest away from the outer world and where they still live like the old ways. The boys are only considered adults when they turn 16 and are sent into the deep and wild forest to hunt their first kill. They must return covered in blood from the animal they caught and offer its head to the God of life. At first I didn't think it had anything to do with Caroline but now that you mentioned what Marcel said… his only true value to Silas was his friendship to Niklaus and I believe his real mission was to make sure Niklaus chose Caroline"

"Someone mentioned once that Nik caught Marcel making a move on Caroline and that Marcel confronted Nik about it only making him jealous" Rebekah said aware now that he was only testing Klaus' resistance to accept Caroline.

"This tribe believed so much in this God that they would offer the first born in every couple as a sacrifice" Damon was sickened because the article mentioned they still did this without hesitation in the present days.

April played with a bracelet she was wearing slowly gathering her thoughts "They did that hoping the God of Life would choose one baby as a host and come live among us"  
"Oh my God" Rebekah gasped.

April sighed in a very gloomy way "Niklaus and Caroline were supposed to give birth to a supernatural baby… the perfect body for Silas to take and become immortal"  
"No one would ever harm a baby that belonged to my brother…" Rebekah stood up nervous.

"And his indestructible army of hybrids that he has been very busy building up would never allow anyone to come near that baby" Damon closed the laptop "Coming to think about it, it's actually a very impressive plan"

"We need to go to Caroline and kill Silas" April was determined.  
"And how are you planning on doing that exactly?"

April looked at Damon serious "If we get Silas back to his body, he will be vulnerable and when he shows his true face I kill him"  
"Why you?"

April looked at her bracelet "Whoever kills Silas in his true face, dies along with him"  
"For real?" Damon ventured shrugging at Rebekah that scolded him.

"Yes" April faced them "That's why I wanted to do it, it's obvious that I will never have what Niklaus has, a family so this is my way of giving back to all of those who lost their lives protecting me"

"Ok" Damon said and went for a drink.  
Rebekah looked at the girl with coal hair and bright blue eyes "Elijah will be so fascinated by you" she mumbled.

There was a squint from April that didn't understand what she meant.

* * *

The soft knock on Klaus' door pulled his attention from the snow, it was actually good that he had the distraction, remembering Caroline as a wolf playing in the snow was upsetting him.

He looked at the door, Caroline's pack came inside quietly.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you but we are going crazy..." Vin spoke for the rest of them.

"I know that you've heard us speaking so I'm merely repeating myself which I loath" Klaus said without much tolerance.  
"Caroline is possessed but there has to be something we can do to help"

"Bonnie might need live energy if what she will be using is not enough, so gather up as many humans and werewolves you can find and bring them to the house. We are having a party" Klaus callously asked from the pack.  
They smiled happy with the chance to be useful and left but Luka stayed behind.

"Luka..." Klaus eyed him certain that something was wrong.  
Luka closed the door and pulled a knife from his coat that he handed to Klaus "I'm unable to confess what I did but my sire to you requires that I beg you to make me the question"

"What did you do Luka?" Klaus asked him in a low voice, this was between a wolf and his leader.  
"I have ashamed my Alpha" Luka whispered.

Klaus took the knife from Luka's hand "How did you ashamed me?"  
"I have betrayed you and Caroline, I am guilty of treason that wasn't accomplished only because Silas changed bodies"

"What did he offer you?"  
"My mate back" Lukas admitted and waited for a blow to his neck that never came.

He looked up at Klaus that gave him the knife back "I'm planning on using a room filled with people as a sacrifice to keep mine alive. Keep your shame and use it to help Caroline that has you in such a high note, when the time comes prove your loyalty and honor to her"

"I will" Luka smiled happy with the second chance that Klaus was known to not offer.

* * *

Stefan came inside the cellar cautiously eyeing the monster looking at him with a smile.  
She bowed her head "Stefan, I'm happy you came to see me. I wanted to thank you for hosting my body for so long"

Stefan remained silent, he simply looked at Silas.  
"I hope there are no hard feelings" she said with the sweetest smile.

He still remained as quiet as before.  
Silas narrowed her eyes trying to read his mind "That's… strange. There are no thoughts about me, there is only a stillness" she said serious and wondering why it was so.

"I came to look at you one last time before they send you back to whatever hell you were expelled from Silas"  
She gave him a soft laughter and shook her head "So sweet Stefan but I've decided that I'm not going anywhere. If Klaus can't turn me tonight, he won't be able to resist me for all the full moon nights that are to come, he is undeniably in love with Caroline and I do happen to look like her for now and you see… wolves have needs" she showed Stefan adorable dimples.

Stefan smiled and nodded "Have fun in hell Silas"  
She was serious and tried to come near the door but her wrist pulled her back, she yanked the chain mad "I'm not going anywhere"

"I'd start packing if I were you Silas" Stefan said as he walked away.  
Silas yanked the chain again furious "I will never leave her body. Never" she shouted sounding like a terrifying demon.

* * *

Stefan closed the heavy door that led to the stairs downstairs, they could still hear her inhuman shouts and he stopped near Klaus that stood there unable to go down "It will be over soon and we will defeat him"

"She left me" Klaus said as Stefan began to walk away.  
He stopped to face Klaus.

"I know that you have no memory of what happened and I don't think Caroline would ever tell you what really happened while you were away" Klaus gazed at Stefan "I wanted to fight the feelings I refused to have for Caroline and I…" he looked away for a second from Stefan's heavy frowned forehead "I slept with some girl who offered herself to me as a way to get into my list of hybrids and when Caroline found out, she left me. She wrote everything on a diary that you gave her and she left it for me, so I could read about love, happiness and immeasurable pain. You…" Klaus stopped with a sigh "Silas, told me not give up on her and when Caroline accepted me it was the first time in all these centuries that I didn't feel as if something was missing, like I do now"

Stefan clenched his jaw "Are you trying to ask me if the real me would be so supportive as the fake me?"  
"What would you have done?" Klaus asked him quietly.

Stefan nodded slightly and then hit Klaus across the face with his fist; he made the hybrid bleed and shook his stinging hand.  
Klaus licked the blood in his lip "I see" he faced Stefan.

"I don't care how powerful you are and how many you have under your finger, for pulling a stunt like that with Caroline I would have left you bleeding and then take her away from you. Knowing my friend though she would cross her arms and give me a stern look that would make me crumble" he admitted with a small smile.

"It's nearly impossible to say no to Caroline…" Klaus smiled as well.  
They looked at each other and the smile grew.

"Surprisingly I can handle better a split lip than an odd conversation about us becoming friends" Klaus licked his healed lip.  
Stefan pulled a strange face "Friends? It's my job to hate you and kick your ass every time you make her cry"

"She's capable of doing that actually or sending her pack to do it for her" Klaus chuckled.  
Stefan laughed "She's quite scary when she's mad"

Klaus and Stefan began to laugh, in a silly moment that was enough to ease the tension and fear they had for her safety.

* * *

Infuriated she pulled the chains once again but it didn't give in at all, she turned her head slowly as the sound of heels approached.  
"Round two little Bennett?"

Abby took Bonnie's hand in encouragement, she took a deep breath and smiled at her mother "I can do this"  
"Yes we can, we are Bennett's we can do anything" Sheila joined the duo and they all held hands making a triangle.

Silas paced around the cellar "What is my favorite family up to?"  
The trio began to chant the spell in a unison voice.

Silas yanked the chain like the caged animal that she was now "Let's see… three witches from the same line trying to channel something that I won't like… what could it be" she tapped her chin and then smiled "Expression"

Abby looked at Sheila while Bonnie carried on with the spell having her eyes closed.  
Silas released a very loud sigh "You do know that a witch can only use expression if she has enough live energy…. Is Grams sacrificing herself?"

Sheila didn't resist and looked at Silas "I don't have to"  
Abby pulled her hand upset while Silas laughed clapping vehemently "Bravo _Sheils_…" she teased the older woman "A crystal, how original"

Bonnie broke the spell as the rock was mentioned.  
Silas came near the boundary that Bonnie made to keep her locked "Perhaps this is a wonderful time to remind you all that whoever uses that crystal shall lose all their magical powers?"

"Shut up" Abby shouted mad.  
Silas smiled "Do you want to know how your daughter felt when you abandoned her?" Silas asked closing her eyes, a throbbing wave of pain hit Abby so hard she fell to her knees unable to breathe.

"Mom" Bonnie held her "Mom…" she looked at Silas "Let her go"  
The blonde flicked her head annoyed and looked at the wall, Abby was crying in pain.

"I'm so sorry baby for leaving you"  
"It's ok mom… I know that you had to"

Abby looked at her daughter and pulled her close to a hug "I'm so sorry…" she stroked Bonnie's back.  
"So endearing" Silas turned her back on the sad show "Now I understand why Klaus wants to kill so many pathetic humans"

Bonnie reacted to the words with a smile and looked at her mother and grandmother "I'll be right back"  
The others were left a bit dazed while Bonnie flashed away.

"I will take her powers away…" Silas taunted Abby that was getting back on her feet.

"Bonnie is happy as a vampire, the family legacy will only bring her pain" Abby explained knowing she was losing her powers as well.  
Silas faced the mother and daughter "What are you planning?" she tried to read their guarded thoughts.

"To kill you, one way or another" Abby happily informed him.  
Silas grew serious, she didn't like the desiccated thought planted on the woman's mind.

She liked even less when Bonnie returned with Klaus "What's this now? My hot hybrid came to pay me a visit?"

"How about a taste of your own medicine Silas? You want real pain? I'll give a thousand years of desperation and locked away pain" Bonnie said gripping Klaus' arm, the energy alone almost knocked her out but it sent Silas straight to her knees hissing and then screaming in agony.

"Don't worry, she won't remember any of it" Abby assured Klaus and took his other arm.  
Silas was thrown back with the massive pain, Klaus could listen to her heart pounding in his ears but closed his eyes focusing in the pain alone.

The tears ran down Sila's face between silent gasps that hurt her chest just to inhale.  
Bonnie released Klaus' arm slowly making sure Silas was calm for now, and she was.

Silas was buried in so much pain that she only was able to turn her head to the side watching them "You… need… one more… witch to complete the expression triangle" She smiled darkly through her pain.

The Bennett's knew that, it was the only little flaw in their plan.  
"I win…" Silas whispered throwing her head back; the full moon was high on the sky.

"Well… not so fast"  
Silas lost the smile looking for the familiar voice.

"Hello lover" Rebekah smiled at the blonde on the ground.  
"Rebekah" the voice sounded tired but vulnerable to the new presence in the room.

The original turned to her brother "Let's go get your girl"  
"Three powerful witches to complete an expression triangle" Sheila took Rebekah's hands and connected them to Bonnie and Abby's hands, their power becoming one as they closed their eyes and began to chant the spell.

Klaus came closer to the cellar looking at Silas lying on the ground; he gripped the iron gates tight "You will be dead by morning and I will have my Caroline back"  
Silas yelled in pain as the exorcise began.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Letting the cables sleep – _Bush _

Remember the Name - _Fort Minor_


	36. True Mates

The loud music was keeping the intense mantra that the witches were unfolding confined to the basement only.

After a short lost of consciousness Silas was awake again and his screams were very hard to handle but Klaus kept his eyes on the blonde twisting on the ground in pain, they were also running out of time.

The three witches forming a triangle increased their chants and the powerful spell grew of intensity, there was a gush of wind and the flames around them flickered because of it.

Silas clutched the side of the head that wasn't his, the body he was using as his own was weaker because they had been at this for hours but the full moon would be gone soon; all he had to do was fight a little longer.

Abby was the weakest link and the first to break the mantra because he focused on her, she buckled her knees ready to fall under his power but Rebekah blocked her energy for Silas, he was left without a link to Abby when Rebekah's energy took over.

Silas groaned upset "All that goodness inside of you is sickening"  
Rebekah disregarded the comment but Sheila didn't and came closer to the iron gates stopping next to Klaus "It's what makes her so powerful, she is a good witch no matter what dark surrounds her, she has a good heart"

"She is an idiotic fool that offers her heart to the first one that throws a smile at her… your baby sister just gives it all away doesn't she?" Silas smiled darkly at Klaus spiking him.  
But Klaus wasn't letting anything through his steel closed up door, he was a warrior on a mission and his only thoughts consisted in rescuing Caroline from Silas' hold.

"She might be a little more than that…" Damon's voice reached Silas through the dark hall leading to the iron prison, he looked at the blonde with the other two witches forming a triangle "… she might just be your little unexpected crush"

The blonde that was chained inside the cellar gave him a scornful laughter "I'm a God Damon, crushes are for pitiable young vampires that turn their emotions off and lie down on dark roads with a sad attempt to come across as complex and out of the ordinary"

Damon pulled the side of his mouth "You really put the awkward into _it's none of your God damn business_"  
"I honestly don't know what Caroline sees in all the men in her life. Every single one of you is a waste of my precious fortitude"

"She's our humanity" Stefan's strong voice joined the others.  
Silas was serious as the younger Salvatore grew closer.

"More than a sister, a friend or a lover; Caroline represents the humanity we all lost along the way. Tormented by our sins that we swore at the very beginning to not give into, to stand for what we believed was the right thing to do until our pain and weakness drove us to hide behind the blood. We lost our touch with what was human in us and then along came Caroline, touching our lives, all in different ways so in the end Silas, you just really chose the wrong body to mess with"

"A poet, I'm touched by the odd threesome but unfortunately the only one she truly and…" She tilted her head toying with them "… hopelessly loves, hides behind door number…" she smiled and looked at Klaus "... three"

Klaus barely reacted but there was a softness across his tensed features, Caroline was so much more than his humanity, she was the heart that didn't beat any more, the soul that was forsaken from all the massacres that he easily disregarded even before the crimson blood dried on his skin.  
In effect, she was his mate.

Silas smiled with a slow tired moan "_She is my mate_"

Klaus tensed upon hearing his thoughts out in the open but he unfolded his arms slowly "Yes, Caroline is my mate, not because we are both part of a warped game that you came up with. She is my mate because she is the one I want to be loyal to, the one that I crave to be faithful to. Whose protection and safety comes before everyone and everything. We are not part of a supernatural plan"

"You are so hot when you are all cocky and arrogant... _Nik_"  
"You may call it confidence"

She laughed eerily "I am a God" she came as close as she could to him "What are you but a spider in my web?" she whispered with a smirk.  
"Immortal and a sire to all vampires and werewolves, the Alpha male to all hybrids and Caroline's man. Not bad for a spider though I wouldn't mind that you addressed me for my real name"

"And what name would that be?"  
"The devil that is coming for your heart"

"A fight between God and the Devil? Now that's a standoff"  
"Or good old prosaic distraction" Damon interrupted the heavy confrontation.

While Silas looked at him with massive confusion, Klaus smiled.  
Silas looked at the witches, they gathered around the coffin with his body, it was open and the body inside looked like Caroline; Silas looked outside, the night was coming to an end.  
"I will kill Caroline and take another body"

Klaus faced Bonnie giving her a small nod, she returned it and closed her hand around a small knife, her blood fell over the body inside the coffin.  
Sheila did the same and then they waited for the werewolf blood that was missing, April quietly came to the group leaving her blood.

Abby placed her hands over the body "The blood of a werewolf, the blood of a vampire and the blood of a human. Now we need the power of a gathering so we can reverse the spell and reveal his true face" she reached out to Bonnie that took the crystal from her pocket.

"Use the energy gathered upstairs" Klaus said before Bonnie handed the crystal to her mother.  
"What? We have a powerful coven gathered inside the crystal" Abby confronted Klaus.

"We need to use the crystal to turn Caroline into a hybrid"  
"Klaus… I don't have to sacrifice anyone" Bonnie still tried to reason with him.

"You will do as I say Bonnie or I start clearing the room" he was simply informing her at this point.  
Bonnie looked at her Grandmother at once, she was defenseless now without her powers.

Klaus flashed grabbing the woman unable to put up a fight and tilted her head dangerously close to a simple fatal snap.  
"Klaus" Bonnie pleaded but her mother reacted by taking a step forward just like Stefan but Damon cut his way.

"Sorry little brother but the adults are taking over now"  
"What's going on in here?" Kol was the latest visit, unable to keep away when he heard all the commotion inside.

"A very entertaining show, Caroline would be moved with all the efforts to rescue her from this cruel fortune" Silas looked at the moon outside with a smile, it would be day soon but this was tiring and the show was straining as well with all the thoughts running around in chaos.

"We are wasting time that we do not have" Rebekah tried to put some order into the mess.  
"I'm not doing a thing until you let her go" Abby didn't take her eyes from Klaus.

His eyes turned yellow and his fangs came out "I wouldn't blink if I were you Kol" He warned his brother.  
"Just give me that" Rebekah took the crystal from Bonnie "If you have a problem doing whatever it takes to destroy him and bring your friend back, I don't" she looked at Silas "The hatred I feel for you should be enough to grant me access to the black arts"

Silas was silent for now, Rebekah wasn't powerful enough and this dramatic opera would be over soon.  
Rebekah didn't use the crystal, she started feeding from the energy around her.

"I'll help you" Bonnie reluctantly gave in helping her.  
Klaus' face returned to normal and he released the woman shaking in his arms.

"Please take her away from here" Abby asked Kol that looked at Bonnie before taking Sheila away to safety.  
As the other two girls began to drain the energy around them, Abby slowly gave in as well and helped them connect to the energy flowing in the room upstairs.

Klaus was pleased as the face inside the coffin began to change and an iron mask slowly began to take shape, he looked at Silas that yanked the chain pacing restless in circles inside his binding trap.

* * *

Kol nodded at Sheila before closing the door of the car, he stood there as Elijah drove away, he heard Henrik approaching "Someone better put me out of my misery, I thought handling one Bennett was a demanding test" he looked at Henrik "I'm caught between three of them"

Henrik chuckled "It's not so bad… look at it this way, Bonnie's father could be around as well"  
"You are not remotely funny Henrik" Kol replied serious.

Henrik shrugged "At least I only have one Petrova to handle"  
"I'm not happy about that either" Kol turned his back on Henrik.

His brother smiled quickly following him "Why are you so sour about Kat?"  
"I don't trust her"

Henrik stopped his brother by grabbing his arm "I have big alarming and most shocking news for you"  
"Is she pregnant?" Kol asked without a smile.

Henrik gave him a look "We already established who the comedic in the family is so ease up on the sarcasm"  
"Notice the way I'm waiting with bathed breath for the news" he added a smile to his rebellion.

Henrik sighed "I know it's a shock but I'm not a child any more Kol and I need to make my own choices even if they appall you beyond"  
"If she harms you in any way, I will bury her alive" Kol easily smiled and walked away.

"Thanks dad" Henrik said with a smile because of the way Kol would always protect him, he got inside another car and beamed at Katherine.  
"I was thinking somewhere exotic and warm, like a private beach where I can seduce you in tiny bikinis and we can make love on the sand"

Henrik cleared his throat "How tiny are we speaking off exactly?"  
She gave him a seductive smile while driving away "The nude type"

"Take my stunned reaction as a clear sign of approval" he vehemently nodded at her.  
She fixed her sunglasses "You are so adorbs Henrik that it's actually hot"

He liked that and smiled stretching his arm, resting his hand over her seat, he played with her heavy curls which completely left her weak to his sweet innocent ways.

* * *

"This must be how Tatia found the body, his true face covered with an iron mask" April said quietly from her corner.  
Silas smiled "Almost"

With that a loud sound startled everyone as the coffin went shut "And then that happened" Silas said with a slow gaze to Klaus "Less than an hour to go before dawn my hot hybrid, what will it be?"

Abby and the others tried opening the coffin but it wouldn't budge an inch.  
Klaus opened the door to the cellar pulling all the attention towards him, even Silas was surprised.

"Break the spell Bonnie, let Silas out of the circle" he asked without looking at the witch.  
She shook her head "We shouldn't do that, it's not safe Klaus"

"Now Bonnie" Klaus demanded with a stern loud voice.  
She looked at her mother that nodded at her; everything was already out of control.

Bonnie closed her eyes and Klaus came near Silas, he pulled the chain that held the monster to the wall.  
"I need everyone to leave" he commanded.

"Now you've lost it…" Rebekah protested.  
Klaus simply looked at her and she raised her arms "Exiting now"

Slowly everyone left him alone with Silas that eyed him suspicious "Are you sending away the lamb that was sacrificing as well?"  
April looked back before leaving the dagger on top of the coffin.

"Yes, she offered herself to kill you but you can't be killed can you Silas? You have no real face…" Klaus came near the coffin easily opening it, Caroline's face was there again.  
"Each one of you sees what they want to see, if the others come back, they will see me with an iron mask" Silas easily explained.

"You exist as a spirit and with the face of those who host you…"  
Silas narrowed his eyes "Something is not right…" he whispered.

"You gave yourself away Silas. _A true God has no face, no sex or weakness"  
_Silas recognized his words and gasped one second too late, Klaus turned as a blur flashed driving Qetsiyah's dagger straight into the beating heart of Caroline; Luka held her as she fell to her knees in a gush of pain.

"You tricked me…" Silas breathed out.  
Klaus watched in torture as Luka held the dying body in his arms; Klaus closed his eyes before Luka pushed the knife deeper incapable of watching him go through with it, Luka clasped his lips while a tear danced in his eyes for the horrible crime.

"How…" Silas tried to speak but the life faded from Caroline's body too fast for him.  
Luka rested the body on the ground, the blood pouring from the heart slowly stopping; he roughly sat next to Caroline, his life fading along with hers.

Klaus knelt next to them and moved her hair away from the pale milky face trying to keep in mind this was still Silas.  
Slowly Silas touched his hand connecting to Klaus and his thoughts, getting a glimpse into what had been ingeniously hidden from him.

* * *

**2 hours earlier**

"_You want to kill him using this?" Klaus asked April but staring at the dagger that Kol handed him earlier.  
"That will kill him, once Bonnie and the others manage to send him back to his body"_

_Klaus looked at her "How do we know this will work?"_  
_"It's our best option and I'm willing to sacrifice myself, I will lose my life along with Silas"_

_"Are you my real sister?" Klaus asked with a smear of vulnerability._  
_"I won't waste your time with tests because Caroline's life is on the line…" she simply said turning her back on him, April pulled her shirt down revealing her shoulder, the same birth mark as his could not have been manufactured._

_Klaus closed his eyes for a brief moment, his mind was racing in plans and possibilities._  
_"I'll do it" a voice echoed with determination inside the library._

_Klaus looked at Luka perplexed but the hybrid smiled at him "It's my chance to acquit myself, there's nothing left for me in this realm Alpha, let me do this final act for Caroline before I go join my mate on the other side"_

_Klaus slowly nodded flickering his eyes to the sister he spent centuries looking for._  
_"Once Caroline returns to us, I would like to have a moment with you that doesn't include some ritual to sacrifice your life" he told April which made her smile._

_"I'm looking forward to it Niklaus"_  
_He gave her a small smile then he went to his brave soldier "You know that Caroline will probably never forgive us for this"_

_Luka warmly smiled "She will be very upset but as a werewolf she will understand how everything no longer makes sense since I lost Lexi"_

_Klaus rested his hand on Luka's shoulder "I'm proud to have shared my days with you Luka and to have turned you into one of my hybrids, to have added you to the family"_  
_Luka gulped down his emotional break "The honor has been all mine my sire"_

_Both wolves reached that silent understanding and duty to the other Alpha that needed them now._

_"Nik" Rebekah burst into the room "You need to come downstairs, Caroline is fighting Silas"  
Klaus rushed through the hall and down the stairs, he ignored everyone inside the cellar, his eyes were only on the blonde cradled against Stefan's chest._

_"Caroline?" He came closer to them unsure of what was happening._  
_She sighed when she saw him and moved away from Stefan like a magnet attracted to Klaus._

_"Nik…" she whispered tired once she was in his arms._  
_Caroline closed her eyes clutching to him._

_Klaus looked at the others now truly lost._  
_"I managed to dormant Silas but that's all we've been able to do, we can't expel him, not without killing Caroline" Bonnie sadly explained._

_Klaus gave her a squint before reacting because Caroline's heart was weak, he could barely listen to it beating now that he focused._  
_He gently pulled her away from his chest looking at the beautiful face that weakly smiled at him._

_"I can feel him wanting to take over again, I won't be able to keep him away for long"_  
_"Yes you will" he sternly said "And you will do this for me, you will fight him until we manage to destroy him"_

_Caroline moved her bruised and bleeding wrist, the chains were almost too heavy for her "In case I'm not able to fight him…"_  
_Klaus stopped her immediately "Don't"_

_Caroline caressed his cheek with her free hand, she gave him a look filled with love and all the words he wasn't going to let her proclaim to him._  
_"Don't say goodbye to me" he coldly warned her._

_"Then don't listen…" she smiled defying him._  
_He pressed his lips and jaw giving her a severe look as a serious response._

_"I can read his thoughts Nik"_  
_Everyone looked at each other and Klaus was as baffled as them._

_"I was conscious the entire time while he possessed me, the only way to stop him is to…" she took in an exhausted breath and licked her lips "… play his game and trick him. He has no face… he is everyone and right now I am him" she whispered before she touched Klaus' wrist with her finger._

_Klaus looked down thrown with what she was trying to tell him, then his eyes came alive and he looked at her with wide understanding eyes._

_"Try not to sire me… I will be really pissed if in the end, I will be turned into a zombie forced to do everything that you want" she smirked in pain at him._

_Klaus moved kissing her before she slipped away of her control over Silas; she pressed her lips against his in bliss._  
_He kissed her lips one more time before biting into his wrist, he carefully rested Caroline against him feeding her with his blood "As you wish Miss Mystic Falls" he whispered stroking her hair as a new plan stirred up in his mind._

* * *

Silas released Klaus' hand "It was all a careful deception for my eyes"  
"There was no real sacrifice upstairs, only all the witches Caroline's pack could find, all gathered in the same room blocking our real thoughts and intentions from you"

"The triangle?" Silas asked moments away from dying.  
"Performing a spell to turn Caroline into a hybrid and making sure you are forever banned to another realm"

Silas hoarsely breathed "The devil wins then…" he let out before Caroline's heart finally stopped.

Rebekah dropped the crystal inside the coffin that burst into a blue flame, all the faces that Silas ever took appeared in a grotesque way, all fading from one to another in a macabre show before the body turned into ashes and the iron mask was all that was left.

Klaus picked Caroline's lifeless body up and came near Silas' coffin, the iron mask now melting with the blue flame that soon would take over everything in here.  
Rebekah watched it all burn with a sigh, it was over, Silas was finally gone and she cleaned a loose tear, he wouldn't harm or abuse anyone else.

She looked at Klaus with a smile "It's done"  
"I don't think this is the last we will hear from him Rebekah" Klaus looked at the dead hybrid burning on the ground "Silas will always be a shadow creeping in the dark" he somberly acknowledged all the damage that Silas made.

The pack was waiting outside with a car for them, Klaus placed Caroline's body in the back and stroked her cheek that was still warm with the back of his hand, this crazy plan better work because he couldn't get out as easily as Luka, if he lost Caroline he would have to endure an eternity of misery and loneliness.

* * *

Luka looked at the house burning, the fire was consuming all of it now and he was the last one here.

Everyone was gone, the pack and a few others to the house where Mason was staying and he was left behind, well he was dead and his body was burning inside the house so he wasn't exactly sure why he was standing there like he was not really part of this world but able to look at it.

"Are you happy now with your deranged romantic final act?"  
Luka gasped turning around with a jolt, he felt the tears come as he saw Lexi standing there with her arms crossed and a really angry stance.

"Are you real?" he asked unsure of what was happening.  
"I'm dead and so are you now, you big fool" she crumbled with tears forming as well.

He shook his head hurrying to her; Luka grabbed her and kissed her just to make sure he could touch and feel her.  
He laughed against her lips because she was warm and he could hold her again, kiss her which he did, he kissed her lips, her cheek, her eyes and her forehead "I love you so much Lexi" he pulled back keeping her face in his hands.

"What did you do Luka?" she asked touching him, cradling his face that she had missed touching so much.  
"I couldn't live without you Lexi, none of it made sense with you gone"

She punched his chest mad "Urgh first you mourn me by my grave and I have to see that now you die just so you can be with me? I hate you so much that it's clouding the way I love you with all of my heart"

Luka smiled stroking her cheeks, her long hair heavenly warming his hands "Now you have me forever, for real this time"  
Lexi closed her eyes when he kissed her, then she smiled getting her hands lost in his back under the jacket while he held her close, now eternity was about to be perfect.

They were together now.

* * *

There was a very loud noise, something that kept beating and it was getting louder, I covered the side of my face because there was a really warm light hurting me.

When I tried to open my eyes it was too strong and I had to shield myself from the light, as I struggled to keep my eyes open I became aware it was the sun hurting me.  
Not actually hurting me as in burning my skin but it was still too warm and too bright for me to get used so fast.

"Caroline?" the soft voice called next to me and I smiled at Bonnie that was sitting next to me on the bed.  
"Hey" I tried to say something that would erase everything that Silas atrociously threw at everyone that I loved.

"I'm sorry for the awful things I said" I gripped Bonnie's hand tight, it was a pathetic try but I was not eloquent enough to redeem the work the demon just left while in my body.  
She shook her head at me "Let's pretend it never happened"

I wanted to insist with her and apologize with more conviction but the strange beating noise was distracting me and I had to look for it.  
I quickly scanned the room focusing on Sheila and after a few seconds I was able to identify the sound with accuracy; it was Sheila's heartbeat that I could listen clear and loud as if she was connected to one of those hospital machines.

I touched my chest, it was still in contradiction.  
"I'm a vampire" I caught my breath.

"Are you ok Caroline?" Stefan asked next to me on the other side of the bed.

I smiled and touched my chest again, there was a heart there that wasn't beating any more and then I covered my mouth with a nervous laughter, it was impossible to imagine I would react with such joy to my new condition.

"Where's Nik?" I asked scanning the room again.  
"He left this for you" Kol came forward handing me a blood bag.

I made a really loathsome sound as I took _her _blood "This is the last time that bitch is ever crossing paths with me" I bitterly said as I ripped the top of the blood bag and took it without hesitation.

"Congratulations, you are a full hybrid now" Kol eyed me strangely as I leaped from the bed with a really swift move, I felt elegant as I skimmed through the room and all the eyes that were set on me.

I had many things to say to everyone but nothing compared to the urge I had in me.  
I had to see and touch him, to listen to his voice again.

I saw my pack but I didn't ask them about his whereabouts, I went outside the house and closed my eyes.  
I focused on that undeniable calling and smiled, I knew where he was, it was like gravity pulling me and I ran to him.

I blurred through the woods only stopping when my entire body seemed to ache with primal desire and love.

I could not find a rational explanation even if I tried, I just felt it all rush through my body as I went to a cave knowing I would find him there waiting for me.  
Could he look more beautiful to me now?

Because his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that now seemed greener to me and his dirty blonde hair matched his unshaven scruff that I wanted scratching my skin and he seemed taller and stronger to me as he stood there serious.

"Leave" he suddenly said and if I had a heart it would stop now.  
I frowned choking on words that didn't come out.

"I want you to leave and never come back again Caroline. I'm sending you away as your Alpha and Sire" he added with a straining voice that broke my heart.

"I'm not going anywhere, if you think that after all of this you can just send me away then you clearly don't know me at all" I angrily said and then began to shout because I was taken by wrath "Seriously Klaus? This is what you cowardly choose? SERIOUSLY?" my yells filled the dark cave.

He paced quickly towards me and took my face between his hands kissing me with such passion that it left my knees weak.  
I answered his kiss but I was still mad so I pushed him away "What is seriously wrong with you?"

"I gave you a direct order Caroline…" he smiled knotting his fingers with my hair.  
"I'm not sired to you" It finally dawned on me and I gripped his wrists hard "I'm not sired to you" I repeated allowing the words to slowly settle inside of me.

My love for him was pure and my loyalty and desire came from a love that wasn't tainted by anything or anyone.  
"I love you" I said with a determination that was never as clear as I felt in this moment gazing into his eyes that always looked at me like no one before him.

And like no one before him I wanted him, I pressed my lips against his with will and desire and I didn't let him go because I didn't need air now.  
I held on to him as tight as I could and tugged his hair while taking charge of the kiss.

I only stopped caressing his tongue when he flashed and I was pinned against the wall, my breath was racing and his was scorching my skin that longed for his touch.

My new abilities triggered but all my restrains easily shattered as he trailed my neck with his lips and then his tongue.  
Before he reached my lips I pulled his hair and his head back and he hissed in a way that only aroused me even more.

I wanted to test this new strength I had and easily pushed him away, he barely budged but I smiled satisfied because he wasn't doing it just to please me, he actually staggered because of me.

This was going to be fun but I was no match to him and he had me pinned against that wall again effortlessly.

His hands reached down to my ass and he scooped me up, I laced my legs around him and met his lips that eagerly searched mine.

Before we established who the real Alpha was between us we needed to deal with the fact that we were both wolves and above it all, we were true mates.

So we claimed each others' lips and melted our tongues together for the longest time before I ripped his clothes apart happy that I was able to do that now.

Nik undressed me easily and kissed me slowly this time "I love you" he said before he entangled his fingers with mine and took me right there against that wall.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Night of the Hunter - _Thirty Seconds To Mars_ (Unplugged)

Unthought known – _Pearl Jam _

Never tear us apart – _INXS_


	37. Epilogue

"It's such an honor to receive our Alphas in our humble pack house" a beautiful girl spoke as they walked down the hall, she had a rather good English accent and a polite tone to her.  
April came inside after Elijah held the door for her "Thank you" she subtly exchanged a sweet look with him.

"I must confirm though… there was an odd request from them" the girl with long dark hair blushed "… they didn't want a bed?"  
April chuckled looking at Elijah again "They mostly spend their time in wolf form and when they are inside, they enjoy the warmth of a good fireplace" she searched for the mantel "Make sure the fireplace is always with plenty of fire and that you leave a set of new quilts by it" she instructed as Kavi came inside carrying two duffle bags that she left near the expensive rug.

"Anything else?" the girl asked looking at the hybrid and then at April.  
"No, that would be all. Thank you" April smiled and the other girl left.

"We have a few candidates for Caroline to choose but she left instructions to wait for the ones from New Orleans" Kavi addressed the ones in charge when Klaus and Caroline were away hunting.

Elijah took his phone from the long coat he was wearing "Kol has been looking for them. He will call me as soon as he finds that couple that has been making a name for themselves in New Orleans" he put his phone away once he realized there were no new messages or missed calls from his brother.

"Very well, I will get on with the party arrangements then if you'll excuse me" Kavi bowed her head respectfully and left.  
"That is if he is not too busy with Bonnie…" Elijah mumbled.

April smiled making a few notes on her black folder "Is he still trying to get on the good side of the older Bennett women?"  
Elijah took his coat off revealing the flawless dark blue suit underneath "Kol was not expecting the resistance to his charm to last for so long"

She quietly smiled finishing the list of things she still had to do today "Unlike what he so irrevocably believes, Kol does not hold all the charm in the family" her smile faded a little as the tip of her pen broke and she had ink on her finger.

"Perhaps a secret we should keep between us" Elijah's strong voice echoed close to April and she looked up to find a handkerchief in his hand.  
She smiled taking it "I did not know that men with handkerchiefs still existed"

"There are only a few of us left"  
Elijah's smile was warm but also with a smear of flirt to it, during the last two months Klaus and Caroline had taken a step back from their obligations as leaders of the supernatural creatures so they could be together.

During that time April proved her loyalty to the family by sort of becoming Caroline's personal assistant, Elijah was the only one Klaus ever trusted so he took upon himself to watch over the empire when Klaus was away playing in the snow with his queen.

The amount of hours they spent together and their quite similar personalities was the trigger to develop a big attraction between Elijah and April; never truly out in the open but instead quietly appreciated in small exchanges of looks and smiles.

Like many of these moments, a call forced them to look away from each other.  
Elijah sighed answering his phone "Kol"

* * *

"I finally found them steering up some waves in a shady part of the city, I've sent them your way but if Caroline doesn't choose them, don't send them back. The funny fella was flirting with Bonnie" Kol ended the call on a judging tone.

Bonnie rolled her eyes grabbing a few grimoires and her bag "He smiled at me Kol"  
He looked at her serious like she was completely out of line and wrong "He asked for your number"

"Because his sister is part of the coven that I'm leading here in New Orleans Kol" she scolded him before coming closer for a kiss.  
"He better not call you in the middle of the night to ask how his sister is handling the black arts" he grabbed her arm pulling her when she was about to leave, he stole another kiss with a smirk.

She kissed him one last time on her own "I love jealously, makes me feel all important"  
"That would be the insane leadership that Sheila arranged for you"

She smiled teasing his lips with another soft kiss "Don't you find it hot that your girlfriend was chosen to lead a powerful coven that now rules New Orleans?"  
"I find myself divided between that and having us blood sharing while we are engaged in our seductive liaisons"

She laughed reaching the front door "See you in a couple of hours… perv"  
He smirked with a happiness that was almost overwhelming and picked his cell dialing another number while he sat on the couch.

* * *

"_What are you doing?"  
_"Working on my Spanish accent, we are on a road trip through Central America" Henrik smiled quickly skimming through the dictionary in his hands.

_"Nik and Elijah are still showing Eastern Europe to Caroline"  
_"I know, I spoke to her last week, she's loving it all and we are planning on gathering the entire family in a few weeks to celebrate her birthday"

_"In Mystic Falls, I know. Rebekah is planning the entire thing but I'm not sure the mansion will hold everyone that she wants to invite though"  
_"Yes… that should be… epic"

Henrik gulped down not really focused on his call any more because Katherine walked in wearing a steamy see through blouse that she had totally open, she stopped in front of Henrik and allowed the flowing piece to slide down her shoulders, underneath she was wearing a black bikini that covered very little with tiny stripes on the side of her thighs and torso.

She gave him a little spin "I'm ready to go enjoy another day of sun with you"  
"I will call you tomorrow Kol" Henrik ended the call dropping the book as well.

He bent down to pick it up and noticed the big platform open sandals that she was wearing, Katherine lazily moved her leg from side to side "Do I look nice?"  
"I'm overdressed" he mumbled straightening up.

She laughed evilly playing him and twirled a flawless curl around her finger, she gazed over to the boy wearing a tight cotton shirt that outlined his really defined chest and the dark Denim; her eyes wandered up and found his brown hair that matched the warm chocolate eyes.

"Perhaps just a little bit" she whispered letting the blouse fall to the floor.  
Henrik cleared his throat and opened the book "Well I'm just going to finish reading this… if you don't mind…" he tried to sound very serious and assertive.

Katherine touched her lip smiling and leaned over picking the book that he was reading upside-down, she straightened his book and whispered "Or you could join me in the private pool we have…"  
Henrik smiled throwing the book over his shoulder; he followed Katherine losing his shirt on the way while she left the sandals and the bikini top on the floor before getting into the water.

* * *

Rebekah handed the bartender a big list "I will need everything on that list"  
"I might need money because a few of these bottles are really expensive and the bar doesn't have them"

She handed him an envelope "Everything you need is in there"  
The man left to arrange for her long demanding list and she looked around The Grill hoping to see a familiar face because she couldn't bear another day alone in the manor.

It was with a big smile that she spotted Damon at the darts with Alaric.  
"Hello handsome men" she smiled taking a stool at the table Alaric was sitting.

He was correcting papers with a heavy expression "My students appall me… they have no history interest at all. One of them wrote an Evanescence odd to a song instead of doing the actual test, they have no respect whatsoever for me or the school they attend" he wrote a _nice lyrics _comment before moving to another test.

Damon chuckled when Alaric made another heartbroken sound and drowned his sorrows into his drink.  
"Kids nowadays" he smirked throwing the dart at Stefan that came his way instead of throwing it to the circle in the wall.

Stefan easily caught it but gave him a scold "Maybe you should go back to highschool"  
Damon pulled a distraught face "I rather hang out all day with Bex"

Rebekah smiled "I'm happy you said that because I need help to hire a band"  
"For Caroline's party? Aren't you taking all this a bit too far?" Stefan asked concerned about the mega preparation going on.

"It's her first anniversary since she has been with the family Stefan" she said without really looking at him, she still wasn't comfortable around him even knowing he had no control over what Silas did.  
"Well I think that she is going to love it" Damon threw another dart confident that Caroline would clap all happy and hug them all like she did when she was really happy.

"Do you have the list of guests ready?" Stefan asked looking at the beautiful blonde shielding her face from him behind her big wall of hair.  
"Yes… I just don't know if we should invite her mother…" she slowly met Stefan's eyes and smiled a little bit more at ease.

Damon caught them by the mirror and gripped the dart in his hand narrowing his eyes.  
"She doesn't want us to lift the compulsion Liz has, she thinks it's safer if everyone believes that they don't get along, this way no one can use her to get to Caroline. I mean, her life changed now, she's no longer just a simple wolf in a small town, now she's with Klaus and werewolves obey her blindly" Stefan kept his eyes on Rebekah.

"I know, she's doing the right thing if you ask me" Rebekah's smile was warmer.  
"Well no one asked you" Damon teased her as he sat on the table next to her.

Her smile grew and she beamed at him "I've invited Abby"  
"Why would you do that? I have to cross the street when I see her. She gives me migraines just for fun" he mumbled upset.

"You did seduce her and convinced her to lock me inside a tomb" Stefan gave Damon a smile.  
"I apologized" Damon replied serious.

"You are incapable of that" Rebekah grinned.  
"And you are envious of April's proximity to Klaus, that's why you are here in Mystic Falls all alone"

"I'm here for your baby blue eyes Damon" she smirked.  
He returned the big smile with a sexy flirt to it that she didn't totally dismiss.

"Anyone wants something to eat?" Stefan interrupted the gaze.  
Damon and Rebekah looked away from each other with a slight shake of their heads; Stefan stared at the menu disconcerted.

"I should give up on history and take geometry. Triangles are so much fun" Alaric filled his drink making the others look at him immediately.  
He smiled without looking at them.

* * *

"Jesus Nik…" Caroline mumbled out of breath with her head rested on his wet chest.  
He was panting tired as well caressing her back, stopping at her shoulder "That was definitely fantastic"

She smiled moving her head "Superb, extraordinary and all those amazing words in between" she kissed his sweaty chest before looking at him.  
Klaus touched the messy locks giving them some order "Like always" he said relishing with joy how perfect his life with Caroline was.  
How complete he felt.

She rested her chin on his chest playing with one of his necklaces "And now… I have to go" she made an apologetic expression.  
He was suddenly so displeased that he made a big grunt to show it, she bit her lip and tried to ease his fury by outlining his tattoo knowing how much that soothed him but Klaus was inconsolable.

"How is it possible that you have more Alpha duties than me?"  
Caroline gave him the sweetest look and kissed his chest before leaving it "I have a pack crisis Nik" she said standing up.

He watched the magnificent woman whose skin was glowing covered in sweat; the dim light from the fireplace was making her irresistible.

Caroline took one of the bags; she picked some underwear and a dress from inside.  
Klaus couldn't take his eyes away from her as she started getting dressed and she noticed it.

Caroline tilted her head to the side "Stop pouting"  
"We just made love after a hunt and already you are walking out the door because of some drama in your pack" he mumbled bitterly.

She gasped and threw her dress at his face, he smirked because now she was forced to stay in her bra and tiny panties.  
"It's not some silly drama. I'm missing two members in my pack" she sighed realizing he was holding her dress hostage now.

Caroline knelt next to him over the quilt "Two hybrids I can't replace that easily. It's hard finding someone like Luka and Lexi" she said sadly.  
Klaus sat up cupping her cheek "You will feel it when the right ones come along" he assured her softly.

"I'll save a dance for you" she smiled inching closer to kiss him.

Klaus' hand rested on her neck bringing her closer to a deep kiss, Caroline caressed his neck and slowly played with his tongue allowing him to take charge of their soft kiss; she would win some other day.  
Klaus smirked happy with the forfeit and pulled the thin strap of her bra down but Caroline pulled away from his lips stopping the kiss and pulling the strap up.

He frowned deeply disturbed which made her giggle "I have to go"  
"I'm not happy" he said sternly.

Caroline snatched her dress from his lap and smirked looking down "Sorry"  
"I expect some really big gratification later Caroline" he insisted but knowing a cold shower was next for him.

She took a blood bag from the other duffle bag and zipped her dress looking at him "I'm not sired to you" she defied him with an attitude.  
The big breath Klaus let out was enough to assure her how well she was doing so she got into her boots, grabbed the Denim jacket and left with the blood bag.

"I love you" she adorably said looking back at the pouting man and closed the door.  
Caroline walked down the hall having her blood and shaking her head to the loud music, all eyes were on her as she joined the loud party.

Her blue eyes searched for her pack, she smiled finding them giving Vin a hard time over his latest crush, another hybrid from Mason's pack.

"I still think that you should just ask her to go hunting or something" Caroline told her hybrid that crumbled his forehead worried "What if she rejects me?"  
"Then we will all get drunk with you later" she smirked handing her empty blood bag to someone else in the pack.

Vin took a deep breath "I can do this"  
She encouraged him with determined fists and after another hesitation he left uncertain of his future.

"He is going to crash and burn" Kavi whispered next to Caroline.  
"Pretty much… yes" Caroline sighed with sadness.

But someone caught her eye, a couple was having a beer a bit away from everyone, they stood there keeping an eye on the party not really being part of it but strangely belonging to it.  
Definitely not hybrids but wolves for sure.

Caroline was intrigued and walked to them, the girl was the first to react and smiled excited pulling the man's arm, she pointed at Caroline before straightening her dress.  
"Hi" Caroline greeted the couple once she was close enough to them.

They both buckled their knees awkwardly bowing their heads, Caroline laughed with the clumsy way they tried to look formal "That's new" she teased them.  
Obviously she already lost track of all the times someone greeted her like she was a Queen but honestly she was getting used to it.

"I'm Vaughn" the man said with a deep accent.  
"And I'm Yana" The blonde girl introduced herself with the cutest smile.

"I'm Caroline" She easily said with a big smile.  
"I like your dress" Yana quickly said but Vaughn pulled her hand scolding her.

She grew serious "Sorry"  
"I like your dress too, I have the same in blue" Caroline turned her back on them trying to sound very strict and formal, she left the couple confused but Yana was grinning touching her dress with pride.

"That's the ones Kol sent from New Orleans" Kavi said eyeing the couple.  
"Show them the ropes number 4" Caroline asked with a sweet smile.  
The hybrid nodded and left Caroline.

Her attention was now on someone else; she lost her smile altogether and clicked her teeth.  
Some random girl was speaking to Klaus; she was touching her hair and fretfully laughing now at something he said.

"What's so funny?" Caroline interrupted the talk rudely.  
The girl laughed obnoxiously and touched Caroline's arm "You must be Caroline, I'm Satinne it's a pleasure to finally meet you" the woman spoke with an accent Caroline could place as French.

Caroline looked at the hand on her arm serious and Satinne took the hint removing it "I'm a vampire leader for Europe, I was in the country and had to come by to pay my respects to Klaus when I heard he was around"

Caroline smiled "Are you done?"  
Satinne wasn't expecting the blunt approach and recoiled to her small place "I will go mingle"

"Was that a glimpse into my future?" Klaus had his drink calmly.  
"If she touches one wolf I am having vampire heart for dinner. If she tries to pay her respects again, I will have yours" she crossed her arms visibly disturbed.

"Have you settled your pack crisis?" he hid his smile behind the drink he was sipping.  
Caroline trapped her hair stubbornly covering her face behind her ear "There's an interesting couple that gave me some nice vibes" she turned her back on him but his hand was on hers and she slowly faced him.

"I was promised a dance"  
"Not here" she whispered.

Klaus followed her leaving his glass on a table and wrapping his arms around her, the resistance to smile slowly crumbling as he kissed her cheek.  
"I like this side of you" he whispered against her ear, his face scratching her skin as they came outside.

"The jealous _ready to kick some French ass_ side?" she sighed against his chest and touching his arm.  
The few hybrids outside left them alone on the porch.

Klaus slowly turned her around and cradled her face sweetly "No"  
She rolled her eyes at him "Powerful?" she tried again.

He trapped her hand inside of his and danced slowly with her, gently Caroline rested her head against his chest while her free hand caressed his shoulder.  
"Without sad eyes"

Caroline smiled against his chest, she felt everything but sad now.  
She looked at him quizzically all of a sudden "What happened to that giant canvas you made of me?"

Klaus offered her an adorable apologetic smile "It got slightly blistered"  
"You burned me Klaus?" She asked appalled with a shriek.

He lowered his chin "I was in touch with my feelings, at a very early stage as it was"  
She closed her face somberly and with a big pout "You better paint me again"

"Without… clothes?" he asked with a naughty sneer.  
Caroline's eyes wandered a bit over his collarbone before finding his eyes and she began to toy with the metal pendant on his necklace "Maybe…" she said with a sexy smile.

Klaus took her cheek melting his lips against hers, a slow kiss that she was happy to make it long while pressing herself to him.  
She would always be untamed but she wasn't a lone wolf any more; she answered his deep kiss knowing he was the one she would always love and belong to.

Caroline laced her arms around his neck playing with the hair in the back of his neck, her majestic regal brown wolf that she would always playfully force to chase her because she liked how he always caught her.

* * *

"There you go Deputy" the bartender said handing Matt his coffee to go.  
"Thank you" he smiled turning to leave, he almost bumped into Rebekah that stopped at the last-minute.

"That was close" she laughed holding the two empty beers close to her.  
"Very" he said without a big smile but with a hint to something mysterious she couldn't pinpoint.

She shook her head, such a silly suspicion to have on the human; she smiled pointing at the bar and walked around him, she gave him a look through the mirror.  
She was shivering and rubbed her arms.

"Are you ok?" The guy behind the counter asked.  
"Absolutely" she pushed away the bad thoughts.

Matt came outside The Grill with a sly smile, he had his coffee slowly while Liz came down the street "Hey Matt, I have to go out-of-town today, can you stay in charge of the station?"  
"Of course" he answered putting his sunglasses.

He started walking down the street politely returning every smile the good citizens of Mystic Falls gave him.  
The sun was bright and strong and the sky was blue, not a bad day to start a new and fresh life.

He even liked the new body he was taking and all the resources he had at his reach; Caroline pulled a number on him when she resisted his possession like no one before her but by destroying his body they merely made sure his spirit was trapped in this side forever.

And he had eternity to get back at every single one of them.  
Leaning against the police car; he smiled nodding at Liz that drove past him, he watched as Abby rushed down the street and kept his eyes on the Salvatores that left with Alaric and Rebekah.

Silas smiled getting inside the car, he drove away singing along the old vintage song, he had nothing but time to plan his retribution.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

You think I ain't worth a dollar, but I feel like a millionaire - _Queens of the stone age_

Sad eyes - _Enrique Iglesias_

Born to be wild - _Steppenwolf_

* * *

**_Authors Note:  
And that was the last chapter of Seasons of the wolves, I want to thank Mirela who made me so much art for this fic that my tumblr page became a big amazing canvas filled with scenes that she brought to life.  
Thank you so much Mir._**

**To the amazing girl who offered to make a cover for this fic.**  
**Much love to you.**

**To my bear Yana that inspires me and listens to my constant doubts and whose heart I broke a few times during the fic.**  
**I promise to make it up to you by carrying on with Mirrors :D**

**And of course to everyone who reviewed (some in every single chapter which is pretty incredible) and to whoever read this and sent me messages of support.**  
**It means the world to me bears and I thank you with all of my heart.**

**One final note to Justine, a beautiful anon that has been reviewing all my stories and that I can't get in touch with because of your anon status.**  
**Thank you SO much for all the amazing words you have been leaving me.**

**Giant bear hugs to everyone.**  
**Thank you for the amazing ride and for not giving up on me even when Julie ttlly ruined my baby plot with her deranged plot :D**  
**I know it wasn't easy but I was very obsessed with the idea of Caroline being a werewolf instead of a vampire on the show, from that, all of this came to be.**

**_Cheers, Ad_**


	38. Soundtrack

Good enough – _Evanescence_

Drive by_– Train_

Enjoy the silence – _Depeche Mode_

At your door – _David Fonseca_

I'll never hang my head down –_David Fonseca_

Die young – _Ke$ha_

Beautiful lie – _KeeMo Feat. Cosmo Klein_

Black Silk - _Emily Jane White (acoustic)_

For you - _Angus & Julia Stone_

Twisted Transistor – _Korn_

On call – _Kings of Leon_

Wicked game - _Chris Isaak_

Fire - _Bruce Springsteen_

Undisclosed Desires – _Muse_

Hummingbird - _Alex Clare_

_Never let me go – Lana Del Rey_

Bang Bang – _Nancy Sinatra_

Hell on heels - _Pistol Annies_

_Wonderful – Annie Lenox_

Cigarette burns –_Flunk_

She is love – _Parachute_

Can't stop feeling – _Franz Ferdinand_

I bruise easily – _Natasha Bedingfield_

Lose your soul – _Dead Man's Bones_

Melancholy sky – _Goldfrapp_

Too close – _Alex Clare_

Hallelujah – _Jeff Buckley_

Wrong – _Depeche Mode_

Pull me down – _Mikky Ekko_

Stay - _Tanner Patrick_

Impossible - _James Arthur_

Wake me - _Ed Sheeran_

Blue Jeans - _Lana Del Rey_

My Vampire Heart - _Tom McRae_

River - _Emeli Sande_

Devil's Tears - _Angus & Julia Stone_

Kiss me -_Jason Walker_

We'll be Alright - _Bruno Mars_

Let Her Go – _Passenger_

Early Winter-_Gwen Stefani_

Mine - _Emmy Curl_

She wants to move - _N.E.R.D_

When You Find Me - _Joshua Radin feat. Maria Taylor_

Forgiveness - _Sarah McLachlan_

Young and beautiful – _Lana Del Rey_

More Than A Woman – _Aaliyah_

Pillow Talking – _Clint Mansell_

A rush of blood to the head – _Coldplay_

Amor I love you – _Marisa Monte_

Lead me home – _Jamie N Commons_

Radioactive – _Imagine Dragons_

My Blood – _Ellie Goulding_

Between us – _Peter Bradley Adams_

Alone I break – _Korn_

Little talks – _Of Monsters and Men_

What can I give you? – _Nick Cave_

Tears always win – _Alicia Keys_

Figure 8 – _Ellie Goulding_

Clown – _Emeli Sande_

My moon, my man – _Feist_

Wicked Games - _Coeur de Pirate_

I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked - _Ida Maria_

Brother [Stripped Back Version] - _Matt Corby_

You make me feel… - _Cobra Starship ft. Sabi_

Somebody to love – _Nelly Furtado_

Fall – _Ed Sheeran_

Down to the wolves - _Blind Zero_

Letters from the sky - _Civil Twilight_

Bloodstream - _Stateless_

A sense of grey – _Moddi_

Letting the cables sleep – _Bush_

Remember the Name - _Fort Minor_

Night of the Hunter - _Thirty Seconds To Mars_ (Unplugged)

Unthought known – _Pearl Jam_

Never tear us apart – _INXS_

You think I ain't worth a dollar, but I feel like a millionaire - _Queens of the stone age_

Sad eyes - _Enrique Iglesias_

Born to be wild - _Steppenwolf_


End file.
